Fantasmas de um Romance
by Hell Ally
Summary: Eles tinham tudo para serem felizes, até que uma doença aparece e faz Bella tomar decisões extremas para salvar a vida de Edward, anos depois ela acredita que ele morreu, mas então descobre que foi enganada, e são poucas as chances de ter ele de novo...
1. Era uma vez

**Fantasmas de um Romance

* * *

Capitulo I - Era uma vez...**

_"A vida é mais simples do que a gente pensa; basta aceitar o impossível, dispensar o indispensável e suportar o intolerável." (Kathleen Norris)_

_._

_.  
_

Era uma vez...

Essa era a maneira mais correta de se começar a contar um conto de fadas, a maneira de deixar a certeza de que o príncipe encantado ficará com a mocinha desprotegida.

Mas nem todas as historias de amor são contos de fadas perfeitos, nem todos os romances tem um final feliz, e nem todas as vezes as coisas são perfeitas e favoráveis para que o casal principal fique junto no final.

Pensando no que a vida a fizera passar, Bella sentia como era injusto tudo aquilo que lhe acontecera. Era certo que ela tinha a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, era certo que seu marido era louco por ela, e era certo que ela poderia desfrutar dos mais luxuosos prazeres da vida.

Mas também era a mais pura verdade que todas as chances dela ser verdadeira e completamente feliz, estavam anuladas.

- Mãe – A voz doce e infantil chamou a atenção de Bella naquele momento. A menina de apenas cinco anos tinha os cabelos arruivados do pai, e os olhos verdes claro, mas seu rosto deixava evidente que ela era filha de Bella – Me conta a sua historia com o meu pai.

O pedido de Catherine era mais que normal, em todos os aniversários daquela pequena menina era cumprido o mesmo ritual. Bella sentava-se na cabeceira da cama de sua filha, e contava a historia de amor que vivera há seis anos atrás.

Dando um meio sorriso, e uma espiada no corredor para ter certeza que Jacob não estava por perto, Bella entrou no quarto azul claro da filha, e deixou a porta entreaberta. Ela deitou ao lado da filha e começou a historia.

- Há seis anos atrás...

**.**

**.**

Era uma noite de verão em Seattle, a lua brilhava como nunca e ate se podia ver as estrelas brilharem no céu escuro da noite. Por um milagre não chovia naquela noite, e o vento estava em uma temperatura mais que adequada para fazer todos se sentirem voando em meio ao mais belo e perfumado jardim do mundo.

Bella estava mais que feliz naquela noite, finalmente estava livre de um pesado e doloroso fardo que carregava nas costas desde que voltara a morar com o pai. Ela sorria de tal maneira que seus olhos brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas, parecia reluzir mais que diamantes expostos a luz de um sol escaldante.

Depois de dois anos tendo que suportar os insultos que seu pai fazia a seu namorado, Bella descobrira que Edward era o amor de sua vida, e que não precisava de nada além dele. Tinha certeza que ele seria o único homem que a faria feliz, e por isso tomara aquela decisão.

Charlie, seu pai, deixara que ela escolhesse. Ou ela ficava com Edward Masen – um jovem órfão que trabalhava em um supermercado para poder pagar a faculdade –, ou então ela continuaria a viver com seu pai e se casaria com o homem que ele julgava ser perfeito para ela.

É claro que Bella precisara de horas e mais horas para decidir aquilo, e quando escutou o que Edward lhe falara, descobrira exatamente o que iria fazer. Depois de ouvir ele dizendo que só a queria ver feliz, e que concordava com Charlie Swan pois ela merecia muito mais que um caixa de supermercado. Ela arrumara todas as coisas que precisava e saiu de casa com o queixo erguido e decidida a não cair nos argumentos emotivos do pai.

Edward a aceitou em seu pequeno apartamento no mesmo segundo. O lugar tinha apenas uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e um quarto, mas tinha ele ali, e Bella achava que aquilo era o mais esplêndido dos palácios.

Naquele momento, ela estava na janela do quarto, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, enquanto Edward tomava um banho. Ela já se sentia casada, por mais que não tivessem a bênção de Charlie, nem dinheiro, eles tinham o amor um do outro e Bella estava disposta a fazer aquilo funcionar.

Aquela fora a noite mais maravilhosa que eles tinham vivido juntos, e ela se multiplicou por muitos dias. Bella e Edward viviam em paz e com simplicidade, ela ainda vivia o choque das diferenças que estava aprendendo a conhecer. Bella era uma garota rica e que estudara nos melhores colégios do mundo, fora criada com os mimos mais luxuosos que poderiam se oferecer, e se tornara uma mulher simples e farta de toda a futilidade e falsidade do mundo dos ricos.

Os três primeiro meses foram os melhores, as brigas ocorreram como acontecia em qualquer casal, mas a reconciliação era o melhor. Eles tiveram algumas dificuldades econômicas, mas não tardou para Bella encontrar um emprego. Eles sentiam que poderiam viver para sempre naquela bolha de felicidade, para falar a verdade parecia que eles estavam em um mundo irreal.

Mas então, no meio do outono, quando as folhas já caiam das arvores e banhavam o chão com a folhagem com cor de ferrugem, veio a trágica noticia. Um diagnostico para as estranhas dores de cabeça que Edward viera sentindo nos últimos tempos. Ele fora diagnosticado com um tumor no cérebro. Não estava muito avançado, mas em um estagio que exigia um tratamento especifico e intenso.

O maior problema era o plano de saúde. A renda de Edward era mínima, ele não tinha como pagar os tratamentos, e Bella tampouco tinha como arcar com tudo o que ele precisaria. O primeiro mês de tratamento Bella conseguira pagar tudo, mas o segundo mês ela teve que escolher entre pagar as contas e o aluguel do apartamento, ou pagava o plano de saúde e as despesas extras. Edward já não podia mais trabalhar, a quimioterapia era intensa demais, e os médicos já consideravam a hipóteses de uma cirurgia que eles não tinham como pagar. E então ela decidiu, iria pedir ajuda a seu pai.

O plano era pedir, mas caso ele negasse, ela suplicaria, imploraria, prometeria o que fosse necessário a ele. Era uma noite de quinta-feira, Edward estava dormindo após uma seção de quimioterapia, os belos cabelos dourados já tinham começado a cair, e ele já pensava em desistir de tudo, mas Bella lhe garantira que conseguiria salvar ele.

Naquela noite ela voltara a casa onde prometera nunca mais voltar. Atravessara os enormes portões pensando em que iria falar, e quando chegara a porta, a viu aberta com a governanta na porta. A velha senhora Cleawater estava lhe esperando, o sorriso simpático estava estampado em seu rosto, e seus olhos demonstravam a compaixão dela pela situação que sua menina passava.

Bella seguiu direto para o escritório de seu pai, sabendo que ele estaria lá. Quando chegou a sala cheia de livros e com inúmeros quadros e janelas, Bella tivera uma enorme surpresa quando encontrara Jacob Black, seu ''noivo''. Ele estava distante, do outro lado da sala, sentando em frente a lareira apagada.

Bella dera boa noite aos dois, e logo iniciara a conversa com seu pai, sem se importar com a presença de Jacob ali.

- Pai, por favor. Prometo lhe pagar tudo depois, só por favor – Ela suplicava quando lhe negara pela segunda vez – Ele está morrendo, precisa desse tratamento. Eu já estou trabalhando em dois turnos, tenho a faculdade durante a noite, não tenho como pagar tudo isso, e ele não pode mais trabalhar, a quimio acaba com todas as energias do corpo dele. Por favor.

- Você escolheu ficar com ele, eu deixei claro que caso você saísse por essa porta e ficasse com aquele ninguém, poderia esquecer de tudo o que tinha antes. Não vou gastar meu dinheiro para salvar a vida do homem que ti tirou de mim, Isabella. Mas se quiser voltar e esquecer ele, você pode voltar e eu te receberei de braços abertos.

- Eu não vou abandoná-lo, não quando eu sou tudo o que ele tem. Pai, Edward tem um tumor no cérebro, o senhor tem a mínima noção do quão grave é isso? Por favor, me ajuda. Edward é minha vida, se ele morrer eu também morro.

- Você é muito jovem para saber o que estar falando – Charlie falou levantando-se da cadeira – E se ele morrer, você esquecerá dele em dois minutos. Acredite em mim filha, não vale à pena. Se quiser amanhã mesmo irei mandar buscar suas coisas no apartamento que estão vivendo juntos, o seu quarto estar esperando por você.

O tom despreocupado de Charlie deixou claro o que ele pensava sobre Edward. Bella entendeu e descobriu que seu pai era um homem sem coração e sem a mínima gota de compaixão em suas veias. Céus, ele estava permitindo que ela se afogasse no do desespero, acabara com as ultimas esperanças que ela tinha. A vida de Edward estava perdida, e ela não tinha mais idéias do que fazer.

Com o resto do orgulho que ela tinha, Bella levantou-se da cadeira e olhara nos olhos do pai.

- Me esquece, ta bom? Não voltarei para essa casa nem que ela seja o ultimo lugar da Terra. E se o senhor acha que o que sinto por Edward não é nada, é porque nunca amou ninguém. Eu não vou abandonar Edward, nem agora nem nunca, e se o senhor não esta disposto a me ajudar, tudo bem, eu arrumarei outro jeito de salvar o amor da minha vida. O ÚNICO homem que me amou e me ama de verdade. E para falar a verdade, é ate bom que não me empreste seu dinheiro, dessa maneira eu não teria que te dever nada.

Fora a noite mais terrível de Bella. Passara o resto da noite caminhando sem destino algum pelas ruas. Chegara em casa e encontrara Edward acordado, esperando por ela. Bella não sabia como explicar, por mais que ele estivesse abalado com todo aquele tratamento, ele ainda continuava sendo o homem mais lindo mundo.

Tirou toda a roupa que usava para se proteger do frio, e então deitara debaixo dos cobertores, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele. Aquilo era suficiente para que ela sentisse-se completamente bem.

- Seu pai? – Edward sussurrou brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Como você sabe? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Suspeitava – Ele respondeu – Você não deveria ficar tão...

- Ele disse que eu não te amava, e que não valia a pena tanto esforço por você. Também disse que era para mim voltar a morar com ele, e deixar que você ficasse a mercê da ajuda do governo. Ele acha que você sabe se cuidar sozinho, e que está crescidinho demais para precisar de alguém para cuidar de você.

- Ele está...

- Edward, não ouse dizer que ele está certo. Pois ele está absolutamente errado. Eu te amo e sei que você me ama. E eu não vou te deixar, nem hoje, nem nunca. Vou fazer de tudo para você ficar bem, não sei o que fazer, ainda, mas não vou desistir.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Bells, não precisa – Edward sussurrou fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

- Preciso sim, eu preciso cuidar da minha vida – Ela respondeu, a lágrimas denunciavam a tristeza que ela sentia. Edward as limpou, e por mais que ele estivesse fraco demais, Bella não se recusou a se entregar a ele naquela noite.

Dois dias depois o estado de Edward piorou, a cirurgia agora era mais que necessária e o plano de saúde não a pagaria. Bella já não tinha mais como arrumar dinheiro, e estava desesperada. Mas então um fato ''milagroso'' ocorrera.

Era começo de manhã da segunda-feira. Bella estava se arrumando para sair pro trabalho. As marcas da exaustão estavam estampadas em seu rosto, ela estava brigando com a bolsa cheia de coisas, e Edward a observava fascinado. Os olhos verdes estavam a cada dia menos brilhantes. A enfermeira entrara e anunciara que Edward seria levado para o centro cirúrgico no começo da tarde, e por isso ele precisava se preparar. Não explicara nada alem de dizer que o melhor cirurgião da região iria realizar a cirurgia, e que as outras despesas já estavam pagas.

Bella ficara feliz, mas sabia que tinha algo de errado naquilo tudo. Pedira que a dispensasse no trabalho naquele dia, e no momento que Edward entrara no centro cirúrgico, ela correu para sala de espera, iria tentar ficar estudando. Mas então foi surpreendida pelo moreno de olhos pretos.

Jacob era um pouco mais velho que ela, mas já comandava um enorme império de hotéis ao redor do mundo. Ele era o homem que seu pai queria que ela se casasse, pois além de rico, tinha muita influencia na Europa.

- Eu fiz eles me garantirem que o Dr. Foster era o melhor neurocirurgião da cidade. Ele já cuidou de muita gente importante, e tem ótimos resultados das cirurgias que fizera. Acredito que Edward ficará bem – Ele falou sentando no sofá branco de couro, estava ao lado de Bella, as mangas de seu terno roçavam no braço da morena de pele pálida.

Bella demorara um minuto inteiro para entender o que ele estava falando, e quando entendeu, deixou que as lágrimas molhassem seu rosto e um sorriso de agradecimento apareceu em seu rosto. A morena não conseguiu segurar o abraço, e envolvera Jacob tentando mostrar sua gratidão.

- Obrigada – Ela sussurrava entre os soluços – Muito obrigada.

Aquele gesto de Jacob fez que Bella o visse com outros olhos, talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim. Quando Edward voltou da cirurgia, e acordara, ela contara como estava feliz, e teve que mentir a pedido de Jacob, dizendo não saber quem tinha arcado com as despesas.

O tumor não fora tirado ao todo, teriam que tentar outra cirurgia outra vez para terminar com aquilo, e Edward precisaria continuar fazendo quimioterapia ate dois anos depois de ter acabado com a doença. A ajuda de Jacob continuou, e Bella não demorou para descobrir como teria que pagar aquilo.

Faltavam dois dias para que a próxima cirurgia de Edward acontecesse, ainda faltava ser paga e ela era muito necessária. O inverno já tinha começado, e a neve caia deixando a impressão de que todos morreriam congelados. Edward acabava de dormir, e ela decidira andar pelo hospital para pensar um pouco nas coisas. Jacob parecia esta esperando por ela na cafeteria.

- As coisas nunca são de graça, não é? – Ela falara sentando na mesa redonda onde ele estava.

- Você é esperta – Jacob respondeu brincando com uma caixinha de veludo cor azul escuro – Sabe que eu pagarei com o maior prazer para a melhor equipe medica do país realizar a cirurgia de Edward, não?

- E em troca de toda essa ajuda você vai querer o que? – Bella perguntou olhando para caixinha de veludo e tendo a resposta assim que ela fora aberta.

- Aceita se casar comigo Isabella Swan? – O sorriso no rosto de Jacob parecia ser irônico. Céus, ele ainda não percebera que ela amava Edward? Talvez sim, e estava usando isso a seu favor.

- Você sabe que eu amo Edward.

- E conto com esse amor para que me der uma resposta positiva – Jacob respondeu tirando o anel do lugar.

- Vai querer casar com alguém que não te ama? – Bella perguntou.

- O amor não me importa – Jacob tomou a mão dela enquanto falava, antes de colocar o anel, olhou para ela nos olhos, esperando pela resposta – É muito simples, se responder sim, eu e você viveremos felizes para sempre e Edward sobreviverá, terá todas as despesas medicas pagas e eu ainda o ajudarei a ser alguém na vida. Mas se responder não, cobrarei tudo o que gastei com ele, não pagarei a cirurgia que ele precisa, e tirarei vocês do prédio que eu acabo de comprar.

Bella sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer de ódio, raiva e todos os outros sentimentos horríveis que alguém poderia ter. O inicio de sonho se desmanchara por completo, e ele se via em um beco sem saída. Com muita relutância e nojo de si mesma, ela aceitou a proposta.

- Você irá para a Europa no primeiro vôo de amanhã. E nunca mais vai voltar a esse lugar.

- Como saberei que cumpriu sua parte?

- Contratarei uma enfermeira para cuidar dele, você falará com ela sobre tudo.

- Vou me despedi dele – Ela falou sentindo cada pedaço de seu corpo se despedaçar. Parecia que o ar deixava de existir a cada passo que dava. Se sentia a pior pessoa desse mundo. E queria chorar desesperadamente.

Ela passou aquela noite inteira ao lado de Edward, velando o sono dele e prometendo nunca deixar de amá-lo. Ele acordara assustado, Bella parecia desesperada, e parecia ter ouvido enésimas vezes juras de amor e paixão dela.

- Eu também te amo Bella, mais que a minha vida – Ele falara tentando acalmá-la.

- Me promete que nunca vai duvidar do que sinto por você, e que um dia, se eu tiver chance, você me escutará e me perdoará?

- Do que você esta falando meu amor? – Edward perguntou subitamente preocupado.

- Promete? – Ela ignorou a pergunta dele, e o fez olhar nos olhos dela. Edward viu a dor naquelas duas pedras de chocolate brilhantes como diamantes. E não conseguira negar o pedido dela.

- Prometo.

Ela o beijara na boca e depois respirara fundo.

- Não desisti, ta bom? O que estou fazendo é para te salvar, e se um dia eu tiver chance, eu voltarei para você. Mas só quando eu tiver certeza que você está bem.

Edward estava assombrado demais para que pudesse perguntar o que ela estava falando. Passaram aquela noite amando um ao outro, acordados com medo de dormir e nunca mais se verem novamente.

Quando já estava amanhecendo Bella vira Jacob, e soubera que era hora de partir.

- Me perdoa – Ela sussurrou dando um beijo em Edward. Desceu da cama, pegou suas coisas, e voltou ate ele – Eu te amo, e quando tudo estiver bem eu volto.

Aquela fora a ultima vez que se viram, Bella embarcara para Londres e lá se casara com Jacob. Foi um matrimonio infeliz, algumas semanas depois de chegar a sua nova casa Bella descobrira que estava grávida, e como não tivera relações com Jacob concluíra que a criança era de Jacob.

Os anos se passaram, e dois depois de casada Jacob lhe dissera que Edward não havia resistido a uma cirurgia e havia morrido. Foi o fim para Bella, se ela não tivesse Catherine provavelmente teria desistido de tudo e se entregaria a uma depressão sem fim.

**.**

**.**

A historia que Bella contava a sua pequena menina tinha o final trágico e doloroso, mas Bella escondia o verdadeiro caráter do ''tio'' Jake e do vovô Charlie. Eles eram personagens que viviam longe e não tinha interferindo em nada.

A pequena menina sempre dormia no final da historia, mas antes de fechar os olhinhos e cair no sono, ela murmurava seu amor pelo pai que não conhecera.

Bella arrumou a menina na cama e depositou um beijo no alto da testa dela. Ficou vendo-a dormir, comparava as semelhanças de Cathy com o pai, e descobria que ainda o amava, cada dia mais.

Isabella saiu do quarto de Catherine e foi para o seu. O lugar era todo aberto e tinha enormes janelas, a cama estava com uma grande parte ocupada por Jacob, e ela se metara no espaço que dormia.

- Eu ouvi o que você estava falando para Catherine – Jacob sussurrou quando sentiu que a esposa já estava acomodada nos lençóis.

- Escutou porque quis – Bella não tinha o mínimo cuidado de ser gentil com o marido, não via motivo para fingir algo que não existia.

- Você ainda ama ele, não é?

- Meu amor por Edward é verdadeiro, e por mais que ele esteja morto, meus sentimentos não mudam.

Um minuto de silencio se passara, Bella imaginava ter dado fim àquela incomoda conversa. Ela odiava ter que falar sobre Edward com Jacob, aliás, se ele estava morto naquele momento, a culpa era de Jacob que não permitira que ela cuidasse dele.

- Eu também ouvi você conversando com Emmet sobre ir embora para Seattle – A acusação pegara Bella de surpresa. Supostamente, Jacob jamais deveria saber de seu plano de fuga. Bella queria ir embora daquela vida, mesmo que perdesse tudo o que tinha.

- Não posso mais viver desse jeito, Jacob. E também não entendo como você agüenta. Me deixe ir embora, por favor. Esse casamento não funciona mais, eu e você mau nos damos bem. Me deixa ir.

- Não – A resposta fora curta, Jacob jamais permitiria que Bella fosse embora. Ele era obcecado por aquela mulher, e queria ela sempre a seu lado, por mais que o que a fizesse ficar ali fosse o medo.

- Eu vou embora do mesmo jeito. Emmet vai me ajudar – Bella suspirara profundamente e se preparara para dormir. Sua decisão já estava tomada, e dessa vez nada a faria mudar de idéia.

- Você sabe que eu amo Catherine como minha filha, porque ela é sua menininha. Mas se você for embora, eu vou ficar com ela, pois para todos ela é minha filha, e então esquecerei que ela é sua filha e pensarei nela com a filha do homem que mais odeio no mundo. Não vai ser nada difícil passar a odiá-la.

Aquela ameaça estava apenas sendo refeita. Bella já estava cansada de escutar aquelas palavras. O medo de que Jacob fizesse algo com sua filha a prendera naquele lugar nos últimos três anos. Mas ela já tinha cuidado daquilo, e Emmet, seu advogado, já estava providenciando as coisas para ela ficar com a filha caso resolvesse fugir de seu marido.

Sem mais nenhum palavra, Bella dormira. Não queria perder seu controle e contar que seu plano de fuga estava mais adiantado que ele pensava, e nenhuma ameaça dele a faria desistir de ir embora.

Do outro lado da cama Jacob sorria, acreditava ter mais uma vez ganhado uma batalha com Bella.

**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**

**O que acharam?  
**


	2. Perdões e Noticias

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria corrigir um erro:

_''[...] Bella descobrira que estava grávida, e como não tivera relações com Jacob concluíra que a criança era de **Edward**.'' _

_Perdão pelo erro =/

* * *

  
_

**Fantasmas de um Romance

* * *

**

**Capitulo II - Perdões e Noticias  
**

_"Todos estamos matriculados na escola da vida, onde o mestre é o tempo." (Cora Coralina)_

O tempo passa de forma impressionante, e nem ao menos dos damos conta das coisas que acontecem quando estamos perdidos na nossa escuridão.

O relógio parece parar, os ponteiros ficam congelados, e por mais que desejemos o momento esperado, nada nunca muda.

O mês de outubro estava em seu fim. Naquela época do ano Bella já se via acostumada a derramar-se na depressão que sempre aparecia. Ela lembrava como fora horrível o começo da morte de Edward, e lembrava como ele parecia bem quando ela cuidava dele.

Sabia que se entregar a tristeza não era o melhor remédio para curar seu coração desmanchado em milhares de pedaços. Mas era impossível não lembrar dos momentos que eles dividiram no ultimo outono que tiveram juntos.

Mas Bella não se permitia transparecer a tristeza. Toda a sua depressão ficava escondida pela felicidade de ter sua filha, um presente de sua relação com Edward, a razão dela não ter desistido de viver quando soubera da morte dele.

Naquele dia ela estava se sentindo um pouco feliz. Sua melhor amiga, Rosalie, contara a melhor novidade de todas, estava esperando o primeiro filho de seu casamento com Emmet. Sim, ela estava feliz por ver Rosalie feliz.

Bella era uma pessoa muito reservada, e não permitia que muitas pessoas se aproximassem dela. A única amiga que tinha de verdade era Rosalie, e também era muito amiga de Emmet, que era como um irmão. Rose era a pessoa que Bella mais confiava para dividir suas dores. E Emmet era a pessoa que Bella confiava para confiar seus assuntos mais importantes.

Era fim de tarde, e quando ela já estava no meio do caminho da escola de Cathy, uma súbita sensação de liberdade a tomara. Bella não sabia explicar, mas de repente sentira como se a corda que a prendia tivesse sido arrancada, e agora ela estava livre para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Após pegar a filha na escola, Bella não quis saber de ir para casa. Jacob estava viajando, então não iria se importar se ela voltasse de noite. O resto daquela tarde ela aproveitaria com sua filha.

Bella e Catherine foram ate a livraria que elas adoravam, Cathy adorava ler, e Bella também era viciada naquele hábito. Passaram quase uma hora inteira escolhendo livros e mais livros, ate que se cansaram e resolveram jantar, ou se aventurar em alguma praça da cidade.

Ao que parecia, Cathy estava surpresa por aquele repentino surto de alegria da mãe. A pequena menina nunca tinha visto Bella gargalhar com tanta felicidade, e estava adorando aquilo. Aproveitaria aquele momento com medo de nunca mais se repetir.

As duas passearam por praças que nunca tinham ido juntas antes, e também jantaram em um restaurante de comida italiana, a pedido de Catherine. Passaram em uma loja de doces, e foram ate a praça do palácio real.

Os inúmeros turistas tiravam fotos com tudo que lhes parecia ser diferente e novo. Algumas pessoas tentavam encontrar alguma reação em algum guarda real, mas era claro que elas não conseguiam nada em suas tentativas.

Bella propôs a Cathy que elas tentassem fazer um guarda sorri, e a pequena não tardou em concordar. As duas caminharam aos pulos pela praça ate chegarem ao guarda que parecia mais afastado.

Cathy, com seus lindos olhos verdes infantis, e seus cabelos em um penteado que a deixava com aparência de anjo, foi a primeira a tentar. Fizera piadas, danças, e todos os tipos de graça que podia imaginar. Mas não conseguira nada do guardar. Bella também tentara, e vendo que a filha sorria com suas tentativas frustradas, continuou sua brincadeira.

- Por favor – Cathy pedira fazendo um biquinho e deixando seus olhos brilharem. Ela e Bella tinham feito uma aposta, caso conseguisse, Bella deixaria a filha ir para o parque da Disney com o tio Emmet – Prometo não contar para ninguém, só sorrir um pouquinho para minha mãe deixar eu viajar com meu tio. Por favor.

Aquele pedido, que parecia tão sincero e inegável, funcionou. O guarda, discretamente, esboçara um breve e alegre sorriso para que a pequena Cathy e Bella pudessem ver. Mas aquela reação durou muito menos que um minuto.

Satisfeitas pelo feito do dia, e ainda animadas por aquela tarde, Bella e Cathy voltaram para casa. Catherine se via a ponto de explodir, estava louca para ligar pro tio Emmet e para tia Rose contando que Bella deixara ela viajar com eles para Disney. Quando chegou em casa, a pequena correra para seu quarto sendo acompanhada pela babá.

Bella fora para sala, tinha visitas que não esperava. Os empregados da casa trataram de deixá-la sozinha assim que perceberam que seria uma conversa importante. O advogado de Jacob estava acompanhado de um homem misterioso.

Assim que entrara na sala o sorriso de Bella se perdeu, uma linha sem emoção apareceu naquele belo rosto jovem. Os olhos castanhos perderam o brilho imediatamente, mas a sensação de liberdade parecia a ponto de explodir dentro dela.

A visita de Paul era realmente estranha. Ele era um homem de trinta e cinco anos, que vivia com uma expressão seria em seu rosto, e com os olhos sem emoção. Bella não gostava dele, nem um pouco. Ele parecia ser um homem tão horrível quanto Jacob, ou talvez pior.

- Isabella– Ele cumprimentara apenas com um assentimento de cabeça. Levantou-se esperando que ela se sentasse no sofá branco na frente das cadeiras que estavam ocupadas.

- Como vai Paul? Boa noite – A primeira parte de sua fala fora referida apenas ao advogado de seu marido, mas a segunda fora educadamente referida aos dois homens que ali estavam. Depois de se acomodarem, e Bella se servi com um copo de água, resolvera dar inicio a conversa que eles teriam – Me perdoe, mas acho que você sabe que Jacob está viajando, não Paul?

- Sei, bom, o que me traz aqui é um infeliz noticia sobre Jacob – Paul começou – Esse é o detetive Nails, Sam Nails. Isabella, eu tenho uma péssima noticia sobre Jacob para você.

- O que você esta falando Paul? – Bella perguntou um pouco desconfiada. Por mais que não sentisse nada por seu marido, era impossível conter o medo. Ela, de alguma maneira, era ligada a Jacob, e por mais que o odiasse, ele cuidara da saúde de Edward e dera um nome para a filha dela.

- Ele sofreu um acidente – Paul respondeu – Não sei, ainda, dos detalhes por isso que o detetive veio, ele entrou em contato com as autoridades brasileiras que estão cuidando do caso. O fato é que Jacob morreu.

O copo que Bella segurava caiu ao chão se quebrando em inúmeros pedacinhos de cristal. De repente a sala deu uma volta mais rápida que ela poderia agüentar, e uma tontura apareceu. Bella perdeu o controle de seu corpo. Ela estava sem palavras, o ar desaparecia, e uma sensação com distintas emoções apareciam em seu rosto.

Ao mesmo tempo que estava chocada, ela sentia uma pontada de felicidade crescendo em seu peito. Céus, ela era cruel ao ponto de ficar feliz com uma morte.

- Ele estava em uma lancha, em uma festa com alguns amigos. Bebera demais, e suspeitamos o uso de drogas, eu sinto muito. Seu marido caiu quando a lancha estava em movimento...

O relato continuara, mas Bella não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra para construir a cena em sua mente. Sabia que Jacob estava no Brasil, ele tinha muita diversão naquele país. Muitas mulheres, bebidas e podia fazer o que bem entendia longe de Bella. Sim, ela tinha consciência de que era constantemente traída por seu marido, mas nunca imaginara que ele morreria em meio uma traição.

Oh céus, todos saberiam exatamente que tipo de homem Jacob era de verdade, e isso fazia Bella querer rir.

Mas ela se controlara, ainda tinha respeito pelos mortos, e além de tudo, Jacob se tornara um bom colega de quarto. Nos seus momentos, ele era gentil e ate amigo. Sim, Bella se apegaria as lembranças boas que tinha de seu marido para poder passar por aquela situação sem ser acusada de víbora ou qualquer adjetivo que ela não merecia de verdade.

.

.

.

Os cinco meses que se passaram desde a morte de Jacob foram os que quase levaram Bella a loucura.

A cobrança por um luto que não existia a deixava muito irritada. Os problemas da rede de hotéis agora passaram a pesar em suas costas, e ela ainda tinha que cuidar dos inúmeros outros investimentos de Jacob. Como se não bastasse isso, as investigações policiais acusavam que o acidente de Jacob não fora exatamente um acidente. Algumas evidencias apontavam a possibilidade de que ele haveria sido empurrado da lancha, e Bella era constantemente chamada para relatar coisas sobre as amizades de seu marido.

Bella ainda tinha que arrumar tempo para ser mãe, e por conta disso esquecera completamente de si mesma. Naqueles meses ela descobrira quem eram seus verdadeiros amigos, e quem eram os interesseiros.

Rosalie não saia de sua casa, mesmo sabendo que a amiga não estava afligida pela morte do marido, a loira se dispusera a cuidar de Catherine enquanto ela não se acostumava a sua nova condição de viúva e presidente de importantes negócios.

Emmet também estava ajudando muito. Alertava Bella do que era certo e errado, e era ele, praticamente, que estava cuidando das coisas que não tinha cabeça para cuidar. Ele também estava se saindo um ótimo segurança, não permitindo que nenhum dos funcionários, que se achavam mais do que eram, criticarem Bella.

Na primeira noite da terceira semana de março, Bella recebera a visita de seu pai.

Catherine havia saído com Emmet e Rosalie para arrumar o quarto da menininha que estava a caminho. Pois a gravidez de Rose estava perfeita, e fora confirmado que seria uma menininha, o que deixara Emmet a beira de um colapso de felicidade. Bella estava completamente sozinha na enorme casa, os empregados estavam em seu dia folga.

Ela havia acabado de acordar e estava com uma intensa dor de cabeça. Os problemas que passava agora, fazia ela entender porque Jacob era tão rude de vez em quando. Sem ninguém para abrir a porta, ela mesma fizera o trabalho, e sentiu uma fisgada de dor acima de seu olho esquerdo quando vira seu pai na porta.

Charlie, agora seus cinqüenta e oito anos, esboçava um meio sorriso. Usava um grosso e escuro sobretudo, e uma camisa de gola ate o pescoço. O bigode também estava ali. Para falar a verdade, Charlie parecia não ter mudado nada nos últimos anos, talvez ate parecesse mais jovem.

- Charlie – Bella suspirou, fez um gesto para que ele entrasse e então fechou a porta assim que o viu dentro da casa. O inverno ainda reinava na Inglaterra, e parecia que ele nunca iria acabar daquela vez.

- Como vai, filha? – Charlie perguntou tentando ser gentil. Tirando o sobretudo que usava, e colocando no armário junto aos outros que tinham ali, ele ficava em silencio esperando que algum assunto aparecesse em sua mente.

- Poderia está muito melhor – Bella respondeu, ela não perdia a chance de mostrar a Charlie como ele acabara com sua vida. Bella era uma pessoa muito calma e amável, no entanto quando decidia se mostrar vingativa ou rancorosa, ela era realmente cruel.

Nunca perdoara Charlie pelo o que ele fizera no passado. Sua cabeça rondava de se's, e ela nunca deixaria seu pai esquecer de quanto era ela infeliz. Charlie, por outro lado, não precisava de nenhum lembrete de Bella para saber que fizera um enorme erro no passado.

Sim, agora, vendo sua filha de apenas vinte e sete anos com aparência exausta e completamente abalada, ele se arrependia de ter negado o que ela suplicara. Sabia que Bella não estava daquele jeito por causa da morte do marido, ela estava daquele jeito por ter que cuidar de todos os problemas que Jacob deixara.

Charlie também era ciente de que durante os seis anos de casamento de Bella e Jacob, o moreno nunca fora capaz de fazer sua filha feliz, e que ele não era tão perfeito como imaginara. Agora ele vivia em um amargo arrependimento. Era por isso que estava ali agora, precisava reparar seus erros, talvez conseguisse fazer sua filha ser feliz.

- Onde está minha netinha? – Ele perguntou tentando iniciar a conversa. Charlie já sabia o que iria fazer, mas pretendia adiar ao máximo que pudesse o que queria dizer a filha, tinha medo da reação dela.

- Charlie – Bella estava com muita dor de cabeça, e quando aquele estado se apoderava dela, era mais seguro que se ficasse bem longe daquela morena – Não sei se você lembra, mas eu estou cansada de repetir. Você não tem neta alguma. Pois Catherine é minha filha, e eu não sou mais sua filha há muito tempo, e o pai dela é o homem que você chamou de ninguém.

Aquela afirmação doía mais que uma facada no coração, Charlie já não agüentava mais ser tratado daquele jeito por Isabella. Mas ele sabia que merecia aqueles tratos, pois nunca fora capaz de amar a filha, e quando ela mais precisava dele, ele simplesmente lhe dera as costas e a deixara na sorte. Sim, ele era culpado pela infelicidade de Bella.

- Acho que precisamos conversar – Fora a resposta dele. Caminhara livremente pela enorme casa indo em direção a sala mais reservada. Parecia que ele sabia que Bella estava ali, encontrara a lareira acesa, e um copo de vinho descansando ao lado de um livro aberto.

Bella ia logo atrás dele. Lhe doía fazer aquilo com seu pai, mas ela estava no ápice de seu estresse, e a vontade de culpar alguém por aquilo era maior que sua vontade de se manter calma. Tentava ao máximo não imaginar o que Charlie queria daquela vez, e por isso se concentrava em se controlar.

Ambos sentaram-se em pontos distantes. Bella se acomodara em uma poltrona branca perto de sua taça de vinho, e Charlie estava se servindo com um pouco de conhaque. Ela estava decidida a se manter calada, e ele estava decido a se explicar.

- Acho que está na hora de pedir perdão – Charlie começou.

- Pedir perdão é muito fácil. Para você é muito fácil, melhor dizendo. Não é você que perdeu quem mais amava, não é você que tem que lidar com os inúmeros problemas que Jacob me deixou, não é você que tem que explicar para sua filha sobre o pai, sem deixar que ela veja o tio e o ''avô'' como os culpados. É muito fácil pedir perdão Charlie. Mas não vai mudar nada.

- Eu sei que eu errei, ok Bella? - Charlie perdera um pouco de seu controle e acabara por alterar sua voz, mas logo se arrependera e voltara a falar calmamente – Eu estou arrependido pelo o que fiz. Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer eu teria lhe dado todo o meu dinheiro naquela noite, eu teria te ajudado. Mas você queria que eu fizesse o que? Que eu ajudasse você a ficar com um homem que não tinha nada para te oferecer? Queria que eu cooperasse para você ter um futuro miserável? Não Bella, eu não podia fazer aquilo, eu desejava que você tivesse a melhor casa de todas, tudo o que desejasse, viajasse com seus filhos para onde bem entendesse, queria que você não tivesse que trabalhar. Queria que você tivesse uma vida perfeita. Queria que você fosse feliz...

- Não... – Bella interrompeu, mas parou de falar assim que Charlie fizera um gesto pedindo que ela o escutasse. Assentindo uma vez, ela bebera um pouco de seu vinho enquanto Charlie enchia outro copo com conhaque.

- Eu sei, agora eu sei que dinheiro não é tudo, agora eu sei que você não se importa com tudo isso, e também sei que Jacob não ti fez feliz. E me arrependo do que fiz, a culpa foi minha, e é minha. Mas eu só precisava tentar, precisava fazer da minha maneira. Me perdoa por favor.

A sinceridade estava estampada nos olhos de Charlie. A dor estava na voz dele, e Bella sabia que seu pai sofria por vê-la daquele jeito. E ela era boa demais para negar aquele pedido.

- Tudo bem – Foi sua resposta. O perdão estava dado, mas ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrando em seu peito.

- Obrigado, minha filha. Eu agradeceria muito se você voltasse me chamar de pai

- Ok, pai – Bella respondeu – O senhor está perdoado, tem sua filha de volta, e uma netinha. Está vendo, e muito fácil para você, sua vida melhorou um pouco, não? Mas a minha ainda é a mesma. Eu ainda tenho uma pilha de problemas que Jacob criou, e não vou ter Edward de volta. A minha vida não mudou.

- Para falar a verdade, Bella – Charlie começou cautelosamente. Ele estava nervoso, e por isso tremia um pouco – Tem algo que você precisa saber. É sobre Edward, ele não estar morto.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

O que acharam? Eu sei que ta uma poquinho pulando demais, um pouquinho lento demais, mas no proximo capitulo a Bella ja vai está voltando pro Edward...

**-Granger2: ** Eu também amei a frase do primeiro capitulo, pareceu se encaixar perfeitamente na vida da Bella, estou certa? Ela também está no meu orkut, viciei legal agora. Bom, a Bell ate mataria o Jake, mas ele morreu de forma mais legal, provando que ele não prestava, e foi atropelado por uma lancha... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Odeio ter que colocar a Bella odiando o pai dela, por isso tinha que fazer ela perdoar ele... O que achou desse capitulo?

**CullenB.: **Que bom que você *-*. Ahh obrigada, espero que tenha gostado desse capituo também. Obrigada, de novo.


	3. Explicações

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitulo III - Explicações  
**

_"Perdoar as injúrias recebidas é curar as chagas do próprio coração." (São Vicente de Paulo)_

Existem tantas reações que nunca esperamos ter na vida. Existem pessoas que choram por felicidade, enquanto outras por tristeza. Umas que gargalham por animação, e outras por maldade. Pessoas que se controlam diante do incontrolável, e outras que se desesperam perante o medo. A verdade é que nenhuma reação pode ser calculada precisamente. O ser humano não se conhece tão bem ao ponto de saber o que é capaz de fazer diante das mais demasiadas situações que lhe são impostas. E a prova disso era Isabella.

Ela nunca estivera em uma situação como aquela, disso Charlie tinha certeza. Ele esperava que sua fila começasse a gritar, chorar, ou sorrisse, gargalhasse. Ele esperara qualquer reação, ma nunca pensou que fosse ver Bella em um estado de choque.

Nem mesmo a noticia da morte de Jacob fizera aquilo com ela. Bella passara precisamente dois minutos sem falar nada, apenas alternando sua face em sorrisos e perplexidade. Mas naquele momento ele estava assustado.

A taça de vinho caiu ao chão deixando uma mancha enorme no carpete de cor clara. Bella ficou paralisada, completamente congelada.

Ela se sentia tão estranha, uma enorme quantidade de diferentes emoções batalhavam dentro dela para saber qual seria demonstrada primeiro fisicamente. No entanto, Bella não tinha certeza se viveria tempo suficiente para reagir àquela noticia. Não, seu coração parecia trabalhar mais rápido, e depois ficava mais lento; a respiração era difícil, seus pulmões estavam pesados e desaparecendo a cada milésimo de segundo; sentia como se tivesse experimentando um horrível choque térmico, por dentro seu corpo parecia se aquecer em chamas, mas por fora sentia-se congelar.

Por mais de cinco minutos ela permanecera daquele jeito. Decidir o que fazer, o que pensar, como reagir. Céus ela estava tão confusa. Bella não sabia se era uma boa noticia, ou uma terrível noticia.

- Bella, minha filha, fala comigo – Charlie chamara a atenção dela quando tivera coragem. Para falar a verdade, Charlie estava assustado pela reação de Bella, ela nunca ficava sem reação, gritasse ou chorasse, ela sempre estava pronta para transparecer seus sentimentos.

Ela não lhe respondera em palavras, mas finalmente conseguiu recuperar o controle de seu corpo, e então virou-se para encarar o pai. Charlie pode ver como ela estava dividida, podia ver a felicidade brilhar em seus olhos, mas também via medo e raiva. Bella não sorria, seu rosto não demonstrava absolutamente nada, e aquilo não era bom.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou quase sem voz. Quando abriu a boca pode sentir uma enorme quantidade de ar saindo de seus pulmões. Ela fechou os olhos, não queria encarar Charlie naquele momento, precisava se controlar para obter uma explicação, mas estava com muita raiva de seu pai, de novo.

- Eu sei, essa é uma noticia extremamente confusa para você. Mas eu precisava te contar. Também sei que errei mantendo isso em segredo, e concordando com essa mentira, mas a verdade é que Edward não morreu. Ele está tão, ou mais, saudável que você e eu nesse momento.

Aquilo era fora da realidade, pensou Bella. Talvez seu pai estivesse brincando com ela, mas logo descartou essa possibilidade. Até Charlie sabia como a morte de Edward a afetava.

Bella não sabia se deveria gritar com raiva de seu pai por ele ter escondido aquilo dela, ou se deveria pular de alegria e o agradecer por tão boa noticia. Como naquele momento ela sentia mais angustia e raiva que qualquer outro sentimento, Bella decidira por gritar, talvez a ajudasse.

- Por que você escondeu isso de mim? – Foi o que ela gritou primeiramente. Levou as mãos a cabeça quando pensou que tudo escurecia em sua visão. E então descobriu que gritar era bom, sim, aliviava um pouco a tensão que se concentrava em seu peito.

- Se você me escutar posso explicar tudo – Charlie pediu.

- É bom que seja uma ótima explicação – Bella respondeu controlando um pouco mais seu tom de voz.

- Ok, vou te contar desde que você foi embora. Melhor um pouco antes disso. Quando você foi me pedir dinheiro naquele dia, eu já sabia tudo sobre Edward, a presença de Jacob ali fora crucial para começar uma estratégia de fazer você se casar com ele. Eu instrui Jacob a pagar as despesas de Edward, dessa maneira você teria um motivo para casar-se com ele, e então ele te faria feliz e você esqueceria Edward. Só que nenhum de nós contava que você nunca fosse esquecer aquele homem, então decidimos fazer você pensar que ele estava morto, tínhamos a esperança de que você desse uma chance para Jacob te fazer feliz. Mas eu estava enganado, e só agora que me dou conta do meu erro, filha. O tumor de Edward foi todo retirado na cirurgia que ele fez dois dias depois de você chegar em Londres. Se ele não tivesse tido uma depressão, ele teria se curado bem mais rápido. Há três anos Edward deixou de ser considerado um paciente de câncer. Para ter certeza que ele jamais cruzaria seu caminho novamente, Jacob pagou o fim da faculdade dele, e também fizera ele ir morar em uma cidade perto de Seattle.

Bella estava atônita, estudava cada palavra de seu pai. Sentia como era difícil para ele ter que admitir aquilo, sabia que ele sofria por seu erro, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia controlar a raiva que sentia por ele. Definitivamente Charlie havia acabado com as chances dela ser feliz, definitivamente ele havia destruído a vida dela.

- Quer dizer que há três anos eu poderia ter sido feliz? Sim, porque meu objetivo era esperar Edward ficar bom e depois eu fugiria atrás dele. Há três anos eu recebi uma trágica noticia quando ela deveria ser a mais feliz de todas? Há três anos sua neta pensa que o pai estar morto quando ele está vivo? Sinceramente, Charlie, muito obrigada por me fazer tão infeliz.

- Me perdoa Bella, eu só queria o seu bem. Imagina você no meu lugar, eu só queria o seu bem, você também não deseja o bem para sua filha?

- Sim, Charlie, desejo tudo de bom Cathy, mas eu não sou cega a ponto de acreditar no absurdo que você acreditou. Céus, pai. Como você pôde ser tão cego? Eu te entendo, mas estou muito chateada para fazer justiça. Me perdoe pelo o que vou falar, mas se eu sou infeliz hoje, a culpa é sua. Sim, pois era mais que evidente que eu nunca seria feliz com Jacob. Eu falei isso varias vezes, mostrei ate. Mas você nunca percebeu é claro. E agora, do que adianta? Eu sou uma viúva, tenho uma filha, uma rede de hotéis e seus problemas, sim, porque Jacob fez tanta besteira para conseguir mais dinheiro que agora eu tenho que limpar todas as coisas sujas que ele fez. E como se não bastasse, agora eu sei que o homem que eu amo está vivo e provavelmente me odiando por eu nunca ter voltado. Talvez ele esteja com uma família, casado, ou sei lá. Talvez ele nem lembre mais de mim. Muito obrigada, pai. Você conseguiu o que queria, só que os resultados não foram o que esperava.

Bella respirou fundo, e levantou-se. Seus olhos estavam molhados por lagrimas que anunciavam um choro descontrolado. Seu discurso deixara Charlie sem palavra, ela falara a mais pura verdade. Ele acabara com as ultimas chances dela ser feliz. Escondera de sua filha a verdade, e agora via que estava cego pelo desejo de aumentar sua conta bancaria. Charlie viu Bella se retirando da sala, e em uma tentativa de reparar um mínimo erro, falou a ultima coisa que sabia sobre Edward.

- Bella – Chamara quando ela passava pelo arco de entrada da sala. Bella parou onde estava, mas não ousara virar-se – Edward mora em uma cidade chamada Forks em Washington, trabalha no hospital da cidade. É tudo o que eu sei.

Isabella não se dera ao trabalho de responder. Sentia que aos poucos estava desmoronando por dentro, precisava chegar a seu quarto e ficar em paz. Deixando Charlie sozinho naquela sala, ela correra escada acima, sem saber exatamente o que estava pensando ou sentindo.

Assim que chegou no quarto Bella se jogou na cama e abraçou os travesseiros que tinham ali. Era tanta informação. Edward estava vivo, afinal de contas, e isso não era algo bom? Não foi para que ele ficasse bem que ela aceitara aquela vida? Sim, a noticia dele estar vivo era maravilhosa, Bella não demorou a concluir isso. Mas o contexto daquela noticia tornava tudo um completo desastre.

Ela lembrava cada de cada palavra que dissera a Edward no dia que foi embora. Lembrava que, indiretamente, prometera voltar quando ele estivesse bom. Bella sabia que Edward era inteligente suficiente para entender a promessa, também sabia que ele esperaria por ela ser cumprida.

Edward deveria, no mínimo, odiar ela. Sim, e ele tinha razão, pois não conhecia a verdadeira historia. Bella desejava mais que tudo poder ver ele naquele momento, dizer o quanto o amava e sentira sua falta. Ela desejava explicar o que fizera, e contar sobre Catherine.

Naquele minuto ela imaginou uma realidade que poderia ser verdade. Imaginou como seria se ela soubesse da verdade há três anos atrás, talvez ela fosse feliz, viveria em uma casinha pequena, teria Edward ao seu lado, e junto com Catherine eles seriam uma família feliz, talvez ate teriam uma família maior, ela trabalharia em um jornal como desejava, e ele seria médico. Aquele sonho tantas vezes imaginado, nunca tivera uma necessidade de ser real, como agora parecia ter.

Bella sentia seu corpo ficando cada vez mais vazio, parecia que a guerra ainda estava acontecendo dentro dela, e ela não decidia se estava feliz ou triste. Sabia que chorava, escutava seus soluços, e não tinha a mínima necessidade de se controlar. Decidiu se entregar àquele momento. Deixaria suas emoções controlarem seu corpo.

.

.

.

Passaram-se quase duas semanas inteiras para que Bella voltasse ao seu normal.

Ninguém conseguia fazer ela sair do quarto, ninguém conseguia manter uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos com ela. E somente, depois de muita insistência, Catherine conseguiu fazer com que ela se alimentasse.

Catherine estava preocupada com a mãe, a menina de apenas cinco anos de idade se via em uma situação muito difícil. De um lado tinha seu avô, que parecia constantemente perseguido por uma culpa, e toda vez que chegava perto dela dizia não se sentir bem, e por mais que Cathy tentasse fazer o avô sorrir ou se animar um pouco, ele se afastava dela, sempre com a mesma expressão de dor.

Por outro lado tinha a mãe, Bella estava cada vez mais distante, e de alguma forma Cathy pensava que ela era culpada.

Na noite de sábado, duas semanas depois de saber que Edward estava vivo, Bella recebeu a visita de Catherine durante a madrugada. Bella já estava quase dormindo, se sentia exausta. Trabalhava em casa, e tudo que falava era a respeito dos negócios, ninguém ousava perguntar o que tinha causado aquilo com ela, as únicas pessoas que sabiam eram Rosalie e Emmet, que se mostraram bastante amigos.

Cathy entrou timidamente no quarto e encontrou a mãe deitada na cama, ela subiu e se acomodou do lado de Bella, sentindo o calor e um pouquinho de conforto.

- O que foi meu amor? – Bella perguntou. Isabella conhecia a filha muito bem, sabia que quando ela queria falar sobre algo difícil, ficava em silencio causando um pouco de curiosidade em quem estivesse por perto. Aquela mania fora herdada, sem sombra de duvida, do pai. Edward ficava calado quando queria dizer algo.

- Você me ama, mamãe? – Catherine perguntou sem ter coragem de encarar Bella diante aquela pergunta. Se sentia mal em fazer aquilo, mas a tensão estava muito grande naquela casa, e Catherine já não conseguia mais suportar, precisava de sua mãe.

- Claro que te amo, Cathy. Você é tudo o que eu tenho, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo inteiro, nesse universo. Céus minha filha, você é a razão da minha vida – Bella declarou abraçando a menina. Pegou a filha, e a fez olhar nos olhos dela para mostrar o quão verdadeira era ela.

- Então porque você está triste, mãe? O que eu fiz? Foi culpa minha, não foi? Porque ate meu avô está zangado comigo, e você nem me busca mais na escola. Me desculpa, por favor.

- Oh meu amor – Bella abraçou a filha com força, sem machucá-la. Sentiu seu coração queimar de tanto amor que sentia por aquela menina, e ela era a razão de seu coração bater. Era ate irônico que Catherine achasse que a fazia sofrer, quando era exatamente o contrario – Não estou zangada com você. Catherine, a mamãe ta assim por causa de uns problemas, eu é que deveria pedir desculpas. E seu avô está estranho porque ele se sente culpado pelo o que a mamãe ta passando. A culpa não é sua, meu amor, nunca foi.

- Verdade? – Catherine perguntou olhando a mãe com os olhos brilhantes, os lábios da menina se fechavam formando um biquinho que Bella não evitar de sorrir quando via. Ela deu um beijo na filha, e a deitou ao seu lado.

- Verdade, agora eu pergunto, você desculpa a mamãe?

- Desculpo sim – Catherine afirmou parecendo um pouco mais animada – Mas me promete uma coisa?

- O que?

- Resolve logo esse problema mãe, e fala para meu avô não ficar assim. Eu não gosto de ver vocês dois tristes. Por favor.

Bella sorriu diante do pedido de sua filha, e viu que estava na hora de parar de chorar e resolver aquilo. Antes de qualquer coisa iria falar com Charlie, precisava tirar aquela culpa de seu peito, e de alguma maneira tinha que agradecer ele por ter falado de Edward.

- Ok – Ela respondeu para filha, e depois as duas acabaram dormindo juntas. Pela primeira vez em semanas, Bella conseguiu dormir com um pouco mais de paz. Ela não sabia se isso se devia por ter Catherine em seus braços, ou por ter decidido, sem saber, ir atrás de Edward.

.

.

.

O começo de abril chegou com a primavera, depois do inverno rigoroso daquele ano, Londres ainda sofria com algumas heranças daquela época tão fria, no entanto, as flores já apareciam enfeitando e dando vida a cidade.

Bella sentia que a primavera acontecia dentro dela também. Sentia as conseqüências da época sombria que vinha passando, mas naquele momento uma chama de esperança brotava dentro dela. Sim, ela tinha esperança de encontrar Edward, e mais esperança ainda dele a perdoar.

No aeroporto de Heathrow Bella se misturava com multidão de pessoas que iam e viam. Ela estava, há mais de uma hora, esperando seu vôo para os EUA. Sim, decidira atravessar o oceano, e estava disposta a implorar o perdão de Edward.

Seus pensamentos eram positivos, e ela traçava todo um plano que seria perfeito. Esperava encontrar um Edward idêntico ao que deixara, e esperava que ele ainda esperasse por ela.

- Lembrando – Emmet chamou a atenção dela – Eu contratei um motorista para você, ele vai ficar todo o tempo que for preciso ao seu lado. O nome dele é Eric, e ele é de Forks, mas mora em Port Angels. O hotel já está te esperando, e eu espero que ele também.

Bella sorriu pelo comentário de Emmet, estava se saindo um verdadeiro irmão, não sabia como poderia recompensar tudo o que ele estava fazendo por ela, e ao mesmo tempo que pensava em lhe pagar, sabia que Emmet não aceitaria. Sentia que o amor existente entre os dois era o que o fazia ajudá-la.

- Eu sei, e obrigada de novo – Bella respondeu piscando para ele. Ela lhe daria um abraço com muita força, mas Catherine estava em seus braços, apertando-a com muita força, e se negando a soltar a mãe.

- Mãe, por que eu não posso ir? – Cathy perguntou pela terceira vez – Prometo ficar quieta, você nem vai lembrar que eu estou lá.

- É impossível eu esquecer de você, Cathy – Bella respondeu – Olha, eu já disse que vou resolver uma coisa. Prometo que não vou demorar muito, e se você pensar positivo, vou voltar com uma ótima noticia. Ok?

- Vai me trazer presente? – A pequena perguntou fazendo um biquinho.

- Claro que vou trazer um presente que você vai adorar – Bella prometeu, ela realmente esperava trazer Edward, o que seria o melhor de todos.

- Catherine, com ou sem presente você vai gosta dessa viagem de sua mãe, esqueceu o que eu e você planejamos fazer já que ela não vai estar por perto? – Rosalie falou piscando para menina, lembrando de uma promessa feita há alguns dias.

- E é segredo tia – Catherine respondeu tentando imitar Rosalie piscando só com um olho, mas não conseguia.

- Eu tenho que ir agora, filha. Promete que vai se comportar? – Catherine assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso – Rosalie, cuida do meu bebê, ok? E Emmet, você também, cuida do meu bebê e da minha melhor amiga.

- Pode deixar comigo Bella, eu vou cuidar dessas três sim – Emmet respondeu, ele pegou Catherine do colo de Bella, e aproveitou para dar um abraço na amiga – Boa sorte – Sussurrou fingindo que daria um beijo nela.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu. Sem mais demoras, Bella deu um beijo em Rose, e um em Catherine, e em seguida entrou na sala de embarque.

A cada minuto que se passava seu coração se enchia de novas esperanças, mas as possibilidade também vinham sem permissão. Quando finalmente entrou no avião, e ele decolou, Bella começou a ficar com medo.

E se Edward tivesse construído uma nova família? E se ele não quisesse escutar ela? E se ele tivesse a esquecido?

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ahh estou tão feliz pelos reviews. Bom, esse capitulo foi meio que muito dramatico, espero que vocês gostem... **

**Bom, Feliz virada de ano para todo mundo, aproveitem bem. Eu não estou muito animada, pois não gosto muito de virada de anos.**

**Camila: **Oi xará, como vai? Que bom que você gosta da fic, fico muito feliz. Bom, a Alice vai aparecer sim, ela vai aparecer no inicio do próximo capitulo... vamos saber como o Edward estar, sacas? O que achou desse capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado.

**-Granger2: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo passado =D. Bom, não sou a fã numero 1 do Jacob, sacas? E a Cathy vai realmente ser a coisa fofa da fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Esplendor da Honra é meio caro mesmo, aqui foi mais ou menos esse preço, mas nas Lojas Americanas, na internet, é mais barato um pouquinho. Bom, mas eu ja estou terminando de fazer a adaptação, se quer ler um outro livro da Julie que tbm é épico e e muito bom, e um pouco mais barato, leia Música das Sombras, parece chato no começo, mas ele fica muito bom depois.

**Cacau1005: **Nossa, vc me acompanha faz tempo, um pouco mais de um ano, não? =D. Bom, fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic,dá ate mais vontade de escrever... acredite. Essa fic não é muito grande, eu to só resumindo a historia real, onde é falado de cada momento deles juntos, como se conheceram, enfim um verdadeiro livro, e pra não ficar chato, eu só resumi e fiz com Bella e Edward... mas o Edward vai mesmo ser dificil de conquistar... e outras coisas vão acontecer.... O Edward vai aparecer logo no começo do próximo capitulo... vamos saber o que aconteceu com vida dele desde que a Bella foi embora.

**CullenB: **Sim, o Jake morreu, não sou fã dele... Bom, o Charlie vai surpreender muito ainda... ele não é santo, mas também não é tão malvado assim, não? Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Dudinha:** oii, que bom ver você aqui *-*. Bom, ai está o capitulo, o que achou?

**Bom meninas, espero que vocês tenham um ótimo ano novo.**


	4. Drº Masen

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitulo 4 – Dr.º Masen  
**

_"Temer o amor é temer a vida, e os que temem a vida já estão meio mortos." (Bertrand Russell)_

Uma pessoa pode mudar ao ponto de ficar irreconhecível para ela mesma. Pois da mesma maneira que o amor tem a capacidade de fazer as coisas melhorarem e serem perfeitas; o ódio e a angustia têm um efeito contrario, e pode ser tão poderoso e intenso.

Em seis anos tantas coisas podem acontecer, tantas coisas podem mudar, tantas coisas podem morrer.

Edward Masen, por exemplo, era um homem que havia passado por tudo o que a vida poderia lhe oferecer. Com seus vinte e oito anos, ele duvidava que pudesse se surpreender novamente, também duvidava que conseguisse voltar a ser o homem feliz e apaixonado que fora um dia.

Sim, Edward era um homem vivido e cheio de historias para contar. Sua fase mais difícil foi aos vinte e dois anos, quando tudo parecia perfeito e de repente ele se viu no olho de um furacão. Um tumor no cérebro não era, sem duvida, uma coisa fácil de aceitar, e seria muito difícil acreditar que sobreviveria àquela doença, se não tivesse Isabella com ele. Ah Bella, a única mulher que ele amou, a pessoa que ele mais confiou, a pessoa que ele lutou para viver.

Isabella Marie Swan, esse era o nome completo dela. Edward estava tão feliz por ter sido o sortudo que ela escolhera para amar, que se esquecera da vida real. Hoje em dia, ele acreditava que o amor que ela jurava por ele era apenas uma ilusão, pois se não fosse por isso, ela não o teria abandonado. No entanto, ele nunca deixou de admitir que a amava, e quando se viu morrendo, decidiu lutar para viver, pois tinha a esperança de um dia reencontrá-la e saber o que tinha feito de errado.

Agora, todo aquele romance que tinha vivido com Bella, não passava de um fantasma que o fazia lembrar, dia e noite, de que não se podia confiar em ninguém. Fora abandonado quando mais precisava de sua ajuda, e isso quase o matara. Bella agora era apenas seu passado, alguém que ele odiava por amar tanto.

Por causa dela Edward não conseguia e manter em um relacionamento por mais de dois meses, procurava nas mulheres todas as características que encontrara em Bella, mas nunca era a mesma coisa, sempre tinha algo de errado. O pior, era que Edward sabia exatamente o que estava errado, era que nenhuma daquelas mulheres era Isabella.

Mas na vida não existia só tragédias e tristezas. Não, Edward conseguira superar a depressão que entrou quando foi abandonado. A ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrava diariamente, mas ele sabia como disfarçar aquele sofrimento.

Pouco tempo depois de terminar a faculdade e ir morar em Forks, ele encontrou a família que acreditava ter perdido. Edward descobrira que tinha um dois irmãos mais velhos, e graças a uma incrível coincidência da vida, um deles morava em Forks. Descobrira também que seu nome completo era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, e entendera porque havia sido criado em um orfanato.

Carlisle, seu irmão mais velhos, foi quem descobriu o parentesco. Na época, Edward era novato no hospital, e Carlisle já estava há três anos trabalhando lá, ele percebera a semelhança de Edward com o pai, e bastou algumas comparações para descobrirem que eram irmãos.

Desde então Edward descobriu o que é ter uma família, e a solidão já não era mais tão constante. Carlisle tinha uma família grande e bonita, era casado com Esme e juntos eles tinham três filhos. Ambos fizeram questão de que Edward morasse perto deles, e também chamaram o outro irmão de Edward para o conhecer.

Jasper, o irmão do meio, era um ano mais velho que Edward, e parecia reter características tanto de Carlisle, quanto de Edward. Ele vivia em Londres com sua esposa Alice, e era dono de um restaurante, um dos chefes mais conhecidos de onde vivia. Sua esposa, Alice, se mostrara uma pessoa absolutamente agradável para Edward, ela parecia entende-lo mais que qualquer um, e logo se tornaram muito amigos.

Era comum que os Cullen se reunissem nas mais insignificantes datas, queriam compensar todo o tempo que perderam longe do irmão desaparecido, e por conta disso, Jasper e Alice estavam sempre na pequena cidade de Forks.

Aquele dia, porem, era especial. Aniversario de casamento de Carlisle e Esme, e era a primeira vez que Jasper e Alice vinham depois de descobrirem que o primeiro filho do casal estava a caminho.

Edward estava trabalhando, agora em Port Angels, mas ainda morava em Forks, ele realmente não se importava de fazer a viagem de uma hora entre as duas cidades. Aliás, ele gostava de sentir que tinha uma família.

Já eram nove horas da manhã de sábado, estava dando fim ao seu plantão, Edward já contava os minutos para poder ir para casa, Alice e Jasper provavelmente já tinham chegado, e ele esperava uma resposta que Jasper o traria. Edward estava ansioso para saber se o tinham aceito para trabalhar em um hospital de lá, ele pretendia ir embora daquele país. Tinha a esperança de que em Londres pudesse começar, verdadeiramente, uma nova vida. Acreditava que pudesse esquecer de Bella.

- Edward – Ava o chamou assim que ele passava por ela indo em direção a saída.

Ava era uma mulher alta e de cabelos claros, olhos pretos e de pele clara. Uma mulher bonita e jovem, e a ultima ''namorada'' de Edward. Ela carregava consigo uma caixa de coisas, e assim que ele se aproximou dela, Ava o entregou a caixa e foi embora.

Por um momento ele não entendeu o que havia acontecido, ate que viu o conteúdo da caixa. Ali tinha uma camisa masculina, um relógio e outras coisas que ele nem lembrava ter. Deu um sorriso lembrando dos dois últimos meses com aquela mulher, e então voltou a fazer seu caminho para a saída.

Estava ansioso para chegar em casa.

.

.

.

Sem duvida nove horas de vôo era algo insuportável, mais insuportável ainda era ter que pegar outro avião para chegar em Seattle, e em seguida outro avião para, finalmente, chegar em Port Angels.

Bella estava exausta quando chegou a seu destino final. Todo seu corpo reclamava de dor, e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer segundo, estava morrendo de sono.

Era fim de tarde de sexta-feira quando chegou, encontrou Eric esperando-a com uma plaquinha escrito ''Isabella Swan'', e ela sorriu por ver seu nome de solteira voltar a ser usado. Desde a morte de Jacob, Bella decidira deixar o Black no passado, e agora era apenas Swan.

Naquele dia Bella não tivera como olhar a cidade. Pediu que Eric a levasse imediatamente para o hotel, e quando se sentiu cômoda no carro, aproveitou aquele tempo para avisar a Emmet que tinha chegado. Conseguiu falar com Catherine, também, e só desgrudou do telefone quando o carro parou na frente do hotel.

Bella estava tão exausta que assim que entrou no quarto, só conseguiu tomar um banho, e em seguida desmaiou na cama.

Nenhuma preocupação a perseguiu naquele sonho. Nada, Bella simplesmente saiu de seu corpo e descansou como nunca tinha feito antes. Não teve sonhos, e muito menos pesadelos. Não acordou nenhuma vez durante a noite, e só acordara com o som do despertador, alertando que em uma hora Eric estaria no saguão pronto para levá-la a Forks.

Ah, mas assim que lembrou de seu compromisso Bella se viu completamente acordada. Pulou da cama em um salto, e ainda pulando, chegou ao banheiro. Seu coração palpitava energeticamente, e ela sentia que estava cada vez mais nervosa. Trocou de roupa três vezes, sem se decidir qual ficava melhor. Estava com medo de não ficar bonita suficiente para Edward, e então lembrou que ele não era de perceber nas coisas que as pessoas usavam. Decidiu, por fim, usar uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de malha fina, cor azul.

Quando desceu, tomou café rapidamente, apenas engolindo a comida, sem se dar ao trabalho de mastigar direito. Estava tão ansiosa que quase esquecia de fechar a porta do quarto de hotel.

Encontrou Eric no saguão do hotel no exato minuto que tinha combinado, e pediu que ele fosse o mais rápido possível para Forks, precisava chegar o quanto antes àquela cidade.

Durante todo o caminho Bella ficou pensando no que estava prestes a acontecer. Só de imaginar que Edward estava há alguns quilômetros dela, Bella sentiu seu estomago ficar vazio, suas mãos esfriarem e a ansiedade parecia ter aumentado três vezes. Céus, estava nervosa a ponto de fazer uma contagem na cabeça, fechava os olhos e respirava fundo, implorava que Eric acelerasse.

Mas foi só quando viu a estrutura do pequeno hospital da cidade, que Bella sentiu o medo. De repente, sem o mínimo sinal de aviso, aquele sentimento que ela lutara para esconder, apareceu. O medo a fez hesitar sair do carro, e de repente ela já não estava mais tão ansiosa para reencontrar Edward.

E se ele estivesse casado? Ou a odiasse? E se ele já não estivesse mais ali? Céus, eram tantas a hipóteses que apareciam na mente dela, algumas eram tão prováveis, e outras nem tanto. Agora, com medo, ela fez o caminho ate a entrada do hospital.

Aquele lugar tinha um cheiro que a causava repulsa, e era tão calmo que nem parecia um hospital de fato. Bella caminhou, escutando o tic-toc do seu sapato, ate a recepcionista que falava ao telefone. Era uma mulher robusta que deveria estar em seus cinqüenta anos de idade, assim que vira Bella se aproximando, desligou o telefone e deu atenção a mulher que acabava de chegar.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou educadamente. Era evidente a curiosidade em sua voz, pois aquela era uma mulher completamente estranha e bonita, alguém que nunca se esperara ver em uma cidade como Forks.

Bella deu um sorriso tímido, e ainda sentindo medo, respondeu a senhora.

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Dr.º Masen – Respondeu, sua voz saiu rouca, e um pouco mais alta que ela pretendia falar.

Nem Bella, nem a recepcionista, se deram conta da chegada de Esme, que estava de saída. Assim que escutara aquela mulher perguntando pelo Dr.º Masen, Esme parou em seu caminhou ate a saída, e olhou aquela desconhecida dos pés a cabeça.

O ciúmes a tomou naquele momento, aquela mulher era bonita demais, o que poderia querer com Carlisle? Aliás, nunca a tinha visto antes. Sendo impulsionada pela mania possessiva, Esme resolveu matar sua curiosidade e esclarecer as coisas para aquela mulher. Sendo gentil, algo que nunca conseguia deixar de ser, Esme se infiltrou na conversa.

- O que gostaria de falar com meu marido? – Perguntou chamando a atenção de Bella e da recepcionista.

O que nem Bella, nem Esme sabiam, era que elas se referiam a diferentes Dr.º Mason.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Ahh esse capitulo nao ficou bom, não sei porque... mas o próximo vai ser melhor, vão finalmente se reencontrar /o/

Eu sei, é meio estranho colocar o Carlisle para ser irmão do Edward, pois ele é sempre o pai, mas eu não consigo ver o Carlisle como pai do Edward, nem a Esme como mãe dele... então aqui eles são irmãos.

Bom, mesmo querendo, o Edward não vai conseguirfugir da Bella, pelo contrario, vai se aproximar mais ainda.

A Alice, ela deveria aparecer nesse capitulo, mas ela só foi citada, no próximo ela vai aparecer, pois ela a melhor amiga do Edward, a única pessoa que ele falou sobre a Bella...

**Camila: **Não, o Edward está solteiro, só muito pegador, mas solteiro. Sim, ele não vai perdoar fácil, para falar a verdade ele não vai nem querer escultar ela... a Bella vai ter que penar.

**CullenB: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo pasado. Bom, tentei fazer o mais explicativo possivel a parte do Edward, mas tem muita coisa que vai ser explicada no proximo capitulo, que eu acho que vai ser enorme. Bom, ai está o capitulo =D.

**Sibby Meyer: **Que bom te ver aqui, a fic é meio clichê, mas eu tento fazer um poquinho -quase nada - diferente. Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado, esse capitulo nem ficou muito bom, mas o próximo eu acho que ficará um pouco melhor.

**-Granger2: **Bom ai está o capitulo. Música das Sombras é muito bom, um dos meus preferidos, eu ainda não li Fogo e Gelo, mas vou ler... Bom, espero que oste desse capitulo, e tenha entendido um pouco da vida do Edward... ate o próximo.

**Mirian Masen: **Que bom que gostou, eu adoro saber que alguem ler o que eu escrevo, fico muito feliz de verdade. Ahh também não sou fã do Jacob, não sei o motivo, mas eu não gosto dele.


	5. Reencontro

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitu V – Reencontro.**

_"Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver. É ferida que dói e não se sente." (Camões)_

Esme era uma mulher bonita, e jovem, não podia ter mais de trinta anos, pelo menos não parecia. Tinha cabelos castanhos da cor de mel, e olhos escuros. Seu rosto tinha formato de coração, e deixava sua aparência ainda mais angelical. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa concluiu Bella assim que terminou de estudar aquela mulher.

No entanto, mesmo admitindo que ela era do bem, Bella sentiu uma certa raiva, para não chamar de ódio, por ela. Ah, mas ela estava casada com Edward, isso era inaceitável, uma verdadeira decepção.

E então Bella se deu conta de que não havia razão para sentir aquela decepção, ódio ou seja lá o que fosse. Não, a única pessoa que tinha o direito de sentir algo era Edward, aliás, fora ela quem o abandonara sem nenhuma explicação, não?

- Seu marido? – Bella perguntou sem ter certeza do que estava falando? Descobriu que estava deixando todo o ar de seu pulmão escapar, no entanto não estava inspirando nada, o oxigênio desaparecera.

- Sim, o que você quer com Carlisle? – Esme perguntou inclinando a cabeça tentando entender o que se passava com aquela mulher. Seu olhar era penetrante, como se conseguisse ver mais podia.

Deixando um gemido escapar por sua garganta, Bella sentiu um súbito alivio lhe tomar naquele momento. Quem era Carlisle? Mesmo sem ter a resposta para aquela pergunta, Bella concluiu que ela e aquela mulher não falavam do mesmo homem. Com essa conclusão, Bella deixou um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto, deixando Esme muito curiosa.

- Carlisle? – Bella perguntou balançando a cabeça negativa – Acho que tem um engano, estou procurando por Edward Masen, sou uma... – E então ela não soube o que dizer? Ela era o que dele, afinal? Amiga? Ex-namorada, o que? Resolveu usar o termo que mais parecia apropriado – uma velha amiga.

- Ahh – Esme sentiu o alivio a tomar, e então seu sorriso ficou, verdadeiramente, gentil e simpático. Diminuindo o espaço entre elas, Esme se colocou bem a frente de Bella, lhe estendeu a mão e então se apresentou – Sou Esme, Esme Masen. Meu marido é irmão de Edward.

- O que? Irmão? – Bella perguntou surpresa. Edward não era órfão? Sim, ela tinha certeza de que ele não tinha família, lembrava de toda a sua historia. Podia afirmar que Edward fora criado em um orfanato desde que podia lembrar.

- Você certamente não sabe – Esme explicou compreendendo a confusão na expressão de Bella – Edward chegou há três anos aqui, e então descobriu que tinha uma família. Ele não teve contato com pessoas do passado dele desde então, por isso eu acho que você não sabe disso. Mas é bom finalmente conhecer alguém do passado dele, é...

- Bella, Isabella Swan – Bella se apresentou. Esme não esboçou nenhuma expressão diferente, e Bella logo concluiu que Esme não deveria saber quem ela fora na vida de Edward. Talvez ele já tivesse a esquecido, pensou.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Bella – Esme falara com toda a sinceridade – Bom, o Edward não trabalha mais aqui, ele está trabalhando em um hospital de Port Angels agora. Mas ele ainda mora aqui, para falar a verdade ele é quase meu visinho. Se você quiser pode ir comigo, acho que ele vai gostar de saber que tem visitantes. Aliás, você parece meio que ansiosa para vê-lo, estou errada?

- Não – Bella admitiu sendo simpática. Agora ela podia gostar de Esme, e isso não era nada difícil – Para falar a verdade eu vim de Londres a procura dele.

- Oh, Edward é alguém importante – Esme comentou – Então acho que você deveria ir comigo, Jasper e Alice, o outro irmão de Edward, chegam de viajem hoje, e faremos uma reunião. Vai ser mais um motivo para Edward ir ao nosso encontro.

- Ah – Bella suspirou e ficou com medo. Não queria se encontrar com Edward tendo uma platéia. Seu plano incluía um lugar reservado e longe de qualquer ser humano. Sim, Bella estava com medo de qual fosse a reação dele, e preferia não ter testemunhas – Eu acho melhor não, talvez outro dia, não quero atrapalhar a reunião familiar.

- Oh, por favor, não atrapalharia. Sempre perguntamos sobre o passado dele, mas Edward sempre diz que não gosta de falar sobre isso, descobrimos a pouco tempo do câncer que ele teve, mas foi quase um acidente. Seria maravilhoso conhecer um pouco do passado dele. Por favor.

- Não, para falar a verdade eu ate fiquei com um pouco de medo de reencontrar ele. Cometi um enorme erro com ele, vim com a intenção de pedir perdão, se pode me entender. Então eu acho melhor não o obrigar a me escutar, o que ele certamente estaria caso nos encontrássemos hoje. Bom, se eu não o encontrei hoje aqui, talvez não fosse a hora certa. Vou ficar mais uma semana em Port Angels, você poderia pedir para ele me procurar?

- Eu entendo – Esme respondeu um pouco confusa por aquela explicação nada clara que Bella lhe dera – Vai ser um prazer pedir para ele te procurar. E eu acredito que Edward, com certeza, irá te perdoar, ele é um bom homem, pode parecer que não tem sentimentos, mas nós, que o conhecemos bem, sabemos que não consegue odiar ninguém.

- Eu realmente espero que esteja certa – Bella respondeu com sinceridade.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, Esme era uma mulher fácil de fazer amizade. Bella entregou um cartão com seu teu telefone, e disse que Edward poderia ligar a qualquer hora; também disse onde estava, e então se despediram.

Bella agora sentia medo, Edward saberia que ela estava a procura dele. Seus pensamentos se focaram na fala de Esme, na parte que ela dizia que Edward era um homem que parecia sem sentimento, mas que na verdade ele não conseguia odiar ninguém. O que queria dizer com aquilo? Ao que lembrava, Edward era a melhor pessoa do mundo, transparecia seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade, que ela nem precisava escutar ele dizer que a amava, pois ele irradiava seu amor.

Céus, ele havia mudado, Bella concluiu por fim. Seu Edward, certamente, havia se tornado um homem frio. Talvez ele sentisse medo, talvez ele estivesse com raiva, ou talvez fossem todas as duas coisas. Bella não podia negar que a culpa era dela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Já estava de noite quando a família Cullen ficou completamente unida.

Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no maior sofá da sala de estar, acompanhados por Esme e Carlisle, eles podiam escutar as meninas brincando na sala ao lado, enquanto esperavam Edward chegar.

Os dois casais passaram quase uma hora conversando, Jasper anunciou que Edward fora aceito no hospital londrino, e que deveria ir o mais rápido possível. Carlisle e Esme ficaram um pouco tristes, já tinham se acostumado com Edward, mas eram obrigados a pensar que aquilo era algo bom para ele.

A conversa logo foi substituída por outra, a gravidez de Alice. Ela já estava com cinco meses, e não sabia exatamente o sexo, queria surpresa. Esme dizia estar ansiosa, agora Alice saberia o que era ser mãe, e ela seria madrinha. Carlisle e Jasper conversavam com o olhar, o irmão mais velho parecia estar dando conselhos para o mais novo.

- Ah, mas eu quase esqueço – Esme falou quando o assunto ficou sem tópicos – Vocês não sabem a situação que passei hoje. Quando estava saindo do hospital hoje de manhã, fui ver meu marido, encontrei uma mulher que estava procurando pelo Dr.º Masen, e ela era muito bonita e jovem, fiquei com ciúmes Carlisle – Ela admitiu ganhando uma cor avermelhada nas bochechas, e um abraço apertado do marido – Eu fui falar com ela, perguntei o que queria com meu marido, e ela pareceu muito decepcionada quando falei a palavra ''marido'', bom, o final da historia é que, ela estava procurando por Edward, não você. Disse que é uma velha amiga, ate a chamei para vir ver ele, mas ela disse que preferia encontrar ele em uma hora mais apropriada, e a sós. O nome dela é Isabella Swan, disse que veio de Londres só para ver ele.

A tensão tomou o corpo de Alice, céus, era a famosa Bella, a mulher que Edward não sabia se odiava ou amava. Jasper percebeu a reação da esposa, e, com um olhar, pediu explicações. Alice, porem, não teve tempo nem de pensar em responder, no momento em que pensava em falar algo, Edward surgiu na entrada da sala.

Todos notaram a presença dele naquele momento, Esme o chamou para se reunir, e ele logo a obedeceu. Sentando em uma cadeira perto do sofá, ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Tinha escutado o que Esme falara, e não sabia exatamente o que sentia por aquela noticia.

- Oh, Edward, estávamos falando de você...

- Eu escutei, Esme – Ele respondeu usando todo o seu controle.

- Não é uma noticia maravilhosa? – Perguntou ela.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não sei.

- Ah Edward, Bella, como ela preferiu ser chamada, parece uma boa pessoa. Ela disse algo sobre vim pedir perdão a você sobre algo que ela fez no passado. Eu gostei dela, ela estava ansiosa a ponto de suas mãos tremerem, mas eu acho que ela nem tinha noção daquilo, e ela é tão bonita. Me entregou seu telefone e disse que estava hospedada em um hotel de Port Angels, você deveria ir atrás dela.

- Eu vou pensar – Edward respondeu. Aquela não era a conversa que queria dividir com muita gente. Edward sentia o olhar apreensivo de Alice, e pensou que ela era a pessoa certa para conversa, Alice sempre sabia a coisa certa se fazer. Então mudou de assunto, se apegando a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente, e ele falou – E então, já sabem que estou indo morar em Londres?

Desde então a noite se passou tão lenta que o relógio parecia estar parado. Hora em hora Edward olhava seu relógio procurando por uma desculpa para ir embora. O jantar foi servido e a conversa tinha mudado, ele realmente não prestava muita atenção em nada.

Todos na mesa perceberam como ele estava desligado do próprio corpo, e não demoraram a chegar a conclusão que isso se devia a Isabella. Esme estava curiosa para saber qual era historia daqueles dois. Carlisle parecia preocupado com o irmão. Jasper estava ansioso, sabia que Alice tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo, e faria ela lhe contar tudo.

Já eram nove horas quando Esme ousou chamar a atenção de Edward, ela o entregou o telefone de Bella, e disse que ela pedira para avisar que ele poderia ligar a qualquer hora. Também passou o nome do hotel onde ela estava, e com um sussurro, completou sua fala.

- Bella parecia desesperada para ti ver Edward, não sei o que ela fez, mas eu acho que ela merece um pouco de sua atenção.

- Obrigado Esme – Edward deu um sorriso sincero, sabia que Esme só estava querendo cuidar dele.

Depois daquilo ele foi para casa, acompanhado de Alice e Jasper que iriam ficar na casa dele. Os três caminharam em silencio pela noite sem chuva.

Assim que entraram na casa branca, Jasper escutou o pedido de Alice, e foi para o quarto, mas não antes de escutar a promessa de que ela explicaria tudo depois. Edward e Alice foram direto para a cozinha, cada um pensando no que dizer.

- Você vai falar com ela? – Perguntou Alice.

- Não – A resposta foi direta, Edward já tinha tomado sua decisão. Isabella não merecia sua atenção.

- Tem certeza? – Alice perguntou.

- Absoluta, decidi tirar Bella da minha vida, Alice. Ir atrás dela não vai ajudar nada.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas você está indo para Londres, e Esme disse que ela veio de lá atrás de você.

Edward não tinha pensado naquilo antes. Tinha dado mínimo valor para aquele detalhe, e então percebeu que estava fazendo exatamente o contrario do que queria.

- Londres é uma cidade grande – Ele respondeu – Encontrar ela seria muito difícil.

- Pense o que você quiser – Alice respondeu respirando fundo. A morena sabia que o que Edward dizia não era tão verdade quanto ele queria. Podia ver que ele não tinha tanta certeza se iria, ou não, atrás de Isabella. Por conta disso, ela decidiu argumentar um pouco mais – Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás dela. Pelo o que Esme falou, acho que Bella está ansiosa para ver você.

- Alice, você sabe exatamente o que Bella fez comigo, você acha que ela merece?

- Edward, você não sabe o que aconteceu para ela ir embora do jeito que foi. Existem muitas razões, já pensou que ela estava tentando de proteger? Ou te ajudar, já pensou se o pai dela a obrigou e ir embora e em troca ele te ajudaria? Você precisa escutá-la, e a propósito, foi o que você prometeu.

- Sim, eu prometi, e ela prometeu que nunca iria me deixar, também prometeu que voltaria assim que aquela doença acabasse. Mas eu já não tenho câncer há três anos, por que ela não veio antes? – Perguntou como se fosse alguma coisa cheia de lógica.

Alice não tinha resposta.

Edward, por outro lado, tinha varias respostas para várias perguntas que surgiam em sua mente. A decisão de não procurar por Isabella não era melhor que já tinha tomado na vida, e ele sentia que aquela decisão não era tão forte quanto esperava. O pequeno e leve papel com o telefone dela estava pesando toneladas em seu bolso.

Deixando Alice sozinha na cozinha, ele saiu daquele lugar que o sufocava. Saiu para o quintal de sua casa, e sentou embaixo de uma arvore que tinha ali. Respirando a maior quantidade de ar que podia suportar, ele tentava limpar sua mente de todos os pensamentos que o perseguiam.

Uma batalha ocorria dentro dele, era impossível negar que só de saber que eles viviam no mesmo planeta ele já não sentisse a enorme necessidade de estar com ela, de ver o sorriso que o encantava. Por outro lado, Edward não conseguia esquecer de tudo o que passou por causa dela, das promessas que esperou por serem cumpridas.

Céus, era difícil esquecer a raiva que sentia por Isabella. Edward tinha colocado em sua cabeça uma conclusão, e nada mudaria aquilo. Bella mentira para ele o tempo todo. Ele sempre soube que não era bom o suficiente para ela, sempre soube que Bella queria mais do que ele poderia oferecer; e a fuga dela só confirmava suas hipóteses. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, ele não deixaria que ela se aproveitasse de novo, não permitiria que Bella aumentasse a ferida que lhe tinha causado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O resto do dia de sábado fora cheio de compras. Bella passou a tarde andando pelas lojas de Port Angels. Ela tentava se distrair procurando por um presente para Catherine, mas seus pensamentos estavam todos concentrados em seu celular.

A cada cinco minutos Bella se certificava que seu aparelho estivesse com a bateria carregada, e fez questão de ligar para Emmet pedindo que ele não ligasse para ela. Céus, ela estava ansiosa a ponto de comprar barras de chocolate e as devorar.

Passeou pela cidade sendo guiada por Eric, ele a apresentou pontos bonitos de Port Angels, e Bella não demorou a entender como a vida era naquele lugar. Parecia ser completamente diferente de Londres, parecia ser um lugar bom para se viver.

Durante a noite daquele dia Bella quase não conseguiu dormir, tinha medo que Edward ligasse para ela. Mas não conseguiu ficar acordada a madrugada inteira, e acabou dormindo.

O dia de domingo pareceu se arrastar, não passava, e Bella estava a ponto de voltar para Forks e perguntar se Esme tinha falado com Edward. Estava tão ansiosa que decidiu não sair do hotel naquele dia, dispensou Eric, e mandou que a recepção entregasse o jantar no quarto.

O celular dela não tocou uma única vez, a decepção começava a aparecer. Não era possível que ele não tivesse recebido a noticia dela, já fazia um dia inteiro, e ela deixara claro que ele poderia ligar a hora que bem entendesse. Andar de um lado para o outro foi a solução encontrada para fazer passar qualquer pensamento ruim. Bella preferiu descartar a possibilidade de que ele não queria falar com ela.

Certamente Esme havia esquecido, ou ele estava sem tempo, ou perdeu o telefone dela, ou ele não apareceu e Esme não teve como lhe passar o recado. Bella pensava em qualquer hipótese, qualquer hipótese que ele tivesse um impedimento, não falta de vontade de falar com ela.

Seus pensamentos começaram a ficar ridículos por volta das dez da noite daquele dia. Andando de um lado para o outro e já cansada do quarto de hotel, Bella decidiu sair um pouco. Precisava respirar um pouco, pensar em algo que não fosse Edward, precisava esvaziar sua mente, aliás, as coisas sempre aconteciam quando ela menos esperava.

Com a intenção de dar um passeio pela orla marítima de Port Angels, Bella pegou seu casaco e sua bolsa. Pretendia ficar olhando a paisagem e pensar em seu futuro, e também pretendia pensar no que iria fazer com o que Jacob lhe deixara. Sim, iria ocupar sua mente com coisas que não estavam, diretamente, ligadas a Edward.

Saiu do hotel recebendo os olhares dos que estavam no saguão, por mais que se vestisse de maneira simples, Bella tinha o dom de sempre parecer impecável, poderia estar usando trapos, mas sempre estava deslumbrante.

Logo que sentiu o ar o frio entrar em seus pulmões, Bella sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Sua mente pareceu um pouco menos preocupada, e seu celular perdeu um pouco de seu peso. Deixou que seus pensamentos levassem o rumo que quisessem, para bem longe de qualquer coisa ruim que pudesse acontecer.

Não demorou para que ela viajasse para seu sonho preferido. Aquele onde ela e Edward construíam uma família normal e feliz, aquele sonho que poderia ser realidade se não tivesse sofrido a interferência de pessoas tão egoístas.

Mas por um lado tudo aquilo que aconteceu foi bom, Bella tinha que admitir. Ela tinha ganhado Catherine. Um sorriso apareceu na face daquela morena quando lembrou da filha, como era apaixonada por aquela criança, não tinha imensidão capaz de acolher aquele amor. Bella acreditava que se não tivesse ido embora ela não teria Catherine. Não, sua filha veio para lhe dar forças para suportar todo aquele inferno que estava sendo condenada a viver. Antes de deixar Edward, Bella não tinha a mínima idéia de uma gravidez, ate tinha descartado aquela possibilidade quando o médico disse que Edward seria afetado pela quimioterapia, e por conta disso seria difícil dele ter filhos naquela época. Apenas quando chegou a Londres, uma semana depois, que ela descobriu que estava com dois meses de gestação.

Bella deu um suspiro pesado, e então voltou a olhar, de verdade, o que a rodeava. A lua iluminava o mar a sua frente, as ondas eram bem imperceptíveis, atestando que era um dia calmo, de ventos fracos. Mesmo assim ela sentia frio, e por conta disso se apertou no casaco.

Seu celular, então, começou a tocar. O aparelho de ultima geração estava fazendo suas mãos soarem, e ela não demorou muito tempo para ver quem estava ligando, se decepcionou um pouco quando viu o numero de Emmet na tela. Mas antes que pudesse atender seu celular, Bella foi surpreendida por um homem que puxou o aparelho com força.

Não teve tempo para lutar ou pensar em reagir, foi empurrada para frente ao mesmo tempo que sua bolsa era puxada pelo outro lado. Bella perdeu o controle de seus pés e tropeçou em seu sapato de salto, sendo jogada para frente. A única coisa que conseguia ver era o concreto se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

O impacto que mais chamou a atenção foi o de sua testa. Parecia que pregos haviam sido incrustados no alto de sua testa, uma dor latejante pulsava ali, e logo se espalhava pelo resto de cabeça. Também sentia suas mãos arderem e doerem, certamente haviam sofrido quando ela tentou se apoiar.

Bella escutou um pequeno grupo de pessoas a rodearem, mas não deu atenção a elas, sua cabeça estava doendo demais para que percebesse outra coisa. Levou sua mão ate sua testa, descobrindo um sangramento. Oh, não, sangue. Sentiu o cheirou de ferrugem salgada, e isso não a fez bem, ficou tonta assim que inspirou o ar.

- Acho que ela não estar bem – Uma voz feminina afirmou em algum lugar próximo.

- Ela esta sangrando – Uma segunda pessoa afirmou.

- Senhora, deixe-me levá-la para o hospital.

- Deixa que eu cuido dela – Um homem falou sem dar chances a argumentos.

Bella não se encontrava em uma situação muito boa para que pudesse responder alguma coisa, estava tonta e com dor em sua cabeça, e estava muito chocada pela rapidez que tudo tinha acontecido.

Sentiu alguém pega-la no colo, e só se deu conta de que não estava mais no chão quando o calor de um corpo a aqueceu. Arriscou um olhar para aquele que a segurava, e com a visão embaçada e turva, encontrou um loiro de olhos azuis forçando um sorriso para ela.

- Vou te levar para o hospital, não parece que é sério, mas você parece a ponto de um desmaio – Ele sussurrou só para ela escutar.

Assentiu, não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a coisa certa em confiar em um desconhecido, mas não tinha forças para argumentar. O cheiro de sangue ainda estava a perseguindo, e só de lembrar que tinha um corte em sua testa, Bella já se sentia mais tonta.

Só percebeu que estava em um carro quando a porta foi fechada, o homem loiro de repente estava no banco de motorista, dando um sorriso mais autentico.

- Sou James – Ele explicou – Não precisa ficar preocupada, não vou fazer nada de mal.

- Tudo bem – Bella respondeu assentindo com a cabeça.

Decidida a não manter uma conversa, pois não sabia se ficaria controlada, Bella fechou os olhos e recostou sua cabeça no descanso do banco. Escutava a música que James colocara para tocar, e ficou agradecida por ser uma melodia de piano, baixa e calma.

Chegar no hospital não foi tão demorado como ela esperava, parecia que apenas alguns segundos haviam se passado quando James anunciou que haviam chegado. Ele se dispôs a carregar ela novamente, mas Bella fizera questão de caminhar sozinha.

Assim que desceu do carro, porem, tropeçou duas vezes e precisou se apoiar no capô do carro. Suas pernas tremiam, e seu pé direito doía.

- Acho que sou tão fraca que apenas uma queda pode acabar comigo – Ela comentou tentando ser engraçada. James não tentou carregá-la, apenas ofereceu apoio, mas foi ele que sustentou o peso de Bella ate a entrada do hospital.

- Não é que você seja fraca, é que você é uma donzela, uma donzela indefesa – James respondeu tentando ajudar Bella. Percebera que aquela morena estava tentando afastar o susto, não custava nada dar uma força.

- Obrigada, ser uma donzela era tudo o que eu precisava – Bella respondeu. Entrar no hospital não ajudou muito, o cheiro de sangue se misturou com o de álcool hospitalar, e o estomago de Bella se revirou fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer, teve sorte de ter jantando cedo.

James continuou a ajudando a ir ate a emergência, e quando chegaram na enorme sala onde tinham inúmeras camas e pessoas sendo atendidas pelas mais demasiadas causas, Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que teremos um problema, você foi roubada, e precisaremos de documentos seus para fazer...

- Minha carteira ta no meu bolso – Ela falou – Não sou burra a ponto de andar por um lugar desconhecido com coisas importantes na bolsa.

- Bom saber disso – James respondeu.

Ele a ajudou a fazer a ficha, e logo Bella foi levada ate uma das camas de hospital que tinha na sala. Chamaram um médico para ver o ferimento que estava em sua testa, e uma enfermeira insinuou a possibilidade de precisarem saber o que tinha com seu pé direito. James ficou ao lado dela na cama, dizendo se sentir responsável por ela, e Bella agradeceu por não ser deixada completamente sozinha.

- Então você não é daqui? – James perguntou em uma tentativa de distraí-la.

- Sou de Seattle, mas moro em Londres – Ela respondeu. Estava com os olhos fechados ate então, mas quando ouviu passos se aproximarem, pensou ser o médico, e fez questão de parecer um pouco melhor do que estava, uma tentativa de evitar qualquer procedimento médico que pudessem inventar. Foi então que ela viu quem iria atendê-la.

Os olhos verdes ainda eram os mesmo, os cabelos bronzeados tinham voltado a ser do jeito que ela gostava. O rosto pálido, com uma perfeita simetria masculina, deixavam mais evidente a existência de deuses. Céus, era ele, suas lembranças não faziam justiça a beleza de Edward.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, ai está o capitulo, o que acharam? Bom, antes que pensem alguma coisa, a Bella e o James não vão ter nada.

**CullenB:** Bom, ai estar, perdão parar no suspense.

**Camila: **Ai estar o capitulo, bom eles vão se encontrar varias vezes em Londres sim... não posso falar mais.

**mione03: **Que bom que esta gostando, bom agora ja sabem que não falam do mesmo Masen... ai esta o capitulo, e obrigada.

**Laris Star:** Oii, bom, ai esta o capituo, o que achou?

**Mila:** É, não vai ser dificil pro Edward perdoar a Bella, dificil vai ser fazer ele escultar ela... vai demorar um pouco.


	6. Você não existe

Hey garotas, bom, no final desse capitulo vou indicar a música Same Mistake - James Blunt... então, só para adiantar na hora de carregar, fica a dica ;D.

**.**

.

**

* * *

Fantasmas de um Romance

* * *

**

** Capitulo VI – Você não existe. **

''_Difícil não é lutar por aquilo que se quer, e sim desistir daquilo que se mais ama.  
Eu desisti. Mas não pense que foi por não ter coragem de lutar, e sim por não ter mais condições de sofrer'' (__Bob Marley__)_

_._

_.  
_

O que você faria se reencontrasse a pessoa que mais queria ver? E essa pessoa também fosse aquela que você mais odiasse? Mas ao mesmo tempo você a amasse? E se a confusão de desejos e sentimentos fosse mais forte que você? O que fazer em uma situação onde você tem várias opções de reação, mas quer uma, no entanto realiza outra? Errar é a maior característica de um ser humano. Isso é um fato que não se pode negar.

Mas o que é pior? Errar ou não perdoar? De um lado estava aquela pessoa que assumiu suas responsabilidades, estava disposta a se explicar e implorar perdão. Do outro lado estava aquele que se machucou, aquele que ficou cego na escuridão da solidão, e que cansou de sofrer por alguém que o esquecera. De um lado estava o errado, do outro o machucado. Um deles quer perdão, o outro quer... bem, o outro não sabe o que quer.

Parecia ironia do destino que eles se encontrassem ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ambos, sabiam que era bem real.

Edward sorriu em sua mente, não deixando que seus lábios esboçassem sua vontade, lembrou que a ultima vez que tinham se visto, ele estava morrendo em um leito de hospital, agora as coisas tinham mudado um pouco. Mas logo que esse pensamento se fez na mente do ruivo, outra lembrança apareceu e então ele deixou de achar graça da situação, assumindo uma expressão séria e sem emoção.

Ao contrario de Edward, Bella estava em festa. Afinal de contas estava certa, as coisas acontecem quando menos se espera. Cada mínima parte de seu corpo deixara de existir, qualquer lembrança, qualquer dor... tudo havia deixado de existir. Ver Edward é como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo, exatamente no momento onde eles dividiam a felicidade, sem a mínima sombra de problemas sérios. O sorriso foi instantâneo no rosto dela.

James, o espectador intrusivo da cena, não demorou para notar o que acontecia ali. Percebia o brilho nos olhos castanhos da mulher bonita que estava ajudando, mas aquele brilho era respondido com um olhar frio do médico paralisado na beirada da cama.

- Edward – Bella teve que controlar sua voz para não soltar uma exclamação mais alta. Queria gritar mil vezes aquele nome. Céus, seu peito parecia se encher de um calor que só ele causava, não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Tinha certeza que estava vermelha, e sua visão já estava embaçada por uma grossa camada de lágrimas.

- Bella – foi a resposta de Edward, no entanto, ele apenas sibilou aquele nome. Seus lábios quase não se separaram, e logo formavam uma linha reta. Ele via a maneira que ela estava reagindo, via como ela parecia feliz e satisfeita, ate parecia que ela o amava, pensou. Mas Edward não se deixou enganar, não sabia o que Bella queria com ele, mas já desistira dela há muito tempo, já não se importava mais com ela, e estava disposto a deixar isso bem claro.

- Eh, bom... – James começou se sentindo mal em presenciar aquela cena. Não era preciso de avisos para perceber que estava acontecendo um reencontro, logo pensou em uma boa desculpa para se retirar – Acho que não precisa mais de mim. Mas se quiser posso esperar por você lá fora, Isabella.

Bella precisou de toda a sua concentração para entender o que James falou, precisou de mais esforço ainda para responder. Decidiu olhar para loiro, pois Edward parecia ter o poder de esvaziar sua mente de pensamentos coerentes.

- Ah, claro. Não precisa esperar. Obrigada pela ajuda – Ela respondeu um pouco atordoada.

- Mas eu posso esperar se quiser. Você disse que não conhecia esse lugar, eu poderia te levar para o hotel...

Edward observou toda a cena, um pouco atordoado pela troca de olhares que teve com Bella, ele não conseguia pensar direito. Apenas quando ela desviou seu olhar para o loiro que estava com ela, que Edward lembrou onde estava. Ele observava cada palavra de James, como homem, entendia as segundas intenções por trás de toda aquela prestação de ajuda. Também via a inocência na expressão de Bella, via como ela parecia inofensiva e um bom alvo para qualquer tipo de pessoa. Sem entender exatamente o que estava pensando, Edward se deixou dominar por aquela parte dele que não queria ver Isabella machucada, e então logo falou.

- Deixa que eu cuido dela – Chamando a atenção de James e Bella. O loiro pareceu meio decepcionado, já Bella permitiu seu sorriso aumentar. Vendo que o loiro estava a ponto de argumentar, Edward acrescentou – Eu a conheço, e estou quase indo embora. Pode deixar Bella comigo.

- Tudo bem, pode ir... como é seu nome? Me perdoe, é que eu não estava muito lúcida quando você disse – Bella falou mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de constrangimento. Aquele ato, por mais inocente que fosse, era suficiente para deixar qualquer homem louco, ate mesmo os que a observavam naquele momento.

Céus! Como alguém, em seu juízo perfeito, poderia aceitar ajuda de um estranho em um lugar que não conhece? Perguntou-se Edward. Mas a resposta era evidente, Isabella Swan. Ela chegava a ser tão ingênua em certos momentos, que parecia mais uma criança do que uma mulher crescida. Mais uma vez naquela noite, Edward se permitiu viajar em suas lembranças e viu com nitidez a cena onde ele e Bella haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez.

- James – respondeu o homem loiro, e Edward guardou aquele nome em sua mente – Já que você não está mais precisando, eu vou embora. Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Claro – Bella respondeu dando de ombros – Obrigada.

- De nada – Com essas ultimas palavras, James foi embora. O silencio se firmou ate que viram aquele homem sair da emergência. Edward, que ainda permanecia a uma boa distancia de Bella, respirou fundo.

Quando Bella voltou a olhar ele encontrou algo que não esperava. Edward estava sério, frio, e a olhava de uma maneira tão... não havia palavras. Os olhos verdes não brilhavam como antigamente, e ele não sorria. Bella ficou preocupada, conhecia aquela expressão de Edward, sabia que ela era digna apenas de pessoas que ele não suportava. E logo veio a conclusão, agora ela era alguém que ele não suportava.

- E então, o que temos aqui? – Edward perguntou, decidiu tratar Bella como qualquer outro paciente, ela era apenas isso, afinal de contas. Em movimentos calmos e habilidosos, ele se movia pelo pequeno espaço que rodeava a cama onde Bella estava, colocou luvas e se inclinou sobre ela, tocando o machucado em sua testa.

A aproximação repentina de Edward atordoou Bella, para se recuperar a morena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Acho que vou precisar dar uns pontos – Edward falou sem diminuir a distancia entre eles, sua respiração quente aquecia o rosto de Bella, e a morena se deixava levar pela imaginação – Vamos ao trabalho.

- Esme te deu o recado que pedi? – Perguntou quando não sentiu a mão de Edward tocando sua testa. Não abriu os olhos, não gostava do olhar que ele estava dando a ela.

- Vai doer um pouco, sim – Edward respondeu como se ignorasse a pergunta dela. Bella abriu os olhos a ponto de ver ele se preparando para limpar o ferimento.

- Por que não me ligou então? Podia ter me procurado quando quisesse, fiquei a madrugada esperando – Ela falou enquanto ele cuidava dela. Bella via a indiferença nos olhos de Edward, e então se calou, esperando alguma resposta.

Dois longos minutos se passaram, ela estudava qualquer oscilação de humor que pudesse encontrar naquele rosto que tanto amava, mas tudo o que ele expressava poderia ser encontrado na face de qualquer outro médico quando estava cuidando de qualquer outro paciente.

- Não vai me responder? – Perguntou vendo que ele parecia completamente indiferente ao que ela tinha dito – Edward, eu vim aqui atrás de você. Eu só queria me explicar – O seu tom de voz indicava que ela não estava exatamente pedindo, parecia mais que ela implorava algo impossível – Por favor.

Edward, finalmente, pareceu escutar o que Bella dizia. Por um momento muito curto, deixou de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, e ousou olhar nos olhos dela. Encontrou exatamente o que procurava, encontrou a verdade por trás de suas palavras. Não que aquilo fosse mudar algo, mas ele poderia adiar o que queria dizer a ela, não era a hora certa, e ele não estava preparado para ser cruel consigo mesmo.

- Vamos conversar depois, ok? Agora você é apenas minha paciente – Foi a resposta dele. Logo sua atenção voltou ao trabalho.

Bella ficou quieta, sentiu que ele parecia áspero. Ficou absorta em seus pensamentos, não precisava ser muito esperta para saber o que aconteceria na conversa. Para falar a verdade, ela já nem sabia se queria conversar.

As pontadas que sentia com a agulha causaram algumas caretas de dor, e sem que Bella percebesse, Edward ria toda vez que ela fechava os olhos e franzia o cenho. Mesmo que se negasse a aceitar qualquer explicação ou qualquer outra coisa de Bella, ele não podia negar que ela continuava ser a pessoa mais encantadora que já conhecera, a pessoa que mais linda, também.

Foram apenas três pontos, muito bem feitos. Edward também viu o que tinha acontecido com o pé direito dela, mas logo constatou que não era nada grave. Com o trabalho feito e mais nada a se fazer, pediu que ela esperasse no saguão de entrada e logo se encontraria com ela.

Teria sido fácil esperar se a tensão não estivesse percorrendo todo seu corpo jorrando insegurança e medo. Bella cogitava a possibilidade de passar pelas portas de vidros e se meter na noite escura fria de Port Angels. Sim, ela se sentia o ser mais covarde do mundo inteiro.

Alguma coisa, uma voz irritante e alta, gritava sem parar na cabeça de Bella. A voz dizia incansáveis vezes a mesma coisa: _'' Prepara-se que ele não vai ser o que você espera, pelo contrario''_. Ahh, mas se Edward fosse fazer o contrario do que ela esperava, Bella achava muito melhor encarar o perigo que poderia encontrar andando por ruas desconhecidas durante noite, que enfrentar Edward. Olhou mais uma vez pelo corredor que tinha na direção oposta a saída e não viu ninguém.

O medo falou mais alto quando Bella lembrou a maneira que ele falara com ela enquanto cuidava do ferimento, e decidiu ,por fim, ir embora sozinha.

Arrumou o casaco que usava, respirou fundo, e começou a andar em direção a saída. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era infantil e ridículo, mas que culpa tinha se o medo era maior que qualquer outra coisa? Preferia ficar na duvida a ser tratada com o desprezo de Edward.

Enquanto caminhava pela pequena distancia ate a saída, Bella se perguntava o que tinha ido fazer ali. Logo que respondeu a sua própria pergunta, ela admitiu que foi muito boba ao sonhar com um reencontro de conto de fadas.

- Sua idiota – Resmungou para ela mesma. Sentia as lágrimas molharem seu rosto quando percebeu que as coisas tinham mudado. Seus sentimentos não eram mais recíprocos.

Assim que saiu do hospital sentiu o frio da noite. O vento era gélido, mas não o suficiente para diminuir a dor daquela nova conclusão que ela acabava de fazer. Bella não sabia o que fazer, nem que caminho seguir para chegar onde queria, mas caminhou sem parar, não queria mais falar com Edward.

Olhou de um lado para o outro quando chegou fim dos limites do hospital. Port Angels não era uma cidade realmente agitada, eram poucos os carros que passavam pela rua, e nenhum deles era um taxi. Viu-se obrigada a caminhar. Bella decidiu tirar o casaco que usava, talvez o frio doesse mais que a destruição que acontecia dentro dela.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, estava chorando novamente e sentindo uma dor sem razão. Sentia-se uma idiota, e ela não sabia por qual razão.

A culpa de tudo aquilo era dela, não podia mais culpar Jacob nem seu pai. Foi ela quem decidira vir atrás de Edward, sabia que correria todos os tipos de riscos. Sabia que poderia ser tratada como o ser mais amado do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo poderia ser o ser mais odiado do planeta.

Enquanto caminhava Bella passou a perceber que tinha se iludido. Que razão Edward teria para sustentar o amor dele por ela? Por que ele amaria alguém que o abandonou? Logo se colocou no lugar de Edward, e viu que ele não estava errado em tratá-la daquele jeito. Ela faria a mesma coisa.

De repente seu pé começou a doer, o salto não estava ajudando a passar a dor da queda, e como não estava decidida a parar, Bella tirou os sapatos os segurou junto ao casaco que carregava nas mãos.

Só quando sentiu a aspereza do asfalto frio contra a pele sensível de seu pé, que Bella se deu conta de quão ridícula deveria estar sua imagem. Tentando pensar em algo diferente, resolveu pensar no que as pessoas viam quando a olhavam naquele momento. Descalça, com três pontos na testa, com os cabelos soltos, e algumas manchas na roupa. Ela deveria estar mais parecendo uma louca que uma mulher rica e de alta classe da sociedade inglesa.

Oh céus, como poderia se importar com sua imagem? Ou com a posição que ocupava na sociedade inglesa?...

E então, repentinamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo freio de um carro. Procurando a origem do som, Bella limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto e olhou para os lados da rua que andava, mas o que procurava estava parado a sua frente.

Um carro prata tinha parado há pouco mais de um metro de distancia de onde ela estava. A porta estava sendo fechada no momento em que ela encontrou e o dono estava caminhando em sua direção. Como a iluminação era bastante falha naquele lugar, Bella demorou um pouco para reconhecer quem era aquele homem, só teve absoluta certeza que era Edward quando escutou sua voz praticamente gritar, e quando isso aconteceu, ele já estava próximo suficiente para se poder ver a expressão de fúria no rosto dele.

- O que você tem na sua cabeça Bella? – Estava descontrolado, isso era um fato indiscutível – Você... ficou louca? Quer ser morta de qualquer jeito essa noite, não?...

Edward estava irado, ficou desesperado quando não encontrou Bella onde a havia deixado. Pensou em mil e uma possibilidades, ate que decidiu procurar por ela. Sabia que Bella não estaria longe, ela não teria como ser rápida suficiente. Pegou seu carro e saiu pelo caminho que mais parecia ser obvio, ate que a encontrou caminhando pelo escuro da rua deserta.

Ele estava preparado para gritar mais com ela, pelo menos teria uma razão que não colocasse em jogo seus sentimentos. Sim, o desaparecimento dela do saguão seria um bom motivo para ele gritar e sentir um pouco melhor, finalmente descarregaria um pouco daquela raiva que carregava como uma cicatriz.

Mas então, quando pôde ver o rosto de Bella, viu algo que acabou com qualquer armadura que tinha criado para se tornar imune a ela. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto evidenciava o choro recente. Viu como ela juntava os lábios formando um biquinho que ele gostava, sabia que Bella estava se preparando para se machucar.

- Entra no carro, por favor – Mandou Edward. Ele se viu surpreso, não era bem aquilo que queria falar. Mas não se arrependeu, aquela rua não era o melhor lugar para desabafar.

- Não – Bella respondeu decidida – Eu mudei de idéia, não quero mais conversar com você. Pode ir embora, eu vou andando para o hotel.

Bella continuou andando, decidida a continuar o caminho incerto que fazia. Mas seus planos se viram arruinados, assim que passou por ele, Edward segurou seu braço esquerdo, impedindo que ela desse mais algum passo.

- Entra no carro, Bella – Ele pediu sendo gentil. Seus olhos diziam que não permitiria que ela continuasse com seus planos. Bella olhou para a mão dele que segurava seu braço e, assim que se viu livre, caminhou ate o carro dele.

O silencio mais uma vez prevaleceu entre eles dois. Durante todo o caminho para o hotel onde ela estava hospedada, Bella fingiu estar interessada na paisagem que os cercavam, conseguia se controlar e parou de chorar. Edward parecia concentrado no caminho a sua frente, sempre dirigindo com a maior velocidade possível. Mas não conseguiu controlar-se muito, hora e outra aproveitava para ver Bella de perfil.

O que ele sentia pouco lhe importava, decidiu por fim. Desde o momento que a tinha visto no hospital, Edward brigava com aquela vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la. Oh céus, as lembranças das noites que tinham passado juntos não saiam de sua mente. Lembrava do toque de Isabella, da voz dela, dos desejos, dos pontos fracos; lembrava de como se sentia bem quando estava a sós com ela.

Mas os momentos bons que tinham vivido juntos tinham chegado ao fim, e tudo por causa de um capricho desconhecido. Bella tinha decidido aquilo. Edward mantinha uma briga interna, tentava esquecer todos os momentos bons que Bella o proporcionara, tentava esquecer tudo aquilo que sentia por ela.

Lhe doía pensar no que iria dizer a ela, doía só de vê-la sofrendo por antecipação, já não conseguia mais nem imaginar como ela ficaria depois que ele colocasse um fim definitivo naquela historia. Mas de uma coisa Edward tinha absoluta certeza, ele não deixaria que toda a dor que ele sofreu fosse esquecida, não permitiria que Bella fizesse dele um brinquedo, não novamente.

_(N/A: Essa parte fica legal quando acompanhada pela música: Same Mistake - James Blunt ficadica)_

- Por que você voltou? – Edward perguntou com indiferença, seu tom de voz era calmo. Estavam perto do hotel, e queria acabar com aquilo antes que desistisse de tudo e se entregasse novamente aquela parte dele que amava Isabella.

A pergunta pegou Bella de surpresa, ela realmente estava prestando atenção nas ruas, talvez já estivesse ate dormindo.

- Queria te pedir perdão – Respondeu em um sussurro, sua sorte que estava um verdadeiro silencio, ou então Edward não teria escutado.

- Pedir perdão? – Ele repetiu em uma pergunta, sua voz não tinha emoção alguma. Rolou os olhos a tempo de Bella ver aquela reação. Ela se sentia tão mínima na presença daquele Edward desconhecido – Por quê?

- Porque estava na hora... – Bella estava a ponto de falar, dar mais explicações, mas então o carro parou e Edward a interrompeu.

- Estava na hora? E como você acha que tem o direito de aparecer na minha vida depois do que fez? Como você tem coragem? O que você vai ganhar com isso? Por que simplesmente não continuou fingindo que eu não existia?

Bella não entendeu exatamente o que ele dizia. Pensou em cada pergunta que ele fez, e se decidia qual responderia primeiro. Mas, mais uma vez, foi interrompida.

- Sinceramente Bella, passei os três primeiros anos vivendo como um zumbi, a doença não me matou, mas você conseguiu a proeza. Passei dias e noites esperando você voltar, queria saber o que tinha acontecido. Pensei em te procurar, mas quando fui atrás de seu pai ele disse que você estava bem e feliz, em um lugar onde eu jamais pertenceria. Quando fiquei bom de verdade, eu lembrei que você disse que voltaria quando tudo ficasse bem, e eu esperei por você no mesmo lugar durante muito tempo. Mas você nunca apareceu, nunca deu um único sinal de vida. Eu vim para Forks e encontrei minha família, acreditei que as coisas estavam indo certo e logo você apareceria. Mas o tempo continuou passando e você nunca chegava, e então eu decidi te tirar da minha vida. E para ser bem sincero, ate ontem, você não existia para mim.

Bella escutou cada palavra, e a cada vez que ele dizia que a esperava, ela sentia uma palpitação em seu peito. Queria dizer que sofreu tanto quanto ele, mas não conseguia formular frases em sua mente, sua boca parecia incapaz de fazer algum som. Ela só conseguia olhar para Edward e lhe implorar por um momento. Mas ele estava decidido a falar tudo que guardara nos últimos anos.

- Você simplesmente desapareceu quando eu mais precisava de você, Bella. Você era a única pessoa que eu tinha, a única razão por eu estar lutando contra aquele maldito câncer.

- Eu posso explicar – Bella conseguiu falar, mas sua voz era baixa demais.

- Eu não quero explicações, nada que você possa dizer vai mudar o que aconteceu. Nada vai apagar o que você fez. Nada, e sabe a verdade? Eu cansei, prometi para mim mesmo que caso você voltasse um dia, eu não permitiria que me abalasse. E eu estava indo muito bem no meu jogo de esquecer você.

- Cala a boca Edward – Bella gritou, seu controle estava perdido. Estava sendo condenada sem nem mesmo se defender – Me deixa explicar, tinha um motivo...

- Tinha um motivo? – Edward perguntou sem aumentar o tom de voz, ele ainda parecia estar em uma conversa calma com uma pessoa qualquer, a diferença era que ele não tinha emoção alguma em sua voz – Não me importo com o motivo. Eu sei que porque você foi embora, certamente tinha desistido de abdicar toda a vida que você tinha. Tudo bem, hoje eu já não me importo mais com isso. Pode voltar a viver sua vida glamorosa e me esquecer, do mesmo jeito que eu fiz com você.

- Você não sabe de nada – Bella respondeu enfatizando cada palavra. Respirou fundo e olhou séria para Edward, tentando manter o controle – Você não quer mesmo me escutar?

- Não – Ele respondeu sério olhando nos olhos dela. Sua expressão era fria, seus olhos não tinham vida, e sua boca estava formando uma linha que chegava assustar - Não me importo mais.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, pensava no que fazer. Ponderou a idéia de falar tudo, Edward querendo ou não ouvir. Mas a expressão dele, e as palavras que lhe dissera, a fez mudar de idéia. Estava machucada, injustiçada, condenada por algo que não fez, e nem teve a chance de uma defesa. Por conta disso, Bella decidiu que Edward também não merecia nada do que ela sentia por ele. Certo que ela sofreria, mas para ele seria muito pior. Edward jamais saberia nada sobre Catherine.

Ahh Cathy, Bella pensou na filha e depois em Edward, imaginou o que ele faria se soubesse que tinha uma filha de quase seis anos de idade, certamente tentaria tirar a menina dela, e isso Bella não permitiria.

- Depois não adianta dizer que eu não tentei te avisar – Bella falou por fim. Estava mais controlada do que imaginava. Gostou daquilo, e aproveitou sua frieza momentânea para sair daquele carro.

Assim que abriu a porta e colocou seu pé descalço no chão da calçada, Bella foi invadida pelo vento frio, aquilo fez bem para ela. Sentindo os olhos de Edward cravados em sua costa, Bella saiu do carro se equilibrando para não cair, por causa de uma súbita tontura. Mas antes de fechar a porta do carro e seguir ate a entrada do hotel, Bella olhou para Edward e resolveu dar seu ultimo aviso.

- Vou esquecer de você, como está pedindo. Mas acredite, com essa sua decisão idiota, você estará perdendo muito mais que eu – Ela falou pensando em Catherine.

Sua fala deixou Edward curioso, Bella podia ver as chamas da curiosidade iluminarem seus olhos verdes. E antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo, Bella fechou a porta do carro e deu as costas a ele.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom aí está o capitulo. O que acharam? Eu sei, é chato ver eles separados, mas o Edward ta machucado ainda, carrega a mágoa do abandono... Mas vai ficar tudo bem, eles vão se re-reencontrar no fim do próximo capitulo, e o Edward vai conhecer a Catherine... não posso falar mais...**

**Comentem para mim saber se realmente devo continuar, de vez em quando dá aquel insegurança se devo ou não, sacas? Parece que não ta boa... não sei... sejam sinceras.**

**Ahh coloquei uma foto de como eu imaginei a Catherine, quem quiser ver... ta no meu perfil, junto com a capa da fic. Beijos.  
**

**Camila: **Já ti falei que adoro esse nome, nem imagina porque aiushuaisahsa. Bom, ai está, o que achoou? Espero que não tenha ficada chateada, e não veja o Edward como malvado, ele só quer se proteger.

**Laris Star: **Bom, no próximo capitulo saberemos o que aconteceu... ahh o que achou desse capitulo?

**Fee Furtado: **Ahh oii... Eu sou meio que muito dramatica, acho que tenho sangue de mexicano... bom, espero que tenha gostado...

**klapaucius: **Ahh Obrigada, bom, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Mila:** Nossa, gostei do que você disse, é bem verdade... mas, graças a Deus, eu nunca sofri por amor, o que é bem justo, sou muito jovem para sofrer por amor... Bom, o que achou desse capitulo?


	7. Mudança de vidas

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo VII – Mudança de vidas.**

''_Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa apagar o caso escrito. ''(__Machado de Assis__)_

Música que eu indicaria, só pela melodia: Never Think - Robert Pattinson._  
_

_._

_._

Às vezes precisamos de uma pequena dose de realidade para podermos seguir em frente com a vida.

Dói ter que lidar com a realidade, é horrível viver uma ilusão e ter ela dissipada de maneira tão repentina. Mas é necessário.

Bella chegou tão transtornada ao seu quarto de hotel que a única coisa que pensava era em sair daquele lugar. A primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para a empresa aérea e pedir por um vôo para Seattle e outro para Londres. Passou quase meia hora tentando ate conseguir um para Seattle na manhã do dia seguinte, e quando chegasse lá teria que esperar menos de meia hora para embarcar para Londres.

O desespero de ir embora era tão forte que a fez esquecer da ligação de Emmet, Bella se viu completamente exausta assim que desligou o telefone. Céus, mal tinha forças para tomar um banho.

Pensar no que tinha acontecido doía demais, mas Bella sabia que só conseguiria esquecer Edward depois de mais uma dose de sofrimento. Decida a estar em perfeito estado quando chegasse em casa, Bella passou aquela noite perdida nas lembranças dolorosas que tivera há pouco tempo com Edward.

Não era fácil você simplesmente esquecer a pessoa que mais amava, muito menos o pai de sua filha, e principalmente a razão de suportar anos de sofrimento. O que Edward pedira parecia fora de cogitação, uma possibilidade tão real quanto a de existência de seres místicos.

Por fim, quando já estava quase amanhecendo, Bella concluiu que jamais esqueceria Edward, mas poderia continuar sua vida sem ele.

.

.

.

Curiosidade é algo terrível. Basta apenas uma única palavra, um olhar, um suspiro, ou qualquer mínimo gesto para fazer uma semente daquela emoção crescer instantaneamente dentro do ser humano. Oh céus, a curiosidade pode ser o maior inimigo dos homens.

Edward deixou que cada palavra de Bella ecoasse em sua mente, cada emoção que passara pelo rosto daquela morena era estudada por ele. Edward passara quase uma hora inteira dentro do carro parado em frente àquele hotel, seu maior impulso era subir ate o quarto dela e querer saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas o orgulho também o controlava, e ele repetiu várias vezes que não se importava com o que Bella tinha a dizer.

Depois de mergulhar na indecisão, Edward foi embora. Pedira que Bella o esquecesse, e ele faria a mesma coisa. Colocou uma idéia em sua mente, e decidiu que jamais mudaria, aquele dia nunca aconteceu. Iria fingir que a vida estava exatamente como na semana anterior, ele estava sozinho e Bella não existia em seu mundo, ela nunca voltara.

Mas não era tão fácil quanto imaginava seguir as ordens de mente, Edward concluiu enquanto fazia a viagem para Forks. Naquele momento em que dirigia a toda velocidade e a raiva já tinha se desvanecido, Edward se permitia cair nas armadilhas dos encantos de Isabella. Agora ele via as lembranças em sua mente passarem como um filme, e só conseguia pensar em como ela causava estranhos efeitos nele, assim como fazia no passado.

Edward tinha que admitir que desde o momento que a vira no hospital, ele sentia aquela onda de adrenalina passar em seu corpo, lembrava de como seu coração parecia bater de novo e como estava feliz em saber que ela estava viva. Mas a dor mascarou qualquer amor ou o que quer fosse que ele tinha por Bella.

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou tudo escuro, estava tarde e Jasper e Alice já deveriam ter ido dormir pois viajariam cedo no dia seguinte. Edward queria conversar com alguém, mas não sabia se isso era uma boa idéia, aliás, já tinha dito que nunca mais queria saber de conversar sobre Isabella Swan com Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas agora, que finalmente a tinha reencontrado e sabia onde ela estava, se tornara uma tarefa realmente difícil aquela de esquecer Bella. Antes, quando tudo que existia eram lembranças de seis anos atrás, Edward já sofria, pois via a imagem dela em seus plenos vinte um anos, e agora, ele tinha uma imagem mais recente. Tinha estado na presença da mulher mais linda que pudesse imaginar existir, definitivamente não seria fácil, mas ele teria que suportar, já fizera isso uma vez.

Cansado daquele dia e com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos contraditórios, Edward tomou um longo banho e foi para seu quarto ter algumas horas de sono. Teria que levar Alice e Jasper para o aeroporto no dia seguinte, e queria parecer normal.

Passou algumas horas deitado olhando para o teto de madeira de seu quarto, tinha deixado um pouco da janela aberta já que não chovia naquela noite. O som do vento passando era o barulho mais alto que ele poderia escutar, e fez dele uma melodia. Não foi difícil dormir, estava cansado demais daquele dia, a única coisa que precisou fazer foi mudar a direção de seus pensamentos para analisar o teto de madeira.

O vazio de seus sonhos era algo altamente convidativo, era tão bom ter a mente livre de qualquer tipo de pensamento, que Edward pensou estar morto e vivendo em um paraíso. Aos poucos a consciência voltava, e ele percebia que aquela escuridão não era o que pensava. Quando escutou a voz de Jasper vindo de algum lugar no andar de baixo, Edward se deu conta da hora, e descobriu que precisava se arrumar.

Aquela manhã seria normal e nada mudaria, ele não iria chegar nem perto do hotel onde Bella estava para não cair na tentação de perguntar o que ela queria dizer para ele. Com essa promessa, Edward desceu as escadas e encontrou o casal já pronto para a viagem.

No caminho ate Port Angels, Edward descobriu que seu irmão sabia tudo sobre Bella, e ficou feliz por Jasper parecer não querer se pronunciar sobre aquilo, e ficou mais feliz ainda por ninguém ter percebido nada de diferente.

- Vamos comprar a casa então, já que você não quer ficar com a gente – Alice falou quando chegaram ao assunto que Edward mais queria falar, sua mudança para Londres - Tem uma casa perto da nossa em Holland Park, esse é um dos melhores bairros do mundo inteiro e fica perto do hospital, e você vai ficar perto da gente. O que acha? Amanhã mesmo vou atrás do vendedor da casa, acho que você vai gosta, e quando você chegar em Londres vai encontrar sua casa toda arrumada, vou fazer questão de decorar.

Alice parecia animada com idéia de ter ele morando em Londres, de fato seria bom Jasper ter o irmão por perto, já que eles não eram de muitos amigos. Em Londres, as pessoas eram geralmente muito fechadas, Alice não tinha muitas amizades de fora do trabalho, a única pessoa que conhecia de seu bairro era a vizinha, Rosalie, mas eram raras as vezes que se encontravam. Jasper não era muito diferente, o fato dele ser mais fechado fazia com ele fosse amigo apenas de Emmet, o marido de Rosalie, e era bem certo que aquela amizade não existiria caso Alice não fosse amiga de Rosalie.

- Acho que seria uma boa idéia você se desfazer desse carro antes de ir para Londres, é mais fácil você comprar um novo quando chegar lá, e a propósito, esse volvo já ta fora de moda, tem modelos novos – Jasper brincou, sabia como Edward era apegado àquele carro.

Edward sorriu para o irmão, e os três continuaram fazendo seus planos para o futuro. Não foi difícil para Alice e Jasper notarem uma sutil diferença em Edward, mas ambos estavam com medo de saber o que causava aquilo, por isso ficaram em silêncio.

O pequeno aeroporto de Port Angels não estava cheio, eram poucas as pessoas que caminhavam de um lado para o outro com suas malas e bolsas. Edward estava ajudando Jasper com as malas enquanto ainda conversavam sobre a mudança.

Quando anunciou que precisava ir ao banheiro, Jasper pensou que aquele seria o momento perfeito para conversar com o irmão.

- Alice me falou tudo, como você sabe – Começou o loiro de maneira um pouco desconsertada – E eu te entendo, Edward. Mas se ela veio do outro lado do oceano só para falar com você, não seria um grande esforço seu dar a ela alguns minutos de sua atenção, não estou dizendo para você perdoar essa Bella, mas você vai viver para sempre nessa duvida, e isso não é legal.

- Eu vi ela ontem – Admitiu Edward, não era muito fácil esconder algo de Jasper. O loiro parecia sempre saber das coisas, e sempre descobria uma maneira sutil de fazer as pessoas falarem o que ele queria – Eu quase escutei o que ela tinha para me falar, mas deixei que toda a raiva me controlasse, e falei para ela me esquecer. Dei um fim nessa historia, Jasper, e dessa vez foi definitivo. Mesmo se eu quisesse, Bella nunca mais vai querer falar comigo.

- Tudo é possível, meu irmão. E não esquece, você ta indo para Londres, ela estará lá.

Quando Jasper terminou de falar aquilo, foi quando Alice chegou percebendo o assunto da conversa. Resolveu não se intrometer, pois Edward sabia muito bem o que ela pensava sobre aquilo, mas deu um sorriso de incentivo.

O vôo para Seattle foi anunciado e eles se despediram, prometendo se ver em breve. Edward viu os dois entrarem no portão de embarque, e ficou parado no mesmo lugar apenas pensando nas ultimas palavras de seu irmão.

Edward se via obrigado a admitir que viveria para sempre na duvida de saber o que tinha acontecido, e sem saber, Jasper ainda havia aguçado mais ainda aquela curiosidade, pois no mesmo momento Edward lembrou das ultimas palavras de Bella.

- Obrigada Eric, Emmet vai fazer o pagamento do mesmo jeito que tinha combinado antes, foi muita burrice minha vir para cá, mas agora eu sei disso. Bom, obrigada de novo.

Aquela voz não era diferente para Edward, para falar a verdade, era a voz que Edward estava escutando em suas lembranças naquele momento.

Voltando para a realidade que o cercava, Edward procurou pela dona daquela voz, ate que a encontrou entrando na sala de embarque. Por um longo momento ficou perdido na imagem que via. Bella usava uma saia e uma blusa fina, e seu rosto estava escondido por um óculos escuro muito grande para ela. Não foi difícil para o ruivo concluir o motivo daqueles óculos.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação de falar com ela, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Bella já tinha entrando na sala de embarque.

.

.

.

_Três meses depois_

A vida em um país diferente pode ser complicada. Tudo parece ser peculiar e estranho, e incapaz de ser entendido, mas ao mesmo tempo parece ser perfeito e algo extraordinário.

Holland Park era um dos lugares mais bonitos que se pode imaginar, cheio de parques enfeitados pelas mais diversas flores, aquele lugar parecia o mais adequado para se construir uma vida de boa qualidade. As casas no estilo vitoriano combinavam com o lugar, dando um aspecto de paraíso familiar.

Não parecia tão difícil se acostumar com uma rotina nova. Não, para falar a verdade, Edward já estava mais que acostumado com sua nova vida. Tinha chegado há quase três meses de Forks, e já se sentia um autentico inglês.

A casa que Alice e Jasper compraram para ele era mais que satisfatória. Não era muito grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para mais de uma pessoa morar. No entanto, o ruivo rara vezes ficava em casa, quando não estava no trabalho, estava na casa de Jasper ou saindo com alguém. Uma rotina bastante normal para um homem solteiro como ele

Era uma tarde de quinta-feira, o verão já começava e Edward agradecia por está no hospital em um horário como aquele. O mês de junho tinha começado, e aquela era uma época do ano que ele preferia manter a cabeça ocupada para não lembrar de bons momentos do passado.

O seu trabalho de esquecer Bella parecia cada dia mais impossível. Desde que viu ela embarcando para Seattle naquela manhã de segunda feira no começo de abril, Edward se martirizava por ter deixado ela ir embora sem saber o que tinha a dizer.

Assim que chegou em Londres ele tentou encontrá-la, sem saber exatamente o que fazer quando a achasse, mas a sorte parecia não estar do seu lado. De fato, Londres era muito grande para ele procurar Isabella e conseguir encontrá-la. Por outro lado, Edward sabia que se quisesse encontrar a morena que o perseguia em pensamentos, ele só precisaria pedir ajuda de Alice. Edward tinha a leve impressão que nada era impossível para aquela baixainha, e caso ele pedisse a ela que encontrasse Isabella, Alice faria um trabalho perfeito e rápido.

Edward trabalhava na oncologia, pelos anos que passou pelo tratamento do câncer, ele decidiu seguir aquela área. Mas ele não se importava de fazer horas extras na emergência, para falar a verdade, era um prazer cuidar daqueles casos.

Naquela tarde, a emergência parecia mais calma que o normal, tinha algumas pessoas sendo atendidas mas ele estava livre sem nada para fazer, apenas sentindo os olhares de algumas enfermeiras que passavam.

Era incrível a capacidade que Edward tinha de seduzir qualquer mulher. Ele as deixava louca apenas com sua presença e seu perfume, sua voz parecia ser o que ela mais gostavam, e seu sorriso torto era o grande objetivo de conquista de muitas enfermeiras que trabalhavam ali.

Ele tinha acabado de assinar um prontuário quando escutou alguém o chamando. A voz conhecida e desesperada parecia não estar muito longe. Assim que encontrou Alice, Edward descobriu o que acontecia.

Por um momento pensou que a cunhada estava em trabalho de parto, mas então viu que ela estava muito bem, só parecia excessivamente preocupada. Alice vinha acompanhada de uma mulher jovem e morena, e ao lado dela vinha um enfermeiro empurrando uma cadeira de rodas com uma menininha ruiva. Ele demorou um pouco para entender a situação, mas assim que o fez, foi correndo ate a cunhado.

- Ainda bem que você ta aqui – Alice falou levando a mão ao peito como se fosse controlar seus batimentos cardíacos – Caramba Edward, cuida dela, pelo amor de Deus.

- O que aconteceu – Edward perguntou confuso, Alice parecia estar em um colapso nervoso. Olhou para mulher morena que a acompanhava, mas ela parecia mais nervosa que sua cunhada.

- Eu não sei, eu acho que meio que atropelei essa garotinha. Edward eu atropelei uma garotinha – Alice deixou que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos – Por favor me diz que ela ta bem, pelo amor de Deus.

- Ok, deixa eu ver ela – Edward tentou acalmar dando tapinhas no ombro de Alice – Vou ver ela, enquanto isso você vai beber uma água e se acalmar, ok?

- Cuida dela – Alice pediu concordando com ele.

- Pode deixar – Prometeu Edward.

Alice saiu da sala prometendo voltar assim que estivesse mais calma. O enfermeiro levou a garotinha ate um dos leitos vazios, e a mulher morena foi bem ao lado da menina, que só então, Edward percebeu que chorava.

Algumas coisas acontecem sem explicação, e esse era um bom exemplo. Sem saber exatamente o porque, Edward sentia que tinha uma necessidade diferente de cuidar daquela garotinha. A primeira coisa que realmente queria fazer era saber se ela estava bem, e em seguida queria que ela parasse chorar, definitivamente era de cortar o coração ver uma criança chorando.

- A senhora é a mãe dela? – Edward perguntou enquanto fazia os primeiros exames na menina.

- Não, sou a babá dela, a mãe dela já ta vindo pra cá.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que concordava com o que a morena tinha dito.

- Eu e ela estávamos passeando quando, de repente, ela saiu correndo pro meio da rua, e então o carro daquela senhora bateu nela. Não acho que foi realmente sério, a senhora conseguiu frear a tempo de não fazer grandes estragos.

- Não deviam ter trazido ela assim, deveriam ter chamado uma ambulância – Edward repreendeu voltando a olhar a menina que estava começando a se acalmar.

- Eu sei, mas Catherine já estava se levantando quando eu chequei ate ela. Não acho que foi realmente sério, ela só foi reclamar de dor dentro do carro. E começou a chorar porque estávamos vindo pro hospital, ela não gosta desse lugar.

- Ah – Edward deu um meio sorriso para a menina que parecia emburrada – Vou fazer um raio-X para ver se ta tudo bem de verdade. Mas antes é melhor cuidar desse braço que parece um pouco machucado.

Edward deu outro sorriso para a menina, e se curvou para sussurrar algo para ela, como se fosse um segredo.

- Não precisa chorar, não foi nada sério eu acho. Prometo que vai sair daqui rapidinho, ok? – Ele sussurrou para ela.

Catherine pareceu gostar, ela deu um meio sorriso e tirou a cara de emburrada que tinha no seu rostinho. Olhou nos olhos de Edward por um longo momento, foi como se ela estivesse olhando seus olhos no espelho.

- Não tem agulhas, não? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Não, sem agulhas – Edward prometeu sorrindo pela maneira que ela falara.

- Então ta bom – Catherine concordou. Estendeu o braço que parecia machucado, e Edward começou o trabalho de limpar, não era uma ferida séria, e ele realmente esperava que aquela menina estivesse bem.

- Então você se chama Catherine? – Edward puxou conversa com ela, uma tentativa de distração enquanto cuidava dela.

- É sim, Catherine Swan, mas minha mãe chama de Cathy. Ela disse que é o nome de uma personagem do livro preferido dela.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

**O que acharam?**

**Bom, ai está o capitulo, e finalmente o Edward conheceu a Catherine, que é bem doidinha, e vai quase matar a Bella d coração.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Laris Star:** Ahhh oii! Gostou desse capitulo?

**Fee Furtado:** Fico feliz que estaja gostando, bom, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Camilinha EGO: **O Edward e realmente cabeça dura, ele ta meio que querendo se proteger, porque ele sabe que é muito vulneravel a Bella, então ele prefere evitar ter algo com ela de novo, pois não aguentaria se abandonado de novo. Mas uma hora ele vai descobrir a verdade... Vou postar em Provas do Destino, o capitulo ja ta meio pronto, acho que de hoje para amanhã ta postado.

**Milla:** Ahh vc viveu uma novela, literalmente. Deve ser horrivel, mas é no sofrimento que a gente sabe o tamanho do valor que certa pessoa tem para gente, não? Só quando perdemos que valorizamos de verdade. Mas pelo menos você está bem agora =D. Bom obrigada, espero que tenha gostado.

**Cullen B:** É, o Edward passou por poucas e boas e boas na vida. Bom, agora ele ja esta em Londres e acaba de encontrar a Catherine, que é bem pestinha. Bom, o que você achou?

**Mirian Masen: **Bom, ai estar, perdão se eu demorei. O que você achou?

**Sibby Meyer: **A Ctherine meio que deu um jeito, sem querer, de ir parar na vida do Edward... Essa fic é de acordo com o tempo, mas eu acho que não vai ser muito longa, não consigo ficar muito tempo em uma coisa, minha mente ta sempre tendo ideias diferentes para fazer... é bem louco. Bom, é meio ruim saber se as pessoas tão gostando ou não, não é? Que bom que voê me entende. Bejs.

**Camila: **Você gosta de malvados? auhsuahsa, bom, ele foi meio que na defensiva, só queria se proteger do furacão Isabella Swan, mas é meio dificil esquecer ela, e a Catherine não vai deixar.

**Laa: **Que bom que você está gostando, bom, o que achou do capitulo?


	8. Um acidente do Destino

**Fantasmas de um Romance.

* * *

**

**Capitulo VIII – Um acidente do destino.**

''_Costumava pensar que o passado estava morto e tinha ido embora. Eu estava errado...'' (trecho da música: I was broken – Robert Pattinson)_

_._

_.  
_

De vez em quando parece que o destino gosta de fazer umas brincadeiras que não tem explicação. Sim, brincadeiras que nos fazem rir anos depois de seu acontecimento, e que no momento em que acontecem, mas parecem serem obras da imaginação, que uma realidade evidente.

Oh, por um momento Edward acreditou que aquela garotinha chamada Catherine Swan tivesse alguma espécie de ligação especial com Isabella Swan, mas no momento seguinte que aquele pensamento lhe apareceu, Edward concluiu que não poderia ser verdade. O mundo era muito grande para que existisse apenas uma família Swan no mundo. Não, aquela menina não poderia ser alguma coisa de Bella.

Mas então, como se fosse impossível aceitar aquela conclusão que tinha acabado de fazer, Edward olhou mais profundamente para o rosto daquela garotinha. Os olhos não eram, de longe, muito parecidos com o de Bella; muito menos a cor do cabelo. No entanto, os lábios rosados, o nariz pequeno e fino, e as bochechas que sempre pareciam prontas para corar, pareciam bastante semelhantes ao de Bella.

- Catherine Swan? – Repetiu Edward depois de analisar aquele rostinho.

- Sim, sim – Respondeu Catherine concordando com a cabeça.

Edward voltou a fazer seu trabalho, mas seus pensamentos pareciam viajar entre as possibilidades que o cercavam.

Com muito cuidado, e uma sensação estranha que queria evitar a mínima espécie de desconforto para a aquela menina, Edward declarou seu trabalho pronto, e voltou a olhar a menina.

Viu como a garotinha mordia o lábio inferior, ela olhava a cicatriz que tinha no braço e parecia não gostar do que via.

- Não vai assim para sempre – Edward tentou consolar.

- Eu sei – Catherine murmurou forçando um sorriso – Eu posso ir para casa agora?

- Ainda não – Edward respondeu tocando a ponta do nariz dela com o dedo indicador. Deu um meio sorriso enquanto a via franzir o cenho – Só alguns exames, sem agulhas, e então você vai para casa, ok?

- Ta bom, mas eu quero a minha mãe, Ângela, cadê ela? – Catherine perguntou voltando-se para a babá que parecia imersa em suas próprias preocupações.

- Ela disse que já estava vindo, Catherine, não deve demorar.

- Você acha que ela vai brigar comigo? – Catherine perguntou com um pouco de receio em sua voz.

- Eu acho que sim, pequena – A babá respondeu.

- Será que, se o senhor disser que eu to um pouquinho doente, ela não vai brigar comigo? – A pergunta parecia ser direcionada para Edward, mas quem respondeu foi Ângela.

- Catherine, nem pense em uma coisa dessas, pequena. Você quer matar a sua mãe? Já pensou em como ela vai ficar se acontecer algo com você? Não lembra do que aconteceu quando ela chegou de viagem? Céus menina, nem pense em inventar uma coisa dessas. Sua mãe não vai brigar muito além do que você merece. Doutor, por favor, não faça o que essa menina falou.

- Claro que não – Edward respondeu, mas seu sorriso evidenciava o quanto achava aquela pequena menina engraçada.

- Ah, você estar certa, não é Angie? Mamãe vai ficar triste se algo me acontecer. Não quero ver ela triste, prefiro ela zangada. Senhor, não diz que eu to doente não, diz que eu to super bem – A inocência que apenas crianças têm, parecia ser algo bem mais existente em Catherine que em qualquer outra criança do mundo. A maneira que seus olhos brilharam quando falou da mãe, fez Edward perceber o quão grande era a ligação entre as duas.

- Claro que vou falar que você esta bem, Catherine. Mas antes temos que ter certeza disso. Ok?

- Ta bom, mas antes eu quero ela aqui comigo.

- Mas é melhor nós fazermos esse exame agora. Depois pode ser ruim – Edward tentou explicar.

- Mas senhor... – Começou Catherine querendo explicar por que queria esperar por sua mãe. Mas sua fala foi interrompida.

- Me chame de Edward – Pediu ele piscando amigavelmente para ela.

- Edward? – Aquele nome tinha o poder de ofuscar todos os pensamentos de Catherine. Aliás, aquele era o nome do pai dela, o pai que nunca conheceu mas sempre amou, o homem que sua mãe mais amava no mundo. Ah, Edward era o nome fazia Catherine ficar emocionada, pois lembrava da linda historia de sua mãe com o seu pai.

- Sim, meu nome é Edward.

- Edward era o nome do... – Começou Catherine outra vez dando voz a seus pensamentos. Mas, mais uma vez, ela foi interrompida.

- Cathy? – A voz feminina ecoou com uma dose exagerada de desespero pela sala de emergência. Não foram poucos os que se viraram para a porta de entrada a fim de ver quem falara aquilo.

Catherine, que parecia sem fala, olhou imediatamente para o foco da voz. Encontrou sua mãe correndo em sua direção, ouvindo cada ''tic-toc'' de seu sapato contra o chão. A pequena garotinha, podia ver claramente qual era o estado emocional que sua mãe se encontrava, e se sentiu mal por aquilo, sua bochechas logo ganharam um tom avermelhado.

Ângela, a babá, congelou onde estava. Aquela morena parecia prender a respiração, como se sentisse o pior dos pavores que o mundo poderia fazer alguém sentir.

E por ultimo, tinha a reação da terceira pessoa que reconheceu aquela voz. Edward congelou onde estava, não teve coragem de vira-se e encontrar com ela, mas deixou um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto quando percebeu que, aquela remota possibilidade de que Catherine Swan tivesse alguma coisa com Isabella Swan, era existente.

Oh céus, era ela sim. Disso Edward tinha a mais absoluta certeza, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Era impossível não ficar feliz em finalmente encontrá-la novamente. Mas então, junto com a alegria do momento, veio as lembranças da noite que se viram pela ultima vez. Lembrava de cada palavra que tinha dito, e lembrava de ter se decido que não se importava com ela. De repente Edward se viu na duvida do que fazer.

Bella, que aos poucos recuperava seu controle, andava o mais rápido que podia pela sala, ate que chegou onde estava Catherine.

Todo o medo que podia existir no mundo parecia estar controlado em seu corpo. Desde o momento em que recebeu a ligação de Ângela, Bella estava incontrolável. Não permitindo que a babá desse mais explicações do que '' ela foi atropelada'', Bella estava chorando desde que deixara o telefone cair no chão de sua sala.

Enquanto andava pela sala, tudo que seus olhos podiam enxergar era a imagem de sua filha sendo atendida. Bella não enxergava nada, Catherine se destacava no meio do nada. Enquanto analisava cada parte, que podia, de sua filha, ela se acalmava um pouco.

Sentia sua mãos tremerem, suas pernas perderem as forças, e o ar faltar em seus pulmões; mas assim que tocou em Catherine, Bella esqueceu de tudo o que sentia. Esqueceu onde estava, o que queria falar, o queria olhar. Tudo o que desejava e fazia era abraçar Catherine, que parecia feliz em estar nos braços da mãe.

Edward assistia com um tanto de emoção. Nunca tinha visto Bella daquela maneira, nunca nem imaginou aquela cena. Ele podia ver as lágrimas molharem o rosto daquela mulher, podia ver ela mordendo o lábio inferior como se aquilo fosse lhe fazer bem, via como ela apertava Catherine como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Oh céus, Edward logo percebeu o amor que Bella tinha por aquela menina, e lembrou que já tinha visto agir daquela maneira sim, ela fazia o mesmo com ele.

- Catherine – Bella sussurrou.

- Bella – Emmet que, graças a Deus estava com Bella no momento em que ela recebera o telefonema, chamou. Mas ele não teve duvidas que ela não o escutou, então decidiu segura-la.

Emmet via que Bella estava a ponto de cair, sua amiga e chefe tremia dos pés a cabeça e parecia precisar de apoio imediato. Mais que ele mesmo. Oh sim, Emmet estava tão assombrado com aquela noticia que ficou feliz em perceber que tinha conseguido dirigir pro hospital com pressa e sem causar nenhum acidente. Mas ele não podia negar o quanto cobrava um controle extra para aquilo, provavelmente entraria em choque mais tarde. Emmet se sentia o pai de Catherine.

O moreno, já mais controlado, abraçou Bella assim que viu ela se separando de Catherine.

- Se acalma, ela está bem – Sussurrou para Bella, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Depois, Emmet sentiu Bella esconder o rosto em seu peito, e sabia que ela estava tentando trocar a expressão de seu rosto para algo mais calmo e controlado. Com a intenção de ajudá-la, e deu tapinhas em sua costa – Nossa menininha está bem.

Edward assistia a cena sem encontrar pensamentos coerentes em sua mente. Se sentia feliz em ter a chance de encontrar Bella. Confuso por não saber se aquilo era realmente bom. Emocionado por ver como ela agira com aquela garotinha, que deveria ser sua filha. E... ciúmes? Não, chateado, triste e decepcionado por ela estar acompanhada por aquele homem.

Seria ele o pai de Catherine? É, talvez sim. Ele também deveria ser o marido de Bella. Oh Edward sentia aquela decepção aumentar, se destacando entre todas as outras coisas que aconteciam com ele naquele momento.

- Mamãe, me desculpa – Catherine chamou depois que viu Bella totalmente controlada – Eu sei que a senhora vai ficar triste e chateada, e também sei que prometi nunca mais me machucar e vir pro hospital. Mas mãe, eu não podia deixar o cachorrinho morrer, o carro ia atropelar ele, eu não podia deixar. E eu estou bem agora, o Edward disse que só preciso fazer uns exames e posso ir para casa. Me desculpa, por favor.

Bella só escutou o que queria da fala de Catherine, respirou fundo contra o peito de Emmet, e então voltou a ficar do lado de sua filha. Passou o braço pela costa de Catherine, e a apertou. Quando falou, sua voz saiu como se ela estivesse resfriada, seu nariz estava vermelho e os olhos brilhavam com lágrimas que tentavam escapar.

- Você não podia deixar matarem o cachorrinho mas podia me matar, não é senhorita Cathy? Céus filha, eu quase morri do coração quando Ângela me ligou. Eu acho que eu morreria no caminho para cá caso seu tio Emmet não estivesse comigo. Catherine, você lembra da ultima vez que isso aconteceu, e você prometeu nunca mais me aprontar nada parecido. Eu não vou brigar com você agora porque ainda estou muito abalada, mas vamos ter uma conversa quando chegarmos em casa.

- Ta bom – Cathy falou dando um beijo no queixo de Bella, pois era o único lugar que alcançava – Tio Emmet, obrigada por cuidar da minha mãe.

- De nada minha princesa – Emmet respondeu descobrindo que sua voz também estava abalada pelo susto.

- Mãe, não briga com a Angie não, ela não tem culpa. E a senhora que tava o carro também não tem culpa, fui eu. Mas eu to bem, de verdade. Não é Edward?

Edward estava muito confuso com tudo aquilo, nos últimos minutos tudo parecia ter acontecido de maneira repentina e estranha. As únicas coisas que podia afirmar naquele momento era que ele ainda estava decepcionado.

Afinal de contas, ao que parecia, Catherine não era filha daquele homem chamado Emmet, mas nada dizia que ele não era o parceiro romântico de Bella. Por que aquilo parecia ser o pensamento que Edward mais se importava, era um mistério para ele mesmo.

O ruivo, quando viu que estava sendo observado por Emmet e por Catherine, apenas assentiu sem parar como se fosse deixar a verdade aceitável apenas com aquele gesto. Mas logo que viu que Bella o olhava, ele parou imediatamente ficando preso no olhar dela. Encontrou medo, susto e desespero, mas mesmo assim encontrou algo que o encatava nos olhos dela.

**Fim do Capitulo.  
**

* * *

Ai estar o capitulo, perdão se eu demorei. Eu queri postar ontem, mas saí para assistir Sherlock Holmes com uns amigos, pelo menos eu tentei, porque um amigo não parou de falar em nenhuma fração de segundo durante as duas horas de filme... Anyway, ai esta o capitulo, e eu espero que tenham gostado, eu meio que escrevi ontem de madrugada, então me perdoem se tiver muito doido,ou ruim.

**Cullen B: **Eu meio que odeio ficar nessa históro de enrolar, gosto de ir direto ao que interessa... mas vai demorar um pouco para eles realmente ficarem juntos...

**Lorena:**Bom, a Catherine não disse quem era a mãe dela, mas a Bella deu um jeit de se apresentar e dessa maneira evitou que a menina falasse mais que deveria... quase não? Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Angel Blue Cullen:** Tanto a Bella quanto o Edward sofreram com essa história. Ee porque foi abandonado, e ela por ter que deixar ele... Mas bem, o destino meio que nao vai deixar eles ficarem separados.

**Ali:** A Cathy precisa ser cortada para não falar demais, não? Céus, a Bella vai ter que conversar seriamente com ela... Essa menina a ser uma grande arma do destino para fazer a Bella e o Edward ficarem juntos.

**Ariel Ms:** Ah que legal, você ama fic, fico muito feliz de saber disso. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Camilinha EGO:** Ahhh finalmente o Edward encontrou a Catherine, mas vai demorar um pouquinho para ele descobrir que é o papito dela. Bom, a reação da Bella fica para o próximo capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse.

**Miriam Masen:** Não vai ter terceiras pessoas entre eles dois, além da Catherine e do Jacob que ja morreu. A Bella não se envolveu com ninguém, mas ela tem muitos contatos e vai fazer o Edward pensar que ela tem algum relacionamento com eles, ja começou com o pobre coitado do Emmet.

**Camila:** Ah sim, a Alice. Bom, essa baixinha ela bem rapida com as coisas, vai perceber que aquela Bella é a Bella do Edward, vai ligar as caracteristicas da Catherine, a idade e tudo mais... e pronto, e segundos ela vai descobrir tudo... mas qual vai ser a reação dela é um segredo. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Fee Furtado: **É, o destino não quer que a Bella e o Edward fiquem separados, e vai usar todas as cartas para deixar eles dois juntos, mas a Bella e o Edward vão deixar as coisas dificeis. Bom, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Maari:** Não sei se vai ser um long-fic, ou uma short-fic... deixa os capitulo acontecerem... Mas eu acho que não vai ser muito grande... não consigo ficar muito tempo em um projeto, sacas? Caramba, cinco da manhã? Oh se miha mãe deixasse.

**Ângie:** Ahh que bom que você gostou da fic. Espero que continue gostando. Eu sou meio que dramatica mesmo, adoro ver o povo chorando e tals.

**Ah, beijos e byes. Vou assistir New Moon - de novo - com meu pai. Se eu chegar cedo, vou escrever mais e de noite posso tentar postar.**


	9. Suspeitas e Curiosidade

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitulo IX - Suspeitas e Curiosidade.**

_"Quando você quer alguma coisa, todo o Universo conspira para que você realize o seu desejo".(Paulo Coelho - O Alquimista)_

_._

_.  
_

Um olhar pode falar muito mais que palavras. Pode expressar sentimentos muito melhor que qualquer outra coisa. Aliás, os olhos são o espelho da alma, e o olhar são as verdadeiras palavras.

Edward, com todas as suas lembranças, sabia o efeito que os olhos de Bella tinham sobre ele. Sim, ele sabia que ela tinha um poder único de prender sua atenção. Por conta disso, fez o máximo possível para não olhar nos olhos dela quando a encontrou em Port Angels, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele tinha sido capturado por aqueles olhos de chocolate.

Naquele momento, que estava preso nos olhos de Isabella, Edward não lembrava de nada. As únicas coisas que faziam parte de sua consciência era as presença de Bella e Catherine. Por que ele se sentia tão afetado por aquela garotinha, era um mistério a ser resolvido por ele.

Quando percebeu que estava mais confuso que o normal, Edward deu um sorriso. Sempre ficava confuso na presença de Bella, por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

- Não foi realmente um acidente, Bella. Catherine já estava de pé quando eu cheguei onde ela estava. A senhora que estava dirigindo freou, acho que o carro nem a tocou direito.

Ângela foi quem dissera aquilo. A babá estava nervosa e tensa com todo aquele silêncio. Estava tão perdida em suas próprias preocupações, que nem percebia a troca de olhares entre a patroa e o médico.

Emmet era outro que estava alheio ao que acontecia entre Bella e Edward, o moreno estava se recuperando do susto aos poucos, e só naquele momento se permitia pensar com mais coerência.

- Ela está bem, tudo o que tem é um ferimento no braço. Mas eu estava levando-a para fazer alguns exames, apenas para ter certeza – Edward respondeu ainda olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

- É mamãe – Catherine concordou desviando o olhar para Bella – Eu estou bem.

Bella voltou sua atenção para filha, quebrando o olhar com Edward, e deu um meio sorriso. Respirou fundo, parecia que era primeira vez que permitia a entrada de ar em seus pulmões naquele dia, e então beijou Catherine de novo.

- Ok, então vamos fazer logo esses exames. Quero ir embora logo – Bella concordou.

- A senhora vai comigo, não é mamãe? – Catherine perguntou pegando a mão de Bella e a apertando com toda a força que podia.

- É claro que sim – Bella respondeu.

No momento que Bella saiu de perto de Catherine para falar com Emmet, todos foram surpreendidos pela chegada de Alice.

Agora ela parecia bem mais calma, mas ainda tremia as mãos. A mulher baixinha andou com toda a elegância e rapidez que se permitia, e em um piscar de olhos já estava onde queria, ao lado de Edward.

- Ela é a mãe de Catherine, Alice – Ângela falou quando viu que Alice parecia confusa e surpresa.

- Oh, você? – Alice perguntou confusa – Você não é a Bella? Amiga de Rosalie?

- É ela sim – Quem respondeu foi Emmet, que ganhou a atenção de todos.

- Emmet – Alice parecia mais surpresa – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava com Bella quando ligaram para ela dizendo que a filha tinha sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato. Que coisa feia Alice, matar pessoas da mesma altura.

Alice rolou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso para o visinho.

- Foi sem querer, Bella. Eu juro, em um momento a rua estava vazia, e no momento seguinte ela estava bem a minha frente. Não sei como consegui parar o carro. Me perdoa por favor, eu...

- Calma Alice, esta tudo bem. Catherine já me disse o que aconteceu, a culpa não é sua, é dela – Bella falou - Obrigada por trazer ela para cá.

- De nada, ela disse que estava bem, mas eu precisava ter certeza. Agradeci quando vi Edward aqui, pedi que ele cuidasse dela, ele é meu cunhado e eu confio nele – Alice explicou respirando fundo e então olhou para Edward.

O olhar daquela baixinha era para ser rápido, mas assim que percebeu como seu cunhado olhava para Bella, Alice se deu conta do que acontecia.

Oh sim, Alice tinha uma incrível habilidade de pensar rápido, era a capaz de pegar as coisas no ar. Oh céus, Bella era a Bella de Edward. Estava acontecendo um reencontro ali, só ela parecia saber. Que mundo pequeno aquele.

Alice não conhecia muito bem Bella, tudo o que sabia era que ela se chamava Isabella Marie Black, casada com o famoso empresário Jacob Black, tinha uma filha, morava em Holland Park e era melhor amiga de Rosalie McCarty.

E era no nome onde estava toda a falta de conexão nas duas historias que conhecia, pensou Alice. Conhecia a Bella de Edward com o sobrenome de Swan, e aquela Bella que conhecia tinha o sobrenome Black. Oh céus, o mundo parecia cada vez mais adequado para sua altura.

- Então vamos logo – Edward anunciou respirando fundo, mas por alguma razão não conseguia deixar olhar para Bella durante muito tempo, era como se caso ele demorasse mais de cinco segundos sem olhar para ela, Bella desapareceria novamente.

- Nós vamos esperar lá fora – Emmet falou dando um beijo em Bella e outro em Catherine.

- É, nós vamos – Alice concordou.

Um enfermeiro foi chamado para levar Catherine e Bella estava sempre ao lado da menina, sendo perseguida com o olhar de Edward.

Catherine, que também era muito esperta e rápida, percebia as trocas de olhares entre sua mãe e o médico que cuidava dela, e então deu um sorriso. Seria legal ver sua mãe namorar um homem como Edward, ela gostara dele, e talvez as duas fossem ser tão felizes como a sua vizinha Kate, que tinha um namorado e era a felicidade em pessoa desde então. e também lembrava que sua tia Rose tinha dito uma vez que Bella só seria feliz de verdade quando encontrasse um namorado.

Alice foi a ultima a deixar a sala de emergência para ir esperar no saguão junto com Ângela e Emmet. A morena ficara perdida em seus pensamentos sentindo que algo a incomodava, e apenas no ultimo minuto, quando Catherine olhou para a saída onde Emmet estava, que Alice percebeu o que a estava incomodando. Ah não, isso já era muito para um dia só, pensou Alice tendo uma rápida idéia se formando em sua mente.

A baixinha não podia simplesmente dar asas a sua imaginação e tirar conclusões precipitadas, as coisas não podiam ser simplesmente daquela maneira. Alice precisava ter certeza de algumas coisas antes de concluir algo.

Assim que chegou no saguão viu Ângela sentada em um sofá e Emmet se distanciando para falar ao telefone, Alice viu uma oportunidade para buscar mais argumentos para sua recente idéia.

Sentou-se ao lado da babá, respirou fundo, e então procurou começar o assunto de forma descontraída, como se não estivesse interessada.

- Foi um susto, não? – Alice começou.

- E tanto, pensei que Bella fosse me matar. Nunca vi uma mãe mais super-protetora que ela.

- Eu percebi isso. Eu vi ela entrando no hospital, não sabia que ela era mãe de Catherine, mas percebi que estava muito abalada, se Emmet não estivesse atrás dela acho que teria caído a qualquer momento. Mas Bella é tão jovem, não parece ser mãe de Catherine.

- Bella ainda completaria vinte e dois anos quando Catherine nasceu, e temos que admitir que ela é uma mulher muito bonita e sabe se cuidar, por isso não dar para perceber que tem quase vinte e sete anos.

- Então Catherine tem o que? Cinco anos? – Perguntou Alice já fazendo as contas em sua mente.

- Vai fazer seis em julho, no fim do mês – Informou Ângela, ela não se importava de falar, para ser sincera, pensar naquela historia fazia esquecer o pavor que tinha sentindo há pouco tempo.

- Mas eu lembro que Jacob e Bella casaram no mês de janeiro, eu meio que estava fazendo a cobertura desse acontecimento, estava no começo de minha carreira como jornalista. Mas então Bella já estava grávida quando casou-se com ele? Acho que entendi agora o motivo daquele acontecimento ser tão repentino, ninguém nem sabia que o Black tinha um relacionamento com alguém.

- Oh não – Ângela respondeu rapidamente balançando a cabeça em negação. Deu um sorriso olhou para Alice como se ela tivesse falado algum absurdo – Jacob não é o pai de Catherine, isso todos sabem. Não precisava nem perguntar para perceber, Jacob e Catherine não tinham nada em comum, e Bella nunca permitiu que ninguém se iludisse com essa historia. Todos sempre souberam que Catherine é filha de um relacionamento que Bella teve antes de se casar.

- Oh, isso é uma história intrigante. Você sabe quem seria o pai dela? Acho que os olhos e a cor do cabelo pertencem a ele – Alice comentou. Não precisava de mais nada para ter absoluta certeza de que estava certa, mas estava gostando de entender as coisas. Iria explicar tudo a Edward depois, e talvez fosse ser difícil fazer ele entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- O pai de Catherine? – Ângela perguntou. A babá pareceu ponderar um pouco se respondia ou não aquela pergunta, mas Alice parecia ser uma pessoa do bem, quem mal haveria em contar aquela historia? – Bom, Catherine me contou a história uma vez. Bella nunca escondeu dela o romance que teve com seu antigo namorado. Ao que parece, Bella tinha um namorado chamado Edward, mas então ele ficou doente e ela tinha que arrumar dinheiro para cuidar dele. Catherine me contou que Bella encontrou um bom emprego aqui em Londres, e veio para cá para poder pagar o tratamento de Edward, e foi então que Jacob apareceu para ela, Bella estava grávida e ele se ofereceu para ajudá-la, Bella se casou e pronto. Mas infelizmente, o pai de Catherine morreu há alguns anos, eu lembro do dia que Bella descobriu. Céus, foi uma loucura, eu nunca a via daquele jeito, passaram-se meses para que ela voltasse a viver novamente, foi Catherine que a estimulou a sair do quarto e a comer.

- Então ela achava que Edward estava morto – Alice sussurrou para ela mesma, vendo que aquela historia era muito mais complexa que imaginava. Também percebeu que tinha algumas coisas sem explicação, e que Bella não era exatamente tão culpada quanto imaginava.

- O que você disse? – Ângela perguntou sem entender o que Alice tinha falado.

- Apenas repeti que era uma história intrigante – Respondeu Alice – Mas e Jacob? Ele nunca se importou com essa história de todos saberem que a filha da esposa não era sua?

- Ah claro que sim, ele sempre foi um homem muito ciumento. Amava Catherine como se fosse filha dele. Para ser sincera, às vezes eu acreditava que ele pensava que ela era filha dele. Mas toda vez que a menina manifestava seu amor pelo pai verdadeiro Jacob ficava possesso e descontava em Bella. Ele nunca bateu nela, mas fazia pior.

- Pior? – Alice sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha – Nunca vi o Black como uma boa pessoa, acho que agora entendo o motivo.

- Ele era uma boa pessoa – Ângela falou – Apenas com Bella que ele era um pouco descontrolado. É meio difícil de entender, mas veja. Jacob era apaixonado por Bella, bastava olhar como olhos dele brilhavam quando ela estava por perto. Ele a via como uma deusa que o pertencia. Bella nunca o amou, nunca foi apaixonada por ele, e por conta disso ele perdia o controle. Jacob queria que Bella fosse apaixonada por ele, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ops, eu acho que falei demais.

- Que nada Ângela. Prometo guardar segredo – Alice respondeu dando um sorriso amistoso. Mas suas palavras não eram tão sinceras quanto pareciam ser.

Alice agora ponderava se deveria contar a Edward o que tinha descoberto, ou se deveria falar com Bella antes de cometer alguma besteira. Mas se Bella acreditava que Edward estava morto, por que ela o havia procurado há três meses em Port Angels? Pela primeira vez Alice não tinha uma resposta, mas sabia que Bella o tinha procurado para contar sobre aquela verdade. Definitivamente, Edward era culpado por não saber que tinha uma filha. E Bella era culpada por ter escondido aquele segredo tão fatal na vida de alguém.

Alice não sabia o que fazer, mas de uma coisa tinha absoluta certeza. Ela não ficaria parada enquanto tudo aquilo se resolvesse.

.

.

.

- Está tudo bem – Edward falou dando um sorriso para Catherine – Como eu disse.

- Eu sempre soube disso – Respondeu a menina que terminava de se calçar.

- E eu fico muito feliz de saber disso Catherine. Pelo menos dessa vez você se livrou das agulhas, não? – Bella respondeu ajudando a filha.

A morena estava de costas para o médico da filha, uma tentativa quase perfeita de ignorar a presença dele. Mas apenas quase, pois o perfume de Edward parecia se destacar entre todos os outros aromas que haviam no ar, a voz dele era um convite para desfrutar da visão de seu corpo, e sua presença era algo impossível de ignorar. Mas Bella estava feliz, parecia estar se saindo bem na sua encenação, e tinha percebido como ele parecia se questionar quando o nome de Emmet era citado.

Ah Bella queria sorrir, provavelmente Edward acreditava que Emmet era seu namorado ou marido. Via como ele franzia o cenho a cada vez que o nome de Emmet era citado, e por conta disso conversou com Catherine sobre seu padrinho durante todos os exames apenas para desfrutar a ilusão de que Edward estava com ciúmes. Oh sim, Edward sentir ciúmes dela era apenas uma ilusão, que jamais voltaria a ser verdade. Certamente Edward franzia o cenho por achar que ela era rápida, ou por curiosidade.

Mas Bella não podia negar que sentira um pouco de ciúmes de Alice, ate que lembrou que aquela baixinha era muito bem casada, e com o irmão de Edward.

Edward, que observava tudo com muita atenção, se perguntava quem era aquele homem para Bella. Oh céus, ele estava com ciúmes e não podia se controlar. Estar com Bella, vendo-a daquele jeito tão cuidadosa e amorosa com sua filha, não permitia que ele sentisse raiva dela, pelo contrario. Naquele momento Edward percebia que tudo, que demorou anos para superar, estava voltando com mais rapidez e força que queria.

Viu como as duas terminaram de se arrumar, e como Bella assinava os papeis do plano de saúde do hospital. Também sentiu coração se apertar enquanto percebia que aquela podia ser a ultima vez que a via.

- Tchau Edward – Catherine falou enquanto caminhava para a saída, a pequena tinha virado-se rapidamente para olhá-lo, e balançava a mãozinha em gesto muito delicado .

- Tchau Catherine – Ele respondeu e deu um meio sorriso.

Ficou triste por não ter recebido nenhum adeus da parte de Bella.

Não conseguindo se controlar, caminhou ate o saguão, tentando não ser visto, e chegou bem a tempo de ver Emmet pegando Catherine no colo. Seu coração se apertou ao assistir aquela cena, e ele não entendeu por que.

Se sentiu instantaneamente ligado àquela garotinha, e quando descobriu que ela era filha de Bella, Edward sentiu aquela ligação ficar mais forte ainda. Enquanto fazia os exames na pequena, ele estudava cada mínimo detalhe que encontrava nela. Concluiu que Catherine não poderia ter mais que seis anos de idade, e que ela era copia idêntica de Bella, mas seus cabelos e os olhos eram de outro alguém. Por um momento, muito rápido que parecia ser ridículo, Edward pensou na possibilidade daquela menina ser sua filha, o que explicaria a cor dos olhos e o cabelo. Mas aquele pensamento logo morreu, a mãe de Bella tinha os cabelos ruivos, e Catherine poderia ter herdado os olhos de seu pai que poderia ser qualquer homem, aliás, era comum as pessoas terem olhos verdes na Europa. E também havia outra questão, Edward estava sendo afetado pela quimioterapia quando viu Bella pela ultima vez, o médico dissera que eram quase nulas as chances dele poder ter filhos durante o tratamento, e Bella não estava grávida quando o deixou. Ela jamais esconderia algo de extrema importância dele.

Edward assistiu Bella conversando com a babá, falando para não se preocupar com nada. Enquanto isso via que Emmet e Catherine já tinham ido para o carro. Viu a babá sair do hospital, e depois Bella foi chamada por ali, que parecia muito intrigada com algo. Bella deu um sorriso para Alice, e pareceu dizer algo sobre se encontrarem novamente, e logo em seguida se despediram.

- Bella – Edward chamou quando ela estava quase atravessando a porta de vidro.

Nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria falar, tudo que desejava era não perder aquela chance.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Aí estar mais um capitulo, o que acharam?**

**Será se Alice vai contar pro Edward? Ou vai falar com a Bella? Bom, no próximo capitulo vocês descobrem. Não vai demorar muito para o Edward saber que a Cathy é filha dele, mas vai demorar um pouco para ele a Bella ficarem juntos, vão ter que enfrentar uma verdadeira barra para admitirem que se amam e precisam um do outro. Bom, ja falei demais.**

**Ahh o que você acharam desse capitulo? Ângela falando demais, ainda bem não? Pois se ela não falasse a Alice teria contado tudo para o Edward em minutos. E a Bella malvadinha deixando o Edward acreditar no que ele quisesse... **

**Camilinha Ego: **A Catherine é bem doidinha, ela vai ter vários quase e várias insinuações. Bom, o Edward gosta de sofrer mesmo, e a Bella é simplesmente viciada na dor, no sofrimento e em tudo o que faz chorar.

**Cullen B:** Bom, ai está. O que acou?

**Isabella G:** Sério que você viciou, ah que legal *-*. Espero que continue gostando.

**Mione 03:** O Edward só estava se protegendo da Bella, para falar a verdade, ele ainda tem duvidas se quer mesmo saber da verdade, vai ser explicado nos proximos capitulos. Bom, o Edward acha que não podia ter filhos naquela epoca, e ele ja tinha uma foto da mãe da Bella, e a Catherine é a copia da mãe... então ele não ver como poderia ser pai dela. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Ângie:** Bom saber que não sou a única viciada em drama nesse mundo, é muito massa isso. O Edward vai descobrir na hora certa que é papai.

**Laris Star:** Ahh tudo bem, fico feliz de saber que estás gostando da história.

**Fee Furtado:** O Edward não sabe a idade da Catherine, e acredita que não podia ter filhos na epoca que a Bella foi embora, e também que ela não esconderia isso dele. Bom, ele vai descobrir que tem uma filha na hora certa, pode acreditar.

**Camila:** E agora? O que ele vai falar? Será que a Bella vai querer falar com ele? Bom, você descobre no próximo.

**Maari:** O pobre Edward vai viver na duvida de quem é o Emmet um pouquinho mais... mas a Alice vai explicar tudo para ele... Eu não sou muito engraçada, então nem deu para fazer uma zuação legal. Sacas? A Catherine é fofa mesmo, e ela vai ser muito fofa quando ficar sabendo que o pai dela ta vivo,vai fazer eles ficarem juntos, sem querer...

**Gibeluh:** Oiê, ah bom saber que você gostou. Bom, ai estar o caitulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**Lorena:** Obrigada, bo saber que você esta gostando. Bom, espero que esse tenha sido bom, sou suspeita para tecer qualquer comentario.

**Bom, beijos e ate mais.  
**


	10. Uma nova amizade

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo X – Uma nova amizade.**

_"As pessoas mentem por milhares de razões. Sempre existe uma razão." – (House)_

.

.

Mentir não é uma coisa fácil. Algumas pessoas conseguem fingir coisas e falar tão seriamente que a maior mentira do mundo passaria a ser verdade para quem a escutou. Outras pessoas, no entanto, não tinham essa habilidade.

Bella fazia parte do grupo de pessoas que não tinham a menor chance de contar uma mentira. Oh não, Bella sempre falava a verdade, ou a evitava muito bem. Quando ousava contar algo que não fosse verdadeiro, suas bochechas rosavam e seu nariz ganhava vida própria, já ate tinham dito que seus lábios tremiam. Sim, ate seu próprio corpo era seu inimigo em certos momentos.

A morena também sabia que Edward conhecia todas as suas reações, e por conta disso não deu ouvidos ao chamado que ele fizera, e apenas continuara caminhando. Definitivamente ele perguntaria algo sobre Catherine, e ela não conseguiria mentir.

Passou pelas portas de vidro e ficou esperando Emmet chegar com o carro onde ela o esperava. Para esquecer o chamado de Edward, não dar meia volta e não se jogar nos braços dele, Bella fingiu se distrair com o céu claro de uma tarde de verão.

Mas logo se arrependeu de não ter caminhado ate onde o carro estava, em menos de dois segundos sentiu alguém tocando seu braço como se chamasse sua atenção.

- Fala comigo, por favor – A voz dele era mais que piedosa. Bella podia ver os olhos verdes brilharem por aquele desejo. Também sentia como era difícil para ele fazer aquilo.

- Esqueceu de dizer algo, Dr. Masen? – Bella perguntou tentando se manter fria e controlada. Lembrava claramente da promessa que o fizera, e também do que ele disse quando estavam em Port Angels.

- Eu queria falar com você – Edward respondeu hesitante, sentiu toda a frieza que Bella colocava em suas palavras.

- Sobre o que, doutor? – Perguntou Bella.

- Ok, esquece que sou médico, agora sou Edward, ok?

- Não, não conheço nenhum Edward. Para ser sincera eu conhecia um, mas ele deixou de existir para mim, foi isso o que ele pediu pra mim fazer. Pediu que eu o esquecesse.

Edward ficou sem respostas, ela estava certa e ele errado. Não tinha como mudar aquilo. Pensou demais em como continuar aquela conversa, se é que estava tendo alguma, mas então um carro parou bem a sua frente e Bella entrou nele, sem dar adeus.

O ruivo assistiu o carro desaparecer, e se perguntava o que tinha feito, só não sabia em relação a que. Ele estava tão absorto em sua culpa, que nem viu Alice chegar.

- Você realmente pediu que ela fingisse que você não existia? – Perguntou a baixinha.

- Não tinha noção do que estava falando, também não sabia que ela levaria tão a sério.

- Mas você disse, não foi? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu estava tentando me proteger – Edward se justificou – Eu estava surpreso com a chegada dela, estava com raiva e medo. Já tinha sofrido demais por causa dela, Alice.

- E você acha que ela não? – Alice perguntou ganhando a atenção dos olhos de Edward.

- Ela superou rápido. Você viu a filha dela? Não pode ter mais de seis anos, o que indica que menos de um mês depois que foi embora ela estava com alguém, ou pior, ela já tinha alguém antes de me deixar. E viu esse tal de Emmet que estava com ela? Bella esquece rápido das coisas.

- Ou talvez você esteja errado e exista uma explicação que você tem medo de conhecer – Alice explicou, ainda não tinha decidido se contava ou não sobre Catherine, mas naquele momento decidiu esperar mais um pouco e pensar – E esse tal Emmet, que você esta com ciúmes, é meu visinho. Ele é casado com Rosalie, a melhor de Bella, também é o advogado da empresa que a Bella dirige. E só para você ficar sabendo, Bella casou-se com Jacob Black, mas ele morreu ano passado, em mais uma de suas viagens, dizem que ele estava traindo Bella, mas eu não sei de nada.

Edward ficou intrigado, Alice parecia saber mais sobre Bella do que ele mesmo. Se perguntou se aquela baixinha sabia de mais alguma coisa, e logo confirmou aquela suspeito quando viu o misterioso sorriso aparecer naquela face de fada.

- O que mais você sabe? – Ele perguntou.

- Vou pensar se te falo ou não, mas pode relaxar, você vai ficar sabendo de tudo o mais rápido possível – Prometeu Alice acabando com qualquer chance de Edward inquirir ela – Agora vou para casa, foi um dia cheio e preciso descansar.

.

.

.

Catherine, de fato, estava melhor que nunca. Após receber um sermão da mãe dizendo que o que fizera era a maior de todas as tolices que uma criança poderia fazer, a menina prometeu que nunca mais repetiria aquele ato que fizera, e que evitaria qualquer risco que pudesse acabar com sua vida. Ah sim, Catherine sabia o quão valiosa era para Bella, e também percebeu que por trás de cada palavra zangada que a mãe lhe dizia, existia apenas muito amor e medo. Definitivamente sua mãe só estava tentando protegê-la, de novo.

Mas aquela cena onde Catherine escutava e Bella ''brigava'' não durou muito mais que dez minutos, logo depois as duas estavam comendo pizza enquanto assistiam um filme que Catherine insistira para ver. A filha deitada no colo da mãe, a única coisa que faltava e que Catherine desejava, era a presença de uma terceira, ou ate quarta pessoa ali.

- Mãe – A menina chamou no final do filme, quando a família estava toda reunida e se abraçando dizendo que se amavam. Catherine estava chorando, o filme tinha como mensagem principal o valor de uma família, e como era bom ter vários e irmãos e todos unidos – Por que a nossa família só tem nós duas? Por que eu não tenho irmãos?

- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Cathy – Bella falou enxugando as lágrimas da filha – Somos felizes só nós duas, não? E temos Emmet, Rosalie e agora a pequena Maddy.

- É né? – A pequena perguntou se dando por vencida – Mas eu vi como a senhora olhava pro médico. Ah mãe, a senhora percebeu? Ele tem o mesmo nome do meu pai, isso foi tão legal, eu ia falar do meu pai para ele na hora que a senhora chegou, mas eu acabei esquecendo. Sabe? Eu gostei dele, prometeu que não usaria agulhas, só vou deixar que ele cuide de mim agora, mãe. Ele foi o mais legal de todos.

Bella sorriu para disfarçar o susto que tomou, e deu um beijo na bochecha da filha.

- Você ia falar para ele sobre seu pai? – Bella perguntou com um pouco de reprovação – Ah Catherine, seu pai é muito importante para nós duas, deveria ser segredo nosso. Ok? E que historia é de ficar falando tudo para estranhos, filha? Que coisa feia, não pode falar tudo para pessoas que não conhecemos, ok?

- Mas a senhora parecia conhecer ele, eu vi como vocês dois se olhavam. A senhora parecia tia Rose quando está chateada com tio Emmet, e ele parecia o meu tio Emmet quando olha a minha tia. Você conhece ele?

- Ele não, não conheço esse Edward – Bella respondeu sinceramente. E era verdade, o Edward que conhecia era alguém que jamais a machucaria do jeito que machucou em Port Angels, o Edward que ela conhecia não era tão confuso como aquele.

- Então você gostou dele? – Catherine perguntou.

- Gostei porque ele cuidou bem de você. Agora vá se arrumar, seu avô vai chegar cedo amanhã, ele disse que vai te levar para passear. Você precisa descansar.

Com aquelas palavras Bella conseguiu fugir do assunto que Catherine queria puxar.

Não podia falar de Edward para Catherine, definitivamente não.

O pior de tudo era que era tangível a relação que se estabeleceu entre pai e filha naquela tarde. Bella sentia a maneira que Catherine olhava para Edward, tinha toda uma admiração e uma espécie de companheirismo entre eles toda vez que ela exagerava nos cuidados com Catherine. Bella também tinha notado todo o cuidado que Edward tinha com Cathy, tinha percebido que ele poderia ter passado ela para algum pediatra, mas preferiu cuidar ele mesmo dela. Oh sim, existia uma certa ligação entre eles, e nem sabiam da verdade ainda.

Bella também tinha percebido o olhar misterioso de Alice quando estava indo embora. Notou a maneira que Alice falava, e ficou se perguntando sobre algumas coisas que aquela baixinha queria dizer. Alice parecia estar falando uma coisa quando dizia outra.

.

.

.

A manhã de sexta-feira parecia iluminar mais que o normal. O calor era quase insuportável naquele dia de verão, o sol brilhava com toda a intensidade que podia já quase no pino, e os risos das pessoas que aproveitavam daquele dia de calor podiam ser escutado por quem quisesse, só precisava sair de casa e respirar um pouco de ar puro.

A sexta feira começou cheia de coisas a fazer. Bella deixou Catherine com Ângela exatamente ás sete da manhã para ir para a academia, uma hora depois voltou para se arrumar para o trabalho, e encontrou o pai saindo com Catherine, prometendo voltar apenas no fim da tarde ou de noite.

Bella se viu cheia de coisas para resolver no escritório, com sua saída repentina no dia anterior, encontrou coisas acumuladas a resolver, e encontros desagradáveis foram marcados para dias mais propícios daquele mês.

Mas Bella, com sua habilidade de organizar as coisas e não descansar enquanto não terminasse, conseguiu terminar de fazer tudo antes das quatro horas, e se vira livre de todo aquele clima tenso e insuportável de seu trabalho como a presidente daquela maldita rede de hotéis.

Já tinha pensando em vender tudo, mas pensou no futuro de Catherine e decidiu manter a herança que Jacob havia deixado. Mas toda aquela rede cheia de problemas e que precisava de atenção o tempo todo, era demais para Bella suportar, e a morena estava decidida a vender uma parte dos hotéis. Ficaria apenas com o que poderia lidar.

O sucesso de sua decisão era algo brilhante, já tinha se livrado de dois hotéis na Europa, e agora pretendia vender mais um que se situava na Suécia.

Deixou sua sala o mais rápido que podia, e então rumou para seu carro e foi para casa.

Seria uma tarde livre e vazia, a casa estaria sozinha, pois a empregada e Ângela haviam sido dispensadas, Catherine tinha saído com Charlie, e a coisa mais interessante que Bella poderia fazer seria ir para casa de Rose.

Bella ponderou bastante o que poderia fazer naquele seu milagroso tempo livre. Não queria ir na casa de Rosalie naquele horário, provavelmente a loira estaria babando a pequena Madelyne ou estaria descansando. Bella também não queria ficar em casa, pois então teria a mente livre para pensar em coisas que preferia esquecer. E então decidiu que iria fazer compras.

Bella nunca foi uma pessoa consumista, sempre tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que sair pelo shopping comprando coisas que não eram muito necessárias. Mas a morena, desde que se viu como uma pessoa do interesse de revistas, decidiu que não custaria muita coisa passar a se arrumar bem e usar roupas um pouco mais ''chiques''. Não que ela não preferisse ler um bom livro naquele momento, ou limpar a casa, mas Bella queria fazer algo diferente naquele dia, estava cansada de ler e trabalhar.

Colocando uma roupa mais confortável e pegando somente o necessário, Bella saiu de casa um pouco depois das cinco horas. Passou quase duas horas andando pelo shopping procurando por algo que a agradasse ate que decidiu estar cansada, e pensou que logo Catherine e Charlie chegariam.

Não tinha comprado muita coisa, carregava consigo apenas cinco sacolas com roupas e sapatos, e sua bolsa. Chegar em casa foi bem mais rápido que pensava, e não encontrou seu pai, nem sua filha a esperando na porta. Mas tinha alguém que ela conhecia sentado nos degraus em frente sua casa.

Alice parecia mais uma estatua que um ser humano. A baixinha parecia ter congelado em sua posição assim que Bella começou a se aproximar. As duas demoraram alguns segundos se encarando, ate que as primeiras reações apareceram. Bella franziu um cenho demonstrando curiosidade. Alice deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Alice? – Bella sussurrou por fim – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vim falar com você, e também queria saber se Catherine está bem.

- Ah, claro. Vamos, entre. Me perdoe se te fiz esperar demais, não sabia que você estava me esperando – Bella falou enquanto caminhava ate a porta, já tinha a chave em sua mão, então não demorou muito para entrarem na elegante casa.

- Oh não, não se preocupe comigo, Bella. Eu que fui impulsiva, decidi vir aqui ainda pouco, estava com a cabeça cheia e precisava sair de casa e resolver alguns assuntos. Pedi seu endereço á Rosalie, e ela mandou um beijo para você.

- Ah, claro. Obrigada – Bella deu um sorriso verdadeiro, mas não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade que surgia. Escutou o que Alice dizia, e temeu que esses assuntos a resolver a envolvessem – Bom, fique a vontade, você aceita alguma coisa? Água? Suco?

- Não, muito obrigada – Alice respondeu imediatamente. A baixinha se acomodou em um sofá que Bella lhe indicara, e pensou em como poderia iniciar aquilo.

- Você disse que queria saber de Catherine? – Bella tentou distrair Alice, talvez aquela mulher baixinha esquecesse de seus assuntos – Infelizmente ela saiu com meu pai, eles foram aproveitar o dia. Voltam só mais tarde. Eu estava aproveitando esse momento de descanso para fazer umas compras, logo você vai entender o que quero dizer com momento de descanso, depois que você tiver seu filho não vai mais ter muito tempo para nada. É menino ou menina?

- Não sei ainda – Alice respondeu acariciando a barriga de nove meses – Eu e Jasper decidimos ficar na surpresa, mas a qualquer momento podemos descobrir, o médico disse que eu já deveria me preparar, é nono mês, sabe?

- O nono mês parece ser o mais tenso, fica aquele medo de fazer qualquer coisa e chegar a hora. Você quer que nasça logo, mas sente uma saudade do barrigão, bons tempos aquele.

- É assim mesmo – Alice concordou, deu um sorriso e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca – Bella, eu queria falar com você sobre outra coisa. Sei que não é de minha conta, mas eu estou envolvida nessa história, e quero ver ela resolvida. Ao que descobri, existe um enorme engano no passado, bom, eu quero resolver isso. Eu sei que Edward é o pai de Catherine.

- Claro que não – As palavras saíram da boca de Bella antes mesmo que Alice terminasse de falar. E aquilo foi o bastante para as duas perceberem que aquela mentira não seria aceita – Como você soube?

- Edward me contou tudo sobre a vida dele, eu conhecia a Bella Swan, e tinha informações suas, mas como Bella Black. Ontem, eu descobri que você é a Bella Swan do Edward, e percebi que Catherine tinha uma idade aproximada de seis anos. Não tinha certeza de nada, no começo parecia uma idéia absurda, pois ela é sua cara com a diferença dos olhos e da cor dos cabelos. O fato é que eu falei com Ângela, e ela me contou tudo, fingi de desinteressada, por isso ela me falou. Mas Bella, o que importa é que eu sei de tudo. Ainda não falei pro Edward porque eu acho que esse dever e direito é seu, mas eu não vou permitir que você esconda isso dele.

- Isso é muito mais complicado do que você imagina, Alice – Bella respondeu passando a mão nos cabelos, um sinal de tensão.

- Bella, eu sei. Sabe? Eu quero ser sua amiga, e talvez vir aqui e cobrar por algo de extrema magnitude não seja o melhor jeito de me aproximar. Mas eu sinto que te conheço tanto, que me qualifico como uma antiga conhecida, uma amiga inseparável. Eu não quero seu mal, nem o de Catherine e muito menos o de Edward. Eu só quero que toda essa bagunça em suas vidas acabe, porque é como se essa história fosse um quebra-cabeça com uma peça perdida, e eu sinto como se tivesse essa peça, mas eu não posso colocar ela no lugar sozinha, preciso de ajuda. Olha, eu e Edward chegamos a fazer parte da família Cullen quase na mesma época, por conta disso viramos muitos amigos, e eu nunca tive uma família, fui criada em um orfanato e não tinha passado, foi por isso que eu e ele nos identificamos tanto. Ele me contou tudo, e eu senti muito por ele, porque Edward tinha passado a ser meu irmão, e ele é isso para mim hoje em dia, e sei que ate que essa historia não esteja resolvida, meu irmão jamais será feliz.

- Ele parecia muito bem há uns meses atrás quando procurei por ele – Bella respondeu levantando da poltrona onde estava. Estava nervosa e caminhar parecia ser a melhor idéia.

- Eu sei, eu estava lá na época. E também acho que ele errou ao fazer aquilo, mas ele está arrependido, e acho que quer falar com você, ou então não teria ido atrás de você ontem. Bom, não vou me intrometer na parte que não me interessa, você perdoar ele, e ele perdoar a você não faz parte do meu trabalho. Mas eu faço questão que Edward saiba sobre Catherine.

- Você vai falar para ele? – Bella perguntou olhando nos alhos azuis de Alice.

- Preferia que fosse você, seria mais fácil – Alice respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

Bella ficou sem palavras, precisava pensar rápido. Céus aquele fim de tarde tinha tudo para ser perfeito, e de repente, ela descobrira que seu segredo tinha sido descoberto.

- Você conhece esse Edward melhor que eu, ele vai surtar de raiva. Ele nem ao menos me escutou quando eu fui a Port Angels, me tratou como se eu fosse o ser mais desprezível do universo, nem esperou por saber de tudo. Acho que ele não vai se importar de saber ou não. Alice, ele já ate tinha me esquecido, que diferença vai fazer ele saber que tem uma filha ou não. Ele parece bem sozinho, e eu estou muito bem com Catherine, para que mexer nessa historia?

- Para que mexer? Bella, nem o ser mais cego do mundo diria que Edward é feliz. Por mais que finja muito bem, ele ainda lembra de você todos os dias da vida dele. Quando chegou aqui, em Londres, ele procurou por você. Fingiu que estava procurando outra coisa, mas eu e Jasper percebemos tudo. Edward não é feliz, ele ainda vive no passado e se pergunta o que aconteceu, só que ele tem muito medo de descobrir a verdade.

- Eu dei a chance para ele...

- Eu sei que você foi atrás dele. Mas se coloque no lugar de Edward por um minuto. Ele foi abandonado pela única pessoa que podia contar no momento que mais precisava de ajuda, passou anos esperando, e sempre pensando não ser o bom suficiente para ninguém. Quando te evitou em Port Angels, Edward estava apenas se protegendo da verdade que ele tem medo de descobrir.

- E o pior nessa historia toda é que você está certa – Bella admitiu respirando fundo. Ela voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona, e então descansou sua cabeça nas suas mãos – Mas eu não fui embora por que eu quis. Eu só estava fazendo a coisa certa pra ele. Mas ele nem quis me escutar, Alice. Eu queria voltar, eu iria pedir perdão e tinha a esperança de sermos felizes como éramos antes, sabe? Eu, ele e Catherine, mas então aquela miragem se dissipou quando ele não reagiu do jeito que eu queria. Eu sei que fui muito boba acreditando que as coisas seriam como antes, mas eu só queria voltar a ser feliz.

Bella não percebeu que chorava quando começou a contar essa ultima parte. Também não tinha percebido Alice se aproximar e se colocar a seu lado. Só foi perceber o afeto da nova colega, ou amiga, quando sentiu os dedos de Alice hesitarem ao tocar suas bochechas.

- Eu sempre quis saber por que você foi embora. Foi um enigma que nunca teve solução, e eu odeio enigmas. Se importaria de me contar? – Alice perguntou como se tivesse medo de estar fazendo algo de errado.

Bella levantou seu olhar para Alice, e procurou algo que a pudesse impedir de aceitar aquele pedido. Mas então viu os olhos azuis de Alice transbordarem de sinceridade e amizade. Não conseguiu negar aquele pedido, aliás, Alice já sabia de tudo mesmo.

- Edward te falou que ele precisou fazer cirurgias, não? – Bella perguntou, Alice não ousou falar, apenas assentiu e pediu que Bella continuasse – Bom, não tínhamos dinheiro para pagar, e então Jacob apareceu e pagou tanto a cirurgia quanto o resto do tratamento, eu acreditei que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo por bondade, e pediu que eu não contasse nada para Edward, pois preferia manter segredo. O fato é que alguns dias antes da segunda cirurgia, Jacob apareceu cobrando por tudo o que tinha feito. Ele me propôs em casamento e disse que, caso eu não aceitasse, iria nos expulsar do apartamento que morávamos, deixaria de pagar as contas do hospital e pediria o reembolso por tudo o que já tinha gato. Mas se eu aceitasse, ele pagaria o melhor tratamento para Edward. Eu não tive escolha a não ser aceitar.

Alice tinha idéia do que poderia ser o motivo de Bella ter ido embora tão repentinamente, mas não tinha idéia de que ela estivesse tentando salvar a vida de Edward. Para falar a verdade, Alice achava que Bella tinha desistido de Edward por achar que ele não sobreviveria, o que seria algo até capaz de ser entendido. De fato, Alice não estava prepara para descobrir que Bella apenas o salvara. Mas aquela historia era muito compreensível, Alice tinha certeza que faria o mesmo por Jasper, sem nem pensar.

Bella estava nervosa, foi a primeira vez que viu Alice sem resposta, e tinha certeza que aquela baixinha era alguém que sempre tinha algo para responder. Olhou para sua visita e a encontrou com os olhos vagando em um lugar distante, mas podia ver as lágrimas molharem aquele rostinho fino.

- Por que nunca falou sobre Catherine antes? – Alice perguntou.

- Eu pensei que Edward estivesse morto. Meu pai e Jacob decidiram ''matar'' ele, quando na verdade Edward deixou de ser um paciente de câncer. Eu pretendia voltar a Seattle quando ele melhorasse, mas ele estava morto e eu tinha que cuidar da minha filha. Se eu soubesse da verdade naquela época, eu aposto que hoje estaríamos bem, nós três.

- Eu também – Alice concordou dando um meio sorriso – Você apenas salvou ele.

- Edward sempre foi importante pra mim. Ele foi o único que amei, e teria falado sobre Catherine para ele se eu soubesse que estava grávida quando o deixei. Mas só fui descobrir uma semana depois que cheguei aqui em Londres. Eu tenho medo que ele queira tirar Cathy de mim, só por isso ainda não gritei a esse fato pra ele.

- Edward jamais faria uma coisa dessas... – Alice respondeu rapidamente, iria continuar falando, mas então sentiu uma pontada quando insuportável e fez uma careta de dor.

- Você esta bem, Alice? – Bella perguntou ao perceber que a mais nova possibilidade de amiga estava fazendo caretas e respirando de forma diferente.

- Foi só uma pontada – Respondeu a baixinha ofegando um pouco e disfarçando a dor.

- Tem certeza? Senta no sofá, vou buscar uma água para você. Talvez seja esse bebezinho querendo nascer – Bella comentou tentando dar um sorriso.

- Nem brinca, Jasper foi passar o dia Willesden em Brente. Volta essa noite, já deve estar no caminho, mas duvido que chegue a tempo de ver nosso filho nascer caso esse menininho queria vir agora. Tive que prometer para Jasper que hoje não era o dia, nunca vi ninguém mais chato que esse meu marido. Você acredita que ele quase leva as chaves do meu carro hoje?

- Acho que todo homem que vai ser pai fica assim, ate Jacob ficou, e ele nem era o pai de Catherine.

- Eu imagino, mas bom, já passou – Alice garantiu e deu um sorriso, queria terminar logo aquela conversa - Eu entendo você, Bella. Sei que você agiu para o melhor de Edward, e acho que não foi tão mais difícil para você do que para ele. Ambos foram afetados por esse destino cruel. Mas agora tudo já passou, não existe mais Jacob, não existe mais tumor, só existem as feridas do passado e menininha linda que é a prova mais concreta do amor de vocês. Não estou insinuando que vocês devam ficar juntos, por mais que eu ache uma boa idéia, mas quero dizer que estar na hora de um parar de odiar o outro. Estar na hora desses segredos acabarem. Se você quiser posso estar do seu... aunch.

- Alice? – Bella chamou quando viu aquela baixinha contorcer seu rosto em uma careta de dor. Viu como a mão pequena de Alice voou para sua barriga, e então notou que a bolsa tinha estourado – Oh Meu Deus, Alice. Seu filho vai nascer.

- Sério Bella? – Alice perguntou um pouco ironicamente.

- Eu vou te levar pro hospital, vem – Bella já tinha passado por aquilo, sabia que as contrações viriam com grandes intervalos de tempo no começo, mas Alice parecia ser um caso diferente.

Ajudou Alice a se levantar, e depois de terem uma pequena discussão, as duas resolveram usar o carro de Alice, que era onde já estavam as coisas do bebê. Bella deu um sorriso para a nova amiga, e passou seu celular para a morena, pedindo que ela ligasse para alguém e para o médico.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

O que acharam? Meio chato? Bom, eu quero que fique tudo bom, então talvez tenham uma pouco de paciencia comigo, please.

No próximo capitulo a Alice vai ter o bebê - ta, isso é mais que evidente - E como o Jazz vai ta chegando de viajem, a Bella vai ter, finalmente, uma conversa com o Edward. Vai ter um enocntro do Charlie, com o Edward e Catherine no meio... parei.

**Gibeluh: **Ahh esse capitulo foi meio chato, muito conversa, mas nada de Edward e Bella, mas logo eles vão ta dormindo na mesma casa, ou brigando ou se amando...

**CullenB: **Também amo a Alice, depois do Edward, ela é a minha Cullen favorita. Bom, a Ângela fala o que deve, e o que não deve também, mas graças a ela a Alice já sabe de tudo, e a baixinha não vai deixar o Edward e a Bella ficarem separados.

**Camilinha EGO: **Sim, você acertou, a Bella vai tentar, ou tentou, convencer a Alice. Mas a baixinha não vai se deixar levar. A única coisa que posso te falar é que não vai ser a Bella que vai contar tudo para o Edward.

**Angel Blue Cullen: **A Cathy vai ser a criança mais danada do mundo, vai aprontar sem parar e deixar a Bella e o Edward em situações muito difíceis, mas vai ser ela que vai fazer o dois admitirem que se amam, ahhh mais não falo como ela vai conseguir tamanha coisa.

**Maarii:** Ah desculpa, se eu demorei, queria postar ontem, mas não deu tempo... espero que não tenha demorado muito, Bom, ai esta o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**Fee Furtado: **A Alice é uma terceira pessoa nessa historia, é muito mais fácil notar as coisas quando se ver de fora do que quando esta completamente metido nela. Bom, a Ângela fala demais, mas isso foi muito bom. Ah a Bella vai deixar o Edward louco com a quantidade de homens que ela trabalha e conhece, sendo que ela gosta de omitir os fatos, sacas?

**Ana Carolina: **Ahh que bom que você gostou, bom, é meio dramática demais, não? Ahh mais amei o comentário, bom, espero não decepcionar.

**Ângie: **Ai é que ta, a Catherine parece demais com a Bella, a cor dos olhos é meio comum na Europa, e a mãe da Bella era meio ruiva, e o Edward não sabe o que aconteceu, ele acredita que ela tinha um outro homem na época, ou esqueceu dele rápido... Bom fico feliz que esteja gostando, beijos.

**Beijos e até.**


	11. Momentos de Tensão

**Fantasmas de um Romance.

* * *

**

**Capitulo XI – Momentos de tensão.**

"**_Comunicação_**_. É a primeira coisa que realmente aprendemos na nossa vida. O engraçado é que, depois que crescemos, aprendemos as palavras e começamos a falar pra valer, fica mais difícil saber o que dizer" (Meredith – Grey's Anatomy)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

O parto é um dos momentos mais emocionantes na vida de uma mulher. A dor que se sente é horrível, quando em um parto normal, mas tudo vale à pena.

Já se fazia quase uma hora que Alice estava em trabalho de parto. A morena ligara para seu marido a caminho do hospital, e também chamou por seu cunhado, que não conseguiu falar pois ele estava em seu turno de trabalho. Alice não era uma pessoa que tinha muitos conhecidos, parentes ela só conhecia os de seu marido, e por conta disso Bella se encarregada de acompanhar aquela sua nova amiga durante todo o tempo que precisasse.

Bella estava do lado de Alice, usando roupa cirúrgica e sentindo sua mão perder a vida enquanto Alice a apertava com toda a força que podia. Bella acreditava que a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar, fosse por dor ou pela tontura que o sangue a causava.

- Mais força Alice – A médica pedia incentivando.

- Como, nesse mundo, eu vou conseguir fazer mais força? – Alice perguntou entre dentes.

- Alice, calma ta bom? – Bella pediu quase sem ar.

- Cadê o maldito do Jasper, ele prometeu que estaria do meu lado nesse momento. Ele disse que eu poderia chamar ele com todos os nomes que conheço. Ah como eu odeio esse homem – Alice continuava falando sem muita força em sua voz. A pequena mulher parecia ao ponto de desmaiar.

Alice estava toda soada e seu rosto estava mais vermelho que se podia imaginar. Os cabelos escuros estavam escondidos na toca azul que tinham colocado assim que ela chegara ao hospital, e os olhos azuis agora brilhavam de dor.

Como se escutasse alguém chamando por seu nome, a porta da sala onde Alice estava foi aberta e um homem, com roupas parecidas com a de Bella, entrou correndo ate onde estava Alice. Bella não demorou para concluir que aquele era Jasper.

- Alice – Ele falou quando a viu. Os olhos dele pareciam chorar por ver a esposa naquele estado. Em seguida ele se voltou para Bella e se colocou no lugar dela – Deixa que eu assumo agora.

- Obrigada – Bella sussurrou sentindo a vida voltar para sua mão – Eu vou esperar lá fora. Com licença.

No momento em que caminhava para a porta, Bella já se desfazia das roupas que a deixava ridícula. Assim que entrou no corredor e sentiu o cheiro de álcool, foi como se uma onda de ar puro entrasse em seus pulmões depois de estar no meio de prédio em chamas. Enfim, ela se sentiu um pouco melhor, somente sua mão reclamava de dor.

- Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão forte? – Bella se perguntou enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras do corredor. Sua mão estava doendo e ela fazia movimentos de abrir e fechar para ver se tinha algum resultado.

- Você deveria saber mais que ninguém que uma mulher durante o trabalho de parto ganha uma força sobrenatural.

Bella elevou seu olhar para encontrar um Edward que parecia animado e feliz. Ele usava uma camisa de malha azul escura, que destacava seus braços fortes, e seu peito bem definido, a calça jeans parecia combinar com o tênis branco, mas o que prendeu a atenção de Bella foi o rosto de Edward. Ele parecia ter acabado de tomar um banho, os cabelos estavam molhados e brilhavam, assim como seus olhos. Ele estava mais sexy e lindo que o normal, ou Bella ainda estava afetada pela tontura que o cheiro de sangue a causava.

Também tinha ficado sem reação por aquela presença surpresa dele, e também pelo modo que falara com ela, como se fossem velhos amigos ou tivessem aquela velha relação que começou na faculdade. Bella não sabia se estava sem resposta pela maneira que ele estava estupidamente lindo, ou se estava sem idéia do que fazer.

Oh e agora? Pensou ela, não tinha como fugir. Durante sua conversa com Alice, Bella percebera que de um jeito ou de outro não teria mais como odiar Edward, era melhor serem amigos que inimigos, pelo bem de Cathy.

- Para falar a verdade eu estava muito bem anestesiada quando Catherine nasceu, os médicos disseram que não poderia ser um parto normal, foi uma gravidez complicada – Respondeu Bella decidida a ser gentil, talvez fosse um bom começo para uma conversa.

Edward sorriu, Bella não parecia a ponto de fugir, ou odiar ele. Pelo contrario, Edward teve um vislumbre de sorriso no rosto dela.

Com um pouco de confiança e medo, Edward sentou-se do lado de Bella e tomou a mão dela, começou a fazer uma massagem que parecia ser bem mais relaxante que qualquer outra coisa. As mãos de Edward estavam frias, o que fazia a sensação ser ainda melhor.

- Você não estava trabalhando? – Bella perguntou.

- Eu estava, só que não me avisaram que minha cunhada estava em trabalho de parto, então fui para minha casa. Só tive tempo de tomar um banho e vim correndo para cá, eu e Jasper chegamos ao mesmo tempo – Explicou Edward, ele ainda massageava a mão pequenina de Bella – E você, o que está fazendo aqui?

Era impossível ficar imune àquela expressão que Edward fazia naquele momento. Uma sobrancelha arqueada, um sorriso torto ao mesmo tempo que mordia seu lábio inferior, e aquele olhar que parecia ameaçar arrancar a resposta a qualquer custo.

- Eu estava com Alice quando ela entrou em trabalho de parto – Explicou Bella, mas logo percebeu que a curiosidade de Edward aumentou – Ela foi na minha casa, queria saber de Catherine.

Bom, aquilo não era uma mentira, não? De fato Alice a tinha procurado por causa de Catherine.

- E como ela está? – Edward perguntou, Bella pareceu confusa, e então ele completou – Catherine.

- Ah, Cath. Ela está bem. Saiu com meu pai hoje, eles foram passear pela cidade. Meu pai se mudou para Inglaterra ano passado, sabe? Comprou uma fazenda em Todmorden, West Yorkshire, e bom ele mora lá desde então.

- Hum, nunca imaginei Charlie como um fazendeiro, pensei que ele amasse o poder que tinha.

- Nem me fale – Falou Bella rolando os olhos. Sua mão já estava bem melhor, mas estava gostando da massagem, e não fez questão de mudar aquilo – Ele tentou passar os problemas dele para mim, mas não aceitei, fiz questão que ele vendesse tudo.

- Charlie vendeu tudo? – Edward pareceu mais surpreso que nunca.

A idéia que Edward tinha sobre o pai de Bella era de um homem completamente viciado em seus negócios e no poder que tinha. Lembrava claramente da enorme mansão que ele tinha em Seattle, e do carro com motorista que usava para fazer o caminho sua casa para o trabalho, lembrava mais ainda de como ele gostava de parecer importante sendo sempre protegido por seguranças. Sim, Charlie era um homem que gostava de aparecer e determinar poder, Edward não conseguia o imaginar como um simples morador de uma fazenda em um lugar escondido.

- Meu pai mudou muito desde a morte de Jacob – Bella explicou e então baixou olhar triste. Sempre foi evidente que Charlie gostasse mais de Jacob que dela, e isso era algo que machucava.

Edward interpretou aquela tristeza súbita como algo que provava que Bella era apaixonada por seu marido, era a única explicação existente para ela ter ficado daquele jeito ao falar do marido morto.

- Eu sinto muito - Falou Edward, mas algo em sua voz evidenciava a mentira.

Bella se viu atraída pela maneira que Edward falou aquilo, percebeu que ele apenas tinha sido educado. E então deu um sorriso para ele.

- Não sinta, pois eu não senti, nem sinto – Ela sussurrou.

Edward ficou curioso, Bella agora era um enigma e ele não conseguia entender o que ela estava pensando. Ele sempre se considerara um bom leitor de pessoas, podia perceber o que elas diziam rapidamente, mas Bella sempre se mostrou com um escudo para aquela habilidade, ela sempre o surpreendia.

- Nasceu! Nasceu! NASCEU! – O grito de entusiasmo ecoou por todo o corredor ganhando a atenção de qualquer ser humano que tivesse ouvidos. Jasper de repente estava pulando em frente a Edward e Bella.

O sorriso demonstrando naquela rosto era o maior que Bella e Edward já tinham visto em suas vidas. Jasper gargalhava e chorava, levava as mãos ao cabelo e parecia estar alcançando seu controle aos poucos.

Bella estava um pouco assustada, mas sorria em compreensão a Jasper. Ela sabia como era feliz aquela sensação de ter seu filho em seus braços, aliás, era algo inesquecível. Mas ela se deu conta de que conhecia apenas a sensação que a mãe, pois a do pai era apenas coisa de sua imaginação. Como em um reflexo, Bella voltou seu olhar para Edward, e deixou que sua imaginação a levasse ate o sonho onde era Edward que saia gritando pelo hospital dizendo que era pai. Só de pensar naquilo, Bella sentia as lágrimas caminharem seu rosto.

Edward estava feliz, tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto, e sentia inveja de Jasper. Ser pai deveria ser algo inexplicavelmente bom. E então, quando pensava que se deixaria levar pela emoção do momento, o ruivo percebeu os olhos de Bella o olharem fixamente.

Edward assistiu como Bella parecia viajar em um mundo distante enquanto chorava e sorria. Em um gesto de gentileza, ele limpou as lagrimas que estavam no rosto dela, e se controlou para não beijá-la como fazia antigamente. Era tão fácil se deixar pelas boas lembranças.

- É um meninão, Edward. O menino mais lindo desse mundo, minha cara. Você não vai acreditar. Ele é perfeito, meu filho é perfeito.

- Parabéns, Jasper – Edward respondeu – Parabéns.

- É, parabéns Jasper. Como a Alice estar? – Bella perguntou.

- Ela está ótima, não quer largar David – Jasper respondeu, parecia que era a primeira vez que respirava desde que o filho nasceu. Seu sorriso parecia ficar cada vez mais feliz.

- David, é um nome bonito, acho que significa o amado – Bella falou. Jasper pareceu surpreso que ela soubesse o significado do nome, e Edward também – Era um dos nomes que eu pensava em colocar em Catherine caso fosse um menino.

- Oh sim – Edward concordou. Na verdade o nome de Catherine, se ela fosse um menino, seria Anthony, mas Bella preferiu não falar daquele detalhe.

Como se fosse a hora perfeita, o celular de Bella começou a tocar, e ela se retirou para atender. Sozinhos, Jasper e Edward trocaram um olhar, ate que Edward entendeu a pergunta silenciosa de Jasper.

- É ela, a minha... a Bella – Edward respondeu dando um sorriso tímido.

- Alice me falou dela ontem, não pensei que as coisas já estivessem dando certo. Bom, eu tenho que agradecer ela por trazer Alice pra cá, e por ter ficado com ela durante todo o tempo. Você se importa de levar ela para casa? Alice disse que elas vieram no carro dela, ou seja, Bella teria que voltar de taxi, mas Alice não acha uma boa idéia.

- Claro – Edward respondeu passando a mão no cabelo. Teria a chance de pedir desculpas pelo o que fez em Port Angels.

Bella logo voltou guardando o celular na bolsa e dando um sorriso para os dois. Parecia cansada, mas estava divertida com algo.

- Eu tenho que ir – Ela disse – Catherine e meu pai passaram na minha casa e encontraram tudo fechado, estão rodando pelo bairro a procura de algo a fazer enquanto não chego. Ele esqueceu de pegar a chave. Bom, amanhã eu venho visitar Alice, ela deve está exausta agora. Foi um prazer te conhecer Jasper.

- Obrigada por cuidar de Alice. Ela me prometeu que ele não nasceria hoje, mas acho que ela me enganou. Edward vai te levar para casa, Alice me contou que vocês vieram no carro dela, então faço questão que meu irmão te leve. E o prazer foi meu de, finalmente, conhecer você, Bella.

Bella sentiu que aquele _finalmente_ não se tratava de algo tão simples como parecia ser. Jasper não parecia a conhecer apenas da historia do dia anterior, e logo que viu os olhos verdes de Jasper sobre ela, Bella concluiu que Jasper provavelmente sabia de muito mais que deveria.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa. Eu pego um táxi.

- Não, faço questão de te levar, prometo me comportar dessa vez – Edward falou piscando para Bella.

- Por favor, Alice pediu que eu ou Edward te levasse em casa – Jasper interveio ao ver que Bella negaria aquela oferta – Se você quiser eu...

- Não, eu vou com Edward – Bella respondeu vendo que aquilo era uma armação de Alice, e não tinha como se livrar.

.

.

.

O hospital onde Alice estava não era muito nem pouco perto da casa de Bella, um trajeto de menos meia hora, dependendo da velocidade. Edward parecia querer que fosse um longo caminho, pois ele dirigia com uma velocidade estupidamente lenta, o velocímetro marcava quarenta quilômetros por horas, e ela parecia satisfeito com aquilo.

Bella estava tensa com aquela situação, e sabia que não era a única. Falar sobre a vida de qualquer coisa era muito fácil, mas naquele momento nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre coisas quaisquer. Ambos queriam falar sobre algo que os intrigava, mas nenhum tinha coragem de começar, parecia que tinham desenvolvido alguma espécie de doença que os impedia de mover os lábios e não deixar a voz sair livremente.

Bella tinha certeza que não iria falar para Edward que Catherine era filha dele. Não naquele momento, talvez quando tivessem tempo e em um lugar melhor, e Edward estivesse amarrado com alguma coisa em sua boca impedindo que falasse algo. Sim, parecia uma boa idéia. Falaria com Emmet para que ele providenciasse aquela situação.

Deu um sorriso com sua idéia, parecia brilhante e perfeita. E Edward aproveitou aquilo para começar a falar.

- Você parece bem – Começou ele.

- É, consegui me organizar e as coisas estão começando a ficar em seu lugar agora. Você também parece bem, eu não sabia que estava aqui em Londres. Bom, desde quando você estar aqui? Port Angels não era o suficiente? Esme parecia feliz em ter você por perto, lembro dela ter comentado algo sobre isso. E como ela estar? Ah e seu irmão é muito legal, deve ter sido bom ter encontrado sua família, você sempre quis, lembra? Me conta como foi. Eu queria estar lá para ver isso, acho que seria muito legal. Pena que...

Bella logo parou de falar, não queria explicar tudo o que aconteceu daquela maneira, Edward era muito orgulhoso, provavelmente ficaria chateado quando ela contasse, e não queria passar pelo mesmo que passou em Port Angels. Sentiu os olhos de Edward a estudarem e então suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado.

- Você fala demais quando está nervosa – Acusou Edward dando um sorriso torto pra ela – Por que está nervosa?

- Por nada - Respondeu Bella. Edward não aceitou aquela resposta, mas achou melhor responder as perguntas que Bella tinha feito.

- Esme está ótima, ela, Carlisle e as meninas vão chegar aqui semana que vem, provavelmente. Eles vêm visitar o novo Cullen e ajudar Alice. Vim para Londres porque parecia uma boa idéia, quando você apareceu em Port Angels eu tinha acabado de ser aceito.

Edward explicou como tinha encontrado sua família e também contou como ela era. O resto do caminho foi aquela conversa, acabaram conversando sobre algo que não queriam, mas sabiam que era apenas para aliviar a tensão.

Bella guiou Edward ate chegarem a uma casa que parecia grande e bonita. A frente era toda branca e tinha a impressão de três andares, tinha uma escadaria na frente e uma um charme do estilo vitoriano, como todas as outras casas daquela rua.

Bella viu Edward descer do carro e dar a volta para abrir a porta pra ela, um gesto de cavalheirismo que fazia parte do caráter de Edward quando ele estava em bons momentos. Bella saiu do carro, e então viu que era o momento dela dizer o famoso '_'precisamos conversar''_, mas antes que tivesse essa oportunidade, Edward falou.

- Bella, eu queria te pedir perdão pelo o que fiz em Port Angels, eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, e assim que eu ti vi embarcando no dia seguinte, me arrependi profundamente de não ter te escutado.

- Oh – Bella deixou escapar a surpresa por aquilo. Não esperava um pedido de perdão da parte dele – Tudo bem, você estava certo, quem sou eu para entrar na sua vida perfeita depois de ir embora do jeito que fui? – Perguntou, e então respondeu mentalmente _'' só a mãe da filha que você nem sabe que tem''_

- Não, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo, nem ter te tratado daquele jeito. Foi um erro e eu entendo se não quiser me perdoar – Edward falou negando com a cabeça, passou as mãos por seu cabelo, de novo, e Bella não tinha como não aceitar aquele pedido.

- Claro que te perdôo. O que você fez é totalmente compreensível. Acho que eu faria o mesmo em seu lugar.

Edward sorriu, e Bella sentiu suas bochechas arderem.

- Eu fiquei curioso sobre o que você tinha a me dizer, ainda mereço saber? – Perguntou ele depois de um longo minuto de silêncio.

- Eh, si, ah, ahm, oh – Ela pronunciou todos os tipos de sons que conseguia, mas não conseguiu formular nenhuma palavra. Estava tentando falar algo, parecendo uma verdadeira idiota, mas então foi interrompida por alguém que não esperava.

- Mamãe – Era Catherine, que apareceu no momento que mais parecia conveniente, Bella teria que agradecer a filha mais tarde.

Catherine vinha no braço de Charlie, a menina já se inclinava para poder ir para os braços da mãe. Bella viu como Edward olhava para a filha, e logo viu como Catherine abriu um sorriso ao ver ele. E então Bella sentiu medo. Medo de que Edward reagisse de forma ruim a noticia de ser pai daquela menina tão linda, medo dele tentar tirar sua filha.

- Cathy – Bella sorriu pegando a menina no colo e abraçando com toda a força que podia, só de pensar na possibilidade de ser afastada da filha Bella se sentia mal – Pai.

Charlie estava com um semblante inexpressível. Edward estava tentando disfarçar o desagrado em ver Charlie, e Bella desejava saber o que o pai estava pensando.

- Edward – Catherine falou ignorando os olhares entre Charlie, Bella e Edward. A menina recebeu um sorriso do ruivo, e logo se viu obrigada a fazer as apresentações – Edward, esse é meu avô Charlie. Vô, esse é o médico que cuidou de mim ontem, Edward.

Charlie olhou sugestivamente para Bella, perguntando com olhar se Edward já sabia. Bella sussurrou um não, e negou com a cabeça. Gesto, esse, que não passou despercebido por Edward.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, ai está o capitulo. O que acharam? Ah, vocês não sabem quantas vezes eu não fico como uma louca lendo as reviews... mas to de férias, é entendível. Consegui postar dois capítulos em um dia, isso é um fato milagroso. Podem acreditar.

O bebê da Alice é um menino, porque essa fic já tem meninas demais... E o Jasper finalmente teve contato com a Bella ioi. Bom... ahh eu to tensa, ta chegando a hora do Edward saber que é papai, e também que o motivo da Bella ter ido embora. Isso acontece no próximo capitulo.

Bom, no meu perfil, tem uma foto de como eu imaginei a Catherine, mais ou menos, pois os olhos da garotinha são mais escuros que verde, e como eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como se usa photoshop, tive que deixar daquele jeito. também tem a capa da fic.

**Ângie: **O bebê da Alice nasceu, e é um Jasper Junior... O que achou? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Gibeluh: **Bom, ai está, postei. Espero que você tenha gostado *roendo as unhas*

**Klapaucius:** Ahh bom saber que você ama essa fic. Bom, espero que continue amando.

**Maari:** Sério que você fica imaginando o futuro da fic? Também faço o mesmo de vez em quando, só para encaixar os fatos que vão acontecer. Bom, vou tentar não fazer vocês esperarem por muito tempo, tentarei postar um novo capitulo amanhã. E a review ta massa, eu amey.

**Camilinha EGO: **A Alice não deixa as coisas ficarem ruins, ela aproveita qualquer coisa para deixar os outros felizes, ela e a Cathy vão se tornar grande aliadas. Bom, a Cathy vai ser sempre a maior ligação entre os dois, e ela vai fazer as coisa de um jeitinho bem disfarçado. Quando a Bella perceber... já vai ser tarde. No próximo capitulo o Edward descobre tudo...

**IsaEAriel****: **Oii, como vai? Bom que você gostou. Bom, consegui postar outro capitulo hoje. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**Fee Furtado: **Ah é um menino. O que você achou? Bom, espero que tenha gostado.

**Angel Blue Cullen****:** Ahh sério que você gostou? Bom saber, o baby da Alice é um menino, o primeiro da historia. Bom, to torcendo para que você goste desse. A conversa deles foi bem desinteressante... os dois medrosos.

**Camila: **Bom, postei, mas só no próximo capitulo o Edward descobre que pai da Catherine, e toda a história do sumiço da Bella.

**Ana Carolina:** É foi meio lento mesmo, bom, agora que o Edward vai descobrir que tem uma filha... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Bom meninas. Beijos e ate amanhã ou depois, depende da força de vontade de escrever, porque já ta tudo feito aqui na minha cabeça... **


	12. Conhecendo a Verdade

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XII – Conhecendo a verdade.**

_"... mais uma prova de como o ser humano é contraditório. Um punhado de bem, um punhado de mal. E só misturar com água. " (Trecho de __A menina que roubava Livros__ - Markus Zusak)_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
_

Há vezes que tudo parece conspirar contra nossas decisões.

Oh sim, disso Bella tinha a mais absoluta certeza. Estava começando a acreditar que o destino gostava de colocá-la em situações difíceis, como se já não tivesse passado pelas mais diversas coisas que a vida poderia lhe oferecer. E nem tinha trinta anos de idade ainda.

Pensando em tudo o que já tinha passado, Bella percebia que, definitivamente, sua vida era repleta de provas a se passar. Poderia se considerar uma vencedora, pois ainda mantinha uma sanidade intacta.

Depois de perceber que Edward havia notado sua pequena conversa com Charlie, Bella deu um jeito de fugir daquela situação. Aproveitou o comentário que Catherine havia feito sobre passar o dia na piscina, e disse que precisava entrar para evitar que a filha pegasse um resfriado, pois ela ainda estava com os cabelos molhados e as roupas úmidas.

Antes de Edward ir embora, porém, ela fez questão de pegar no numero dele, e o endereço do apartamento onde ele estava. Disse que queria conversar com ele, e Edward se pareceu confuso com aquilo, mas não reclamou, pelo contrario, permitiu que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

Agora, que já eram quase dez da noite e ela tinha acabado de colocar Catherine para dormir, Bella desceu as escadas indo em direção a sala. Charlie a estava esperando, com um aviso prévio de que queria detalhes sobre tudo. Oh, o pai de Bella parecia curioso sobre a nova situação que a filha passava.

- Me explica tudo, por favor – Foi o pedido dele assim que viu a morena entrar na sala. Charlie bebia um copo de whisky, estava sentando no sofá e olhava com muita curiosidade e apreensão para Bella.

- Alice, a cunhada dele, sabia de tudo o que aconteceu entre eu ele no passado. Ela que estava no carro que quase atropelou Catherine ontem, e ela percebeu a maneira que eu e ele nos olhávamos, também ligou as poucos características de Cathy a Edward, e depois falou com Ângela. Ela descobriu tudo, pai.

Charlie respirou fundo, e pediu que Bella continuasse a historia.

- Ela veio falar comigo hoje, disse que Edward iria ficar sabendo sobre Catherine, por mim ou por ela. Eu contei tudo o que aconteceu, mas ela ainda acha que Edward deveria saber.

- E o que você acha? – Charlie perguntou, seu olhar demonstrava como ele se sentia culpado, aliás, se Bella agora escondia segredos de alguém, a culpa era dele.

Charlie ainda se odiava por tudo o que tinha cometido no passado. Sempre se martirizava pelos erros cometidos, e sentia que ainda precisava se desculpar, pagar pelo o que fez.

Dando um sorriso ainda mais culpado que a expressão de seus olhos, Charlie chamou a filha para sentar-se ao seu lado. Bella não hesitou, e assim que sentiu o calor paternal que irradiava de Charlie, ela se viu desejando o conforto e conselho do pai. Ele era a melhor pessoa que ela podia imaginar para lhe ajudar naquele momento, a melhor pessoa que ela poderia desejar para reclamar de seus medos.

Bella deitou no colo de Charlie, voltando a ter a sensação que não tinha desde que era bem mais jovem, exatamente quando tinha oito anos de idade e sua mãe morreu. Oh, fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia daquele jeito, que não conseguiu evitar a vontade de chorar.

- Eu tenho medo, pai – Respondeu Bella por fim – Eu quero que ele saiba. Ele tem esse direito. Edward deve saber o motivo pelo qual fui embora, e também deve saber que tem uma filha. Mas eu o conheço bem, sei o quanto ele é orgulhoso. Vai ficar irado comigo por ter simplesmente fugido sem ter falado nada, e vai ficar mais irado ainda quando falar sobre Cathy. Não vou suportar ver ele brigando comigo de novo. Foi horrível aquilo que aconteceu em Port Angels. E também tenho medo que ele queira tirar Catherine de mim.

Bella sentiu seu pai lhe acariciar os cabelos, e também percebeu que já estava chorando quase histericamente. Soluçou um pouco, e então Charlie e abraçou forte, lhe dando apoio.

- Ele jamais tiraria Catherine de você. Teria que passar por muitas audiências, e nenhum juiz no mundo ousaria tirar Catherine de você.

- Eu sei – Bella respondeu – Mas Catherine passaria por algo que eu não iria querer, pai. Você já imaginou o quão complicado isso pode ser para ela? De repente descobre que o pai ta vivo, e ao mesmo tempo vai ser disputada como uma boneca? Não quero que ela passe por isso. E ele provavelmente estará com tanta raiva de mim que nem vai me escutar.

- Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, muito menos com Catherine – Charlie respondeu dando mais um abraço forte na filha – Eu estou do seu lado dessa vez Bella, sei que errei muito no passado e agora estou realmente arrependido. Está na hora de eu concertar meus erros – A ultima frase de Charlie foi dita em sussurro tão baixo que Bella nem o escutou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eram um pouco mais de uma hora da manhã de sábado. A escuridão que entrava pela janela, e o relógio digital ao lado da cama de sua cama, confirmavam esse fato a Edward.

Parecia que tinha acabado de dormir quando a campainha tocou, se perguntou se era um sonho ou realidade, ate que o barulho ficou irritante demais para que fosse um sonho. No entanto, sua cama e a temperatura de quinze graus eram grandes convites a preguiça, e o ruivo pensou na possibilidade de ignorar o visitante inconveniente. Mas seu plano não deu certo, quem quer que fosse, a pessoa não estava disposta a ir embora.

Depois de levantar, com muita preguiça, Edward caminhou pelo quarto colocando uma camisa de malha da cor cinza, sem se importar em mudar o calção que usava, mas quando pensou que uma visita naquele horário não era normal, ele decidiu colocar um robe de algodão da cor cinza e preta.

Com passos lentos e xingando aquele que ousava o acordar naquela hora da madrugada com o som estressante da campainha, Edward tentava despertar, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Já vou – Ele respondeu ao se aproximar. Só então o som frenético do ''ding-dong'' parou. Edward destrancou a porta, mas não tirou o ferrolho, fazendo com que se abrisse apenas uma pequena brecha onde ele poderia ver quem era – Charlie?

- Boa noite, Edward – O homem que estava do outro lado da porta respondeu com um sorriso culpado – Sei que é muito tarde, mas eu preciso falar com você agora. Pode ser?

O tom que Charlie usava não combinava em nada com suas palavras gentis. Seu pedido, ou ordem melhor dizendo, sugeria a Edward que, querendo ou não, ele só iria embora depois de fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Edward fechou a porta, tirou o ferrolho e depois abriu a porta de novo a ponto de ver Charlie levar a mão à campainha. Aquela era prova que Edward precisava para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Já me acordou mesmo – Resmungou o ruivo dando passagem para Charlie entrar.

- E eu não pretendia ir embora antes que você me escutasse – Respondeu Charlie dando um sorriso desafiador a Edward enquanto entrava. O homem mais velho não hesitou em se encontrar acomodado.

Sentando-se em um sofá perto da janela, Charlie começou a estudar o apartamento onde Edward vivia. Não era muito luxuoso, como ele esperava, uma decoração de cores claras com preto combinava com os detalhes modernos e com os moveis que pareciam novos. Charlie esperou que Edward estivesse ao alcance de sua visão para poder começar a falar.

- Um bom lugar para quem não tinha nada – Comentou Charlie a fim de começar a conversa.

- Imagino que não tenha vindo aqui apenas para elogiar meu apartamento – Respondeu Edward sem o mínimo esforço de ser educado. Seu ódio por Charlie estava misturado com a raiva de ter sido acordado naquele horário.

- Você tem razão – Charlie respondeu dando de ombros. Suspirou fundo e então fez um gesto para que Edward se sentasse.

O ruivo pensou em responder. Quem Charlie pensava que era para ficar mandando nele? Principalmente dentro de sua própria casa? Mas antes que pensasse em algo, Edward já se encontrava esparramado em sua única uma cadeira grande que o permitia se sentir confortável.

- O que você quer? – Edward perguntou, e logo bocejou sem conseguir evitar aquela demonstração de sono e cansaço. Charlie ignorou, e então começou a falar.

- Sei que essa não é uma hora para visitas, mas vou embora em poucas horas. Essa é a minha ultima chance de concertar meus erros antes que alguém faça isso por mim. Agora Edward, eu peço, por favor, que me escute e não me interrompa. Depois que eu terminar você pode falar o que bem entender. E a propósito, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, você vai falar comigo. Se tiver que ficar com raiva de alguém, esse alguém sou eu. Estamos combinados?

- Quem você pensa que é para chegar na minha casa a essa hora me dando ordens? – Edward perguntou um pouco sobressaltado de raiva. Era demais para ele, além de tudo o que Charlie já o tinha feito, aquele homem ainda acreditava que podia o dar ordens em sua casa depois de tê-lo acordado de madrugada?

- Não penso que sou ninguém, sei que não é nada bom acordar as pessoas a essa hora. Mas no fim de tudo você vai agradecer por eu ter vindo, ou então seria Bella que te contaria tudo amanhã. E sabe o que aconteceria se fosse ela no meu lugar? Você brigaria com ela de novo assim como fez em Port Angels, ou pior, e Bella não merece mais ser machucada. Nessa história toda ela foi a que mais sofreu.

- Claro, casar com um homem rico e famoso e herdar tudo o que ela tem hoje em dia é algo completamente ruim. Ter uma vida facilitada é muito ruim mesmo... – Edward ironizou.

- Você não sabe o que ta falando, Edward – Avisou Charlie – Mas estou disposto a esclarecer tudo para você. A única coisa que peço é que me escute e não faça nada precipitado.

Edward apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Pode falar.

Aquele era, sem sombra de duvidas, o momento mais complicado da vida de Charlie. Exceto pela vez que teve que contar a Bella que Edward estava vivo, Charlie podia acreditar que nunca se sentira tão embaraçado com as palavras, e também nunca se sentira tão incomodado com ele mesmo.

Charlie abaixou os olhos e começou a brincar com suas mãos, a fim de diminuir o nervosismo que aos poucos crescia. Ate que então começou a falar.

- Bella nunca te abandonou. Quando você ficou doente eu me inteirei sobre seu estado de saúde. Na noite que Bella foi procurar pela minha ajuda, eu já sabia que ela estava a caminho, e por conta disso eu chamei Jacob para presenciar a conversa. Depois daquela noite não precisamos esperar muito para colocar nosso plano em prática.

Charlie parou por um momento, querendo saber o que Edward estava pensando daquilo. Mas a expressão do ruivo era completamente fria. Então ele continuou relatando.

- Foi Jacob quem pagou seu tratamento – Confessou Charlie ainda estudando a expressão de Edward, mas ele não expressava nenhuma emoção, a única coisa que o jovem fez foi prender a respiração como se esperasse ansiosamente por mais explicações – Jacob e eu tramamos um plano para que Bella visse como ele era uma pessoa do bem. Queríamos que ela se apaixonasse por ele, então tramamos tudo. Jacob pagou a primeira cirurgia e o resto de seu tratamento, pedindo que Bella sempre mantivesse aquilo como um segredo. Mas Bella não estava demonstrando nada mais que gratidão pela ajuda de Jacob. Já tínhamos conversado com os médicos e eles disseram que a sua recuperação estava indo bem, e que se a segunda cirurgia fosse um sucesso, você estaria em perfeito estado logo em breve. Por um momento eu desejei que você morresse, de verdade, eu não queria você com a minha filha. Sonhei para Bella um futuro feliz e sem preocupação com dinheiro nem nada. Queria que ela tivesse tudo que precisasse. E o que você poderia dar para ela? Absolutamente nada. Mas eu sei que estava enganado. Você a amava e ela o amava, e só fui perceber isso tarde demais.

Charlie fez outra pausa, deixou de olhar para Edward assim que sentiu que ele o fitava. Estava com vergonha e não sabia se continuaria.

- Continua – Pediu Edward com a voz seca, mas era evidente que ele estava ansioso.

- Não tínhamos mais escolha – Charlie explicou – E então Jacob teve a idéia. Duas noites antes da sua segunda cirurgia Jacob procurou por Bella...

- Foi quando ela me deixou – Sussurrou Edward mais para ele mesmo do que para Charlie.

- Sim, naquela noite Jacob deu o golpe final de nosso plano. Jacob chantageou Bella. Ele a pediu em casamento, e caso ela não aceitasse ele iria cobrar por tudo o que tinha gasto no seu tratamento, também disse que não pagaria a segunda cirurgia e que expulsaria vocês do apartamento onde vocês moravam, ele tinha comprado o prédio. Minha filha não teve escolha, ela aceitou a proposta depois de Jacob prometer que pagaria o resto do tratamento.

- Por que ela não me contou? – Sussurrou Edward exasperado. Charlie olhou para Edward e finalmente encontrou uma emoção naquele rosto. Edward tinha os olhos brilhando de compreensão, dor e raiva.

- Isso você tem que confirmar com ela, mas Jacob deixou bem claro que queria segredo de tudo.

- Mas ela prometeu voltar, eu lembro, ela disse que quando tudo acabasse ela voltaria. E é isso que me dá mais raiva. Ela nunca voltou – Falou Edward.

- Bella pensou que você estivesse morto – Respondeu Charlie, e então Edward ficou confuso – Jacob achou que poderia fazer Bella se apaixonar por ele. Ele a amava, e também amava a filha dela, Jacob cuidava de Catherine como se fosse filha dele. Jacob acreditava que Bella podia o amar. Mas os anos passaram e Bella parecia cada vez mais apaixonada por você, ela falava de você para Catherine e fazia promessas para a filha... Jacob sabia que Bella fugiria assim que tivesse noticias suas, então eu o sugeri que ele dissesse que você estava morto. Bella ficou tão abalada que esqueceu de tudo. Ela ficou em depressão tempo suficiente para que forjássemos documentos falsos e cuidássemos para que você jamais aparecesse em nossas vidas novamente. Como você pode ver Edward, minha filha não tem culpa de nada. Só eu e Jacob, e uma vez que ele não estar aqui, você pode falar o que quiser para mim. Bella apenas cuidou de você.

Edward com certeza queria gritar e chamar Charlie de todos os nomes que seu vocabulário permitia. Mas ele estava em estado de choque para que pudesse fazer algo além de pensar. Analisou cada minha palavra dita por aquela homem a sua frente a ate entender e confirmar que tinha cometido uma enorme injustiça com a mulher que amava.

- Bella só descobriu que você estava vivo no fim de março. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi procurar por você. E então você a tratou daquele jeito – Charlie continuou falando.

Ah claro, a sua explosão com Bella em Port Angels foi o seu maior erro. E a culpa era de Charlie.

Edward não conseguiu mais suportar aquela raiva. Levantando-se, ele andou pelo apartamento a procura de calma. Estava a ponto de virar um homem agressivo e quem sabe ate um assassino. Charlie e Jacob tinham brincando com muito mais do que deveriam. Além de terem feito de sua vida uma arma para separá-lo de Bella, os dois tinham a feito ser a vilã da historia da vida dele durante anos, e se não bastasse isso Edward podia acreditar que ela sofrera muito com tudo aquilo.

Com intenção de se manter inocente de qualquer acusação de assassinato, Edward pegou o primeiro objeto que encontrou, um porta retrato de vidro em forma de cubo, e jogou contra a parede. Nunca tinha se sentindo tão furioso como estava naquele momento, nunca tinha tido vontade de usar suas mãos para aliviar uma raiva, ate saber daquilo.

O barulho do vidro se espatifando contra parede e despedaçando no chão, funcionou como uma verdadeira onda de calma. Edward se viu um pouco melhor depois de ter quebrado aquele objeto, e então se viu mais equilibrado para poder aceitar aquela explicação. Andando de um lado para o outro ele percebia como havia sido idiota esse tempo todo.

- Mas ela continuou casada com Jacob depois da minha suposta morte, não é? Talvez ela estivesse começando a se apaixonar por ele – Murmurou Edward apenas para ele, a presença de Charlie tinha a preferência de se manter inexistente. Oh, mas Edward precisava de pelo menos uma coisa para achar que Bella não era completamente santa naquela historia, ele precisava de apenas um motivo para não se achar completamente idiota como se sentia naquele momento.

- Jacob a amava, e amava Catherine também. Mas ele era movido por suas emoções, foi mais de uma vez que ele a ameaçou depois de sua morte. Jacob sempre dizia que se Bella fosse embora ele ficaria com Catherine, e deixaria de amar a filha dela, e passaria a odiar a menina, ele dizia que passaria a ver Catherine como a filha do maior inimigo dele. O que é verdade, Catherine é filha do maior inimigo de Jacob.

Edward apenas confirmava que Jacob era o pior homem desse homem, e Charlie vinha logo em seguida sem muita diferença no caráter sujo. Como um homem conseguiria ameaçar uma garotinha tão adorável como Catherine? Só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com aquela menina, Edward já sentia uma enorme vontade de matar Jacob, certamente era o que estaria fazendo se aquele homem já não estivesse morto.

Charlie também era alguém horrível, concluiu Edward. Como ele poderia deixar alguém ameaçar a filha e a neta? Como ele poderia ter permitido que Bella passasse por tudo aquilo? Edward conhecia Bella muito bem para saber que ela se manteria forte para todos, mas por dentro ela deveria estar devastada, ela provavelmente morria de medo do marido, medo de que ele fizesse algo com a filha que ela teve com o maior inimigo de Jacob...

Edward logo parou com todos os seus pensamentos sobre Charlie e Jacob. De repente tudo o que ele pensava era em uma coisa sem lógica, mas que gritava por atenção. A hipótese absurda de que Catherine fosse... não podia ser verdade. Ou poderia? Edward voltou a lembrar de cada palavra dita por Charlie, e fez as contas. Se foi tão difícil para Bella o deixar naquele hospital, foi porque ela o amava, ou seja, ela não tinha outro homem. Se Bella e Jacob se casaram logo que ela foi embora e ele não era o pai de Catherine... não podia ser. Não, o médico afirmara que ele não poderia ter filhos por causa...

Edward voltou seu olhar assustado para Charlie, e então fez a pergunta que estava implorando para ser feita. Algo nele dizia que não era preciso de confirmação, mas Edward achava aquilo muito louco para deixar de confirmar.

- Catherine é minha filha? – Edward perguntou, só então percebeu que sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas, e sua voz tremia. Antes que Charlie respondesse, Edward já sabia da verdade, e sentiu como se seu peito explodisse de uma felicidade desconhecida.

- Bella só descobriu que estava grávida uma semana depois de chegar a Londres. Ela estava com dois meses de gestação. Aparentemente não teve sinais normais, foi uma gravidez complicada pois ela não tinha você com ela... Mas sim, Catherine é sua filha. Bella nunca escondeu esse fato da menina. Quando informamos sua morte, Cathy sofreu por achar que tinha te perdido e por ver Bella no estado que ela estava. Bella nunca permitiu que a filha de vocês amasse ninguém, além de você, como pai.

De repente Edward viu todas as lembranças que tinha de Catherine rondarem em sua mente. Desde o primeiro momento que a tinha visto ate o encontro de poucas horas atrás. Céus, ele tinha uma filha com a mulher que amava.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Demorei? Perdão, é que tava meio que com preguiça de escrever sacas? E eu finalmente cheguei na parte interessante do livro que to lendo. Bom, mas ai está o capitulo. E sinceramente, esse é o capitulo que eu mais estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês, entao quem é fantasma como eu... por favor só dessa vez. E quando a Catherine descobrir sobre Edward também...**

**Eu sei que o Charlie não é nenhum santo, mas ele foi bacana. Tipo, não acredito que a pessoa poça ser completamente malvada, ou completamente boa... o Charlie ja errou muito e agora ele ta tendo a chance de concertar o que fez. Eu sei que muitas esperavam que fosse a Bella a contar, mas eu achei melhor que fosse o Charlie, o Edward ficou muito pocesso de raiva... é melhor que o Charlie passe por isso que ela. **

**Bom, beijinhos.**

**Gibeluh: **Pronto, ele falou. Bom perdão pela demora. Mas eu espero que tenha gostado.

**Camilinha EGO: **Também acho que o Charlie não é nenhum santo, mas ele estava muito cego pelas vontades dele. Sempre foi um homem que acreditou que estava certo em todas as decisões... mas agora ele ta pagando por isso. Bom, o que você achou?

**Maarii:** Você tem a mesma mania que eu de ficar relendo as coisas? Que massa, não sou tão anormal como pensei.... Bom, obrigada por dizer que achou perfeito. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero continuar assim. Bom, perdão se eu demorei... mas o que achou?

**Amanda:** Ahh o Edward já sabe de tudo, ate que enfim /o/. Bom, no próximo capitulo ele vai procurar a Bella... Ahh eu espero que tenha gostado. Bom, você gostou?

**Ângie:** A Alice, coitada, nem estava com o marido do lado... mas valeu a pena, eu acho. Bom, o Edward já sabe de tudo, só tem alguns detalhes que vão ser contados durante o tempo...Obrigada por gostar da fic heheheheehehehehe...

**Mila:** Oii, é, bom saber que você está gostando. Sim, o Edward tem motivos para ficar com raiva, mas a Bella não merece mais sofrer. Tudo é uma questão de conversa, o Edward estava iludido pelas hipóteses que fez, e a Bella tem medo de que se falar a verdade além dele brigar mais ainda com ela, ele queria tirar a Catherine dela... Mas no final tudo ficará bem. Bom saber que gostas do jeito que escrevo, de vez em quando acho que ninguém gosta, pois é em terceira pessoa e as leitoras preferem em primeira. Eu prefiro terceira, é mais legal e pode fazer mistério.

**Ana Carolina:** Bom, finalmente, o Edward já sabe de tudo... agora dependemos da reação dele... e tudo mais. Bom, o que você achou?


	13. Precisamos Conversar

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XIII – Precisamos Conversa.**

"_Quem determina quando o velho acaba e o novo começa? Não é o calendário, não é um aniversário, nem um ano novo – é um _**_evento_**_." (Grey's Anatomy)_

_._

_._

O que, exatamente, uma pessoa poderia pensar ao descobrir que tudo que acreditava era uma ilusão, e acompanhado disso viesse a noticia de uma paternidade? Ah, sem duvidas era inacreditável.

Inacreditável era a palavra que Edward vinha repetindo desde que Charlie havia ido embora de seu apartamento. Começou a andar de um lado para outro pensando em mil e uma coisas diferentes.

Já não tinha mais sono, de jeito nenhum, tudo o que Edward mais desejava naquele momento era que os primeiros raios de sol aparecessem, e então poderia ir ate a casa de Bella. Sim, ele estava desesperado para escutar tudo o que tinha acontecido, pelo ponto de vista dela.

Edward se via em uma mistura de sensações que pareciam felizes em deixá-lo daquela maneira.

Estava com raiva, pois Bella teve várias chances de falar aquilo, e mesmo que ele estivesse gritando com ela em Port Angels, ela poderia ter gritado mais alto ainda. Bella deveria ter falado que ele tinha uma filha antes de ao menos pensar em dizer _''oi''_. Foi só então que Edward percebeu que Bella estava certa em não ter dito tudo antes, ele estava dizendo que a odiava e que ela tinha deixado de existir em seu mundo, como poderia pensar em dizer _''oi, temos uma filha''_? Bella deveria ter razões para esconder aquele fato dele.

Edward também estava com raiva de tudo o que Jacob e Charlie haviam tramado. Estava com raiva por ter sido enganado, e ficou com mais raiva ainda quando descobriu que foi Jacob que pagou o resto de seus estudos e o induziu a ir morar em Forks. Odiava ter que admitir, mas Jacob o havia ajudado muito com toda aquela historia.

Estava feliz, não, a palavra feliz não parecia suficiente para descrever o que sentia. Céus, ele nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir daquela maneira. Ser pai era o fato mais maravilhoso que ele poderia imaginar. Mas ao mesmo tempo tudo era confuso, há pouco tempo atrás ele tinha apenas dois irmãos e suas famílias, e agora tinha uma filha.

E foi então que Edward pensou em Bella. Já não tinha mais razões para odiá-la e reprimir o que quer que sentisse por ela. Mas ainda existia a duvida. E agora? Como as coisas ficariam? Aquilo não era um conto de fadas onde tudo ficava em perfeito estado depois do feitiço ter acabado. Aquilo era bem real e precisava ser analisado pela lógica.

Seis anos haviam se passado desde que eles tinham sido namorados apaixonados na faculdade. Ambos tinham sofrido muito, e se machucado mais ainda. Será que ainda existia um verdadeiro amor ou apenas a necessidade de saber se aquele romance daria certo? Edward já não sabia mais. Tudo aquilo que ele podia descrever como amor era dirigido apenas para Catherine naquele momento. Estava muito fascinado com aquele noticia para que prestasse atenção a qualquer outro pensamento por mais de um minuto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O dia de sábado tinha sido bastante cansativo para Bella.

Primeiro porque a madrugada de sexta para sábado tinha sido longa demais. Ela estava aflita e não sabia a razão por trás daquilo. Depois que Charlie saiu de sua casa dizendo que passaria a noite na estrada, pois queria chegar a fazendo o mais rápido possível, Bella sentiu o enorme desejo de ligar para Edward e falar com ele. Mas Catherine a impediu.

A menina, como Bella previra, acabou ficando resfriada. Cathy passou a noite com febre, tossindo, espirrando e reclamando de tudo. Após se sentir aquecida na cama da mãe, sendo envolvida pelos braços dela, Catherine admitiu tinha tomado muito sorvete depois que saiu da piscina, e não seguiu o conselho do avô a respeito de trocar de roupas, pois estava muito agitada querendo brincar com as outras crianças do clube.

Catherine era o tipo de criança que facilmente ficava resfriada, a menina tinha herdado muito mais que a beleza da mãe. Oh, Cathy também era dotada de uma esperteza sem igual, também era muito observadora e tinha um grande poder de persuasão. Mas não foram apenas as qualidades que a menina tinha herdado da mãe, Catherine era uma imã para acidentes, tão desastrada que Bella achava ser impossível, a menina também tinha a mania de esconder bem o que se passava de verdade com ela, e também tinha o grande defeito de ser mais teimosa que Bella. Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém mudava. Esse defeito, ou qualidade, tinha herdado mais de Charlie que de Bella, em todo o caso.

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto de Bella, a morena pulou de sua cama e desceu para preparar algo para o desjejum. Deixando Catherine dormir em paz, ela fez panquecas e suco de laranja.

Seu dia se passou de forma lenta e bem cansativa. Depois de passar a manhã arrumando as coisas que achava estarem fora do lugar, e depois de preparar um almoço, Bella resolveu sair para visitar Alice. Deixou Catherine na casa de Emmet, e então a morena foi para o hospital.

Alice estava radiante de tanta felicidade. O rosto de feições finas mal suportava o sorriso que ela estampava no rosto. Jasper era outro que parecia a ponto de explodir. Quando Bella entrou no quarto, Jasper estava ansioso para pegar o menino no colo, e Alice estava falando de todos os cuidados que ele deveria ter.

Alice agradeceu pelo o que Bella tinha feito no dia anterior, e pediu desculpas pela força que usou ao apertar a mão da nova amiga. A visita não foi demorada, Alice estava exausta.

- Bella? – Alice chamou quando Bella fazia o caminho ate a porta. - Você não ficou chateada, por ontem, não é? – Perguntou. Jasper olhou apreensivo para Bella, como se implorasse que ela respondesse de forma correta, e não fizesse Alice ficar triste. Deus sabia como Alice se importava em não chatear os outros.

- Claro que não – Bella respondeu – Aliás, você agiu como uma amiga. Espero que sejamos de hoje em diante, certo?

- Claro – Afirmou Alice dando um sorriso maior ainda – Como está minha sobrinha?

Bella ficou sem resposta, olhou sugestivamente para Jasper, e percebeu que ele não parecia surpreso com aquela pergunta.

- Está um pouco resfriada, mas tirando isso, ela está bem – Afirmou Bella – Bom, quando ela melhorar vou atrás de Edward. Eu espero que ele não queira me matar.

Alice e Jasper sorriram do medo de Bella, e afirmaram que a ultima coisa que Edward faria era matar a mãe da filha dele. Depois de mais uma despedida Bella foi embora.

Passou o resto da tarde na casa de Emmet e Rosalie, sempre tendo o cuidado de não deixar que Maddie ficasse muito próximo de Catherine, não queria que a afilhada ficasse doente. Quando a noite chegou Bella teve que voltar para casa, Catherine voltava a ter febre, e estava cansada.

Já eram quase oito da noite quando Cathy conseguiu convencer Bella a assistir um filme com ela. As duas se acomodaram na sala de TV, fizeram pipoca, e logo Catherine estava dormindo nos braços da mãe enquanto o filme ainda passava.

Bella estava se preparando para levar Catherine para o quarto quando a campainha tocou. Deixando a filha deitada no sofá, envolvida com uma colcha grossa, Bella caminhou ate a porta e viu pelo olho mágico a figura de Edward.

De fato era um susto encontrá-lo àquela hora batendo em sua porta. Não esperava por visitas, e muito menos pela dele. Antes de pensar em abrir a porta, Bella imaginou um milhão de coisas. Respirou fundo, ainda escutando ele tocar a campainha, e depois se olhou no espelho que ficava ao lado da entrada.

Sua imagem não era muito boa. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, mas algumas mechas insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto. Ela não usava maquiagem e tinha duas manchas embaixo de seus olhos evidenciando a noite mal-dormida. Também não tinha gostado da roupa que usava, o short cinza parecia não ser muito decente para receber visitas, e a blusa branca era meio transparente, permitindo que os detalhes de seu sutiã aparecessem.

Bella abriu a porta, somente uma brecha, e escondeu seu corpo atrás da porta, deixando que Edward visse apenas o seu rosto.

- Um minuto, por favor – Ela pediu, e antes que ele pudesse pensar em responder a porta já estava fechada de novo.

Edward ficou mais confuso que chateado. Respirou fundo e ficou de costas para a porta.

Ainda não sabia o que fazer, depois de passar o dia todo rondando a casa de Bella com a grande duvida rondando em sua cabeça, ele decidiu que estava na hora de falar com ela.

Tinha certeza que não tinha raiva dela, e precisou se lembrar várias vezes que ele deveria pedir perdão para ela, de novo. Olhando as poucas estrelas que brilhavam no céu, Edward se perguntava se poderia ver Catherine naquele momento.

Ele queria tanto abraçar aquela menina, só para ter certeza se era real.

Quebrando o fio de seus pensamentos, a porta foi abruptamente aberta. Edward virou-se e encontrou uma Bella bastante atraente. Oh, sim, sem duvidas ela estava atraente. Por mais que seu cabelo estivesse um pouco bagunçado, sua expressão um pouco cansada, e usasse uma camiseta que parecia ser o triplo de seu tamanho, Bella estava exatamente do jeito que Edward gostava.

- Oi – Ela respondeu dando um meio sorriso e chamando a atenção de Edward.

- Oi – Ele respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. Edward precisou desviar os olhos da imagem de Bella para lembrar que estava ali para tratar de um assunto sério. Mas a presença dela, como sempre, era algo muito difícil de ser ignorado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Oh sim – Edward respondeu como se estivesse lembrando de algo. Logo seu rosto ganhou uma expressão séria, e ele conseguiu se concentrar apenas na conversa que deveria ter com ela – Seu pai me procurou ontem à noite. Ele me contou tudo.

As reações que seguiram após o anúncio daquele fato foram completamente contrarias.

Enquanto o rosto de Bella perdia o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos. Edward sorria maravilhado.

Bella sentiu cada parte de seu corpo ser congelado. Ate mesmo seu coração parecia ter parado de palpitar. Por um longo minuto ela ficou sem ar, e tentou dizer algo, mas estava impossibilitada.

Edward assistia como a morena a sua frente procurava reagir. A boca de Bella se abria, mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo, os lábios rosados já estavam unidos novamente. Os olhos castanhos pareciam em desespero. E Edward percebeu ela dar um passo para trás como se estivesse pronta para fechar a porta.

- Acho que precisamos conversar – Ele falou por fim. Sua voz estava o mais doce possível, controlada e calma. Ele deu um sorriso para Bella, e pensou em abraçá-la, mas não sabia se deveria ou não.

Bella apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e deu passagem para que ele entrasse.

A casa de Bella parecia sair de uma daquelas revistas de decoração. Cada mínimo detalhe era elegante e luxuoso. Tinha moveis modernos e uma decoração bastante simples, mas que deixava claro que o padrão de vida dos moradores daquela casa era bem elevado.

Bella levou Edward ate a sala de visitas, que ficava em frente à sala onde Catherine estava. Pedindo que ele se acomodasse, a morena ofereceu água, vinho, whisky e tudo mais que poderia oferecer, mas Edward não aceitou.

- Eu só quero conversar – Ele afirmou por fim.

- Conversar... – Bella suspirou fechando os olhos.

- Mãe?! – Catherine gritou com a voz rouca da outra sala. Bella pareceu congelar pela segunda vez naqueles últimos minutos, e observou a maneira que Edward reagia ao escutar a voz da menina.

- Ele te falou sobre Cathy? – Bella perguntou apreensiva.

- Ele me contou tudo – Edward afirmou novamente olhando nos olhos de Bella.

- Tudo – Bella repetiu olhando para Edward, ainda mais apreensiva. Ela procurava entender o que ele estava pensando, mas a expressão que Edward usava era completamente ilegível.

De repente Bella estava morrendo de medo. E se ele fizesse alguma besteira?

- Eu posso ver ela? – Edward perguntou.

- Edward, eu vou precisar conversar com ela antes. E agora não é o melhor momento. Catherine acha que você está morto.

- Eu quero que ela saiba que eu estou vivo, Bella. Por favor, você... deixa eu falar com ela. Por favor. Ela é minha filha.

-Eu sei – Respondeu Bella. Respirando fundo, e olhando para o chão, afim de não permitir que ele visse as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto, Bella respondeu – Catherine é nossa filha, mas ela acha que você está morto. Eu sei que você está vivo, mas ela não. Chegar ate ela e dizer que tudo foi engano vai ser complicado, e eu acho que é melhor conversamos primeiro.

- O que você disse mãe? – Catherine chamou de novo. Dessa vez sua estava bem mais próxima. Bella levantou seu olhar a ponto de ver a filha estava quase ao seu lado.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom aí está. Eu deveria ter postado mais cedo, mas eu estava morrendo com uma maldita cólica.

Bom, o que achram? A Bell vai matar dois coelhos de uma vez, falar para Cathy e conversar com o Edward.

**Gibeluh: **Sim, as coisas vão começar a se arranjar...

**Maari:** Ahh que legal. Ficou surpresa? Eu tinha que colocar o Charlie para esclarecer tudo. Bom, postei, espero que você veja.

**Cullen B:** Eu não tenho coragem, e o Edward é bom demais para dar um soco no Charlie. Mas quem sabe isso não aconteça futuramente... tem uma coisinha que vai acontecer... Que bom que você gostou.

**Camila:** Bom, o relacionamento da Bella e do Edward vai caminhar de forma lenta. Agora eles vão ver se recomeçam tudo de novo... É um segredo, mas daqui a pouco ele já vão estar se pegando.

**Camilinha EGO:** O Charlie tem que arrumar os erros, não? Bom, o Edward e a Bella ainda vão se resolver... eles vão ter um pouco de medo, e vão precisar de uma ajudinha da vida para perceber que o amor que eles sentiam ainda existe e que eles precisam um do outro.

**Fee Furtado:** Ahh, bom, acho que a Cathy escutou a Bella falando, não? No próximo capitulos vem todo o momento bonitinho de pai, filha e melosidade uashiahsahsa

**Lorena:** Fico muito feliz que estejas gostando. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possivel. Beijos.

**Ângie:** Todo muito tem um momento do bem e um momento do mal. O Charlie só concertou um erro do passado, mas ele ainda vai ter que passar pela Catherine...

**Angel Blue Cullen: **É, o Charlie errou muito feio no passado, a Bella só perdoou ele porque ele é o pai dela, e ela não conseguiu ficar odiando ele. Mas Bom, ele ainda pode surpreender muito. No próximo capitulo tem o momento papai e filha.

**Pixel:** Oiê. Ahh fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**klapaucius: **Bom saber que você esta gostando. Eu tento atualizar todo dia, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Lunna Cullen:** Oii! Eu sempre quis que fosse o Charlie a contar tudo, ele que tinha que fazer isso, sacas? Bom, Prometo não demorar com o próximo capitulo.

**Ariel:** Adoro saber que estão gostando da história, esse capitulo foi meio, não sei o que, mas o próximo vai ser melhor. Prometo.

**Amanda:** Bom, demorei? A reação da Cathy fica para o próximo capitulo. Bom, eu espero que você goste.

**Lariis star:** Prontinho, espero que tenha gostado.

Bom gente, me desculpa se esse capitulo não foi bom, tipo, to meio que chata por causa da maldita cólica... Mas amanhã eu ja vejo que estarei chorando por qualquer coisa, então se preparem pois o próximo capitulo de ser meio que bem.. vcs entendem. Bom, beijos.


	14. Ele está vivo

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XIV – Ele está vivo.**

_"Nada é mais insano do que uma vida sem insanidade."_

_( Beatriz Meleiro Teixeira )_

_._

_.  
_

Era como se existisse uma espécie de complô que estivesse pronto para acabar com todo o controle e sanidade de Bella. Sinceramente, ela acreditava que estivessem fazendo alguma espécie de brincadeira sem graça com ela. Aquela era a única explicação para tudo o que estava acontecendo desde que descobrira que Edward estava em Londres.

Sua vida estava de pernas para o ar. Sentia-se no olho de um devastador furacão, e tudo o que ela desejava era acordar daquele pesadelo.

Vendo sua vida como em um flashback, Bella percebeu que tudo funcionava em um precioso padrão quando as coisas estavam ligadas a Edward. Primeiro tudo era perfeito, depois começavam sérias preocupações e por fim uma verdadeira tragédia.

Sim, Bella lembrava quando tudo era mil maravilhas no começo do namoro com Edward, mas então veio a expulsão de casa, a doença dele, e enfim seu casamento com Jacob.

Depois quando ela acreditava estar indo muito bem depois da morte de Jacob, ela descobre que Edward estava vivo, foi uma verdadeira alegria. Mas então veio o desprezo dele, e isso foi o suficiente.

E agora, quando ela parecia está se saindo muito bem naquela sua vida como viúva e mãe solteira, Edward volta para acabar com tudo. Sim, acabar com tudo.

Parada, já ao seu lado, Catherine estava se aquecendo com o cobertor cor de rosa maior que ela. A menina tinha os olhos variando entre Edward e a mãe. Bella, com rapidez, e sem entender a verdadeira necessidade, pegou Catherine no colo e a abraçou forte.

Edward estava completamente congelado em sua posição. Suas emoções estavam bem mais presentes que ele poderia imaginar, e quando viu Catherine, sabendo que ela era sua filha, o ruivo simplesmente perdeu qualquer linha de pensamento.

- Cathy, eu vou ali e já volto, ok? – Bella perguntou no ouvido da filha.

A menina apenas assentiu para mãe. Catherine passou os braços pelo pescoço de Bella, e sussurrou.

- Ele é o meu pai, mãe? Mas ele não estava morto? Mãe, eu to com medo.

- Eu já volto e a gente conversa, não precisa ter medo. Eu prometo – Bella deu um beijo na testa de Catherine e a levou ate o sofá.

Deixando a filha deitada, e embrulhada no cobertor, Bella pediu que Edward a acompanhasse.

Edward parecia ter saído de seu corpo. Ele parecia fascinado por Catherine. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na imagem da menina, e Bella, de alguma forma, amou ver aquela cena.

Foi preciso pegar na mão de Edward e puxá-lo para fora da sala, caso contrário Bella jamais conseguiria uma reação de Edward ao seu chamado.

No momento em que a pele de Bella entrou em contato com a mão de Edward, foi como se todo o seu corpo recebesse um choque de calor. Um caloroso formigamento começou em sua mão, e aquela sensação, tão satisfatória, só acabou quando os dois tinham chegado na sala de TV, e Bella soltou a mão de Edward.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo indeterminado. Bela queria que Edward dissesse algo, e Edward desejava o mesmo por parte de Bella.

- O que ela tem? – Edward quebrou o silêncio, sua voz transparecia um pouco da necessidade que ele tinha de saber sobre Catherine.

- Ela está resfriada, nada demais – Bella respondeu – Eu posso te pedir para ficar aqui? Só enquanto eu falo com ela. Por favor.

Edward estudou o olhar de Bella, e viu o quanto ela desejava que ele aceitasse a proposta que ela o fazia.

- Eu fiquei seis anos longe dela, o que são alguns minutos? – Edward deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá que Bella estava há pouco tempo com Catherine – Mas eu quero falar com ela, você não pode me impedir. E também vou querer meus...

- A gente fala sobre isso depois. Teremos uma longa conversa, eu acho. Eu já volto.

Bella saiu da sala antes que Edward pudesse dar qualquer resposta. Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava a ponto de dizer a filha, por isso, antes de voltar para a sala onde Catherine estava, ela foi ate a cozinha beber um pouco de água.

Céus, o que ela diria a Catherine? Não poderia dizer que simplesmente Jacob tinha mentindo e pronto. Não, Jacob era uma pessoa boa e que jamais mentia, pelo menos no ponto de vista de Cathy, e Bella não queria que a filha mudasse completamente o parecer das coisas. Já era demais saber que o pai estava vivo quando imaginava que ele estava morto.

Bella acabou decidida a beber um pouco de vinho. Álcool parecia ser algo muito melhor que água, e ela bebeu duas taças para poder se sentir mais segura.

Respirando fundo e fazendo mil e uma suposições do que poderia fazer, Bella caminhou ate onde Catherine estava e se sentou ao lado da menina.

- Cathy... – Bella começou. Sentiu frio percorrer sua espinha, céus, como ela poderia dizer aquilo – Filha, eu vou te explicar tudo, ta bom?

- Então é verdade? O Edward é o meu pai? – Catherine perguntou procurando a resposta nos olhos da mãe.

- Sim, aquele é o Edward seu pai – Bella confirmou.

- Mas meu avô, você e o tio Jacob disseram que ele morreu – Catherine suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas foi um engano. Eu não sei explicar o que aconteceu, mas seu pai está vivo. Eu descobri isso em há pouco tempo, fiquei tão surpresa quanto você.

- Por que você não me falou? Ontem, você já sabia, não? – Catherine perguntou. Por mais que estivesse querendo ficar com raiva, ela não conseguia brigar com mãe. A pequena se arrumou ao deitar-se nos braços de Bella, e deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem seu rostinho.

- Eu fiquei com medo. Medo de te perder – Bella admitiu abraçando Cathy.

- Mãe, eu nunca deixaria ninguém me deixar longe de você. Nunquinha mesmo – Catherine prometeu.

- Também nunca deixaria isso acontecer, meu amor. Me desculpa?

- Claro que sim, mãe – Catherine abraçou os braços de Bella e prometeu que nunca se afastaria dela. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, ate que a menina resolveu falar – Como é que vai ser agora mãe? Vou chamar ele de pai? Ele gosta de mim? Eu to confusa, mãe.

- É claro que ele gostou de você, Cathy – Bella admitiu sorrindo do medo da filha – Como alguém não gostaria da menina mais linda desse mundo? Eu vou conversar com ele agora, e depois vocês dois vão conversar. E acho que ele não vai se importar se você o chamar de pai.

- Isso é estranho, será se ele vai ficar chateado se eu chamar ele de Edward por enquanto? É esquisito mãe, eu não acredito que ele está vivo como eu e você. Isso é legal, mas é estranho.

Catherine fazia caretas a cada vez que pensava em algo diferente. A mente da menina começou a se perder em mil fantasias, e todas envolviam seu novo futuro. Lembrando do romance que sua contava que tivera com seu pai, Catherine pensou em algo que a alegrou. Agora que os dois estavam próximos, e não tinha mais nada que os separasse, será se ficariam juntos?

- Mãe, você e meu pai vão ficar juntos de novo? – Catherine perguntou.

Bella não soube o que responder. Agora Edward já sabia da verdade, ele provavelmente não a odiava mais, pelo menos não tanto quanto antes. Mas o que isso significava? Anos tinham se passado, ele poderia amar uma outra mulher agora. Bella não tinha a mínima informação sobre Edward, e então preferiu não deixar que ilusões aparecessem, nem para ela, nem para Catherine.

- Não, meu amor – Bella respondeu com toda a certeza que poderia colocar em sua resposta, mesmo assim era possível identificar a tristeza em suas palavras.

.

.

.

Convencer Catherine há esperar alguns minutos a mais para poder ver e falar com Edward, não foi uma tarefa que podia ser considerada fácil.

Por mais que estivesse com muita febre, com a garganta doendo e muito cansada, Catherine insistia em falar com Edward o mais rápido possível. A pequena precisava de uma prova real de que não estava sonhando.

Bella precisou levar Cathy até Edward, para enfim convencer a menina de que ele não iria embora antes de falar melhor com ela.

No momento que Bella, com Cathy andando ao seu lado, entrou na sala onde Edward estava, o ruivo pareceu entrar em outra experiência fora de seu corpo. Ainda era muito difícil acreditar que tinha uma filha, e mais difícil de acreditar era que ela era tão linda como ele desejava que fosse, tão perfeita e real como sonhara um dia.

O coração de Edward anda batia com uma certa incerteza. Desejava tocar, e abraçar aquela garota para sempre, mas estava com medo de assustá-la. Porem, quando Bella explicou o que se passava, ele não achou que poderia ficar mais feliz. A noticia de que ele era o pai dela foi tão bom para ele quanto para Catherine, e isso era mais que suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Catherine foi ate ele, e pediu que prometesse que não iria embora antes de falar com ela. Edward respondeu que nunca mais iria ficar longe dela, e Catherine gostou da resposta.

Em seguida, Bella levou Catherine para seu quarto, deixando Edward sozinho outra vez.

Mas Bella não demorou muito, menos de cinco minutos depois ela já tinha voltado para onde ele estava. Como Edward ainda estava sentado no sofá, Bella se jogou em sua poltrona preferida, e suspirou alto.

- E aqui estamos nós – Ela sussurrou – Não sei o motivo. Mas me sinto na presença de um estranho que eu costumava conhecer. Não sei o que fazer ou o que falar. Você já sabe de tudo, e eu não tenho mais o que explicar. Antes que você possa dizer qualquer coisa, eu quero falar tudo.

Bella esperou por uma resposta de Edward, e ao observar ele assentiu com a cabeça, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei que eu errei por não te falar sobre Catherine em Port Angels. Eu fui atrás de você naquela época apenas para te explicar o que tinha acontecido, e te falar sobre ela. Aliás, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que você estava vivo. Mas então você me tratou daquele jeito, e eu fiquei meio que furiosa. Como você disse que eu tinha deixado de existir em sua vida, então achei que isso se aplicava a Cathy também, aliás, ela é a maior parte da minha vida agora. Mas ontem, Alice tinha me procurado, ela percebeu tudo e já sabia que Catherine era nossa filha, ela me pediu que eu te contasse, e eu iria fazer isso, assim que ela melhorasse desse resfriado. Pronto, agora pode brigar comigo.

Bella se surpreendeu quando escutou uma gargalhada saindo do fundo do peito de Edward. Quando abriu os olhos e encontrou a imagem dele curvando-se sobre o joelho como se estivesse querendo se controla, a morena perdeu o poder de respirar e ficou congelada. O que aquilo significava?

Edward demorou um longo tempo para conseguir se controlar. Achou um absurdo aquilo que Bella disse sobre brigar com ela. Por que ele iria brigar com ela? Céus, o tempo havia passado, mas Bella continuava com a mesma criança dentro dela achando que todos sempre a culpariam por tudo.

- Não vou brigar com você, Bella – Edward garantiu deixando apenas um sorriso em seu rosto – Quando eu disse que seu pai me disse tudo, foi porque ele disse tudo mesmo. Desde o plano que ele armou com Jacob para fazer você se apaixonar pelo seu marido, ate o que aconteceu ontem. É claro que ele não contou os mínimos detalhes, mas eu acho que você que deveria me contar isso. E eu não estou com raiva de você, afinal de tudo você salvou a minha vida, só tenho que agradecer. Mas se me permite, eu gostaria de saber por que, mesmo que eu tenha sido a pior pessoa do mundo, você não me falou sobre Catherine ontem mesmo?

Bella ficou tão chocada com o que ele dissera, que não se permitiu argumentar aquilo. Se ele não queria ficar zangado com ela, e nem queria brigar, não era ela quem discutiria isso. Tudo o que menos precisava era ser tratada da maneira que foi em Port Angels.

- Em primeiro lugar eu estava surpresa. Quando eu vi você no hospital com Cathy, céus, eu não sabia se me acalmava do susto que tinha levado, ou se entrava em desespero por você está tão próximo dela. E ontem? Bom, Alice estava tendo um bebê, e eu tinha acabado de decidir que falaria com você sobre tudo. E também – Bella baixou os olhos para o chão, e então sussurrou – Eu tenho medo que você queria a tirar de mim. Você não vai tentar fazer isso, não é?

- Claro que não – A resposta de Edward foi tão imediata que nem ele tinha percebido o que fizera – Claro que não vou tirá-la de você. Não sou cego, muito menos burro de fazer uma coisa dessas. Catherine me odiaria se eu pelo menos considerasse essa idéia, e você também. Não quero causar nenhum problema para nós. Agora, finalmente, as coisas parecem está voltando ao seu devido lugar. Não vou cometer erros. Tudo o que eu quero é aproveitar a minha filha. E eu realmente estou feliz por saber que eu tenho uma filha. Céus, quando seu pai me falou isso... eu não sabia o que pensar.

Bella assistia cada movimento de Edward. Viu como ele parecia radiante com a idéia de ser pai de Catherine. Bella via como os olhos verdes brilhavam em uma intensidade que ela nem ao menos conhecia, ou pelo menos lembrava. Também podia ver o insistente sorriso que não ousava desaparecer.

Era tão boa aquela sensação, Bella estava feliz por ver que sua filha tinha um pai que a amava. Bella estava feliz por suas previsões estarem certas. Oh céus, Bella estava feliz por ter Edward tão perto, e de alguma maneira ela sabia que poderia conta com ele de novo.

- Eu quero assumir ela, ter meus direitos. Quero que Catherine receba meu sobrenome, e quero poder sair com ela e aproveitar cada momento que ficamos longe. Ok? – Edward chamou a atenção de Bella.

- Claro – Bella respondeu – Catherine recebeu o sobrenome de Jacob, eu não consegui impedir isso. Mas para mim, ela sempre foi uma Masen.

- É bom saber disso, seu pai havia dito que você sempre falou de mim para ela. E eu tenho que agradecer. Você foi simplesmente maravilhosa. Eu quero te abraçar, eu posso?

Antes que Bella pudesse superar a surpresa daquele pedido, ela se viu envolvida pelos braços fortes de Edward. Permitindo que o mundo desaparecesse, ela se dedicou a sentir a sensação confortante e maravilhosa que era estar nos braços de Edward. Aquele contato foi muito mais avassalador que o toque de mãos que tiveram há poucos minutos atrás.

Edward a abraçava de maneira tão gostosa que foi impossível não retribuir. Ele sussurrava vários ''obrigados'', e Bella só conseguia sorrir. Depois daquele gesto, que foi o mais romântico que aconteceu entre eles dois naquela noite, Bella levou Edward ate o quarto de Catherine.

Pedindo que ele não demorasse muito, e falando da imagem que a pequena tinha de Jacob e de Charlie, Bella deixou claro que sua filha estava protegida de toda a maldade dos planos deles, e fez Edward prometer que não tocariam nesse assunto.

Edward estava tão excitado com idéia do primeiro contato que teria com a filha, que apenas armazenou as informações que Bella lhe dava, mas sem prestar atenção ao que prometia.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Bella entrou sendo seguida por Edward. Ambos encontraram uma Catherine animada demais para o estado de saúde que ela estava demonstrando há pouco. Bella não demorou em os deixar sozinho.

- Então você é o meu pai – Cathy falou depois de um longo minuto em silêncio que se firmou quando Bella saiu. Edward estava parado a frente da porta com uma certa vontade fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas todas poderiam assustar a menina. Enquanto isso, Catherine estava sentada em sua cama.

A menina tinha os bracinhos cruzados em seu peito. Agora ela usava uma blusa de mangas e tecido grosso, o que deveria aquecê-la bem mais. Catherine estava olhando para Edward como se estivesse ponderando todas as idéias que tinha.

- Sim – Respondeu nervoso.

- Por que você está longe de mim então? Ta com medo de ficar doente? Minha mãe não tem medo de ficar doente quando eu to doente. Você não me ama? – A menina começou, estava disposta a falar mais e mais, uma menina que tinha herdado da mãe era de falar descontroladamente quando estava nervosa. Mas antes que mais uma idéia pudesse se firmar em sua mente, Catherine foi envolvida pelos braços do pai.

Edward a levantou e a apertou com toda a gentileza que ele poderia. Enquanto tinha aquela menina em seus braços, ele se sentia o homem mais feliz e completo do mundo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ter um tesouro em suas mãos, e agora era o dono dele.

- É claro que te amo. Mesmo descobrindo que sou seu pai há pouco tempo. É inevitável não amar alguém como você. Eu posso te chamar de filha? – Edward perguntou emocionado. Ele não percebera que estava agindo como um sentimental ate notar que estava chorando enquanto abraçava a filha.

- Claro que pode, mas eu posso te chamar de pai? Minha mãe disse que eu posso, mas eu vou precisar de um tempo.

- Pode me chamar como você quiser – Edward respondeu. Estava colocando-a de novo na cama, quando lhe deu um estralado beijo na bochecha.

- Então ta – Catherine respondeu sorrindo – Eu não acredito que tenho pai. Quero dizer, minha disse que eu tinha um pai, e ela estava certa quando disse que você me amava. Ela sempre está certa. Sabe? Minha mãe sempre disse que você era o homem mais bonito do mundo, e ela não mentiu. Ela também disse que um dia eu conheceria você, no cemitério, mas você esta vivo, não é? Ah isso é tão legal. Agora eu posso dizer para minhas amigas que eu tenho um pai. Ah eu posso te abraçar de novo?

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, mil perdões por não postar ontem. Eu realmente queria, mas ainda tava meio mal, e eu sai com um amigo para assistir Alvin e os Esquilos - Gente, eu quero o Theodore pra mim *-*.

**Maarii:** Não sou muito boa em conversa, mas em reações malucas em momentos emocionantes pode contar comigo. Ah. perdão se eu demorei. Bom, acho que o próximo capitulo vema amanhã.

**Gibeluh: **Bom, ai esta. Espero que tenha gostado. Bom, ate amanhã;

**Ângie:** Qual comu você tem? Eu tenho duas. Uma antiga, e uma nova... Bom, eu não consegui adicionar você. OO FF modificou o link que você mandou, e eu ão consegui. Mas me adiciona, o link do meu orkut está no meu perfil desse site. Pode adicionar que eu vou aceitar =D. Bom, ai esta o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**Fee Furtado:** É, deve ser meio traumatizante estar no lugar da Cathy mesmo, mas ela ficou tão feliz com tudo, que nem ligou para as coisas... agora que a brincadeira vai começar...

**Camilinha EGO:** Se a Catherine não tivesse ouvido a Bella iria dar um jeito de deixar para depois... e teria uma verdadeira briga. Bom, agora ela já sabe, e não vai descansar enquanto os pais não ficarem juntos... a mente da menina já ta trabalhando, sacas?

**Ana Carolina:** Pequeno? Ok, vou tentar fazer capitulos maiores... gostou desses? hehehehe. Perdão se eu demorei...

Bom, beijinhos e até.


	15. Propostas e Perguntas

**Fantasmas de um Romance.

* * *

**

**Capitulo XV – Propostas e Perguntas.**

"_**A afeição e a simplicidade mudas falam mais que palavras."**_

_Shakespeare (Sonho de uma Noite de Verão)_

_.._

_..  
_

Quando você é alguém de influência, tem um bom advogado e muita vontade de fazer alguma coisa, tudo fica mais fácil. E isso era realmente bom. Em duas semanas toda a papelada que diria que Catherine era, legalmente, filha de Edward já estava quase pronta.

Em duas semanas pai e filha já tinham se adaptado um a vida do outro que ate parecia que se conheciam desde sempre. Em duas semanas o silêncio permanecera entre Edward e Bella. Em duas semanas muitas coisas tinham sido notadas. E principalmente, em duas semanas muitas decisões haviam sido tomadas, e muitos planos haviam sido traçados.

Edward e Catherine eram duas criaturas quase inseparáveis. Quando não estava no trabalho Edward estava com Catherine, e só aceitava ficar longe da filha quando era madrugada e ambos precisavam dormir.

Edward sentia-se cada dia mais feliz, sempre que saia com Catherine durante a tarde era como se ele estivesse conhecendo um pouco de sua própria vida. Cathy, como havia pedido para ele a chamar, era um posso de fascínio e cada mínimo detalhe de sua vida era valioso. Edward se descobrira um verdadeiro pai coruja, achava que estava despertando uma parte dele que nem ao menos conhecia, mas era perfeitamente usada por ele.

Catherine não permitiu que nenhuma memória fosse esquecida. A pequena contou tudo o que lembrava sobre sua vida. Não escondeu seus gostos, suas travessuras, seus castigos, suas viagens, nem seus aniversários. Fazendo seu pai prometer um dia a levar para conhecer a famosa Seattle, Cathy prometeu procurar seu álbum de fotos preferidos, e falou que sua mãe a ajudaria a encontrar alguns vídeos passados.

A menina estava simplesmente adorando aquela nova situação de vida. Corria de um lado para o outro lembrando a todo momento que tinha uma família quase perfeita, e ela estava disposta fazer aquilo ficar perfeito. Oh, estava mais que decidida a fazer seus pais ficarem juntos, e já ate planejava como seria se tivesse um irmão.

Sempre que estava com pai, Catherine não perdia a oportunidade de falar sobre a mãe. Elogiava, e lembrava a todo momento como Bella era uma ótima mãe, e como ela nunca esquecera de Edward.

E quando estava com a Bella a situação não era diferente. Catherine não cansava de dizer como o pai a fazia feliz, e como adoraria ter ele o tempo todo perto dela, vivendo em uma mesma casa.

Vendo que seu plano inicial não funcionava, Catherine decidiu pedir ajudar de pessoas que pareciam inclinadas a ter a mesma idéia que ela. Após descobrir que Alice era a vizinha de sua tia Rose, e que também era sua tia, Cathy entrou em êxtase de tão feliz, e não perdeu tempo em dividir seus desejos com a nova tia.

Alice e Catherine mais pareciam irmãs gêmeas que tia e sobrinha. As duas pareciam pensar do mesmo jeito, e também pareciam ser tão aplicadas a seus planos tanto quanto a outra. No seu primeiro fim de semana com o pai, Catherine simplesmente não demorou em se familiarizar com seus parentes paternos. Conheceu Jasper e adorou a maneira que seu tio fazia as comidas serem deliciosas. Também conheceu seu tio Carlisle e suas primas, que tinham ido passar férias em Londres, e logo haviam se tornado grandes amigas.

A menina não demorou em conquistar Esme, e junto com Alice e Rose, tramaram um plano para dar uma segunda chance a Edward e Bella.

Era fim de tarde de uma sexta-feira quando Catherine entrou chorando na cozinha da casa de Alice. A menina tinha os cabelos amarrados em duas tranças e usava um vestido de tecido fino em uma cor clara. Cathy abraçou as pernas de Esme, que conversava com Alice e Rosalie, e então começou a chorar mais e mais.

- Que foi Cathy? – Esme perguntou se ajoelhando para ficar na mesma altura que a sobrinha.

- É verdade que vocês vão embora amanhã? – A menina perguntou entre soluços. Ela usava as malzinhas para tentar limpar as lágrimas.

Foi impossível conter o suspiro exasperado que apareceu no peito das três mulheres que assistiam aquela cena. Alice estava com o pequeno David em seus braços, e só conseguiu conter a vontade de ir ate Cathy e abraçá-la por causa do filho. Rose estava sentada no banco em frente a bancada, a pequena Maddie estava dormindo em seu bebê conforto cor de rosa e cinza bem ao seu lado, e a loira só ficou onde estava pois Esme já tinha tratado de acalmar a pequena Catherine.

- Oh Cathy, é verdade sim que nós vamos para Forks amanhã, minha princesa – Esme respondeu limpando o rosto da menina.

- Então eu não vou mais ver vocês? – Catherine perguntou soluçando.

- Claro que vai, você pode nos visitar quando quiser, e eu, seu tio e as meninas vamos voltar no natal – Esme prometeu.

- Tio Carlisle disse que quando eu fosse visitar vocês eu iria conhecer a praia que tem lá, é verdade? – A menina perguntou já deixando de chorar, ela apenas suspirava pesadamente. Seus olhinhos ficavam vermelhos com facilidade, assim como a ponta de seu nariz.

- Eu prometi, não prometi? – Carlisle apareceu na entrada da cozinha. Assim que Cathy encontrou sua figura, Carlisle piscou para ela e a chamou. Catherine não hesitou em correr e pular nos braços do tio.

- Eu vou sentir saudades de vocês. Eu finalmente conheci minhas primas... não quero ficar longe delas. Vou sentir saudades de verdade – Ela falou.

- Você não vai não, Cathy – Alice intrometeu-se na conversa – O tempo vai passar rapidinho. Eu prometo.

- Mas eu vou ficar com saudades – Repetiu Catherine.

- Vai sentir saudades de que, meu amor? – A voz de Bella foi realmente surpreendente. Todos focaram sua atenção na porta da cozinha e encontraram uma mulher que lembrava uma perfeita executiva. Ao seu lado, já passando a sua frente, estava um Emmet ansioso que dava toda sua atenção para a menina que dormia em sua cadeirinha cor de rosa e cinza.

Bella estava linda. Ninguém, com exceção de Rosalie e Catherine, a tinha visto daquela maneira antes. Usava uma saia justa que começava no alto de sua cintura e ia ate o meio de suas coxas. A saia destacava suas curvas perfeitas e lhe dava um ar de poder, e para completar usava uma blusa preta simples, que combinava com a cor escura da saia. Bella ainda ousava usar os cabelos soltos e acessórios que lhe davam mais destaque. Oh céus, ela estava verdadeiramente linda. A pergunta era, como um homem conseguia se controlar ao trabalhar com uma mulher daquelas. A sorte era que Rosalie tinha muita confiança em seu marido, concluiu Alice assim que pensou em uma nova idéia.

- Uau Bella, você ta gata. Estava fazendo o que? – Alice perguntou a sua maneira de dizer oi.

- Trabalhando – Respondeu Bella dando um sorriso tímido e já entrando na casa. Já não precisava mais de convites nem pedir licença, ela e Alice haviam realmente firmado uma amizade.

- O seu trabalho é assassinar homens de corações fracos? – Brincou Alice fazendo todos gargalharem.

- Quem é assassino aqui? – Desta vez quem surpreendeu foi Edward que chegou por trás de Carlisle com um maior sorriso que poderia estampar em seu rosto. Atrás dele vinha as duas filhas de Esme e um Jasper morto de cansado.

- Bella, ela é assassina – Suspirou Rosalie a sua vez.

- Vocês são tão engraçadinhas, meu trabalho é muito sério... tenho que pelo menos parecer malvada para ver se eles me respeitam. Mas eu estou morta de cansada, só vim buscar Cathy, aliás, oi todo mundo.

Aquele fim de tarde foi um dos mais prazerosos e estranhos da vida de Bella e Edward. Prazeroso, pois ambos puderam aproveitar um pouco da companhia de amigos e familiares, prazeroso, pois foi a primeira vez que eles passaram um longo momento juntos e com Catherine entre eles.

Mas também foi estranho, pois tinham aquela sensação de estarem em família e junto de pessoas que conheciam, mas ainda se sentiam estranhos um para outro. Estranho, pois foram repetidas vezes que ficaram sozinhos e não conseguiam falar nada que não fosse a respeito de Catherine. E foi estranho pois ambos sentiam uma aflição de falar algo, uma vontade de tirar uma duvida que os perseguia dia e noite.

Bella e Catherine não demoraram para ir embora, assim que as seis horas chegou as duas estavam indo para o carro de Bella. Edward vinha logo atrás com as chaves de seu carro girando entre seus dedos.

Cada um foi em direção ao seu carro, mas Bella parou no meio do caminho e foi em direção a Edward como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia. Catherine ficou assustada, mas logo correu atrás da mãe com a vontade de saber o que ela iria fazer.

- Hey Edward – Bella chamou, assim que recebeu a atenção dos olhos do ruivo, ela continuou sua fala – Eu estava pensando, hoje eu tenho um jantar. Eu iria deixar Cathy com Ângela, mas pensando bem, eu acredito que vai ser melhor eu deixar ela com você. A não ser que tenha algum problema.

Edward ficou surpreso. Não esperava que Bella fosse falar com ele naquele momento. Mas também se sentiu ferido e incomodado. Como assim Bella tinha um jantar? Não que ele tivesse algum direito, mas não gostou da idéia de ter um outro homem na vida de Bella. Odiava admitir, mas talvez estivesse com um pouco de ciúmes.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo, umas nove horas, mas acho que não tem problema nenhum, eu posso deixar ela...

- Não, eu posso pegar ela cedo. É um jantar de negócios. Tínhamos que nos encontrar hoje, mas o vôo dele atrasou e marcamos de nos encontrar no hotel hoje de noite. Bom, vai ser um jantar rápido e acho que não chego depois das onze, ou seja, eu posso pegar ela na sua casa quando eu sair de lá. Ok?

- Então ok. Até mais tarde Cathy – Edward respondeu dando um sorriso sincero. Estava satisfeito por passar a noite com a filha, e mais satisfeito ainda por saber que Bella teria apenas um jantar de negócios.

- Até mais, papai – Cathy respondeu dando pulinhos atrás de Bella. A pequena já tinha planos para aquela noite.

.

.

.

A noite não poderia ser mais quente e bonita. Como se tudo estivesse ao seu favor, Bella sentia-se perfeitamente em paz naquela noite.

Usando um vestido bastante discreto e de uma cor que realçava sua beleza, Bella saiu de casa naquela noite acompanhada por uma Catherine muito animada e sorridente. A menina fez questão de arrumar uma mochila com suas bonecas e brinquedos preferidos.

Bella já sabia onde Edward morava, era um prédio com um pouco mais de seis apartamentos em ótimas condições para pessoas solteiras. Assim que estacionou o carro na frente do prédio, Catherine pediu que a mãe não demorasse no jantar, pois estava muito cansada e talvez acabasse dormindo mais cedo que costumava.

Bella estranhou. Cathy nunca dormia antes das onze horas quando estava com Edward por perto, e só ia para a cama quando era mandada e lhe contavam uma historia. Ao saírem do carro Bella e Catherine andaram ate a entrada e logo subiram ate o segundo andar, onde a porta do apartamento de Edward já estava aberta a espera delas.

O olhar de Edward ao encontrar Bella foi o mesmo que ela sentira mais cedo quando eles se encontraram na casa de Alice. O brilho do desejo de posse estava mais que evidente naquelas orbitas verdes, e Bella se negou a acreditar que fosse mais que desejo o que ele sentia por ela.

- Uau – Edward não conseguiu conter o suspiro – Você está linda.

- Obrigada – Bella respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior evidenciando a timidez. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado e ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir e ficar feliz por aquele elogio, pois vinha de quem ela mais desejava ouvir.

Catherine, que estava quase invisível perante os olhares que seus pais trocavam, estava cada vez mais animada. Seu pai parecia encantado por uma sereia. E sua mãe parecia uma princesa apaixonada.

Não querendo fazer as coisas darem errado, Catherine logo chamou a atenção dos dois. Segundo sua tia Alice, seus pais precisavam aprender que se gostavam e precisavam um do outro em momentos sozinhos, e a melhor maneira para isso acontecer era fazer os dois nunca ficarem sozinhos. Catherine não entendeu a lógica daquele pensamento, mas concordou em sempre se intrometer entre seu pai e sua mãe ate que eles admitissem que gostavam um do outro e ficassem juntos.

- E eu estou bonita, papai? – Ela perguntou pulando e puxando a barra da camiseta que Edward usava.

- Claro que sim, você sempre está linda – Edward respondeu deixando de olhar para Bella e passando a contemplar a pequena que estava bem ao lado da mulher mais linda que ele já tinha conhecido.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Catherine brincou e pulou nos braços do pai. Ela simplesmente adorava ser abraçada por ele.

- Bom; então ela já está entregue – Bella suspirou e depois olhou nos olhos de Catherine – Se comporta viu? – Catherine apenas concordou e mandou um beijo para mãe – Eu já vou então. Beijos.

- Te amo, mãe – Cathy gritou quando Bella chegou no começo da escada.

- Também te amo – Bella falou e voltou a descer as escadas.

O caminho feito do prédio onde Edward morava ate o hotel onde Demetri Volturi estava nunca poderia ter sido tão curto. Bella pensou estar flutuando sobre pensamentos do mais perfeito prazer que um olhar poderia causar. Oh céus, ela jamais esqueceria a maneira que os olhos de Edward pareciam brilhar enquanto a olhava.

Bella, também, jamais iria conseguir se controlar na presença de Edward. Só ela sabia como seu corpo reagia quando estava perto daquele ruivo. Céus, as duas semanas que se passaram foram as mais longas e tortuosas de toda a sua vida. Edward estava a perseguindo e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para se afastar dele, pelo contrario, a cada dia eles se viam mais próximos. Como se não bastasse, Catherine fazia questão de ficar ressaltando cada mínimo detalhe que Bella amava naquele homem. Bella odiava admitir, mas aquele romance da faculdade parecia estar se aflorando novamente, e só ela parecia estar sendo afetada por aquela antiga paixão.

Foi um verdadeiro susto para ela quando se viu entregando a chave de seu carro para o motorista do hotel. Bella, com toda a sua força, tentou esquecer de Edward por um momento, pelo menos enquanto tratasse de assuntos profissionais.

Indo direto para o restaurante do hotel, Bella logo foi informada que Demetri a esperava no quarto, pois não se achava disposto a descer para o restaurante.

Um pouco contrariada Bella aceitou subir para o quarto onde Demetri estava hospedado. O elevador estava vazio assim como o corredor, e assim que ela chegou em frente a porta do quarto, ela se viu pensando seriamente no que estava ponto de fazer. Naquele momento ela se arrependia amargamente de não ter aceitado que Emmet a acompanhasse, aliás, acompanhada de um advogado as coisas pareceriam bem mais sérias e ela não teria que lidar com importunos.

Mas antes que ela pudesse decidir o que fazer, a porta do quarto foi aberta revelando um homem moreno, jovem e de beleza que não poderia ser considerada menos que atraente. O nervosismo tomou Bella assim que ela se deu conta de que ele não estava tão arrumado quanto a ocasião pedia. Demetri usava apenas uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca regata. Céus, será se ela conseguiria fugir dali com educação?

- Boa Noite – Ele falou com um sotaque evidente de que o inglês não era sua língua mãe. Bella pode identificar um pouco de seu sotaque italiano em cada palavra, era como se ele cantasse em uma voz grossa e muito masculina.

- Boa noite – Bella respondeu cautelosa tentando manter pensamentos coerentes.

- Imagino que você seja Isabella Black, certo? – Demetri perguntou encontrando os olhos de Bella ao mesmo tempo que fazia um gesto bastante galante ao beijar a mão dela.

- Swan, deixei o Black assim que Jacob morreu – Bella respondeu tomando sua mão de volta. Quanto menos contato físico, melhor.

- Entre Isabella, fique a vontade – Demetri falou dando passagem para que ela passasse.

Bella fez questão de deixar clara as suas intenções profissionais com aquele encontro. Negou qualquer coisa que ele lhe ofereceu, e como o jantar parecia ter sido cancelado, ela foi direto ao assunto que a levava àquele encontro.

Sua intenção era se desfazer do hotel que tinha na Suécia, e como Demetri parecia bastante interessado naquele hotel, ela não tardara em aceitar um jantar para que pudessem conversar sobre como poderia chegar a um acordo.

Bella explicou cada mínimo detalhe que deveria interessar a um comprador, e depois escutou o que Demetri poderia ter a dizer. O preço parecia ser o que menos lhe interessava, já que o moreno passou a maior parte da noite falando de como estava feliz em finalmente conhecer Isabella Black, a mulher que Jacob tanto se gabava em ter.

Já tinham se passado quase uma hora desde que estavam naquele quarto, Bella se sentia cada vez pior, e achava está ficando paranóica. Ela não poderia afirmar com muita precisão, mas hora ou outra ela sentia os olhares de luxuria que Demetri entregava a seus seios ou as suas pernas. Ela estava começando a se odiar por não ter Emmet ali com ela.

Mas já que já estava ali, se expondo da pior maneira que poderia imaginar, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era resolver aquele assunto. Teve que lembrar-se inúmeras vezes que nada aconteceria se ela não quisesse, e com aquilo ela conseguiu suportar o nojo que passou a ter daquele homem.

Bella simplesmente odiava todos aqueles homens de negócios que ela era obrigada a manter uma relação quase diária. Com exceção de Emmet e alguns homens já casados, pareciam que todos queriam algo mais que negócios com ela. Apenas por ela ser mulher. Seu feminismo, sem duvida, tinha começado a falar mais alto desde que tinha assumida o que Jacob a tinha deixado, e por conta disso ela tinha percebido como a maioria dos homens era nojenta por só pensar naquilo.

- Então acho que estamos chegando a um acordo – Ela falou por fim quando Demetri lhe permitiu. Bella, que não via a hora de sair daquele quarto, levantou-se em um pulo com sua bolsa já pendurada em seu ombro – Vou falar com meu advogado, ele entrará em contato.

- Fico feliz em estarmos chegando a um acordo – Demetri sorriu de maneira diferente ao ficar em pé e acabar com a distancia existente entre os dois. Sem aviso algum ele tocou o braço de Bella, causando um arrepiante choque em todo o corpo daquela morena – Que tal comemorarmos de maneira intima?

- Não, muito obrigada – Bella respondeu controladamente.

- Oh por favor. Uma bela mulher não pode ficar sozinha em uma noite como essa. E eu estou realmente precisando de companhia. Não vejo uma mulher melhor para me ajudar a desfrutar dessa noite.

- Senhor Volturi acho que está confundido as coisas. Não sou o tipo de mulher que o senhor está imaginando. Muito obrigada pelo convite, mas meu interesse com o senhor é apenas profissional. Bom, se já não temos mais nada para tratar, eu peço licença. Como eu disse, agora o senhor terá contato apenas com meu advogado.

- Não estou imaginando nada, apenas sugerindo um divertimento que seria prazeroso para ambos. Vamos lá senhorita, uma comemoração intima – Demetri piscou e começou a puxar a bolsa de Bella com delicadeza, ao mesmo tempo que fazia um contato bastante insinuante em toda a pele exposta do pescoço de Bella. Ele era o tipo de homem difícil de se negar algo, concluiu Bella sentindo a caricia dele se tornar cada vez mais inegável.

.

.

.

O apartamento de Edward não era algo exatamente apropriado para acomodar mais de uma pessoa, ou um casal. A sala não era exatamente grande suficiente, e nem convidativa para uma noite de cinema. Por conta disso, pai e filha resolveram assistir o filme que Catherine escolhera no quarto dele, onde teriam uma grande cama e um ar-condicionado pronto para fazer a temperatura de verão ser esquecida.

Definitivamente não tinha nada melhor que deitar no colo do pai durante uma seção de filme. Era algo sem a mínima explicação e que Catherine jurava jamais esquecer. Ainda aprendia a conviver com todos os confortos que só um pai de verdade poderia causar, e sem duvida a melhor deles era se sentir segura e amada em um momento em que assistia seu filme de princesa favorito. A Bela e a Fera.

A pequena já estava quase dormindo por ser abraçada pelo pai. E Edward estava maravilhado demais para que pudesse perder algum minuto que fosse daquele momento, era a primeira vez que faziam aquilo, e ele estava adorando. No entanto, ele não via a hora de Bella chegar, algo nele implorava para ter ela por perto, e naquele momento ele sentia que a presença dela seria algo a completar aquele quadro que estava começando a ser pintado em sua vida.

Ele sentia falta de Bella. Sim, não conseguia negar para ele mesmo o quanto era horrível estar tão próximo e tão distante dela. Desde que a reencontrara ele nunca mais tinha dado atenção a nenhuma outra mulher, e sua mente gritava o nome dela quase o tempo todo. Como se já não bastasse, Catherine parecia amar falar como a mãe era perfeita e muito importante.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do pai, Catherine falou. Ela já estava cansada de tudo aquilo e precisava ter certeza que não faria nada que pudesse magoar seu pai ou sua mãe. Tudo que menos queria era que um deles ficasse com raiva dela.

- Pai – Ela chamou bem baixinho, como se tivesse medo que ele escutasse.

- Sim – Edward respondeu acariciando o rostinho dela.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – A pequena sussurrou.

- O que você quiser – Edward respondeu um pouco curioso, Catherine parecia com medo de fazer aquela pergunta.

- É que... não fica zangando comigo, ta bom? Mas é que eu queria saber se você ainda ama a minha mãe.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Finalmente terminei o capitulo. Perdão se eu demorei, queria postar ontem, mas não consegui. Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, vou tentar não demorar...**

**Vou colocar os visuais da Bella no meu perfil, quem quiser ver...**

**O que será que a Bella vai fazer... uma dica... ela odeia esse tipo de homem como o Demetri...**

**J****ulliaah****: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado... bom, prometo tentar não demorar muito. Espero que tenha gostado desse...

**Gibeluh:** Ahh que bom que você está gostando. I está, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Ângie: **Já te aceitei lá no Orkut. Bom, espero que voe tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Camilinha EGO: **Eles vão demorar em assumir que se amam e em assumir que tem algo entre eles... mas nada vai impedir que eles matem a saudades que sentem um do outro.... sacas? A Cathy não vai medir esforços para fazer eles dois ficarem juntos...

**Amanda:** Bom, a fic acabando? Não exatamente... eu diria que chegamos no capitulo 21 no máximo... Mas tem algumas coisas para acontecer... e eu to com umas idéias novas, mas só pretendo dar atenção a elas quando acabar aqui... Bom, não precisa se preocupar com o fim por enquanto.

**Maarii:** A Cathy é fofa, não? Também sou apaixonada por ela. Se um dia eu tiver uma filha, vou programar ela para ser desse jeito... [vou ter que encomendar com o Robert, mas não vai ser exatamente um problema para mim ....] Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também.

**Ana Carolina:** O Edward emocionado é massa. Adoro fazer ele chorar e ficar sem reação, bom, ai está o capitulo, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Danny Cullen: **Meu Deus, você chorou? Sério? Lol, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Bom, o tão esperado beijo deles dois deveria ter acontecido nesse capitulo, mas eu achei que já tava grande demais, então coloquei para o próximo, que é quando eles vão ter uma conversa bastante interessante sobre eles dois. Ah eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Fee Furtado: **Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, ahh eu espero não ter decepcionado nesse. O que você achou?

**Mione 03: **Ahh eu realmente senti sua falta, mas como foi a praia? Céus, tem tanto tempo que não vou em uma praia, acho que uns quatro anos, mas detalhe, eu moro em uma ilha do litoral nordestino, tipo assim São Luís do Maranhão, isso é uma proeza minha que ninguém vai conseguir ganhar... Bom fico feliz que você gostou do andamento da fic... A Cathy ainda vai aprontar muito e com a tia Alice por perto a menina vai ter idéia absurdas para fazer os pais ficarem juntas e para poder impressionar a tia que ela já ta adorando. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.


	16. Noite de Verão

**Fantasmas de um Romance

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVI – Noite de Verão.**

_"O amor é a luz que ilumina a escuridão que aquece a alma e enlouquece o coração."  
( Michelli Santos )_

_._

_.  
_

Com toda a sinceridade do mundo, Edward não sabia qual era a verdadeira resposta para aquela pergunta inocente de Catherine.

O que era amor afinal de contas? Ah sim, amor era aquilo que o queimava por dentro quando estava com Bella, e o que o torturava de saudade e preocupação quando ela não estava por perto.

Oh céus, ele não sabia se a amava, ainda. Ele ainda queria saber o que ela pensava, ainda tinha curiosidade de saber cada mínimo detalhe da vida dela. Edward ainda sentia seu coração acelerar de nervosismo quando estava perto dela, e também sentia ciúmes. Mas amar como a amava no passado? Ele não tinha tanta certeza.

Pensou inúmeras vezes sobre aquela pergunta. Uma parte maior de seu corpo gritava para responder que sim, que amava Bella exatamente do mesmo jeito que amou anos atrás. Mas aquela parte machucada e medrosa o impedia de dar uma resposta positiva àquela pergunta. Aliás, uma resposta errada para Catherine poderia desencadear um enorme desastre.

Cathy, que percebia a tensão que tomou seu pai assim que suas palavras foram pronunciadas, percebeu a resposta de imediato. Edward era exatamente como ela quando se tratava de coisas confusas como aquela. Ele precisa perceber as razões para saber reagir da maneira correta. Foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com ela quando sofreu aquele pequeno acidente, foi preciso que Ângela a lembrasse de como a mãe ficaria desesperada caso tivesse acontecido algo ruim, e só então ela percebeu o que era a coisa certa a se fazer. O mesmo acontecia agora, Edward precisava ver as coisas direito para poder perceber a verdadeira resposta.

- Não precisa responder, papai – Catherine falou suspirando. Um pouco mais animada, ela se levantou e tocou o rosto do pai com as duas mãozinhas, em seguida deu um beijo estralado no rosto dele, e depois sentou do outro lado da cama.

- Não precisa responder? – Perguntou Edward curioso. Agora estava confuso.

- Não, não precisa. Mas eu peço que me faça um favor. Posso pedir? – Cathy perguntou dando um sorriso que não permitia uma resposta negativa.

- O que você quiser – Prometeu Edward. Os pensamentos de Cathy vacilaram um pouco lembrando do quanto ela desejava uma ida a loja de brinquedos, mas logo se focou no que realmente era importante naquele momento.

- Me conta como você conheceu a mamãe, e como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês. Por favor – Ela pediu com os olhos brilhantes de desejo. O sorriso irresistível aumentou, e Edward não teve outra saída a não ser aceitar.

- Sua mãe nunca contou? – Edward perguntou.

- Várias vezes, é a minha história favorita. Mas eu queria escutar a sua parte agora, por favor.

- Ok – Edward respondeu. Antes de começar a historia, porem, Catherine pediu que ele deitasse no colo dela, e só depois que começou a receber caricias da filha, que ele teve permissão de contar a história.

_**Flashback**_

_Era uma noite de verão, porém era fria e de muita tempestade em Seattle. O céu estava escuro e a chuva tão grossa que mal se podia enxergar um palmo a frente. O vento parecia fazer as coisas quase congelarem, e só um louco teria coragem de se arriscar a sair do conforto de um lugar quente e seguro como uma casa._

_Edward precisava voltar para casa imediatamente, não contava com uma tempestade e por conta disso havia deixado a janela de seu quarto aberta. Sua aula tinha terminado há preciosos vinte minutos, mas só então tinha criado coragem suficiente para correr ate seu carro bastante antigo e se aventurar pelas poucas ruas que o levavam ate seu pequeno apartamento._

_Quando finalmente entrou em seu carro, Edward não pode se dar ao luxo de ligar o aquecedor, pois estava quebrado. Aquecendo-se apenas com uma das jaquetas extras que guardava no carro, ele não demorou muito para dar a partida e sair dali. Sua situação poderia parecer deplorável visto de dentro do carro, ele tremia e tinha o rosto mais molhado que poderia imaginar, e suas roupas estavam ensopadas, mas ele já estava ate acostumado com aquilo, e já não o incomodava mais._

_Dirigindo com toda a cautela que lhe era viável, ele tinha o cuidado de não cometer nenhum acidente. A chuva estava tão forte que se tornava perigoso dirigir em uma velocidade maior que quarenta por quilometro, ate porque seu carro também não suportava muito mais que isso. Mas então Edward teve uma surpresa quando finalmente conseguiu sair do enorme estacionamento da faculdade. _

_Do nada, como se tivesse caído do céu, a figura de uma pessoa é colocada há menos de dois metros do carro, e Edward tem tempo apenas de frear bruscamente há menos de um centímetro de Bella. Preparando-se para gritar mil coisas para aquela pessoa maluca que ousava a atravessar uma rua em uma escuridão e tempestade como aquela, Edward sai do carro batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha permissão. Mas então ele viu direito a pequena pessoa que tremia compulsivamente a sua frente, e qualquer vontade de gritar se diluiu._

_Bella tremia de maneira assustadora. Sua roupa estava mais ensopada que deveria, seus cabelos amarrados estavam tão molhados que mal se podia ver a verdadeira cor dele. A bochecha dela estava sem vida assim como seus lábios. Ela estava abraçando o próprio corpo com os braços, e quando encontrou a pessoa bem a sua frente, ela só teve forças para um rápido sussurro._

_- Me perdoa, eu estou perdida – Bella nem terminou de fala e deu as costas a Edward. Ele ficou confuso._

_- Para onde você está indo? – Ele gritou um pouco preocupado. Aquela garota, sim, ela parecia uma garota, não estava em condições de sair por aí sozinha._

_- Eu to procurando o caminho para a faculdade, meu carro morreu lá dentro e eu vim aqui fora pegar algum taxi ou ônibus, mas veio a tempestade e eu fiquei perdida. Hoje foi meu primeiro dia aqui. Não precisa se preocupar, não estou longe, certo?_

_Edward sorriu e acabou com a distância existente entre eles dois. A fez entrar no carro dele e depois voltou para o lado do motorista achando que era uma loucura o que estava fazendo, mas ele não conseguia se acostumar com a Idea de deixá-la ali sozinha._

_- Não vou te fazer nada, eu prometo. Meu nome é Edward Masen, estudo medicina na Seattle Pacific. Eu acho melhor você não voltar para lá, vou te levar para meu apartamento e quando você estiver melhor e a tempestade tiver passado, eu volto com você. Pode ser?_

_Bella não se sentia no direito de negar algo ou não. Estava com tanto frio que mal escutava aquele estranho falando, tudo o que havia entendido de verdade era algo com estar melhor. Significaria que ele iria evitar que ela tivesse uma hipotermia? Não sabia qual era a verdadeira intenção dele, mas já estava agradecida dele a ter tirado do meio daquela tempestade escura._

_Edward entregou para Bella todas as jaquetas que tinha em seu carro, eram poucos, mas melhores que nada. Ficou conversando com ela ate chegarem ao seu apartamento. Foram inúmeras vezes que ele se desculpou por não ter um aquecedor no carro, e ate descobriu o nome dela._

_Aquela foi uma longa noite, e a tempestade impediu que Bella pelo menos pensasse na possibilidade de querer sair do pequeno apartamento de Edward. _

_Por mais que fosse um lugar bastante pequeno e de pouco luxo, Bella simplesmente adorou a maneira que aquele lugar se igualava a seu cantinho secreto na casa de praia que seu pai tinha no Havaí. Ela simplesmente amou cada detalhe simples daquele lugar. Não demorou muito para que ela se sentisse aquecida pelos cobertores que Edward havia lhe entregado, e ate as roupas que ele lhe havia emprestado eram muito melhores que qualquer coisa que ela poderia imaginar usar para se aquecer. _

_Bella usou o telefone para informar aos empregados de sua casa que ela não passaria a noite lá, e acabou descobrindo que pai havia viajado mais cedo. _

_Bella e Edward passaram um longo tempo conversando e se conhecendo. Ela descobriu uma boa parte da vida dele em um espaço de poucas horas, mas quanto mais ele contava sobre sua vida de órfão, mais curiosa ela ficava. Parecia que cada detalhe da vida de Edward era uma porta de um novo mistério para Bella._

_Edward também se viu maravilhado pelas historias da nova amiga. Por mais que aquela situação fosse estranha, ele estava adorando ter alguém para conversar naquela noite. Ele nunca tinha feito uma amizade com tanta facilidade, nunca tinha se aberto para uma pessoa da maneira que ele estava fazendo naquela noite. Mas Bella parecia um ser de outro mundo, ela não apenas o fez falar sobre ele, como também despertou um instinto protetor nele. Foi a primeira vez que Edward não se importou apenas com ele mesmo, como havia aprendido a fazer no orfanato, foi a primeira vez que ele se viu muito preocupado com alguém. E ele tinha acabado de a conhecer._

_Os dias que se seguiram depois daquele foram os melhores que podiam se imaginar. Edward não era alguém de muitos amigos, pois algo que ele tinha aprendido era não se vincular com as pessoas, não criar laços fortes com ninguém, pois um dia as pessoas iriam embora e caso tivesse alguma ligação forte, ele iria sofrer mais que podia suportar. Mas as coisas pareciam estar mudando, Bella tinha entrando como um furacão na vida daquele ruivo. Ele não conseguia passar um único dia sem conversar com ela. E se sempre se encontravam de noite depois da faculdade._

_A amizade deles logo foi se tornando mais forte, e em questão de cinco meses eles já estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas sem coragem de admitir. Bella foi a primeira a admitir seus sentimentos._

_Era inverno em Seattle, e a neve estava caindo de maneira tão calma, que fazia a noite estar mais bonita. O inicio de janeiro estava calmo demais para a época do ano, e os dois estavam aproveitando aquele clima romântico para desfrutar da companhia um do outro ao caminharem por sua praça favorita._

_Bella estava pensativa e não parava de olhar para seus pés, enquanto Edward não conseguia deixar de olhar o rosto que mais amava._

_Subitamente, e sem nenhum aviso, Bella parou de andar e respirou fundo. Edward estava bem ao seu lado com uma enorme curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido. E então ela falou._

_- Eu estou apaixonada por você, Edward – As suas palavras saíram com tanta certeza, e com tanta hesitação ao mesmo tempo, que Edward sentiu seu corpo congelar em uma onda de incredibilidade. Ele não conseguia imaginar uma declaração mais perfeita para aquele momento, ele não podia imaginar algo melhor para se ouvir do que ela acabava de dizer. Seu coração bateu aceleradamente, e ele se viu sem respostas para Bella. Estava, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sem fala._

_Bella, preocupada e com medo de está sendo ridícula e acabar com aquela amizade, levantou seu olhar para Edward procurando por alguma reação. Os olhos dele estavam inexpressíveis, e sua boca formava o mais belo dos sorrisos que poderia existir. Mas ela não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, ele poderia estar sorrindo para tornar a rejeição dele menos pior que iria ser._

_- Perdão, eu não tive como evitar. Simplesmente aconteceu, mas eu prometo guardar isso só para mim, prometo fingir que não sinto nada, e nem... – Sua fala, porem, foi impedida de ser continuada. _

_Sem aviso algum, Bella estava beijando Edward. Uma das mãos dele estava na cintura de Bella, enquanto a outra se perdia entre os fios de cabelo castanho. Bella demorou um longo minuto para perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que teve certeza que Edward a estava beijando apaixonadamente, ela correspondeu a ele da maneira que estava há dias a desejar. _

_- Eu te imploro que não finja que não está apaixonada, pois eu estou completamente apaixonado por você Bells, e não vou suportar ser rejeitado por você._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

A historia acabou e o silêncio começou.

Catherine brincava com os cabelos bronzeados do pai, ela tinha os olhinhos molhados pela emoção que sentia ao escutar aquela historia. Era a primeira vez que escutava o ponto de vista do pai, e ela se perguntava se um dia ele iria contar como foi a vida dele no orfanato, mas preferiu guardar aquele pensamento para depois. Agora, tudo o que ela queria que o pai pensasse era sobre como ele era apaixonado por Bella.

As caricias de Catherine era a única coisa que fazia Edward se lembrar de onde estava, pois seus pensamentos estavam vagando pelas doces memórias de seu romance com Bella. Oh céus, só agora, que se permitia lembrar claramente de como a amava, que Edward percebia a verdadeira falta que Bella fazia em sua vida. Só agora ele percebia de como seus desejos estavam bem escondidos, e nem assim ele conseguia evitar sentir algo por ela.

- Agora eu pergunto papai. Você ainda ama a minha mãe? – Catherine repetiu a pergunta que antes ele não tinha resposta.

Edward não tinha mais razões para odiar Bella. Agora ele podia se permitir desfrutar do verdadeiro sentimento que tinha por ela, principalmente agora que sabia que ela tinha salvado a vida dele, e ainda por cima tinha lhe dado o melhor dos presentes que um homem poderia pensar em desejar.

Edward não demorou menos que um segundo para responder.

- Sim, eu amo sua mãe – Edward mal se dava conta de como parecia um bobo apaixonado ao responder aquilo com um longo suspiro.

Catherine sorriu com o gostinho da vitoria, e então saiu da posição que estava e pulou ate ficar em frente ao pai, ambos deitados e olhando um nos olhos dos outros.

- Então por que vocês não ficam juntos? Minha mãe também te ama, ela sempre me diz a verdade, e ela me falou isso – A menina falou brincando com a mão do pai.

- As coisas não são simples Cathy, tem muitos...

- Não pai, não tem nenhum problema. O senhor não estar mais doente, e mamãe não está mais casada com o tio Jake. Não tem motivo para a gente não ficar junto para sempre.

Edward sorriu por ver o quanto a filha parecia decidida a resolver aquela situação. E ficou mais contente quando percebeu que ela estava certa, não existia nada entre ele e Bella que os impedisse de ficarem juntos, apenas o medo.

- Mamãe precisa de você papai, e você precisa dela. Tia Alice disse que por mais que eu estava sempre com vocês dois, tem certas coisas que só o senhor pode fazer para ajudar a minha mãe, e tem coisas que só a minha mãe pode fazer para ajudar o senhor. E caso vocês não estejam juntos, vocês vão procurar pessoas diferentes. Eu não quero uma pessoa diferente, minha mãe nunca foi feliz quando estava com o tio Jake. Eles brigavam muito quando ela falava sobre o senhor para mim, e o tio Jake disse que não queria nunca mais ouvir seu nome. Por favor, para com isso de ficar longe da mamãe, fala pra ela que você gosta dela.

Antes que Edward pudesse refletir direito sobre o que Catherine falava, a campainha tocou.

Cathy se arrumou e voltou a assistir TV com um interesse tão grande que Edward desconfiou. O ruivo deu beijo na bochecha da filha, e depois sussurrou um _''obrigado''_ para ela.

Edward percorreu o caminho ate a porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Antes de abrir a porta porem, olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda não eram nem dez horas, e se perguntou se era exatamente quem ele desejava ser.

Mas assim que abriu a porta ele viu a maravilhosa figura da mulher que ele tinha acabado de admitir que ainda amava. Bella estava com a alça de seu vestido caída, e só quando olhou de verdade para ela, que Edward foi perceber o estado daquela morena. Os olhos de Bella estavam vermelhos e o nariz não estava muito diferente.

- Eu posso usar seu banheiro – Ela perguntou antes que ele pudesse processar pensamentos coerentes.

Um efeito que Bella tinha sobre ele era o de deixá-lo sem fala, e foi isso o que aconteceu naquele momento. A única resposta que Edward encontrou foi dando passagem para que ela passasse.

Assim que Bella entrou no apartamento e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, Edward percebeu que o zíper do vestido dela estava meio aberto, e então ficou furioso.

O que tinha acontecido? Primeiro ela estava chorando. Depois o zíper aberto. Pensamentos nada bons tomaram a mente de Edward, e ele imaginou que algo muito desagradável tinha acontecido com Bella. Agora, que tinha admitido que ainda a amava, o ciúmes e o medo de que algo tivesse acontecido naquele jantar, eram bem maiores que ele podia suportar.

Edward foi para a cozinha beber um copo de água, e não demorou muito para esperar Bella na porta do banheiro. Ele estava ansioso e queria saber o que tinha acontecido, a faria lhe contar tudo.

Bella demorou três longos minutos no banheiro. Quando saiu sua aparência estava muito melhor que antes, mas ainda notável que ela chorava. A morena tomou um susto quando viu um Edward parado a porta do banheiro lhe entregando uma garrafa de água enquanto parecia curioso e preocupado. Seguindo ele, ela caminhou ate a cozinha onde se sentiu melhor e mais livre para respirar.

- O que aconteceu? – A voz de Edward era o canto mais agradável que ela poderia pedir para ouvir. Se ele não estivesse pedindo que ela falasse sobre aquilo, talvez ate gostasse de estar escutando a voz dele.

- Nada – Ela respondeu e em seguida bebeu um pouco de água.

- Você não chora por nada, Bella. O que aconteceu? Eu realmente estou preocupado – Edward não tinha percebido que tinha falado demais ate que viu os olhos de Bella lhe fitarem com surpresa.

Bella sentiu que ele parecia bem sincero, e então não conseguiu esconder dele. Edward tinha o poder de lhe tirar tudo o que desejava. Ele só precisava pedir com jeitinho que tinha a resposta que queria.

- Demetri não queria apenas o hotel, ao que parece ele queria uma comemoração intima no maldito quarto dele – Bella sentiu seu corpo se estremecer ao lembrar do toque e das palavras que ele jogou sobre ela quando seu pedido foi negado pela terceira vez.

Edward precisou lembrar de como era importante não ficar furioso naquele momento. Como assim? Demetri queria uma comemoração intima? Se não tivesse visto Bella chorando, Edward acreditaria que ela não tinha se oposto àquela idéia e talvez ele sentisse apenas ciúmes. Mas Bella parecia enojada apenas por lembrar do acontecido, e ele sentiu ciúmes misturado com fúria. Será se esse tinha tido a coragem de fazer algo sem o consentimento dela?

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? Porqu...

- Não - Bella ate sorriu quando cortou a fala de Edward. Ela negou com a cabeça e então se apoiou na bancada que estava próximo, e Edward já não estava mais tão longe – Ele não me fez nada, mas acho que ele está sentindo a dor entre as pernas ate esse momento. Você que é médico, acha que com duas vezes uma pancada forte naquele lugar é capaz de incapacitar o membro por quanto tempo?

Edward sorriu ao imaginar a cena, mas ainda sentia vontade de cuidar daquele Demetri ele mesmo.

Bella respondeu com um sorriso, e naquele momento ela se sentiu segura e podia pensar que os momentos desagradáveis daquela noite agora poderiam ser vistos como uma comedia. Lembrou de como Demetri dizia que jamais queria ficar perto dela novamente, e de como ele parecia a ponto de explodir por ter ficado mais roxo que o normal.

Sem perceber o que estavam fazendo, tanto Bella quanto Edward, diminuíram a distancia que os separavam. Bella sentia o calor do corpo de Edward, e mal conseguia evitar aceitar o convite que aquele corpo fazia para ela o abraçar. Edward, que agiu por um impulso e uma necessidade incontrolável de tocá-la, levou suas mãos ate a costa de Bella e fechou o zíper meio aberto. Mas quando terminou de fazer aquele gesto, ele não ousou solta-la. Eles estavam se abraçando.

Se existisse algo melhor que abraçar Edward em um momento como aquele, Bella não tinha a mínima idéia, talvez só Catherine pudesse superar as qualidades de Edward, mas a morena preferiu se concentrar em aproveitar aquele momento, sabe-se Deus quando ela ficaria tão próxima de Edward novamente.

Aquilo era muito melhor que ela poderia imaginar, e até poderia se dar ao trabalho de acreditar que estava sendo abraçada pelo mesmo Edward que a amava. Oh céus, ela se sentia tão bem quanto se sentiu na noite que Charlie negou seu pedido para pagar o tratamento de Edward. Céus, ele ainda tinha o poder de controlar o corpo dela e fazer os piores momentos se tornarem os melhores.

Bella levantou seu rosto para poder ter uma noção da expressão que Edward fazia naquele momento, e foi então que sentiu ele lhe dando um carinhoso beijo no canto de seu olho, por acidente. Ambos sorriram, e ficaram em silêncio.

Era como se existisse um imã em Edward que a puxava para acabar com aquela distancia entre o rosto deles dois. Bella desejava sentir o calor dos lábios dele, queria sentir o nariz dele roçando no rosto dela. Mas ela sabia que aquilo era muito mais que poderia desejar.

Bella só não sabia que os desejos dela eram exatamente iguais aos de Edward. Mas diferente dela, ele não tinha um controle tão bom quando a distancia entre os dois era tão curta. Sem que pudesse evitar ou pensar direito, Edward realizou seu desejo, e repetindo o que fez no dia que confessaram que estavam apaixonados, Edward beijou Bella repetindo cada contato que fez naquele dia tão longínquo mas que nunca foi esquecido.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, eu quero comentários. Bom, o próximo capitulo já começou a ser escrito, podem ter certeza... adoro escrever essas partes...**

**O que vocês acharam? Ahh se duvidar posto mais ate hoje... de novo... então fiquem atentas, pois o site nunca avisa que tem post novo quando dois capítulos são colocados no mesmo dia, ok?**

**Maarii:** A Cathy é fofa, não? Ahh só podia ser filha da Bella e do Edward. Não a Bella não foi estuprada, ela bem doidinha quando quer. A Bela e a Fera é meu filme preferido da Disney, eu acho muito lindo. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. O que achou?

**Camila: **Ele respondeu que sim, mas precisou que a Cathy fizesse ele ver as coisas. Bom, essa menina é muito esperta, e já ta decidida a fazer os pais ficarem juntos. Ela já conseguiu fazer o Edward admitir, o difícil vai ser fazer os dois perceberem que tem que ficar juntos...

**Juliaah:** Acertou no que a Bella iria fazer com o Demetri? Oh, eu acho que sim. O que você achou do capitulo?

**Gibeluh:** Bom, ai está, quem sabe eu não posto mais no fim do dia? Bom, fica atenta, o site nunca avisa.

**Camilinha EGO:** Concordo, casar com o Edward e consumar o casamento não é nenhuma tortura, pelo menos não seria pra mim... Bom, eles vão ficar meio juntos a partir do próximo capitulo, mas falar '' eu te amo''... ''preciso de você''. Tipo, casar e tals, só no final... vai acontecer uma coisa para eles finalmente aceitarem que é pra ficarem juntos e perderem o medo um do outro...

**Amanda:** Ah bom, momentos Edward e Bella já começou, com direito a reprise do primeiro beijo apaixonado deles... o que você achou? Gostou do que a Bella fez com o Demetri? Ahh... espero que sim.

**Aurelius Black****: **Ahh eu acho o Demetri muito gato, toda aquela força que ele mostra em New Moon me emociona... uasuahsha Bom, a Bella soube responder ao Demetri com a altura que merecia, não? Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado. Os: Oii.

**Ângie:** Amou? E você gostou desse capitulo? Eu espero que sim.

**Mione 03:** É claro que senti sua falta, todas as leitoras são importantes pra mim *-*. Ninguém ganha de mim na matéria nunca vou a praia. Bom, temos um gosto muito igual, sou viciada em A Bela e a Fera, tenho uma enorme queda por italianos e qualquer tipo de europeu, e julho é o mês que eu queria ter nascido... Bom, a Bella não precisa de nada para ficar gata, e ela ainda se arruma para matar. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Vocês não sabem como a inspiração é maior quando a gente sabe se estamos agradando ou não... Bom, eu só tenho um má noticia, a partir de semana que vem os posts passarão a ser raros, uma ou duas vezes por semana. Minhas aulas vão começar... segundo ano não é mole, e minha mãe ta decidida a me deixar louca. Ela falou algo como '' Estudar, estudar, estudar... vai dormir estudando e acordar com um livro na mão, ok?'' eu realmente to com medo dela... Bom, beijinhos. Ate mais.**


	17. Nós dois

**Fantasmas de um Romance.

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVII – Nós dois.**

''_As vezes o amor é tão grande que não basta para nos prendermos e as vezes o amor é tão forte que faz com que nos afastemos." (Autor desconhecido)_

_._

_.  
_

_Música do capitulo: Sailed On – Landon Pigg_

Existem coisas que nunca são apagadas da memória, e uma delas é o primeiro beijo com a pessoa que você ama.

Bella sentia-se vivendo um maravilhoso déjà vu. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não estava imaginando, pois nada em sua imaginação poderia ser tão bom. Não foi preciso muito tempo para ela perceber que aquele era a replica perfeita do primeiro beijo que ela e Edward trocaram. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo exatamente, apenas respondeu a ele da maneira que seu corpo mandou.

Céus, as mãos de Edward tinham o poder sobrenatural de fazê-la perder o controle. Uma parte de sua mente mandava que ela se afastasse e acabasse com aquela loucura, mas uma parte muito maior gritava que ela se entregasse mais e mais para ele.

Depois de sentir o calor dos lábios de Edward, Bella já não precisa de mais nada para ter absoluta certeza de que era apaixonado por ele, tinha absoluta certeza que o amava exatamente da maneira que o amava no passado. Mas aquele sentimento não poderia ser mais o mesmo, muito tempo havia se passado e ambos haviam mudado.

E aquele beijo significaria para ele a mesma coisa que significava para ela? Aquele beijo seria tão marcante quanto estava sendo para ela? Céus, Bella tinha certeza que já não precisava de mais nada para sofrer. E Edward não tinha o direito de simplesmente acabar com as armaduras que ela construíra desde que tinha voltado de Port Angels. Aquele homem era confuso e muito avassalador, ele podia destruí-la com apenas um olhar, e aquele beijo já era suficiente para fazê-la passar semanas em um mundo que ela odiava ficar.

E se Edward estivesse aproveitando dela? Ou se ele estivesse apenas a testando? Não, Bella não permitiria que ele brincasse com ela.

Bella permitiu que sua parte mais fraca a controlasse. Por mais que fosse a coisa mais terrível do mundo, ela se afastou de Edward e saiu da cozinha, e apenas escutou um ''Me desculpa'', antes de entrar no quarto de Edward, onde Catherine deveria estar.

Seu rosto tinha ficado cravado em uma expressão completamente vazia. Bella não sorria nem com os lábios, muito menos com os olhos. Ela estava completamente misteriosa e decida a esconder de Edward o que aquele beijo lhe tinha significado. Bella não permitiria que ele soubesse quanto poder tinha sobre ela.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para fazer Catherine se arrumar, a menina relutou um pouco dizendo que seu filme estava quase no final, mas Bella estava mais que decidida a ir embora, pois não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria ficar sem pensar naquele beijo.

Catherine se despediu do pai e foi embora junto com uma Bella completamente estranha. A menina não tinha a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido entre sua e mãe e seu pai, mas Catherine conhecia Bella muito bem para saber que deveria ficar calada.

O caminho até a casa delas foi um tanto estranho. A maior parte do tempo Bella ficou olhando para a rua se concentrando apenas em não causar acidentes, mas quando foi obrigada a parar em um sinal fechado, ela não teve como evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto ao lembrar do beijo. Ela já ia ficar ferida mesmo, qual diferença seria caso ela aproveitasse um pouco das lembranças daquele beijo?

Catherine assistiu a súbita mudança de humor que tomou a expressão de Bella. E viu que era a hora perfeita para falar algo. Mas antes que ela pudesse pensar em como dizer a mãe que Edward havia confessado amá-la, o carro deu partida e Bella deixou de sorrir.

As duas continuaram em um silêncio nunca visto antes. Bella estranhou, pois Catherine era uma criatura de Deus que sempre tinha algo a dizer, ficar calada não era algo exatamente normal. Mas a morena estava tão perdida em seu próprio mundo, e tão agradecida pela filha não ficar falando sobre Edward, que não se importou com o silêncio.

Quando chegaram em casa, Cathy pediu que a mãe a colocasse para dormir. A menina pediu para dormir no quarto da mãe naquela noite, pois elas precisavam conversar. Depois de ambas tomaram um banho e colocarem suas roupas de dormir, Catherine e Bella se acomodaram na enorme cama de Bella, embaixo dos cobertores e aproveitando os dezessete graus que fazia no quarto. Com as luzes apagadas, e já acomodadas, Catherine se viu dividida entre falar com a mãe, ou dormir de imediato pois estava muito cansada. Mas não foi difícil decidir o que fazer.

- Mãããããããee – Cathy chamou dando ênfase a sua parte preferida daquela palavra. A pequena estava sendo abraçada por Bella, e por conta disso estava de costas para a mãe, o que ajudaria muito naquele momento.

- Sim Cathy – Respondeu Bella com a voz cansada.

- Você não perguntou como foi o meu dia hoje – Lembrou a menina, não havia maneira melhor que aquela para começar a conversa com sua mãe, disso Catherine tinha certeza.

Bella achou estranha, não era sempre que ela perguntava como havia sido o dia da filha, e nem por isso Catherine reclamava como estava fazendo naquele momento. Logo Bella concluiu que a menina queria algo além de relatar as proezas que havia realizado nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas, mas preferiu ver como a menina chegaria ao seu ponto, por isso preferiu agir normalmente.

- Como foi seu dia, Cathy? – Bella perguntou com o mesmo tom de curiosidade que sempre usava.

- Foi muito legal, mãe. Eu, Susan e a Maggie brincamos com o tio Jasper e o tio Carlisle. A gente era a cabeleireira deles dois, eu amarrei o cabelo do tio Jazz, enquanto a Susan e a Maggie tentavam fazer uma trança no tio Carlisle, mas elas não conseguiram porque o cabelo dele é pequeno. Ai ele prometeu que ia deixar o cabelo crescer pra elas poderem trançar depois. Ai mãe, as menina me disseram que elas vão voltar amanhã pra Forks, mas tio Carlisle disse que eu poderia ir visitar eles quando eu quisesse, e me levaria na praia que tem lá perto. As minhas tias Rose e Alice prometeram que me levariam para passear no shopping, mas elas disseram que a senhora tem que ir junto, sabe? E sabe o tio Emmet? Ele disse que ia fazer uma surpresa para a tia Rose amanhã, a senhora sabe o que é? Eu to curiosa.

- Nossa, quanta coisa aconteceu no seu dia Cathy, você deve está muito cansada – Comentou Bella quando a filha parou de falar – Eu não sei o que é essa surpresa de Emmet, mas acho que Rose não vai demorar muito para alardear sobre isso para o mundo todo.

- Humm – Catherine suspirou cansada – Eu to cansada sim, papai me deixou com mais preguiça depois que ele tentou me colocar para dormir enquanto assistíamos ao filme. Ele nem se importou de eu escolher A Bela e a Fera, e ainda disse que podíamos assistir Branca de Neve depois. Mas não deu tempo. Sabe mãe – Catherine resolveu mudar de assunto, e ficou mais cautelosa, assumindo o tom de voz que ela fazia quando queria alguma coisa, a pequena começou – Eu perguntei pro meu pai se ele amava a senhora.

- O que Catherine? – Bella perguntou exaltada com seu coração palpitando com uma velocidade jamais alcançada antes. Ela estava curiosa pela resposta, mas preferia não demonstrar isso para Cathy.

- Eu perguntei pro meu pai se ele amava a senhora, oras – Respondeu a menina dando de ombros. O sorriso estampado naquele rostinho de anjo era o mais feliz que podia se imaginar – Quer saber o que ele respondeu?

- Ele respondeu? – Perguntou Bella cautelosa.

- Na primeira vez não, ele ficou calado e pensando. Ai eu percebi que meu pai e eu somos iguaizinhos, então eu pedi que ele me contasse como vocês dois tinham se conhecido, e como tinha sido o primeiro beijo de vocês – Catherine explicou e esperou que a mãe falasse alguma coisa. Mas vendo que Bella estava muda, a pequena mudou de posição e ficou de frente para a mãe – Ele me contou tudinho, e depois eu perguntei de novo se ele amava a senhora. Quer saber a resposta?

Era evidente que Catherine estava tentando levar Bella a loucura. A ruivinha escondia o sorriso por trás de um biquinho idêntico ao que Edward fazia quando estava tentando ganhar algo. Bella iria ficar louco caso algum dia eles formassem uma verdadeira família.

- O que ele respondeu? – Bella perguntou sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto queimarem.

- Ele respondeu assim: ''_Sim, eu amo sua mãe''. _Ele parecia o tio Emmet quando quer agradar a tia Rose, um bobo apaixonado como a tia Rose costuma falar. Ah mãe, foi tão engraçado.

Bella ficou sem palavras, por mais que aquela resposta fosse de seu agrado, ela não poderia esboçar nenhuma reação. Ela sabia que Edward jamais mentiria para Catherine, e isso foi comprovado pelo silêncio inicial dele, mas mesmo assim, Bella não poderia dar esperanças falsas para Catherine.

- Depois eu perguntei pro meu pai por que vocês não ficam juntos. Ele disse que as coisas não são simples.

- E ele tem razão, Cathy. As coisas não são simples, não podemos fazer tudo que nos dar vontade – Falou Bella achando que aquilo era um bom final de conversa.

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei que não podemos fazer tudo o que queremos, mas podemos fazer tudo o que podemos, não? Mãe, você disse amava meu pai, e ele ama você também. Por que não? A gente seria mais feliz ainda, imagina como seria se ele morasse aqui. E eu ate teria um irmãozinho, mas eu quero um menino.

- Cathy tem muitos...

- Não tem problema nenhum, o meu pai já ta bom, e o tio Jake já não ta mais aqui. Oh mãe, a senhora disse uma vez que só seria feliz com o meu pai, e pronto, ele ta aqui. Agora sim eu to com sono. Boa noite.

Catherine usou uma velha estratégia que sempre funcionava, a menina não permitiu que Bella desse mais nenhuma palavra. Catherine voltou para a posição inicial depois de dar um beijo na mãe, e fez com que Bella a abraçasse durante a noite toda.

Bella ainda estava sem reação. Como uma criança daquele tamanho poderia entender tão bem o psicológico de dois adultos como ela e Edward? Definitivamente Catherine estava mais esperta que deveria, e por mais que tivesse usando sua inteligência para o bem, Bella achou que deveria se preocupar com aquilo. Mas não naquele momento, por enquanto Bella se permitiria pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, se era para ser levada pelo furacão, que fosse do jeito mais avassalador.

.

.

.

_(N/A: Sugestão da música - Magnetism - Landon Pigg - ta no meu perfil)_

A madrugada de sexta para sábado havia sido uma das mais longas da vida de Bella.

Sua mente estava trabalhando sem parar, hora pensava sobre o que Catherine havia lhe falado, e depois lembrava daquele maldito maravilhoso beijo.

Havia muito tempo que Bella não experimentava o sabor de um beijo apaixonado, havia muito tempo que ela não sentia aquilo. E todas aquelas reações de seu corpo pareciam torturas quando eram lembradas, ela só pensava em querer mais beijos de Edward.

E então vinha o que Catherine falara. Seria realmente verdade? Seria o mesmo tipo de amor que ela queria? Será que Edward não a amava apenas como uma amiga e a mãe da filha dele, a ex? Ou ele falava que a amava como antes?

Pensar não era exatamente a solução de seus problemas. Pensar não servia para nada além de causar mais confusões na mente de Bella, e por conta disso, ela decidiu dormir quando a madrugada já estava quase acabando.

A noite mal dormida resultou em uma exaustão sem controle no dia seguinte. O dia de sábado era conhecido pelos passeios e saídas que ela e Catherine faziam, até que a tarde chegasse e Edward saía com a filha, deixando que Bella descansasse um pouco. Mas aquele fim de semana foi diferente.

Primeiro porque Catherine parecia mais animada que nunca por mudar todos os planos e ao invés de sair com Edward ela iria para algum lugar com Emmet. Segundo porque todo mundo pediu que ela não ousasse sair de casa. E terceiro, porque bem a sua porta estava um Edward com uma expressão muito estranha e séria.

- Catherine não estar, ela saiu com Emmet – Bella falou após um''_oi''_. Era quase fim de tarde, e Edward parecia ter acabado de sair de um banho. Seu cabelo estava molhado e ele usava uma camisa branca de botões, com os dois primeiro abertos, junto com uma calça jeans clara. Ele estava bastante sedutor.

- Eu sei – Ele respondeu dando aquele sorriso torto que somente seus lábios eram capazes de esboçar. Edward olhou sugestivamente para a porta, como se pedisse para entrar, mas Bella parecia congelada ao não se dar conta de seu silencioso pedido – Eu vim conversar com você, Bel... – Por um momento ele pensou em usar aquele antigo apelido que usava anos atrás, mas logo mudou de idéia. Não queria precipitar as coisas – Bella.

- Se for sobre... – Bella começou já nervosa. Tudo o que ela mais desejava era conversar com Edward sobre o beijo e sobre o que ele tinha dito a Catherine. Mas Bella tinha absoluta certeza que preferia viver na sua imaginação do que na dor de uma segunda rejeição.

- É exatamente sobre isso – Edward respondeu sem ter certeza de qual eram os pensamentos de Bella.

- Eu não falei sobre o que era – Bella respondeu corando severamente ao sentir o olhar que Edward lhe dava.

- Você não precisa colocar em palavras, seus olhos me disseram. Eu quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Mas eu não quero conversar sobre ontem – Bella respondeu parecendo decidida – Não aconteceu nada, certo? Não temos nada para conversar.

Edward sorriu com a teimosia dela. E deu um passo a frente. Ele usufruiu de toda a sensualidade que tinha para poder convencer Bella. Roçou seus lábios no rosto dela e então sussurrou.

- Você tem certeza?

- Você é tão irritante, Edward Anthony Masen e agora Cullen – Bella respondeu dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

Edward sorriu com sua vitoria. Estava mais que disposto em esclarecer as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Nas ultimas semanas sua vida tinha dado uma enorme volta, problemas haviam ganhado soluções, e descobertas haviam sido feitas. Mas tinha um assunto não resolvido que o estava levando a loucura.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio até chegarem à sala de estar. Bella sentou no seu lugar preferido, e Edward sentou a sua frente. A morena sabia que Edward não iria aceitar nada que ela o oferecesse, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho.

Bella estava decidida a não falar nada, sabia que uma única palavra colocaria em risco todo o seu disfarce, e ela não queria que Edward soubesse o quão influente ele era na vida dela.

Edward, por outro lado, não precisava de nada. Naquele momento Bella estava sendo ela mesma, aquela mulher que ele tinha conhecido há oito anos, a mulher que tinha morado com ele há seis anos. Aquela morena que ele prometeu amar para sempre. E Edward a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que estava usufruindo de um disfarce. Oh sim, era evidente que ele não tinha sido o único a sonhar com aquele beijo.

- O que aconteceu com nós dois, Bella? – Edward começou com um suspiro. Ele queria sorrir por causa da expressão zangada e infantil que ela fazia, mas estava muito controlado para poder se concentrar no que era importante naquele momento.

- Nós dois? – Bella realmente ficou surpresa com aquilo – Eu acho que você deixou bem claro que me odiava, e eu apenas estou tentando seguir em frente. To fazendo o que você me pediu.

- Eu não te odeio, Bella - Edward praticamente gritou aquilo, sentia cada vez mais vontade de sorrir. Ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Bella o estava deixando muito tenso para que ficasse sentando – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Eu não te odeio. Me perdoe pelo o que fiz em Port Angels, eu sei que fui muito idiota. Mas eu não sabia da verdade, e estava muito surpreso para poder pensar em outra coisa que não fosse te fazer se sentir tão mal quanto eu me senti quando você foi embora. Céus, eu sei que deveria ter escutado o que você tinha pra falar, e me arrependo até hoje de não ter te escutado. Me perdoa, e entende que eu NÃO te odeio.

Ele queria completar com '_' Eu te amo, Bells.''_, mas achou melhor não forçar as coisas, aliás, aquela era apenas uma conversa. E o amor que ele tinha era baseado no passado que tinha vivido, aquele amor que ele tinha por ela precisava ser atualizado e adaptado para as novas circunstancias que ambos viviam.

Bella escutou cada palavra que Edward dizia, estava tentando prestar atenção a cada olhar que ele lhe dava, mas seus olhos só conseguiam se focar na maneira que seus lábios se moviam. Oh céus, Edward a deixaria louca.

Como era possível alguém negar algo que Edward pedia? Principalmente da maneira que ele estava fazendo agora? Como? Era a pergunta se repetiu na mente de Bella. Ela queria negar, mas era impossível.

- Então você não me odeia – Ela afirmou por fim.

- Não – Respondeu Edward feliz por ela está aceitando aquele fato.

- Você já está perdoado – Bella respondeu com uma certeza que ela nem lembrava ter. Deu um meio sorriso para Edward, e se levantou caminhando até onde ele estava – Então, definitivamente, somos amigos agora?

Edward negou aquela pergunta, deu um sorriso torto, e para torturar ainda mais a morena a sua frente, ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Bella precisava se lembrar constantemente de razões para se controlar e não repetir o beijo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas as razões estavam cada vez mais escassas e fracas.

- Não somos amigos? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Não – Edward respondeu – A gente nunca terminou, você fugiu de mim e eu fugi de você. Mas nunca afirmamos ter acabado, mesmo você tendo casado com outro e eu... bom você entende. O que eu quero dizer é que eu quero resolver o que existe entre nós dois.

- O que existe entre nós dois?! – Aquilo tinha soado mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta. Edward sorriu ao perceber o nervosismo tangível de Bella e pegou a mão dela.

- A nossa filha é uma criaturinha esperta demais. De algum modo ela me ajudou muito ontem, e falou muitas coisas que me fizeram enxergar que estava existindo um enorme erro entre eu e você.

Por que ele tinha que falar _nossa filha_ daquele jeito? Por que? Por que ele tinha que parecer um ser tão perfeito e maravilhoso a ponto de fazer cada centímetro do corpo de Bella tremer mais que ela poderia suportar para fingir estar lidando bem com aquela situação? Bella tinha absoluta certeza que não demoraria muito tempo para estar fazendo tudo o que Edward mandasse, se é que já não estava fazendo isso.

- Ela... me falou ontem, sobre isso – Definitivamente ela estava perdendo o controle.

- Ela também usou o poder psicológico que ela tem em você? – Edward perguntou.

- Acho que ela herdou isso de você – Bella respondeu em sussurro.

- De ambas as partes – Afirmou Edward sorrindo.

Bella tinha certeza que se mais um centímetro fosse avançado ela não conseguiria evitar que seu corpo comandasse a situação. Por conta disso, ela se afastou de Edward e voltou a se sentar onde estava antes, mas dessa vez fez questão de pegar uma almofada para abraçar.

- Então existe um erro entre nós dois? – Bella perguntou.

- Desde que seu pai me procurou eu foquei toda a minha atenção em Cahy, mas tinha uma parte de mim que me lembrava de você, de nós dois. Essas ultimas semanas foram cruéis para mim, Bella. Eu não sei se é apenas um desejo de saber se nós daríamos certo de verdade, ou se você foi realmente capaz de despertar aquele amor que eu enterrei no passado. Mas eu definitivamente não consigo mais viver com essa duvida.

- Comigo não foi diferente – Admitiu Bella – Eu acho que ainda te amo, pelo menos eu guardei aquele sentimento que jurei pra você. Mas esses anos foram muito longos, você está tão diferente, e eu também. Não quero fazer nada de errado e que possa machucar Catherine.

- Também não quero que Catherine saía machucada nessa nossa historia. Mas acho que deveríamos tentar, porque eu estou desesperado para isso.

- Está propondo o que, afinal de contas Edward? – Bella perguntou um pouco animada por saber que ela não era a única que sofria com a presença dele, e com aqueles fantasmas do romance que tinham vivido e que a lembravam o tempo todo de como ele era perfeito.

- Acho que deveríamos continuar aquilo que tínhamos. Talvez não tão sério se você quiser. Mas acho que deveríamos tentar, em segredo, e se der certo, nós decidimos depois. O que você acha?

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Finalmente terminei /o/**

**O que acharam? Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. **

**O que acharam das músicas? Eu coloquei elas no meu perfil...**

**Maarii: **Ahh que bom que você gostou. Entendeu um pouco porque o abandono foi muito ruim para o Edward? a Bella era tudo pra ele,e então foi embora... Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado.

**Janice:** Oii. Edward sem controle é mara, eu só lembro do final de Eclipse onde ele desisti de tudo e aceitar a proposta da Bella ali na clareira mesmo.

**Amanda:** Bom, tudo depende da Bella agora, não? Eles vão começar a relação secreta deles no próximo capitulo, com direito a uma surpresa da Catherine.

**Cullen B:** O descontrole do Edward salva muitas vidas, seria melhor se não fosse a Bella, talvez eu – cara de santa. Bom, a Cathy soube conquistar o Edward direitinho, não? o que você achou desse capitulo.

**Camilinha EGO: **A Cathy é um ser sobrenatural... Bom, eles vão fazer as coisas serem devagar, pois por mais que se amem, os dois mudaram muito... e eles não querem criar falsas esperanças para Catherine, mas eles vão ser um pouco relutantes em assumirem que estão juntos, e até ter uma briga... um acidente? Prefiro não comentar.

**Julliaah:** A Bella cuidou do Demetri a seu jeito, mas seria legal que ela desse uma de Rosalie e fizesse pior... seria mais legal ainda se o Edward cuidasse dele... Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Dany Cullen: **Ahh eu também quero que a minha filha seja igual a Cathy... mas não tão esperta... Que bom que você gostou da historia deles. Bom, o Edward é um pai fofo e que não mede esforços para compensar todo o tempo que ficou distante, não?

**Camila:** Ahh sim, eles se beijaram... e vão fazer muito mais daqui pra frente... prepare-se.

**Gibeluh:** Quantos capítulos faltam? Eu não sei, pela quantidade de coisas que eu to pensando em fazer, eu diria que temos uns cinco capítulos no máximo, mais o epilogo.

**Fee Furtado:** Bom que você gostou, espero que esse capitulo tenha sido bom também.

**Livia Marjorie: **Oiiê. Bm que você gostou da fic. Ah não sou muito fã do Jake, mas ele nem era totalmente vilão na história, só com a Bells, com os outros ele era bonzinho... mas ele morreu. Bom eu espero que você continue gostando.


	18. Fanny e Minny

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XVIII – Fanny e Minny.**

''_Você pode baixar sua guarda essa noite. Você não pode passar esse amor, você deveria experimentá-lo.''_ (Trecho da música Perfectionist – Landon Pigg).

**.**

**.**

O que ela achava? Sério que ele estava perguntando aquilo?

Bella não tinha certeza se estava alucinando ou estava no meio de uma situação real, mas em ambas as possibilidades Edward era um louco de pensar que uma proposta daquelas seria negada por ela, Bella Swan.

Oh céus, ela teria que estar muito fora de sua sanidade para negar aquela proposta. Passou os últimos seis anos de sua vida esperando por aquele momento, ela não poderia simplesmente deixar passar. Seria mais que loucura, seria uma tortura eterna.

Percebendo que sua decisão já estava tomada, Bella sorriu. Sua vida, finalmente, estava começando a ser como ela tinha imaginado. Edward estava de volta, ele já sabia sobre Catherine, ele era um maravilhoso pai e agora era o seu namorado em fase de teste. Aquilo era, definitivamente, estranho, mas Bella gostou.

Agora ela poderia beijar ele sem se arrepender, e sem temer estar fazendo algo de errado ou agindo como uma louca tarada ou qualquer coisa. Agora ela e Edward voltariam a ser como eram antes, e Bella já até sentia a felicidade aumentar cada vez mais dentro de seu corpo e em sua mente. O futuro próximo já estava sendo desenhado sem permissão, e ela já imaginava quanto tempo duraria aquela relação secreta.

Movida pela animação do momento, Bella se levantou de onde estava e deu voz ao seu maior desejo do momento. A pouca distância que ela estava com medo de quebrar entre ela e Edward foi quebrada, ela o beijou com toda a vontade que tinha, sem medo algum.

Edward ficou surpreso quando Bella pulou nele e o beijou. Poucos minutos atrás ela estava com uma expressão tão séria que ele nunca tinha visto antes, depois sorriu e no minuto seguinte ela estava ali agarrada a ele de uma maneira que há tempos não acontecia.

Por mais que durante os últimos seis anos ele tenha mantido relacionamento com outras mulheres, Edward tinha certeza que aquela era a primeira vez que, depois do dia anterior, que ele estava se completando de verdade ao tocar em uma mulher. Bella era a única capaz de fazer ele se sentir daquele jeito.

No intuito de evitar uma queda e que se machucassem, Edward o fez cair sobre o sofá e deixou que Bella sentasse-se em seu colo. Daquela maneira nada poderia impedi-los de fazer o que bem entendessem.

As mãos de Edward vagavam pela costa e pelos cabelos de Bella. Ele, em comparação a ela, estava bem mais controlado. Bella parecia um vulcão entrando em erupção, uma de suas mãos caminhava por baixo da camisa de Edward, enquanto a outra estava perdida nos cabelos acobreados dele, não dando a minha chance de ele se afastar.

Oh céus, ela jamais pararia de beijá-lo. Foram seis anos longe de Edward, seis anos sem sentir aquela maravilhosa sensação que só Edward era capaz de lhe causar. As escassas noites que ela tinha passado com Jacob não era as melhores de sua vida. Parecia que só agora ela estava fazendo amor de verdade desde que deixara Edward naquele hospital.

Os dois sabiam que seu controle não estava presente naquele momento. Tanto Bella, quanto Edward, tinham noção do que poderiam acabar fazendo naquela noite, mas ambos sabiam que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, visto que Catherine chegaria a qualquer momento.

Lembrando que precisava de ar, Bella se afastou de Edward e deixou que seu rosto ficasse escondido no peito quase descamisado dele. Ela tinha certeza que seu rosto tinha alcançado um tom avermelhado jamais visto antes. Sua respiração estava ofegante, assim como a de Edward, e ela tinha certeza que suas mãos estavam geladas de tanto nervosismo que aquilo lhe causava. Era impossível não sorri dela mesma.

- Desculpa – Bella pediu quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz, mas ainda estava ofegante.

- Acho que isso foi sim – Edward falou sorrindo. Ele a apertou contra seu peito fazendo com que o rosto de Bella tornasse visível para ele. Edward sorria de maneira tão bonita e feliz, que parecia que seu rosto não podia suportar mais tamanha expressão de felicidade.

- Pode ter certeza – Bella respondeu tentando esconder o rosto. Ela odiava que vissem seu rosto daquela maneira, vermelho como um tomate. Mas Edward a impediu de fazer qualquer movimento.

Ele tocou o queixo dela com sua mão direita, deixando que a respiração dele batesse exatamente nos lábios vermelhos dela.

- Eu adoro quando fica corada, Bella. Senti falta disso.

Bella rolou os olhos e ficou mais corada. Em uma tentativa de evitar que Edward continuasse a fazendo reagir daquela maneira tão ridícula, Bella voltou a beijar ele, era uma coisa que ela adorava fazer.

Edward respondeu a Bella a altura, mas não demorou para que Bella voltasse a se separar e e esconder o rosto no peito dele.

- Precisamos resolver algumas coisas. Primeiro, é segredo para todo mundo. Quando eu digo todo mundo, é todo mundo mesmo. Segundo, temos que ter muito cuidado, Catherine já me provou mais de uma vez que ela é um ser esperto demais para o tamanho, ou seja, nada pode ser escondido dela. Terceiro, o que somos afinal?

- Quando a gente se separou nós éramos o que? – Edward perguntou.

- Namorados que moravam juntos – Bella respondeu imediatamente.

- Eu chamava aquilo de noivado – Edward falou quase gargalhando. Os braços dele rodeavam Bella. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha o prazer de fazer aquilo com alguém que não fosse Catherine, que ele ficava surpreso com o quão bom era.

- Pra ser noivado você deveria ter me pedido – Bella o lembrou.

- Eu sei, e eu só não fiz isso porque eu não tinha um anel decente. Mas eu planejava fazer isso.

Bella ficou calada. Estava surpresa com aquela confissão. Naquela época ela esperava um dia se casar com Edward e ser feliz como um conto de fadas, mas ela não esperava que ele já estivesse pensando em pedi-la em casamento desde aquela época. Ela ficou feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo assustada.

- Vamos fazer as coisas do jeito certo, ok? Somos namorados que moram em casas separadas e tem uma filha. Céus, nossa vida é tão maluca.

- Ok, senhorita – Edward respondeu

- E como namorada eu exijo meus direitos de ser a única. Não quero saber de outras mulheres. Sou exigente desde o primeiro dia.

- Sinto muito Bella, mas você não vai ser a única mulher da minha vida – Edward respondeu rindo da cara surpresa que ela fez questão de mostrar para ele – Catherine já é uma grande parte da minha vida. Aceita dividir com ela?

- Só com ela, e só porque ela é sua filha – Bella respondeu sorrindo junto com ele.

- Nossa filha – Corrigiu Edward – E eu também tenho exigências.

- Fale – Suspirou Bella.

- Nada de ir para jantares de negócios sozinha.

- Ah, isso? Eu sei me cuidar Edward – Bella respondeu, e para evitar a primeira discussão, ela o beijou de novo. Bella sabia que não se intimidaria com o que Demetri fez para começar a precisar de ''seguranças'' em jantares de negocio. E ela também sabia que Edward não desistiria de sua causa.

Daquela vez, porem, os dois não pararam de se beijar. Estavam tão entretidos em seu próprio mundo, que esqueceram onde estavam e começaram a avançar mais que queriam. Bella estava tão fora de seu próprio controle, que não demorou muito para se livrar da camisa de Edward.

No entanto, eles foram interrompidos pelo toque irritante do telefone. Bella demorou um bom tempo para decidir se atendia ou não aquele chamado, mas Edward tratou de responder por ela aquela duvida, pois ele se afastou dela e pegou o telefone sem fio que estava na mesinha de centro.

A morena precisou esperar um longo minuto para recuperar a respiração, e só então atendeu ao telefone, ainda sentada no colo de Edward.

- Alô – Ela falou. A raiva por aquele momento ser interrompido era quase tangível.

- _Belinha, minha querida amiga_ – A voz de Emmet não estava nada alegre comparado a suas palavras. Ele parecia nervoso e cauteloso com algo. Bella estanhou, Emmet não era tipo de pessoa que tinha medo, só de Rosalie.

- O que aconteceu Emmet? – Bella perguntou sorrindo. Sabia que não era nada sério, pois Emmet não estaria daquela maneira. Porem ela sabia que ele tinha feito algo de errado.

- _Você lembra de uma vez que disse a Catherine que compraria uma cadelinha e a chamaria de Fanny?_ – Ele falou deixando Bella ainda mais curiosa – _Bom, eu evitei que você saísse para comprar._

- Você comprou uma cadela, Emmet? – Bella perguntou gargalhando. Ela saiu de onde estava e começou a andar pela sala sendo seguida pelos olhos verdes de Edward. Seu sorriso, porem, não era nada feliz. Edward a conhecia, ou pelo menos tinha quase certeza disso, e sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- _Por que você não abre a porta para conversarmos?_

- Com todo o prazer – Bella respondeu de forma bem cínica e depois desligou o telefone jogando o aparelho sobre o sofá – Edward, é bom você ir pensando em uma desculpa para estar aqui. E coloque sua camisa.

Bella saiu da sala deixando Edward confuso e até com medo. Ela não parecia nada satisfeita com o que Emmet tinha lhe dito no telefone, e se sua suspeita estava certa, Bella iria matar Emmet assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Bella não era muito fã de cachorros, ela tivera um na infância e depois que ele morreu, ela havia prometido nunca mais ter um novamente. Edward lembrava como ela ficava sensível quando aquela historia era lembrada.

Ele colocou a camisa que estava bem aos seus pés, fazendo questão de fechar todos os botões, e depois arrumou os cabelos e o rosto. Ainda estava afetado pelos minutos anteriores antes de ser interrompido pelo telefone, mas estava voltando ao seu normal rapidamente.

Edward esperava ouvir gritos de briga, mas o silêncio continuou deixando-o cada vez mais curioso. Vendo que a casa estava muito calma, e Bella já deveria ter chegado a porta, ele saiu da sala e percorreu o pequeno caminho até chegar a porta.

A cena era confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo normal. Bella estava na entrada e na frente dela estava um Emmet com uma expressão muito culpada, Catherine deveria estar escondida pelo corpo de Bella.

Edward continuou a andar até chegar ao lado de Bella e ter uma visão melhor da situação. A sua frente não estava um simples Emmet. Ele carregava consigo duas enormes sacolas, uma delas tinha ração para filhotes, e a outra tinha uma cama para cachorros e outras coisas para pequenos animais. Ao lado dele estava uma Catherine nunca vista antes, que poderia ser usada para pedir pela paz mundial, e ela certamente conseguiria fazer com que todo o mundo realizasse seu pedido.

Catherine tinha os olhos verdes brilhando de uma maneira que eclipsava o brilho do sol. A boquinha rosada daquela ruivinha formava uma elevação e dava inicio a um pequeno sorriso. As bochechas estavam avermelhadas. Céus ela não deveria fazer aquela carinha, deveria ser proibido. Edward se perguntava se Catherine tinha um efeito exclusivo nele ou em todos era a mesma coisa.

A pequena ainda carregava, apertado contra seu corpo, uma pequena bola de pêlo branca. Era pequena até comparada a Catherine. Era possível ver os olhos pequeninos e escuros brilharem quase da mesma maneira que os de Cathy, e a pontinha do focinho que era da mesma cor dos olhos, mas isso era tudo.

- Mãe, olha como ela é fofa – Cathy falou por fim. Em seguida a pequena virou-se para o pai e ficou surpresa por ter ele ali – Papai.

- O que significa isso? – Bella perguntou tentando ser severa, mas era muito difícil.

- Eu posso explicar – Falou Emmet.

- É bom saber disso – Respondeu Bella.

Fazendo sinal para que entrassem, Bella esperou que todos estivessem se acomodado na sala de estar para poder fechar a porta. Edward ainda estava ao seu lado, e a maneira que ele sorria a deixava irritada. Bella fez um sinal para que ele andasse logo, mas ele não fez o pedido dela, Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a apertou.

- É um cãozinho muito fofo – Ele falou recebendo um meio sorriso.

- Vamos ver se você vai achar ela fofa quando ela não estiver te deixando dormir por causa de latidos, ou quando você voltar para casa e encontrar tudo destruído.

- Quer dizer que você vai ficar com ela? – Edward perguntou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Eu não sei – Bella suspirou e fechou sua expressão novamente – Mas eu não vou deixar isso passar em branco. E eu tenho certeza que isso tem dedo de Catherine.

Bella e Edward caminharam juntos até a sala onde Catherine e Emmet a estavam muito bem acomodados. Ele estava sentando no sofá mais afastado da entrada com uma expressão culpada, mas ainda assim sorria, as sacolas estavam bem ao seu lado e ele evitava olhar para Bella.

Catherine estava sentada no chão com o cachorrinho deitado na sua perna. Ela acariciava com muito cuidado aquele corpo tão pequenino, e ainda sussurrava coisas como '_' você é tão lindinha'' _ou _'' A nossa mamãe vai deixar você ficar aqui, Fanny, não se preocupe''. _

- Expliquem-se – Bella suspirou parando bem na entrada.

Edward sentou perto de onde Catherine estava, e fingiu não estar presente naquela cena. Ele estava conseguindo não sorrir, mas era visível que isso pedia muito de seu controle.

- Acho que te falaram sobre a surpresa que eu queria fazer pra Rosalie, não? – Emmet perguntou. Bella apenas assentiu, e ele continuou falando – Então, eu ganhei esse cachorrinho de uma cliente do escritório, mas eu não sabia que Maddie é alérgica, e bem, Catherine gostou dela...

- Ai eu pedi pro tio Emmet me deixareu ficar com a Fanny – Catherine completou – Oh mãe, ela é a coisa mais fofa desse mundo. A senhora disse que ia me dar uma, não lembra? Até disse que chamaríamos ela de Fanny como se chamava a cachorrinha daquele livro. Por favor, me deixa ficar com ela?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era realmente difícil negar a aquela cadelinha. Fanny não demorou muito para conquistar Bella. Oh não, a morena já tinha sido conquistada a partir do momento em que abriu a porta e viu aquela pelugem branca. Bella odiava animais por ama-los demais. Era contraditório, mas a verdade.

Quando jovem, Bella tinha um maltês banco e pequenino, seu melhor amigo por muitos anos e a ajudou a superar a morte da mãe. Aquele animal já tinha lhe significado a vida, e quando ele morreu Bella tinha ficado muito abalada. Desde então ela tinha passado a se afastar dos animais, pois não demorava muito para se apegar a eles.

Mas é claro que Bella não tinha simplesmente aceitado aquele cachorrinho. Bella não poderia deixar o que Catherine tinha feito em branco. Cathy não podia simplesmente fazer o que bem entendia e ter tudo o que queria, e por conta disso Bella deixou bem claro que as responsabilidades de Fanny pertenciam a Catherine, e a menina deveria cuidar muito bem da cachorrinha. Catherine deveria limpar as sujeiras que Fanny fizesse, e também deveria sempre alimentar e colocar água para a cadela, também deveria ensinar a fazer as necessidades no lugar certo.

Catherine aceitou todas as responsabilidades, e teve sorte de Fanny ser um animal muito educado e quieto. Mesmo assim as reclamações eram muitas, e três dias depois de ter a posse da cadela, Cathy já estava cansada e pedindo que a mãe deixasse que alguém a ajudasse a cuidar de Fanny.

A cadela era algo muito mimado, e Catherine a adorava mais que tudo. Bella também adorava a cadelinha, mas sabia esconder muito bem a afeição que tinha por aquele pequeno ser. A primeira noite foi a mais difícil de todas, a cadela deveria dormir do lado de fora, mas Bella não conseguiu ficar em paz até colocar Fanny para dentro de casa e deixá-la segura e aquecida.

A semana poderia ter se passado perfeita se não fosse por aqueles problemas costumeiros do dia-dia. Demetri parecia ter esquecido-se do acontecido na noite de sexta e tinha voltado a perseguir Bella no escritório dela, sempre tendo a desculpa de querer fazer novos negócios com ela, e sempre fazendo insinuações. A morena não contou nada a ninguém, nem a Emmet muito menos a Edward.

Oh Edward. A relação com ele estava cada vez melhor. Estavam conseguindo manter em segredo o romance que estavam revivendo, e Bella não tinha confidenciado nada a ninguém, mesmo que todos perguntassem por que ela parecia bem mais feliz e animada nos últimos dias. Até Catherine tinha notado, mas ela nem desconfiava da relação entre seus pais.

A noite de sexta feira chegou e Bella estava mais que exausta. Seu novo roteiro do dia a estava matando, e a cada dia que passava, mesmo que estivessem na primeira semana daquela situação, ela já estava pensando em desistir do segredo e contar a todos. Aliás, tudo parecia estar indo mais perfeito que ela esperava.

Seu dia agora era curto para tantas coisas que fazia. Primeiro ia a academia pela manhã, depois ia trabalhar, depois passava uma hora na casa de Edward, em seguia ia para casa e fingia estar vendo o ruivo pela primeira vez no dia na presença de Catherine, e finalmente vinha a melhor parte da noite quando Catherine ia dormir.

Seu namoro com Edward a estava quase deixando louca, o espaço de tempo que passava com ele já tinha sido notado por Alice e Rosalie, e ela quase não encontrava uma desculpa para preencher aquele espaço de tempo.

Naquela noite de sexta-feira, Bella sentia-se vivendo uma maravilhosa noite de família. Catherine estava deitada no colo de Edward cm Fanny esparramada sobre ela, enquanto Bella estava sentada ao lado dele com as mãos unidas embaixo de uma almofada, enquanto assistiam a um filme para crianças.

- Paaii – Catherine chamou depois bocejar.

- Sim Cathy – Edward respondeu trocando um olhar com Bella. Aquele tom de voz que Catherine estava usando já era muito bem conhecido, e com certeza ali vinha uma coisa muito séria.

- Deixa eu ir pra casa do meu avô semana que vem. Minha mãe disse que era pra mim pedir pro senhor.

Edward olhou sugestivamente para Bella assim que Catherine terminou de falar. A morena sorria ao ver a reação dele, e até piscou vendo que ele parecia confuso. Era a primeira que Catherine lhe pedia permissão para algo daquele tamanho.

- Ta na hora de você tomar decisões sérias – Bella sussurrou só pra ele ouvir.

- Você quer muito ir? – Perguntou Edward a Catherine ao tentar ignorar o tom cínico na voz de Bella.

- Quero sim – Respondeu Catherine. Ela se levantou com cuidado, colocando Fanny em seus braços como se fosse um bebê, e então ficou ajoelhada no sofá frente ao pai – To com saudade da Minny.

- Quem é Minny? – Edward perguntou confuso com o olhar vagando entre Bella e Catherine.

- É um Irish Draught Horse, um pônei metido a cavalo. Tem um metro e sessenta e seis centímetros, uma cor branca e é um belo animal. Meu pai deu de presente para Catherine no Natal.

- E ela sabe montar? – Edward perguntou tentando não mostrar estar preocupado.

- Claro que não, ela teve algumas aulas, mas ela não sabe – Respondeu Bella.

- Sei sim, mãe. Eu fiquei uma hora andando nele na ultima vez que fui visitar meu avô – Falou Catherine.

Bella fez um sinal para que Edward não ligasse. E o encorajou a responder logo a Catherine.

- Desde que você prometa não andar na Minny sozinha, eu deixo sim – Edward respondeu recebendo um enorme sorriso da parte de Catherine.

A menina, após colocar Fanny cuidadosamente em um canto afastado do sofá, pulou em seu pai e o abraçou de maneira nunca feita antes. E também abraçou a mãe, pois sabia que na verdade a ultima palavra era dela. Depois daquela cena onde Catherine mostrou toda a sua animação para visitar a fazenda do avô, Edward carregou a pequena até o quarto dela e a colocou para dormir.

Aquela foi uma noite muito demorada. Catherine parecia disposta não fechar seus olhos. Contou todos os detalhes de suas idas a fazenda de seu avô, e ressaltou que sabia montar muito bem a Minny, mas mesmo assim teve que prometer que não montaria em seu pônei sozinha.

Quando Catherine finalmente dormiu, Edward saiu silenciosamente do quarto e acabou levando um enorme susto ao ser agarrado assim que fechou a porta. Bella o beijou de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes.

- Você está se saindo um bom pai – A morena sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Estou dando o meu melhor – Ele respondeu.

- Sabe, acho que deveríamos dar um passo nesse namoro hoje. O que você acha? – Bella propôs e pulou para que Edward a carregasse.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Prontinho, capitulo saindo do forno, acho que esse foi o penúltimo capitulo que posto diariamente... ahhh bons tempos... adoro escrever para essa fic todo dia.**

**Bom, o que vocês acharam? A Fanny foi em homenagem a minha cadela, babaloo, que não me deixa ficar muito tempo no PC pois ela tem que brincar todo dia e só gosta de fazer isso comigo. Eu adoro poodles, e a Fanny é a babaloo, ou seja uma cadela quieta que pensa que é gente. Eu tentei encontrar uma foto de uma cadelinha, mas não encontrei, e não tenho fotos de babaloo quando pequena... mas vocês podem dar asas a imaginação e ter uma noção desse cachorrinho.**

**Bom, o que vocês acharam? A Catherine ir para fazendo do avô pode não ser tão ruim, ou tão bom.... vou ficar calada... Bejinhos e até mais.**

**Janice: **No próximo capitulo pode ficar preparada. Não acho que sou uma boa escritoras de lemons, mas eu já li várias desde a ultima vez que escrevi... então. Bom, quem liga para a dores do coração quando o causador é o Edward? ahh eu nem me importaria... mas Bella, coitada, é doidinha. O que você achou do capitulo?

**Julliaah:** A Catherine é esperta até demais... Bom, o que você achou desse capitulo? Bella sem medo e vergonha é legal?

**CullenB:** Ahh você não é a única que quer o Edward... A Bella é muito bobinha, ta achando que a única que é incontrolavelmente atraída pelo Edward, ela ta muito enganada, tem uma certa pessoinha que é bem maluquinha por ele...

**Maarii:** Pelo menos a Bella aceitou, não é? A Cathy é fofa, não? agora a Bella enlouquece de vez, um Edward, uma Catherine e agora a Fanny... coitada. O que você achou? Eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Mione 03: **Oii... é, esse site de vez em quando faz maldades... Até que enfim os dois estao se relacionando como homem e mulher, mesmo. Eles só vão ter que tomar muito cuidado com a Catherine, talvez ela descubra rapidinho sobre eles...

**Milla: **Oii, quanto tempo mesmo. Eu posto sempre que eu posso, e como to de férias, bom, posto todo dia. Mas a partir de semana que vez vou postar só de vez em quando, começam minhas aulas... =/ Que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz. Quais foram as fic que você leu? Obrigada. Até mais.

**Camilinha EGO:** A Catherine é mesmo muito esperta, uma filha desse jeito me deixaria louca. Aham, sem comentários sobre as coisas, adoro fazer suspense e etc... bom, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Amanda: **Acho que o próximo capitulo tem lemons sim =D... medão de vocês não gostarem... bom, o que você achou desse capitulo?

**Fee Furtado: **Também adoro finais de capítulos cheios de suspense em livros, mas nas fics é maldade. Não? Bom, o que você achou desse capitulo?

**Danny Cullen: **eu também queria ter o poder de manipular as pessoas, eu seria muito feliz com isso... tomara que os Volturi nunca descubram o dom da Catherine, ou então... ta parey... Bom, o que você achou desse capitulo?

**Gibeluh:** Não morra, por favor. Eu gosto de seus comentários... =D. O que você achou desse capitulo?

**Ahh meninas, o que vocês acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado. Bom, eu resolvi parar ai porque o capitulo ficaria muito grande... então deixei para o próximo a continuação. Bom, reviews fazem milagres, e acho que hoje é um bom dia, minha irmã tem uma festa pra ir, ou seja, vou ter paz absoluta, quem sabe de madrugada não posto mais... mas não garanto nada.**

**Beijos e até.**


	19. Mais que Beijos

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XIX – Mais que Beijos.**

_''O amor é precisar ser amado''_

_(Techo da música Love - John Lennon)_

.

.

Foi certificado se a porta estava realmente trancada três vezes. Bella fazia todo o trabalho de evitar que eles fossem interrompidos, pois tudo o que menos desejava naquele momento era que Catherine acordasse e os flagrasse. Tudo o que Bella menos queria era que a filha visse o que os pais estavam fazendo, e além disso descobrisse a relação dos dois.

A sorte estava do lado de Bella, pensou ela. Catherine tinha um sono muito pesado, e era muito difícil fazer aquele pequeno ser esperto demais acordar. Oh, só Deus sabia como Catherine parecia uma pedra quando dormia, era um verdadeiro trabalho fazer ela sair da cama para ir para escola.

Bella, após se certificar mais uma vez que a porta estava trancada, voltou-se para encarar Edward.

O ruivo estava sentando na ponta da enorme cama daquele quarto. Ele analisava cada mínimo detalhe daquela parte da casa que ainda lhe era desconhecida. Era um lugar espaçoso e que tinha uma decoração clássica, porém, muito luxuosa. A cama Queen size era grande demais, as janelas que cercavam a cama eram cobertas por grossas cortinas de uma cor meio rosada e que se destacava com a cor branca das paredes. Na parede esquerda ficavam duas enormes portas parecidas com a de entrada, e Edward logo supôs que eram o closet e o banheiro. Na parede da direita ficava um pequeno jogo de cadeiras que tinham vista para a maior janela do quarto, e bem ao lado tinha uma mesa de trabalho com um computador dividindo espaço com milhares de papeis, e logo atrás tinha uma estante abarrotada com as maiores diversidades de livros.

Ele parecia nervoso. Um adolescente frente a sua primeira vez com a namorada ousada e gata do time de futebol. Mas Edward não estava com medo, pelo menos não de fazer algo errado. Ele só tinha medo de que Catherine acordasse e descobrisse sobre eles dois, ou escutasse o que eles estavam fazendo. Mas aquele não era a única razão daquela idéia o está desagradando. Não, a idéia de fazer aquilo com Bella na casa, ou melhor, na cama onde ela passou os últimos seis anos com o homem que ele mais odiava era quase repulsiva. Edward se negava a fazer aquilo no lugar onde a sua Bella tinha tido qualquer tipo de relação com Jacob.

Bella não demorou muito para notar como Edward parecia desagradado com aquilo que estavam prestes a acontecer. Ela o conhecia muito bem para saber quais eram seus pensamentos. E logo sorriu enquanto caminhava para sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Cathy tem um sono incrivelmente pesado. Quando ela dorme o mundo ganha um pouco de paz, se você me entende. Nada é capaz de acordá-la nessas primeiras horas, pode cair uma bomba ou fazer um show de metal pesado bem ao lado dela, mas ela não acorda.

Edward sorriu por causa das palavras de Bella. Entendeu o que ela queria dizer com a parte do mundo ganha um pouco de paz quando ela dorme, certamente aquela frase era perfeitamente entendida quando se passava um dia inteiro com aquela menina. Edward sabia mais que ninguém como era difícil ser pai daquela garota. Ela era exatamente igual a Bella quando o assunto se tratava de causar acidentes ou ser imperativa. Catherine não conseguia ficar muito tempo parada, e suas brincadeiras eram energéticas demais para que qualquer adulto, ou até mesmo criança, conseguisse acompanhá-la. Também sabia que quando ela ficava parada sua boca fazia o contrario, e ela se danava a falar tudo o que lhe vinha à mente. Era impossível não sorrir ao lembrar dos momentos passados com Catherine.

- Acho que pelo menos nisso tivemos um pouco de sorte – Ironizou Edward soltando um leve suspiro.

- Ah não fala assim. Catherine pode ser a criança mais danada e esperta desse mundo, mas eu amo ela desse exato jeitinho. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que seria de mim se ela não fosse assim. Sei que parte da culpa é minha, Catherine teve que amadurecer um pouco cedo demais, eu vivia tendo oscilações de humor, e ela cuidava de mim mais que eu cuidava dela. Bom, eu acho que eu só estou viva hoje por causa dela – Bella respondeu com os olhos perdidos em algum momento distante de suas memórias. Ela não demorou para perceber que o motivo de estarem no quarto estava mudando, logo ela poderia estar chorando por causa das terríveis memórias que tinha, e por conta disso respirou fundo e abriu um enorme e sedutor sorriso para Edward – Mas não é sobre isso que vamos falar essa noite, para ser sincera falar nem está nos meus planos.

- Bella – Edward falou fazendo um gesto negativo e uma expressão muito culpada – Não é que eu não queira fazer. É que não é de meu agrado deitar com você na mesma cama e no mesmo quarto que você e Jacob dividiram e tiveram suas relações nos últimos anos. É estranho pra mim.

Bella achou aquela idéia tão absurda que começou a gargalhar. Só Edward Anthony Masen Cullen para pensar em uma coisa daquelas em um momento daqueles. Ela estava achando tanta graça daquela maneira que ele tinha de ver as coisas, que não conseguia se controlar. Bella simplesmente adorava alguns pensamentos que Edward tinha, ele tinha idéias tão passadas que poderiam ser facilmente comparadas aos modos de um jovem do inicio do século vinte, e até poderia ser considerado mais bem polido que o objeto de comparação se quisesse.

Ela deu um beijo na boca dele de uma maneira que deveria tirar todos os pensamentos que passavam em sua cabeça, e no momento que ele já estava começando a se deixar levar por aquele gesto, Bella se afastou e desapareceu no banheiro.

- Sabe Edward – Ela gritou de onde estava – Esse não era o quarto que eu dividia com Jacob. Eu pedi para ter meu próprio quarto, e quando ele estava bonzinho ou viajando eu ficava aqui. O quarto que eu e ele dividíamos é o que fica do outro lado do quarto de Catherine, a decoração é bem mais a cara dele, e eu odeio, mas me neguei a mudar alguma coisa sem ter necessidade. Ou seja, você não precisa pensar nisso.

- É muito bom saber disso – Respondeu Edward. A voz dele parecia bem mais perto e alta do que deveria, Bella logo concluiu que ele não estava onde ela o tinha deixado.

- Volte para onde eu te deixei – A voz de Bella era bem mandona e recusava qualquer recusa.

- É impressão minha, ou essa noite foi planejada na sua cabecinha?

- Pode ter certeza que foi planejada – Bella respondeu sorrindo ao imaginar a cara que ele deveria estar fazendo naquele momento. Edward a conhecia por sua timidez e completa falta de ousadia. Mas ele tinha uma idéia muito perfeita de como ela era quando decidia ser um pouco diferente, ou ousada.

- Eu pensei que deveríamos fazer isso de maneira cautelosa, isso não é cauteloso. Mas pode ter certeza, eu estou gostando disso.

- Eu sei que você está gostando disso. Você nunca toma a primeira decisão, e bom, aqui estou eu, dando o primeiro passo.

- Hey, isso não é verdade. Fui eu que te beijei...

- Porque eu me declarei – Bella falou cortando a fala dele.

- Sim, mas fui eu que propus esse relacionamento. Fui eu que dei o primeiro passo para sermos o que estamos sendo hoje.

- Ahh mais é claro que sim. Estava na hora. Eu estava morrendo de medo e já tinha feito muita coisa... Mas não vamos mudar o assunto da nossa conversa. Eu estou há quase dois anos sem fazer sexo com alguém, e há seis anos sem fazer amor... Então por favor, vamos tentar ser bem objetivos hoje.

- Seis anos sem fazer amor? Dois sem sexo? – Edward perguntou incrédulo. De repente ele estava com medo de fazer algo de errado. Não tinha passado tanto tempo sem fazer sexo, só desde que a tinha reencontrado em Londres. E sem amor? Bom, ele não tinha certeza absoluta, ele tivera um relacionamento quase sério demais há um bom tempo atrás, e podia ter quase certeza que fizera amor de verdade com aquela mulher. Edward preferiu não comentar aquilo, queria que sua vida com Bella fosse exatamente do jeito que deveria ser, preferia fingir que eles jamais tinham se separado.

O ruivo levou as mãos ao cabelo e então começou a desabotoar a camisa que usava ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos. Estava nervoso, mas era um nervosismo semelhante ao que um homem sentia quando iria tirar a virgindade da garota mais perfeita que existia no mundo. Edward sorriu ao perceber o efeito que Bella tinha sobre ele.

- Posso sair? – Bella perguntou.

- Sabe, eu me sinto como se estivesse prestes a tirar a virgindade da garota mais perfeita do colegial – Edward confessou, e recebeu uma calorosa gargalhada de Bella.

- E eu me sinto a garota do colegial prestes a perder a virgindade com o namorado antiquado até para o século vinte, que está sendo obrigada a ser ousada pois seus hormônios estão em uma verdadeira guerra contra sua sanidade – Bella confessou e abriu um pouco a porta, quando voltou a falar sua voz estava evidenciando todo o nervosismo que ela sentia por agir daquela maneira – Bom, eu sei que não sou mais tão bonita como antes...

- Eu aposta que você é a mulher mais linda desse universo – Edward cortou sua fala parecendo bem certo do que dizia.

- Ah, é claro. Bom, eu posso sair?

- Se você não sair agora eu vou te buscar, ou seja, não tem como fugir.

- Para quem está com medo você parece bem ansioso – Bella comentou e então respirou fundo.

O quarto estaria todo escuro se não fosse pelos abajures que Bella deixara ligado. A luz da lua era tão pouca que mal fazia diferença. O ar-condicionado estava sempre ligado deixando a temperatura muito baixa para fazer frio, mas Bella e Edward estavam se queimando de calor.

A porta foi aberta e por um momento a tensão e ansiedade aumentaram nos dois. Bella tinha medo de não ser o que Edward esperava. Edward tinha medo dela estar melhor que ele esperava e perdesse o controle.

Durante um longo momento ela ficou onde estava, tentando se esconder na sombra do banheiro, mas assim que viu como ele estava perfeitamente atraente sendo iluminado pelas cores quentes dos abajures, Bella perdeu todo o seu medo. Edward estava tão atraente que ela esquecera de tudo. Ele tinha voltado a ser apenas seu namorado da faculdade, o homem que ela muito conhecia e a amava. Não tinha razão para temer algo.

E ela, com toda a certeza, deixou que aquela mulher que ela era na época da faculdade voltasse a reinar em seu corpo. Naquele momento existiam apenas os dois no pequeno apartamento sem luxo algum em um bairro simples de Seattle.

Bella caminhou até Edward e sem aviso algum o beijou. Os dois estavam em pé a beira da cama. Bella usava apenas um conjunto de lingerie da cor de seus cabelos, e era o suficiente para deixar Edward louco, ele adorava aquelas cores contrastando na pele clara que ela tinha.

As mãos deles se firmaram na cintura fina dela, apertando contra seu corpo. Bella se encarregou de não permitir que aquele beijo se acabasse ao colocar sua mão perdida nos cabelos dele. Enquanto isso, a mão livre que ela tinha, estava se livrando da camisa que Edward usava. Era tão bom que ele usasse aquelas camisas de botão, sua vida ficava tão mais facilitada.

Após perceber que ambos estavam sem ar para continuar com seus lábios selados, Edward carregou Bella até a cama e começou a fazer o que seu corpo implorava. Seu maior desejo no momento era se livrar de toda aquela lingerie que Bella usava. Tinha que admitir que o conjunto era algo sem explicações de tão maravilhoso que ficava naquele corpo dela, mas ele tinha certeza que preferia vê-la sem aquelas peças.

Após tirar o sutiã que ela usava, Edward teve sua ação interrompida, Bella avançou nele com toda a força e vontade que tinha. Ela fez Edward cair deitado ao lado de onde ela estava na cama, e em seguida se colocou sobre ele.

A cena era de enlouquecer. Edward estava com a respiração ofegante enquanto Bella estava com suas pernas rodeando sua cintura, ela estava sentada exatamente sobre sua parte que mais a queria. Ela sorria ao mesmo tempo em que mordia seus lábios. Os olhos castanhos queimavam de excitação ao sentir o membro de Edward ganhar cada vez mais vida.

Ela se curvou sobre ele o beijou nos lábios. Não demorou muito tempo fazendo aquilo, não era o que queria. Bella saiu de onde estava e então se livrou da calça jeans que Edward usava. Ela realmente ficou feliz de ver que ele usava a cor da box que ela mais gostava, um cinza que ficava perfeita nele.

- Vamos fazer como fazíamos antes, ok? – Bella pediu. Ela ficou nervosa quando viu o que estava prestes a fazer. Acabara de desistir de todo o jogo que tinha planejado fazer para enlouquecer Edward, ele já tinha a enlouquecido, e ela contava os segundos para ter ele bem mais próximo dela – Eu realmente queria te deixar maluco, mas não vai dar.

- Você já me deixou Bella – Edward respondeu puxando ela para ficar deitada sobre ele – Não consegue perceber?

Oh se não. Ela podia sentir as chamas irradiarem do corpo dele e derreterem toda a sua feminilidade. Bella estava queimando por dentro, e ainda tinha contato com o membro dele que estava cada vez mais animado.

Edward percebeu que Bella tinha perdido a sua ousadia, então ele decidiu assumir o controle da situação.

Pegando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que o atrito entre seus corpos fosse cada vez maior, Edward tocava nos pontos do corpo de Bella que a deixava louca. Ele sabia como ela fazia o tipo inocente quando estava na cama, e ele realmente gostava daquilo. Não beijou os lábios dela. Edward os rolou na cama e ficou sobre o corpo de Bella, sem apoiar seu peso sobre ela.

As mãos deles faziam caminhos indistintos, variando entre as pernas de Bella ou os seus seios que estavam descobertos e cada vez mais saborosos aos olhos dele. Edward podia sentir que Bella estava cada vez mais molhada para ele. Começando a morder delicadamente a nuca de Bella, ele deixava que suas mãos tirassem a única peça de roupa que ela usava.

O toque de Edward era algo sem a mínima explicação. Nada poderia ser melhor do que sentir ele a tratando daquela maneira. Bella se entregou a ele e decidiu que apenas viveria aquele momento sem medo algum. Era fantástico o que apenas um toque era capaz de lhe fazer. Enquanto sentia as mãos de Edward tocarem na sua cintura, Bella estremecia de pensar que logo ele estaria onde ela desejava. A respiração quente dele batia contra a sua nuca, ela se sentia cada vez mais tentada por ele. O peito de Edward se colava aos seios dela, e estimulava a excitação deixando-a cada vez mais necessitava de sentir qualquer coisa a mais que Edward pudesse lhe causar.

A morena, não tinha percebido, mas já tinha começado a gemer seus desejos a Edward. Só percebeu que ele estava fazendo o que ela queria quando sentiu a boca dele trabalhando em seu seio esquerdo, enquanto as mãos dele causavam incêndios incontroláveis ao tocarem regiões entre as pernas dela. Bella podia sentir que estava queimando por dentro apenas ao imaginar como era bom ter ele tão ligado a ela. Ela trabalhava com suas mãos em algum ponto do corpo de Edward onde não permitia que ele se afastasse, tinha certeza que estava impulsionando-o a não parar o que sua boca fazia, pois era maravilhoso sentir o a língua dele causando toda aquela excitação.

Bella estava começando a perder a noção de onde estava, os gritos e gemidos dela estavam cada vez mais altos, e Edward teve medo de que aquilo acordasse Catherine, e então ele calou a morena dando um beijo nela.

Mas ele não perdeu muito tempo ali. O sabor da boca de Bella era doce e quente, mas ele planejava sentir outras coisas do corpo dela naquele noite. Voltou sua boca aos seios dela, já estavam duros e imploravam que ele ficasse ali.

Bella abraçou, com as pernas, o corpo de Edward e aumentou o atrito entre seu núcleo e o corpo dele. Ela estava em chamas e queria ele naquele momento. Edward perdeu o controle ao sentir aquele calor que vinha de Bella, ele se livrou da box que usava, mas precisava de algo que deixasse Bella ainda melhor para ele. Em uma maneira de avisar que ele já não agüentava mais esperar, Edward introduziu um de seus dedos em Bella, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse e soltasse um gemido tentador.

Bella estava tão quente, mas ao mesmo tempo apertada para ele. Edward colocou outro dedo e mais outro, recebendo sempre uma reação que o deixava cada vez mais tentado a saber como seria quando finalmente estivesse dentro dela.

Bella estava achando que iria enlouquecer, era magnificamente bom sentir Edward tocando naquela sua parte tão intima e que o desejava. Ela se sentia cada vez mais esperançosa de que ele a completasse de uma vez, pois sentia o membro dele roçar em sua perna esquerda, e quando aquela sensação era misturada com o prazer de sentir ele a provocando com os dedos, era quase impossível se controlar.

Ela tinha certeza que seus corpo estava parecendo em convulsão. Levantava os quadris e mexia seu corpo a fim de fazer ganhar mais prazer que já tinha. E então, ela mal pode se controlar, Edward estava começando a entrar nela. Seu grito foi impedido pela boca dele que estava sobre a sua em questão de segundos.

Era muito melhor que suas memórias o prazer que ele poderia lhe proporcionar. Bella já não queria mais gritar, tudo que queria era pedir que ele fosse mais adiante que já estava. Ela o abraçava com as pernas obrigando-o a fazer mais movimento. Bella sentia a respiração dele esquentar seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que sentia a boca dele lhe torturando no mesmo local. Edward tinha suas mãos trabalhando nas coxas dela, apertando e avançando cada vez mais.

- Mais... – Ela gemeu com sua voz quase inaudível. Edward já não sabia se conseguiria suportar muito mais daquilo. Bella o apertava demais, o aquecia demais, e ele tinha certeza que explodiria dentro dela a qualquer minuto.

Quando o ruivo sentiu as mãos de Bella apertando o alto de suas coxas ao mesmo tempo que ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda, um ponto que o deixava sem o mínimo sinal de controle, ele não conseguiu se conter. Edward chegou ao seu clímax.

Aquele calor que lhe deixava mais louca era o que Bella precisava para se permitir chegar ao clímax. Enquanto ela desfrutava daquele precisos segundos de prazer extremo, sua respiração ofegava e ela soltava alguns indescritíveis pela sua garganta.

- Uau – Ela falou quando voltou ao mundo real – Eu quero mais. Você trouxe camisinhas?

- Sempre tenho no meu bolso – Edward respondeu voltando a ficar sobre Bella. Os olhos verdes dele estavam cada vem mais intensos. O olhar dele sugeria que ele não estava mais receoso com nada, e que seu lado homem estava mais que despertado.

- Bom saber disso – Bella respondeu percebendo que não precisa mais ser tímida. Ela levou suas mãos até o peito dele e começou a fazer o caminho que levava até o membro que ela mais gostava naquele corpo.

.

.

.

Já era quase cinco da manhã e nenhum dos dois tinham perdido nenhum minuto dormindo. O céu ainda estava escuro, e as luzes dos abajures estavam apagadas. A cama tinha deixado de ser convidativa para os dois. Decidiram parar um pouco, ambos se encaminharam ao banheiro para um banho frio, mas foi impossível se conter.

Naquele momento Edward estava com seu corpo grudado à parede enquanto segurava Bella que ainda ofegava e voltava de seu clímax. Ele nunca imaginara que um dia conheceria uma Isabella Swan tão insaciável como aquela.

Ela parecia cada vez mais sem ar, e essa era a única razão que ele encontrava para não beijá-la naqueles lábios avermelhados. Bella sorria por sentir tão conectada a Edward como estava naquele momento. ela estava imensamente feliz, e se perguntava por que tinha demorado uma semana intera para decidir fazer aquilo.

- Acho que você não agüenta outra vez – Edward falou vendo que ela não tinha forças para se manter em pé.

- Acho que é melhor você ir embora antes que amanheça, Ângela não vai demorar para chegar – Respondeucom a respiração falha, mas ela ainda sorria pois ainda estava se satisfazendo com aquele momento.

- Você tem razão – Edward respondeu.

O ruivo pegou Bella no colo e a levou para o quarto. Os dois pingavam a água fria do chuveiro, estavam completamente nus e a temperatura do quarto começava a incomodar.

Edward deixou Bella na cama e a cobriu com os cobertores que encontrou. Ele voltou ao banheiro e começou a se secar. Definitivamente Bella o tinha deixado exausto, mas nem uma gota de cansaço poderia ser encontrada naquele rosto tão masculino que esboçava o mais lindo dos sorrisos. Edward simplesmente não parava de sorrir, e tinha certeza que estaria pronto para muito mais caso Bella não estivesse tão esgotada.

Após voltar ao quarto e colocar a calça jeans que tinha sido perdida pelo chão, Edward pegou uma toalha e secou o corpo de Bella. Ela estava tremendo por conta do frio, e mais dormindo que acordada quando ele chegou para arrumar ela.

- Faz o seguinte – Ela falou quando ele começou a secá-la – Pega uma chave que está em cima da minha mesa, e leva com você. Não vou conseguir descer e subir essas escadas.

Edward sorriu por causa da maneira que ela falava. Bella estava engraçada como sempre ficava após fazer aquilo. ela simplesmente não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos.

Ele terminou de secá-la e colocou uma camisola que encontrou no closet dela. Depois de deixar Bella bem acomodada entre os edredons e os travesseiros, Edward aumentou um pouco a temperatura do ar-condicionado e se dirigiu a mesa onde estava a chave que Bella dissera.

O jogo com um monte de chaves estava bem visível, mas por um momento a atenção de Edward caiu sobre um livro que estava sobre todos os outros papeis daquela mesa. Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver o nome do livro. O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes era o clássico preferido de Bella, ela tinha uma devoção inexplicável por aquele livro, mesmo que odiasse a personagem principal, Catherine Earnshaw. Catherine, ela odiava aquela personagem, pelo menos a Catherine mãe. Mas era o nome da filha deles, Edward ficou curioso. Pensou que Bella jamais colocaria o nome da filha em homenagem a uma personagem que ela odiasse e achava egoísta e estúpida, como costumava dizer.

O ruivo percebeu que tinha um marca página, e ficou intrigado em saber onde ela estava. Edward pegou o livro e abriu onde estava o marcador. Leu do começo ao fim as duas paginas mas não encontrou nada que ele pudesse entender ser importante. Certamente Bella estava fazendo apenas mais uma releitura daquele livro. Deixou-o exatamente como estava e depois voltou a cama e deu um beijo Bella, que já dormia profundamente.

- Volto mais tarde - Ele prometeu depois deu um beijo em Bella.

Edward saiu do quarto e não resistiu a tentação de ver se Catherine estava bem. O ruivo abriu a porta do quarto da filha e viu que ela dormia na mesma posição que Bella. A pequena estava de costas para ele, e parecia abraçar algo.

Edward caminhou até a cama e deu um beijo na bochecha daquela pequena, e foi só então que viu Fanny sendo abraçada como um urso de pelúcia por Catherine. A cachorrinha era pequena demais, e se misturava com a cor clara do edredom. Fanny dormia mais profundamente que Catherine, e parecia muito satisfeita de estar onde estava.

Edward não sabia se tirava aquele animal dali ou se o deixava onde estava. Não sabia se tirava pois isso poderia acordar Cathy, e também porque ele não queria acabar com aquela cena tão bonita. Mas ele não achava que Catherine dormir com o cachorrinho fosse uma boa idéia. Bom, ele percebeu que tinha mais razões para deixar Fanny ali do que tirá-la. Deu mais um beijo em Catherine e depois saiu do quarto da filha.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, fim do capitulo. Definitivamente não sou boa com lemons, eu não consigo. Ah o que vocês acharam? Bom, ai está o ultimo capitulo que posto todo dia. Triste fim pra mim. Mas vou começar o próximo agora mesmo, adiantar um pouco do trabalho =D.

Ahh no próximo capitulo temos a chegada da Tânia, ela NÃO é vilã... ela vai ser uma paciente do Edward... não pensem que ela é malvada, pois se eu fosse colocar alguém para tentar separar o Edward da Bella esse alguém seria a Irina, ao meus olhos ela que é a vilã dos Denali, a Tânia não fez nada para ninguém.

Também vamos ter um encontro com o Demetri, Edward, Bella e Catherine... já falei demais. Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Beijos.

**Julliiah:** A Fanny é um ser muito engraçado, e ela vai ser a segunda filha da Bella =D... a Catherine que vai intitular a cadela como sua irmã... Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado.

**Maarii:** Adoro quando você diz que ama essa fic. A Bella ficou louca, mas também da até pra entender a coitada, seis anos sem Edward depois de ter provado é difícil de sobreviver...

**Livia Marjorie: **A Catherine é muito fofa, mas o que ela tem de fofa ela tem de danada... Ahh eu e minha também fizemos isso, tipo, minha tia nos ofereceu a filhote da cachorrinha dela, e a gente fez ela mandar a cachorrinha... minha mãe ficou muito chateada, mas quando ela viu a bolinha de pelo da cor branquinha ela se apaixonou, tipo, minha mãe mais Babaloo que eu e minha, eu acho de vez em quando. É incrível como esses cachorrinhos nos conquistam.

**Gibeluh:** É, ela quer que os pais fiquem juntos, mas ainda não percebeu que eles já estão realizando o desejo dela... ahh quando ela descobrir. Deus salve o mundo.

**Amanda: **A Cathy ir para fazenda vai ser realmente bom durante um tempo, mas algumas coisas vão acontecer lá e em Londres também... Vou ficar caladinha... Obrigada pela confiança, mas eu não confio no meu lado tarado, digamos que não sou muito apreciadora dessa parte... prefiro escrever o romance e talls.

**Camila:** Na situação da Bella eu acho que não esperaria nem uma semana se passar...Bom, ai está, espero que você tenha gostado.

**Mila:**Calor de Inverno tem mesmo uma enorme história, os dois capitulo que estão aqui são apenas os últimos da historia toda. Eu não postei ela toda porque não tive confiança achando que ninguém iria gostar... então coloquei apenas a parte mais interessante e que eu mais gosto. Bom, obrigada, e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Danny Cullen:** Se os Volturi pegassem a Cathy é bem capaz deles devolverem ela pra Bella e o pro Edward e ainda pedirem que eles os protejam dela... a Cathy pode enlouquecer até um vampiro se ela quiser. Bom, é melhor eles esconderem esse romance por um tempo, eles querem aproveitar um pouco só deles dois e adrenalina de namorar escondido. Bom, a Bella ficar grávida? Com certeza vai, mas não agora...

**Ana Carolina: **Que bom que você está gostado do desenrolar da historia. Me perdoe por essa horrível lemon...

**Mione 03:** A Bella conhece a Catherine, e eles estão tomando muito cuidado com a Cathy, ela não vai descobrir... O Demetri? Bom, ele vai continuar infernizando a vida da Bella sim....

**Camilinha EGO:** O Demetri vai ter o que merece, pode acreditar. A Fanny é fofa né? Espera até ela começar a achar que gente... AH, eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Bom, o que vocês acharam desse capitulo? Me perdoem pela lemon. Vou começar a escrever o capitulo seguinte agora mesmo, se eu não tiver que sair com um amigo meu... Bom, eu vou postar assim que eu puder. Beijos e até.


	20. Encontros

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XX – ****Encontros**

_"A felicidade consiste em preparar o futuro, pensando no presente e esquecendo o passado se foi triste." (John Ruskin)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

A manhã de sábado estava agitada mais que o normal para Edward. O ruivo precisara tomar dois copos de café forte para se manter atento suficiente para o trabalho. A primeira hora que ficara no hospital foi dedicada a emergência, onde ele fez o atendimento de uma garotinha que o lembrou muito Catherine.

Edward era o tipo de médico que não via problema em formar um laço de confiança com os pacientes. E não era algo difícil para ele conseguir um pouco da confiança de cada pessoa que atendia, tanto os pacientes da emergência, quanto os que estavam internados no andar da oncologia, lhe amavam de uma maneira especial, e adoravam a maneira dele.

A menina que tinha atendido era um retrato quase igual de Catherine, não parecia ser muito mais velha e nem pouco menos danada. Tinha quebrado um braço quando resolveu descer as escadas correndo em uma aposta com o irmão mais velho. Edward sentiu falta de Catherine, e assim que a menina foi embora ele fez uma nota mental de ligar para Bella e dar bom dia para a filha.

Estava começando a perceber quão bobo era perante aquela ruivinha. Ele já sentia saudade mesmo tendo a visto em menos de cinco horas.

Após terminar na emergência, Edward subiu para o andar que ele mais amava em todo aquele hospital. Seu caráter profissional na oncologia era muito respeitado e era um dos médicos favoritos do hospital. Conhecido por ser alguém que nunca desistia de paciente algum e sempre dava boas esperanças ou pelo menos mais conforto, Edward era querido por muitos dos pacientes.

Aquela manhã ele passou fazendo visitas aos quartos e preenchido prontuários. Estava feliz, pois um de seus pacientes mais jovens tinha recebido alta e estava fora de perigo, pelo menos tinha deixado de ser paciente cirúrgico.

Nos dias de sábado Edward saia do hospital às três horas em ponto. Almoçava por lá mesmo quando tinha vontade, ou alguma das enfermeiras levava algo para ele almoçar em uma tentativa de agradá-lo. Edward achava engraçado a maneira como as mulheres se comportavam perto dele como se ele fosse algo fora do comum. Sabia que tinha ganhado um apelido entre as enfermeiras e até algumas residentes, e era chamado como Dr. Dos sonhos. Era engraçado, e ele levava na brincadeira todas as insinuações que levava.

Já eram quase duas da tarde quando Félix, um dos neurocirurgiões do hospital, entrou com uma expressão séria na sala de Edward.

Felix era um homem alto e muito bonito, ele e Edward eram as loucuras das enfermeiras daquele hospital, mas diferente de Edward, Felix podia se livrar de todas as insinuações que poderia receber graças a sua esposa Heidi, que trabalhava na pediatria do hospital.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou cauteloso sem tirar os olhos da papelada que ele acabava de arrumar.

- Uma paciente nova pra você – Explicou Felix sentando-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de Edward – Tânia Denalli, vinte e cinco anos. Câncer de pele em metástase. Está se espalhando pelo cérebro. É uma paciente cirúrgica. Ela deu entrada ontem à noite aqui, foi encontrada desmaiada no quarto de hotel que ela estava hospedada. Está se recusando a fazer o tratamento, mas como ainda não podemos liberá-la, o chefe acha que seria uma ótima idéia você ter uma conversinha com ela.

- Eu? – Perguntou Edward confuso – Por que?

- Nós dois sabemos que você já passou por isso – Explicou Felix dando um meio sorriso, mas seus olhos escuros suplicavam para que o ruivo fizesse o que ele estava dizendo – Ela está sozinha, disse que não precisa chamar ninguém de lugar nenhum, suspeitamos que ela não tenha ninguém. Vamos lá Edward, ela já é sua paciente, você só precisa dar a palavra final. Você sempre consegue convencer esses pacientes que não querem tratamento a aceitar.

- Eu vou falar com ela – Respondeu Edward levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo a um policial – Não disse que não iria.

- Hum, bom – Felix respondeu dando um sorriso mais gentil – Aqui o prontuário dela, e cuidado, ela é muito bonita. Mas é claro que prefiro a Heidi.

Felix não se demorou muito naquela visita. Edward percebeu como o colega de trabalho parecia animado com aquela paciente. Felix adorava seu trabalho de neurocirurgião, provavelmente ele estava ansioso para trabalhar com aquele caso em especial.

Edward não demorou muito para entender a ansiedade do colega. Tânia já poderia ser considerada como paciente em estado final durante alguns meses caso não aceitasse começar imediatamente o tratamento. Não foi possível negar aquele caso, ele também estava gostando.

Como seu turno naquele dia já estava quase no final, e ele já não tinha muitas coisas a fazer. Edward decidiu visitar sua futura nova paciente. O quarto que ela estava era um dos últimos dos corredores. Quando finalmente chegou onde desejava, Edward sentiu uma pontada de familiaridade, e algumas lembranças tomaram sua mente.

Naquele momento ele deveria agir como um amigo, pois ele sabia como era difícil acreditar nas palavras de um médico. Se as suspeitas sobre aquela mulher não ter quem chamar fossem verdadeiras, Edward sabia que ela precisaria de um amigo mais que um médico, e por conta disso ele abriu todos os botões do jaleco que usava e desarrumou um pouco os cabelos. Colocou um sorriso no rosto e entrou animado no quarto onde ela estava.

Tânia era mesmo uma bela mulher. Tinha cabelos loiros arruivados, uma pele clara e enormes olhos azuis que pareciam ter um tom arroxeado. Ela não sorria e parecia muito bem distraída pela brincadeira que fazia de abrir e fechar a mão livre. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de ver quem entrava em seu quarto, parecia completamente alheia ao mundo que a cercava.

- Boa tarde – Edward chamou a atenção, e então ganhou a atenção dos olhos dela. O tom azul era apenas aquilo, não existia nem uma gota de vida neles. Edward lembrou que um dia seus olhos brilharam tanto quanto aqueles, e sentiu ainda mais vontade de ajudar aquela mulher – Sou o Dr. Masen, oncologista.

- Não vou precisar de um – Tânia cortou sua fala voltando a olhar para a brincadeira que fazia com suas mãos.

- Me falaram de sua relutância sobre o tratamento – Edward fingiu não ter notado o tom sério e decidido da voz dela, e então se aproximou da cama e esperou que Tânia voltasse a olhá-lo – Já te explicaram o que você tem?

- Já – Tânia respondeu em um suspiro – Eu vou morrer.

- Não necessariamente. Eu vi seus exames, você tem chances. Não vou mentir, você é uma paciente cirúrgica, e em alguns meses, caso não comecemos o tratamento, você será considerada terminal.

- Eu realmente já sabia disso. Mas não me importo, só quero sair daqui.

- Senhorita Denali, eu sei o que está passando. Por que não me escuta um pouco, e depois você pensa. Tem tempo para pensar. Ok? – Edward propôs naquele tom de voz que recusava qualquer tipo de negação.

Tânia voltou a dar atenção aos olhos verdes de Edward no momento em que ele tinha acabado de falar. Ela encontrou a compreensão que não via há tempos em lugar nenhum, e sentiu um pouco melhor e mais confiante na presença daquele médico. Ele parecia bem certo do que dizia, mas ela estava mais que decidida a aceitar seu curto futuro, aliás, não tinha razões para viver.

- Nada que você possa dizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia – Ela respondeu empinando o nariz – Mas fique a vontade, estou cansada de ouvir apenas as pessoas da televisão.

Edward gostou de Tânia. De alguma maneira encontrou nela o que ele tinha sido durante muito tempo. Ele conseguiu enxergar rapidamente todos os problemas que aquela mulher passava. Não precisava ser muito esperto para perceber que ela não sofria apenas com o câncer. O que ela falava era completamente diferente do que seus olhos e suas ações diziam.

O tempo que passou naquele quarto foi o suficiente para Edward notar alguns detalhes de Tânia. Ele percebeu que ela não tinha ninguém para chamar, que ela tinha um alto padrão de vida, e que parecia apenas fingir está conformada com seu futuro, pois na verdade ela estava apavorada.

Para uma primeira visita, aquilo foi bastante bom. Edward não conseguiu arrancar uma resposta positiva de Tânia a aceitar, ou não, o tratamento. Mas ele conseguiu deixar a duvida plantada na cabeça dela, e quando estava saindo do quarto escutou ela o chamando para informar que existia a possibilidade dela mudar de idéia durante o resto do final de semana.

.

.

.

(Sugestão de música: _Wouldn't it be Nice _ - _Beach Boys)_

Bella estava completamente maravilhada ao ter suas lembranças de maneira tão real naquele momento.

Eram exatamente quatro horas da tarde de um sábado quente e convidativo a ficar dentro de um ambiente frio e tomar muita água gelada ou sorvete. O verão era tão rigoroso quanto o inverno, e cada sombra era realmente um perfeito lugar para se ficar. O tempo parecia nunca passar, e a claridade chegava a ser irritante.

Naquele momento Bella estava em um dos maiores shoppings da cidade. Ela, Alice e Rose resolveram passar um dia de compras com seus filhos, e por conta disso elas se viam presas naquele paraíso de lojas.

Alice parecia ser a que mais estava adorando tudo aquilo. Bella se via assistindo uma nova versão de Alice no país das Maravilhas, pois era assim que a morena baixinha fazia as coisas parecerem. Ela simplesmente foi a loucura quando Rosalie lhe pediu ajuda para comprar algumas novas peças de roupas, já que a loira já estava voltando a ter seu corpo perfeito novamente.

Rosalie foi a única a não levar a filha para aquele passeio, pois Emmet a implorou para que ela deixasse Maddie sobre os cuidados dele naquele dia. Rosalie adorou aquela idéia, pelo menos ela não teria que se preocupar em ficar vigiando a pequena em quanto escolhia roupas novas.

Catherine era outra que amou a idéia de fazer compras. Naquele momento ela estava perdida na enorme loja de crianças com suas duas tias lhe mimando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Alice estava usando todo seu conhecimento de moda, pois trabalhava em uma revista que falava apenas sobre aquilo, e estava fazendo Catherine se sentir a modelo mirim mais fantástica do mundo, e Rosalie estava bastante empolgada com aquilo.

Bella decidiu não se misturar naquela aventura. Estava cansada por causa da noite não dormida, e fazer compras não lhe era algo muito interessante quando ela estava naquele estado, principalmente quando tinha uma Rosalie e uma Alice em ação com uma Catherine. Bella decidiu se acomodar no sofá da loja e ficar de olho no pequeno David que parecia muito bem dormindo.

Bella estava adorando a sensação de ter um bebê em seus braços. Por mais que o carrinho dele estivesse bem disposto a ninar aquele sono tão tranqüilo, Bella se recusava a ter que se afastar daquele calor que só um bebê parecia ter. Naquele momento em que assistia David fazendo caretas enquanto dormia, ela se via perdida nas lembranças de quando Catherine era tão pequena quanto ele.

Oh! Como sentia falta de ter a filha em seus braços. Não existia nenhuma explicação para definir o quão bom era ter seu bebê sobre sua proteção o tempo todo. Bella desejava poder voltar no tempo e reviver aquele momento de sua vida, só tinha uma maneira daquela época ser melhor. Sim, a época que Catherine era um bebê seria perfeita se Edward estivesse ali com ela para aproveitar cada detalhe.

A morena sorriu ao perceber que seu desejo maternal ainda estava vivo, e até lembrou da sugestão que Catherine fizera no outro dia. Quem sabe outro filho não fosse uma boa idéia? Oh, claro que seria, o sonho de Bella era ter varias crianças, para que elas sempre pudessem contar com uma família numerosa e unida, pois ela sofrera muito quando perdeu a mãe e se viu sozinha sobre os cuidados de empregados e sem apoio de ninguém que entendesse a dor que sentia, com exceção de Marly, sua cadelinha.

Mas aquele desejo deveria ser guardado durante um tempo. Sua relação com Edward estava indo muito bem e eles estavam apenas no começo. Bella queria aproveitar muito daquele romance, e eles já tinham Cathy... Um filho era uma ótima idéia, mas uma outra época.

- Eu daria tudo para saber o que você está pensando – A voz era surpreendente. Suave e grossa ao mesmo tempo. Parecia o canto de um tritão chamando-a para as profundezas do mar. Bella sorriu por Edward aparecer exatamente quando seus pensamentos se viam relacionados a ele.

- Estava lembrando de como era maravilhosa a época em que Catherine era apenas um bebê desse tamanho – Bella respondeu voltando seu rosto para olhar na direção de Edward – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você disse que estava aqui, e também disse que estava vindo no carro de Alice. Eu conheço aquela baixinha e sei que ela não fica feliz enquanto não enche seu carro de sacolas, não me surpreenderia se ela deixasse você e Cathy aqui para poder levar suas compras pra casa – Edward respondeu, olhou em volta sem encontrar o sinal de ninguém conhecido, e então deu um beijo na boca de Bella e logo descansou no sofá ao lado dela – Onde está Catherine?

- Você é louco? – Bella perguntou procurando por alguém conhecido, mas como não tinha ninguém os vendo, ela se acalmou – Alice e Rosalie a seqüestraram. Elas se perderam nessa loja há quase uma hora. Acho que vão conseguir estourar meu cartão de crédito sem limite.

- Uau, se elas conseguirem essa proeza eu te ajudo a pagar – Edward brincou sorridente – Sabe? Eu estava pensando, vamos sair para comer uma pizza hoje de noite? Parece que vai ser uma noite cheia de estrelas, então depois poderíamos passear por ai...

- Você está muito feliz – Bella afirmou olhando o sorriso que estava estampado no rosto dele – O que aconteceu?

Mas antes que Edward pudesse pensar em responder, os olhos verdes dele captaram a imagem de uma ruivinha que vinha correndo sem o mínimo medo de cair. Catherine só parou quando pulou nos braços do pai.

- Papai – Ela falou dando beijos em todo o rosto dele – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Resolvi fazer uma surpresa – Respondeu ele abraçando Catherine do mesmo jeito que fizera na primeira vez que se virão – Estava com saudades de você.

- Hum, que bom que você veio. Tem muitas sacolas para carregar – A menina respondeu. Catherine então lembrou-se de algo, e virou-se imediatamente para a mãe – Isso é, se minha querida mãe deixar eu comprar tudo o que as minhas tias escolheram.

- Com certeza não vamos levar tudo o que elas escolheram. Eu e você fizemos compras assim que suas férias de verão começaram, você não precisa de roupas novas por agora – Bella respondeu já deixando claro para Catherine que não adiantava argumentar contra sua decisão.

A ruivinha resolveu não discutir. Catherine conhecia Bella muito bem para saber que não adiantava tentar fazer a mãe mudar de idéia, era algo quase impossível. A pequena, vendo que não tinha escolha, conseguiu convencer Bella de comprar alguns vários vestidos novos e algumas blusas, com a desculpa de que precisaria de muitas roupas enquanto estivesse na casa de seu avô.

A tarde no shopping não poderia ter sido melhor. Acompanhada de seu namorado, sua filha, duas amigas e mais aquele bebezinho que ela já estava apaixonada, Bella não poderia ter divertido mais.

Cada minuto daquele fim de tarde foi aproveitado de uma maneira nova e que Bella não pensava poder viver. Alice e Rosalie conseguiram arrastar ela para fazer mais algumas compras, enquanto Edward e Catherine saiam para fazer algum passeio pelo parque ou qualquer outro lugar daquele shopping.

Bella se sentiu um pouco incomodada na presença das duas amigas, as insinuações sobre a maneira que Bella estava se comportando naquele dia eram mais que demais, e os olhares que Alice e Rosalie lançavam sobre ela como se estivessem esperando alguma confissão, faziam Bella temer que elas soubessem de algo.

Mas por alguma sorte, ou só vontade de deixar que ela especulasse mais sobre o conhecimento das amigas, Rosalie e Alice não foram diretas ao assunto que queriam descobrir. Bella se sentiu grata por elas terem desistido, e logo concluiu que só poderia ter duas explicações. Ou elas não sabiam de nada e era apenas observadoras suficientes para perceber o clima existente entre ela e Edward estava melhor, ou elas sabiam o que estava acontecendo e esperando uma confissão. Fosse o que fosse Bella decidiu esquecer sobre aquilo e apenas aproveitar aquele dia.

Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando elas desistiram de fazer compras. Alice sentiu uma urgente vontade de ir pra casa quando começou a se sentir exausta e desejou poder tomar um banho e ficar assistindo algo na TV com David ao seu lado. Aquilo foi bastante estranho, todos ficaram fitando Alice com suas expressões confusas e assustadas, até ela explicar que talvez Jasper chegasse mais cedo naquele dia, e então eles poderiam fazer uma festinha naquela noite.

- Uma festinha? Posso ir? Eu adoro festinha, não é mamãe? – Catherine perguntou inocentemente depois da explicação de Alice. Edward foi o primeiro a inventar uma desculpa para responder àquela pergunta, dizendo que eles iriam comemorar aquela noite de um outro jeito.

Rosalie foi embora com Alice, a baixinha também ofereceu carona para Bella, mas Edward logo se manifestou que assumiria o cargo de motorista de Catherine e da mãe dela. Nem Rose, nem Alice, discutiram aquilo. As duas tinham notado que a relação de Bella e Edward parecia mais que perfeita, e as duas dividiam a esperanças de que aquele casal formasse uma bela família com Catherine e quem sabe com novos herdeiros.

Catherine foi quem sugeriu onde deveriam ir. Ela escolheu a sua pizzaria preferida, onde poderia ter um parquinho e um lago com vários peixinhos para distraí-la enquanto o pedido não chegava.

Durante todo o caminho ao lugar decidido, a menina foi falando de como tinha sido sua manhã na casa de Lilly, sua amiguinha da escola. Ela contara como os pais da amiga estavam planejando fazer uma viagem pela França antes que as férias acabassem, e também contou como o irmão de sua amiga era inteligente e divertido, deixando que elas duas brincassem no Playstation.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante a conversa não mudou. Catherine continuava relatando todas as suas proezas realizadas com brinquedo que conhecera naquele dia, e estava perguntando, indiretamente, ao pai se ele sabia como mexer naquilo, e talvez pudesse comprar um pra ela e ensiná-la.

Bella e Edward trocavam olhares toda vez que tinham chance. Os dois sorriam um para outro percebendo cada mensagem que existia por trás das falas da filha, e se perguntavam quando ela desistiria de ser indireta.

- Ta bom, pai me dá um Playstation de presente? E me ensina a jogar. Eu quero mostrar para o Daniel que sei brincar com aquilo, e depois a gente vai poder ser mais amigo ainda.

Edward pareceu não gostar da filha manter amizade com garotos. Sabia que era caretice sua, mas ele não gostava da idéia de Catherine ter contato com garotos, por mais que soubesse que os meninos só se sentiam atraídos por garotas depois dos dez anos.

Catherine conseguiu arrancar uma resposta positiva do pai depois de um pouco mais de insistência, e depois de Bella gargalhar evidenciando saber os pensamentos antiquados dele. a pequena logo saiu da mesa e foi brincar no parquinho que ficava em um lugar onde Bella poderia vigiá-la de onde estava.

- Você só precisa se preocupar com os garotos depois que ela tiver mais de catorze anos – Bella comentou sorrindo – E se eu fosse você, guardiã todo esse medo só para essa época. Tenho certeza que Catherine vai ser uma verdadeira danadinha. Ela parece muito com você, vai levar os garotos loucura. Se bem que, de vez em quando eu acho que Jeremy tem um carinho especial por ela.

Era evidente o sarcasmo na voz de Bella, e ela não escondia que estava brincando com Edward ao fazer as expressões engraçadas que tomavam seu rosto naquele momento. Edward não conseguiu se conter e sorriu com ela.

Era tão fácil estar com Bella e Catherine e fingir que nunca tinha existido um espaço de seis anos os separando. Edward acreditava que estava voltando a viver. Era como se ele tivesse dormido durante todo o tempo que ficou longe de Bella e da filha, era como se ele estivesse acordando de um pesadelo.

Tudo naquele lugar era proporcional ao romantismo e a família. As luzes brancas criavam um brilho especial e faziam o vento da noite se tornar agradável. O ambiente aberto e cheio de pessoas que pareciam felizes, era algo que deixava tudo ainda mais magnífico.

- Desculpa se estou sendo careta, é que meio difícil se tornar pai de uma hora outra para outra. Todas as coisas que pensei que soubesse sobre esse tópico da vida são completamente erronias quando aplicadas na vida real – Edward confessou deixando que seu rosto ganhasse um tom avermelhado.

- Você fica tão fofo falando desse jeito – Bella respondeu inclinando seu corpo para que ficasse mais próxima de Edward – Não precisa ter medo de errar. O segredo de ser um bom pai é seguir o que o amor te diz. Mesmo que às vezes você tenha que dizer não, ou falar algo que possa machucá-la, Catherine vai te perdoar, pois ela sabe que você só quer o melhor para ela.

- Obrigado – Edward respondeu dando seu melhor sorriso torto.

Era como se tivesse um imã impulsionando-os a se aproximarem cada vez mais um do outro. Os olhos pareciam fascinados por algo que só podiam ver nas orbitas a sua frente, e naquele momento tudo que eles conseguiam pensar direito era em fazer aquele espaço que os separava desaparecer. Edward e Bella estavam completamente alheios ao mundo que os rodeava. Seus rostos estavam próximos, e seus olhares confessavam a paixão que os prendia. Só um cego não notaria aquele casal apaixonado.

Mas antes que suas vontades fossem realizadas, a voz chorosa de Catherine os despertou daquele sonho acordado que viviam.

O reflexo que tinham era rápido, e assim que direcionaram sua atenção para onde Catherine estava, se assustaram, mas Bella foi a mais afetada.

Catherine estava sendo carregada por um homem que a morena muito conhecia. A pequena estava com o rosto rosado, e com as mãos envolta do pescoço do homem que a carregava. Bella sentiu uma enorme necessidade de arrancar Catherine dos braços daquele homem, tanto para saber por que ela estava naquele estado, quanto pelo nojo que sentia de Demetri.

Mas Edward foi muito mais rápido, e antes que ela pudesse processa algum pensamento, o ruivo já estava com Catherine em seus braço tentando descobrir o que lhe tinha acontecido.

- Eu caí – Explicou Catherine – Ta doendo muito pai.

- Como assim Cathy? – Edward procurou entender o que ela falava, mas a menina soluçava demais.

- Ela estava subindo no escorregador quando perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu – Explicou Demetri que tinha seus olhos focados em Bella – Não acho que foi nada sério, mas não sou médico.

- Oh Cathy – Edward suspirou exasperando e tocou onde a filha dizia está doendo. Ele fez um pouco de massagem e fez com que a menina se acalmasse mais e dissesse que já estava passando a dor – Não foi nada sério, só precisamos colocar um pouco de gelo.

- Eu suspeitei disso – Demetri falou. Aquele homem parecia ter o poder de prestar atenção exclusiva em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Pois enquanto ele escutava e falava com Edward, seus olhos pareciam colados ao rosto da mulher que estava congelada bem a sua frente.

Bella estava a ponto de mandar aquele homem ir embora. Tudo o que ela menos queria era uma insinuação de Demetri ali, na frente de Edward. Seu namorado acreditava que aquele italiano já estava em sua terra natal há muito tempo, mesmo que ela não tivesse comentando sobre nenhuma partida. Bella sabia que Edward não iria gostar de ter aquele homem perto dela, e talvez nem gostasse dele ter carregado sua filha. A morena também sabia que Demetri era o tipo de homem que não tinha medo de nada, e parecia confortável em fazer suas propostas mais indecentes na frente de qualquer pessoa.

Edward logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo a sua frente. O ruivo via a expressão fechada no rosto de Bella, e o sorriso de sarcástico no rosto do homem que trouxera Cathy.

- Bella? – Edward chamou a atenção.

- Edward – Ela suspirou. Finalmente conseguiu deixar de fitar Demetri, e deixou que toda sua concentração focasse apenas Cathy – Você tem certeza que é não é nada sério?

- Tenho sim – Edward respondeu ainda um pouco intrigado pela maneira que sua namorada trocava olhares com aquele homem que estava bem a sua frente.

- Eu não sabia que iria ter o prazer de te encontrar aqui, Bella – Demetri falou sorrindo de sua maneira mais natural – Estou vendo que minha noite tem tudo para ser a melhor de todas, você parece bem feliz para negar algo que deixaria alguém triste e solitário nessa noite.

- Oh, claro Demetri. Como poderia estar menos feliz em uma noite linda como essa, ainda quando tenho a companhia da minha filha e do.... – Bella usou todo o seu conhecimento sobre a arte de interpretar para fingir não ter entendido a mensagem atrás daquelas palavras. Mas na hora que iria falar de Edward ela não soube o que dizer. Por um momento considerou falar que ele era seu namorado, mas aquilo era um segredo e Catherine estava bem ali.

- Sou Edward Masen, o pai dessa garotinha. E sinto muito ter que lhe decepcionar, mas essa noite é algo que estamos fazendo em família, Bella não pode ficar fora dessa noite. E a propósito, obrigado por ajudar nossa pequena anjinha. – Edward respondeu fingindo um tom de amizade com Demetri. Preferiu não causar uma cena por causa da presença de Catherine, mas ele sentia uma enorme vontade de falar outras coisas para aquele homem. A única coisa que o segurou de verdade foi a gratidão dele ter trazido Catherine.

- Oh, eu entendo. Espero que tenham uma boa noite então – Demetri deslocou sua atenção para Edward por um momento, mas logo em seguida voltou a olhar nos olhos de Bella, e deu um sorriso diferente para ela – Nos encontramos na segunda-feira. Tenho uma nova proposta a fazer.

Demetri saiu dali antes que o casal pudesse lhe responder algo. Bella e Edward assistiram o italiano entrar na parte coberta do restaurante, e ficaram em silêncio até que tiveram certeza do que poderiam falar ou não.

- Demetri? Segunda?– Edward sussurrou fingindo não estar afetado por aquele encontro. Mas sua voz gritava que ele queria explicações.

- Conversamos mais tarde – Respondeu Bella.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, eu consegui adiantar uma boa coisa ontem, e consegui postar hoje.

O que vocês acharam?

Me perdoem, mas eu não vou poder responder diretamente hoje. Bom, o que eu posso dizer é que a viagem da Catherine vai acontencer muitas coisas boas e ruins. Bom, a Bella vai ter um outro bebê sim, mas na hora certa. E eu espero que tenham gostado da Tânia...

Ah, bo, beijos e até.


	21. Pesadelo

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitulo XXI – Pesadelo**

''_O essencial é invisível aos olhos; só se vê bem com o coração !"  
(Saint Exupéry)_

_._

_._

É incrível como uma única pessoa pode acabar com tudo em um piscar de olhos.

O clima que se firmou na mesa após a partida de Demetri deveria ser chamado de, no mínimo, tenso.

Catherine não demorou a se acostumar com a pequena sensação de dor em seu tornozelo direito, e com a massagem que Edward fazia carinhosamente, tudo parecia ficar bem mais suportável. E quando a pizza chegou, a menina simplesmente atendeu ao seu desejo de saborear a massa, e esqueceu da manha por algum tempo.

Edward não estava realmente chateado com Bella. Ele estava com ciúmes. Demetri era muito pior que ele imaginava, um homem que ele não queria que Bella tivesse contato nunca mais. O ruivo ainda estava decepcionado por suas conclusões estarem erradas, ele podia jurar que aquele italiano estava bem longe em algum lugar do país dele, mas Edward percebia que estava enganado, e parar piorar Demetri ainda teria um encontro com Bella.

Só de pensar no que aquele homem poderia causar a Bella em uma sala fechada, Edward sentia mais vontade de sair de onde estava e deixar claro que Bella não era uma mulher disponível para nenhum homem naquele momento, e também nunca mais seria. Mas Edward se conteve, pois percebeu a expressão culpada que Bella tinha assumido, e ele não queria que ela pensasse que ele estava chateado com ela.

Edward conseguiu forçar um sorriso durante todo o resto da noite, e isso acalmou um pouco Bella. A morena conseguia ver que ele não estava tão bem quanto fingia, mas sabia que Edward não estava zangado com ela.

Durante todo o tempo que demoraram na pizzaria, as atenções foram dadas a Catherine que contava como havia conseguido se machucar em um brinquedo tão baixo. A menina fazia caras e bocas enquanto contava que tinha perdido o equilíbrio e por isso caiu. Ela ainda acusou a mãe por ser tão desastrada, dizendo que tinha herdado aquilo de Bella, pelo menos fora o que Charlie dissera.

Quando chegaram à casa de Bella não foi tão difícil para o casal ficar junto. Catherine estava exausta pelo longo dia, e precisa descansar, pois seu avô chegaria cedo no dia seguinte e eles sairiam em viagem após o almoço.

Edward e Bella se encontravam no quarto dela. Bella usava seu conjunto de baby-doll de seda da cor de pérola, enquanto Edward usava a calça jeans e uma camiseta azul. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama da morena, enquanto ela terminava de escovar os dentes.

- Por que você me deixou acreditar que ele tinha ido embora? – Edward perguntou quando Bella saiu do banheiro.

- Eu pensei que ele tivesse ido embora ontem de manhã – Ela respondeu, mas viu que aquela resposta não era suficiente. Bella suspirou e se sentou do lado dele – Demetri é o tipo de homem que merece ser ignorado, quanto menos importância você der a ele, mais rápido ele te deixa em paz. Eu estou há apenas uma semana repelindo ele. Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que ele não ai demorar a desistir, já falei que ele não pode mais mudar de idéia sobre a compra do hotel, amanhã ele me dará a resposta, e seja qual for, eu não vou mais ter contato com ele, ok? A parti de manhã ele só terá contato com Emmet, se aceitar comprar o hotel, e ponto final.

-Você poderia deixar Emmet estar presente amanhã – Edward respondeu com seu excepcional sorriso torto. O rosto de Edward estava uma coisa sem palavras para definir. Ele tinha seus lábios formando uma linha culpada, e seus olhos estavam implorando que ela fizesse o que tinha dito. Edward parecia uma criança pedindo o que desejava muito a sua mãe.

Bella não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Ele estava muito mais que lindo, estava perfeitamente manhoso. Ela deu um beijo nele, e depois teve que se concentrar para poder lhe responder.

- Ok, vou chamar Emmet para participar do encontro – Ela suspirou e depois o beijou de novo – Mas você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes, não é? Eu jamais te trairia, mesmo que você seja meu namorado secreto.

- Não estou com ciúmes – Edward se defendeu imediatamente.

- Não está com ciúmes? – O sarcasmo e a descrença estavam em alta dose na voz de Bella, e ela nem precisaria usar aqueles artifícios, o sorriso e a maneira que ela olhava para o namorado já diziam tudo.

- Não – Edward respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia que falava na vida – Eu sei que você não faria nada de errado. Mas eu não confio nesse Demetri, ele não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que respeita o que os outros falam...

- Eu sei me defender Edward – Bella respondeu – Não se preocupa, ta bom? Se Demetri quiser fazer algo comigo, vou garantir que ele nunca tenha filhos na vida. Agora para com essa cara de bebê manhoso, já me basta Cathy e a Fanny.

Edward aceitou as palavras de Bella, e depois lhe deu um beijo. Os olhos dele pareciam ter voltado a sorrir, assim como faziam mais cedo. Bella logo lembrou de que estava curiosa para saber de onde ele tinha tirado tanta felicidade, e então separou-se dele, e foi até seu lado na cama, preparando-se para ficar embaixo do edredom. Ela nem precisava convidar Edward, ele fez seu próprio caminho até o outro lado, e tirou a calça que usava.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Bella perguntou depois de estar onde queria.

- Fale – Edward suspirou.

- Por que você estava tão feliz hoje quando chegou no shopping?

Edward ficou confuso. Não entendeu o que Bella estava falando, e nem tinha percebido que estava emanando toda a animação que tinha lhe aparecido naquele dia. O ruivo deitou-se na cama, e puxou Bella para que ela ficasse grudada ao corpo dele.

- Não sabia que você tinha percebido – Ele respondeu dando um suspiro que acabou bagunçando um pouco os cabelos soltos de Bella.

- Acho que você não tem como esconder algo de mim. Conheço seu sorriso, e quando está muito feliz seus olhos brilham de uma maneira diferente. Bom, o que aconteceu? – Bella explicou ainda mais curiosa.

- Estou feliz por estar aqui em Londres, e ter você e Catherine. Estou feliz pelo fim que dessa historia está ao nosso favor. Estou feliz por perceber a sorte que eu tenho de não estar mais sozinho nesse mundo, de ter você, uma filha e meus irmãos. Hoje me apareceu uma nova paciente – Edward começou mudando seu tom de voz, agora estava sério e cauteloso – Ela tem mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos, sabe? E bom, o caso dela é muito parecido com o que eu tive. E para completar ela vivi uma situação muito parecida com a que eu vivi.

- Ela não tem dinheiro? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Tem, ela tem como pagar todo e qualquer tratamento, eu acho. Mas ela não tem ninguém que cuide dela, e por conta disso ela não quer sobreviver. E então eu me identifiquei muito com ela, eu sei exatamente o que ela pensa, e entendo o desejo dela. Por um bom tempo eu... – Edward pensou em explicar seus pensamentos quando se viu sozinho naquele hospital, mas ele sabia que aquilo poderia machucar Bella.

- Você o que? – Bella perguntou elevando seu olhar para o namorado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que os olhos de Edward estavam distantes – Pode falar. Quando eu fui embora, o que aconteceu com você? O que você pensava?

Edward ponderou se deveria responder aquilo. Não era uma boa idéia dizer a Bella que pensou em se deixar morrer para que ela se sentisse culpada pelo resto da vida quando soubesse.

- Fala Edward, por favor – Bella voltou a pedir.

- Eu pensei que morrer fosse a melhor solução para tudo. Eu não tinha ninguém comigo dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ninguém para me esperar depois que eu saísse da cirurgia, ninguém que estivesse comigo durante as torturantes sessões de quimio, e ninguém para comemorar a boa noticia que eu estava bem e não morreria. Isso pode parece uma coisa mínima, mas quando você está passando por uma doença dessas, tudo o que você precisa é de alguém do seu lado, alguém que te mostre pelo menos uma razão para lutar.

- Desculpa – Bella sussurrou depois que ele terminou de falar. Os olhos dela brilhavam com poucas lagrimas que pediam para molhar o rosto dela. Bella escondeu o rosto no peito de Edward, e o abraçou com toda a força que podia – Me perdoa, pelo o que te fiz passar. E obrigada por lutar, mesmo sem ninguém do seu lado.

Edward sorriu por ver que ela ainda agia de maneira culpada, quando nem ele a considerava desse jeito. Dando um beijo no alto da testa dela, Edward fez com que Bella deixasse de esconder seu rosto no peito dele, e então fez com ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Bells – Ele falou usando pela primeira desde que se reencontraram o apelido que só ele usava para chamá-la – Você salvou a minha vida. Sacrificou tudo por mim, e de vez em quando eu acho que você deixou de ser feliz durante seis anos por minha causa. Como no mundo eu poderia te culpar por algo que você não fez? Para ser sincero, a solidão seria bem pior caso eu não acreditasse no seu amor, pois eu lembrei durante os três anos que fiquei me recuperando daquilo que você disse quando foi embora. Eu acho que lembro cada palavra. Você não tem culpa, ok? Pára com isso, você só me deu presentes, e o maior deles foi Cathy.

Bella demorou um longo minuto absorvendo a doçura de cada palavra que Edward dizia. Por mais que ele não a culpasse, ela se culpava. Bella tinha certeza que viveria com aquela sensação de dever algo a Edward para sempre. Mas ela preferiu deixar com aquele drama, não queria mais pensar no passado, queria pensar em seu glorioso futuro com sua família.

Foi então que ela teve uma idéia que parecia brilhante. Uma maneira de se redimir no passado, e de fazê-la se sentir melhor, talvez assim as coisas pudessem se tornar um pouco menos ruins dentro dela quando se lembrasse de ter abandonado a pessoa que ela amava. Talvez ela pudesse se tornar amiga daquela paciente, amigos sempre eram bons em qualquer hora.

- O que você acha... – Bella começou, mas antes que ela começasse a dar voz a suas idéias, gritos de Catherine ecoaram pela casa.

Catherine gritava por sua mãe, um desespero estava muito evidente em sua voz, assim como um choro.

Edward foi o primeiro a pular da cama. Ele demorou uma pequena fração de segundos para colocar a calça que estava no chão e então sair do quarto. Bella estava logo atrás dele com todos os seus pensamentos transformados em medo. Ela só conseguiu se acalmar quando a porta do quarto de Catherine foi aberta mostrando que a menina estava se debatendo na cama, ela estava tendo apenas um pesadelo.

Edward se congelou na entrada da porta tentando se controlar. Quando escutou Cathy gritando ele pensou que tivesse um ladrão ou qualquer coisa do gênero tentando fazer mal a sua filha, e por conta disso tinha uma alta dose de adrenalina correndo em suas veias, estava pronto para acabar com qualquer coisa que ele tocasse. Por conta disso, ele preferiu voltar a se acalmar antes que resolvesse voltar a se mover.

Bella parecia bem melhor que ele. Por mais que o medo de alguém está fazendo mal a Cathy, ela tinha em seus pensamentos apenas um objetivo, e ele era ter a filha em seus braços.

Quando Edward voltou ao seu controle, Bella já estava sentada na cama e abraçando Catherine tentando acalmá-la.

A menina já tinha acordado, mas ainda gritava e chorava sem parar. A medida que se sentia confortada no calor que apenas a mãe pode oferecer, Cathy já deixava de soluçar e gritar, e quando escutou a voz de Edward pedindo que se acalmasse, ela conseguiu se recuperar a respiração ofegante.

- O que foi meu amor? – Bella perguntou passando a mão na costa a filha.

- Foi horrível mamãe – Cathy respondeu – Me promete que nunca vai esquecer de mim, por favor. Eu não quero que você e nem meu pai esqueçam de mim.

- Claro que não vamos esquecer de você Cathy – Edward que respondeu tocando a mão dela – Nunca.

- Mesmo se eu morrer? – Ela perguntou.

- Você não vai morrer Cathy, não pense uma coisa dessas, filha – Bella respondeu – Foi só um pesadelo. Ok? Esquece dele. Eu e seu pai estamos aqui com você agora. Não precisa ter medo.

- Mas foi horrível, mamãe. Estava tudo escuro e quente, eu não sentia nadinha, e de repente você e meu pai estavam abraçados e chorando. Eu não gostei de ver vocês dois daquele jeito, então comecei a pedir que vocês parassem de chorar, mas vocês não me escutavam nem me viam. Ai eu vi que eu tava deitada na cama...

- Esquece Catherine – Bella pediu. Não suportando ver a cena que a filha descrevia. Seria um pesadelo imaginar que algo como aquilo teria acontecido, mesmo sendo apenas um pesadelo. Bella não queria nem pensar na hipótese de algo acontecer com a filha, e Edward parecia dividir do mesmo pensamento.

- Já passou Cathy, eu e sua mãe não vamos deixar que nada acontecer com você, ok? – Edward falou. Ele abraçou Bella e Catherine e depois as soltou – Não precisa ter medo.

- O senhor vai dormir aqui hoje? – Cathy perguntou vendo que o pai estava sem camisa.

Edward olhou sugestivamente para Bella. Que resposta ele poderia dar? A principio ele iria sim passar a noite ali, mas era segredo até para Cathy.

- Você quer que seu pai fique? – Bella perguntou.

- Quero dormir com vocês dois. Não quero mais ter pesadelos – Cathy respondeu olhando para a mãe com aquele olhar de criança abandonada.

- Então você e seu pai vão dormir no meu quarto. Ok? Sem mais pesadelos essa noite – Bella afirmou dando um sorriso disfarçado para Edward – Agora esquece esse pesadelo Cathy, já passou.

Cathy pareceu acreditar nas palavras da mãe e do pai. A menina adorou a idéia de poder passar uma noite como aquele protegido pelos pais, ainda estava assustada com as terríveis imagens que rondavam sua mente a lembrando do pesadelo. Fora sem duvida a pior coisa que já tinha vivido em toda a sua vida. Cathy crescera com uma imagem muito ruim da morte, e aquela fora a primeira vez que pensara que aquilo poderia ocorrer com ela, por isso ela ficou ainda mais assustada. Não que ela se visse como algo imortal, mas ela simplesmente não imaginava que aquilo pudesse chegar tão perto dela, mesmo em um pesadelo.

Bella era outra que estava assustada. Catherine nunca foi o tipo de criança que tem pesadelos ou problemas para dormir. Catherine tinha uma imaginação muito boa, e seus sonhos sempre os mais coloridos, não havia razão para a menina ter aquele tipo de pesadelo, e por conta disso ela estava com medo. Bella estava apavorada, as mais inaceitáveis idéias passavam pela sua mente. E se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de aviso? Ou se fosse alguma espécie de previsão, ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Bella preferia deixar aquelas idéias passarem a deixar que alguma delas firmassem raízes em sua imaginação e a deixassem louca.

Edward era o que mais parecia não dar valor ao pesadelo. Ele realmente acreditava que a vida não poderia lhe causar mais nada, não seria justo ele e Bella passarem por qualquer tipo de sofrimento depois de passarem pelo o que passaram. O ruivo acreditava que aquilo era apenas um pesadelo sem significado, até porque ele não permitiria que nada acontecesse com sua filha.

Não demorou muito para que os três se vissem acomodados na cama de casal do quarto de Bella. A cena que se via era de uma família pequena e feliz, que não tinha preocupações e se amava mais que tudo na vida. Bom, a cena transmitia uma mensagem quase verdadeira, pois o casal se amava, mas não deixava que os outros soubessem.

Catherine deitava encostado no corpo do pai, sendo abraçada por ele enquanto segurava a mão da mãe. A menina não poderia estar mais feliz, o pesadelo parecia ter sido esquecido em alguma parte de sua mente, e ela estava aproveitando a magnitude daquele dia tão feliz.

Bella usava a mão livre para poder manter um contato com Edward, e sorria ao contemplar a imagem de pai e filha dormindo abraçados bem ao seu lado. Bella não sabia como era bom estar em uma situação que Catherine vivia naquele momento, Charlie nunca foi o tipo de pai que a colocava para dormir, mas a morena gostava de imaginar que era uma sensação boa.

- Sabe? – Cathy suspirou – A nossa família ta quase completa.

- Quase completa? – Edward perguntou.

- Só falta a minha irmãzinha – Cathy explicou.

- Sua irmãzinha? – Edward voltou a perguntar – Bella, eu não conheço sua outra filha.

- É a Fanny, papai – Catherine explicou sorrido – Minha mãe não tem outro bebê ainda, e eu falei para ela que eu quero uma irmãozinho, não uma irmãzinha.

- A Fanny é sua irmã? – Bella perguntou fingindo está séria.

- É sim, cadê ela? Deixa ela dormir com a gente, mãe, por favor.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**A Bella teve uma filha e esqueceram de avisar =D. Ah mas quem consegue negar a familiariedade com uma coisinha tão fofa como uma cadelinha pequena e gordinha como uma poddle que deve ser a Fanny... Eu adooooooooro.**

**Bom, o que vocês acharam?**

**No próximo capitulo eles dois vão ter a casa só pra eles, sem ninguém para escultar nada... só a Fanny, mas ela sabe guardar os segredos.**

**Danny Cullen: **O Demetri vai ter o que merece da pessoa que aparecer na hora certa. Bom, a Tanya não vai dar em cima do Edward, eles vão ficar muito amigos e ele vai ajudar muito ela, e a Bella vai ficar meio chateada com uma coisa... Bom, tudo é possivel...

**amanda wasconcelos: **Edward ciumento é lindo mesmo.. eu adoro. Bom, o que você achou desse capitulo?

**Fee Furtado**: A Tanya deve ta sofrendo mesmo, mas pelo menos ela vai fazer uma amizade bacana com o Edward, e vai encontrar alguém... Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado.

**Juliaah:** Que bom que você gostou.

**Maarii: **Ahh se prepare que eu posso postar a qualquer hora... mas eu sábado vai ter outro, pode esperar. Bom, o que você achou desse?

**Camilinha EGO:** O Demetri vai apanhar só na hora certa... a Tanya é bacana, ela vai ser amiga da Bella futuramente.

**Cullen B.** O Demetri é um ser que merece um bom chá de acorda... A Tanya é uma pessoa legal... E se eu trabalhasse com o Edward... sérias coisas poderiam acontecer.

**Camila:** Adoro quando dizem que amam essa fic. Bom, ai está, volto com mais sábado.

**PooshMarie**: Bom, ai está. =D

**Gibeluh:** O Demetri vai ter o que merece, só espera a hora certa.

**Mione 03: **Não vai ter nenhum caso entre o Edward e a Tânya, eles vão ser apenas amigos e ele vai ajudar muito ela... Verdade que o Edward e a Bella vão brigar por causa da Tanya, mas é por uma outra coisa onde os dois vão estar errados.

**Beijos até sábado...  
**


	22. Laços

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Capitulo XXII – Laços.**

_"A amizade é um comércio desinteressado entre semelhantes."_

_(Oliver Goldsmith)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Um dia pode ter muitos significados e fatos que só notamos depois de muito tempo que ele se passou. Um dia pode ser o melhor ou pior de sua vida. Pode ser o mais feliz ou mais triste, mas são esses dias que ficam marcados em sua memória e muito dificilmente serão esquecidos.

Não era muito cedo quando Edward acordou incomodado pela luz do sol que entrava pelas cortinas claras. Por mais que fossem poucos os raios claros que passavam pelas duas camadas grossas de tecido, e chegavam a bater contra seu rosto, o ruivo se sentia muito incomodado por aquilo.

Até o momento em que abriu os olhos e viu onde estava, Edward acreditava ter sonhado com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Tudo o que parecia realmente ser realidade se transformara em uma situação tão irreal, que ele preferia acreditar sonhando. Mas não, agora ele tinha certeza que tudo tinha acontecido de verdade.

Ele realmente tinha dormido na casa de Bella com Catherine entre ele e a namorada, com direito a companhia quente e confortável de Fanny. Ele realmente tinha a filha dormindo em seus braços em uma noite que parecia curta demais, quando comparada ao que ele desejava que fosse.

Edward se sentia completamente realizado, e se viu agradecendo a Deus por tudo aquilo que tinha. Agradeceu por ter uma filha tão adorável quanto Catherine, agradeceu por ter o amor de Bella, agradeceu por ter sobrevivido àquela doença do passado, agradeceu pelas coisas que Jacob tinha tramado, pois graças a isso encontrou sua família, agradeceu até mesmo por ter Fanny em sua vida. Por fim, Edward agradeceu por se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo inteiro.

Sua felicidade era tanta, que ele mal podia acreditar poder ser tão egoísta e guardar somente para ele. De repente, como se o ato de acordar não fosse apenas do jeito que era toda manhã, Edward teve uma nova idéia para se sentir e manter aquela felicidade. Iria colocar seus planos em ação naquele mesmo dia, e uma outra parte deixaria para a manhã seguinte.

Edward saiu cedo da casa de Bella. Planejando fazer tudo o que queria e pudesse fazer em um dia, o ruivo deixou apenas uma nota em post it na capa do livro preferido de Bella, e depois pegou as mesmas chaves que tinha levado no outro dia, e então foi embora.

Naquele dia de verão, Londres estava oferecendo as melhores diversões que o calor tinha. Todos que caminhavam nas ruas pareciam estar repondo todas as suas energias ao sentir o calor do sol pela manhã. Pessoas faziam caminhadas, ou assistiam seus filhos brincarem nas praças, ou até mesmo faziam piqueniques.

A primeira coisa a se fazer era ir em casa e trocar de roupa, Edward não demorou em tomar seu banho e ter aquela seção frente ao espelho o que deixava ainda mais atraente as mulheres. O ruivo não se demorou em seu apartamento, lugar no qual quase não ficava mais, ele fez uma pequena mala pensando em passar alguns dias com Bella, e depois saiu.

Sua primeira parada foi na casa de seu chefe, Dr. Bones, ou mais conhecido como Robert. Dr. Bones era um ótimo cirurgião cardíaco, conhecido por sua alta capacidade de liderança e por ter um bom senso na hora de lidar com as pessoas sem misturar trabalho com vida pessoal, ele era o grande chefe respeitado por todos do hospital. Sua vida era basicamente as paredes hospitalares, Robert era um homem viúvo que já tinha se acostumado com a vida solitária, mas que preferia preencher seus pensamentos com os problemas do trabalho. Eram as raras as vezes que aquele homem ficava em casa, mas ele não se importava quando levavam assuntos do hospital para serem resolvidos lá.

Edward foi recebido por um enorme sorriso e até mesmo convidado para um almoço em algum restaurante que estivesse aberto no momento, mas o ruivo negou dizendo que pretendia almoçar com a filha pois ela logo iria viajar. Robert ficou curioso, e exigiu que Edward lhe contasse tudo o que o tinha escondido. Robert era o tipo de homem abandonado a sorte por suas próprias filhas, eram duas meninas completamente diferentes, mas ambas seguiram caminhos que as levaram a morar em outros pais com diferentes estilos de vida, sabia-se que a mais velha o tinha convidado para morar com ela em uma casa de campo na Irlanda, mas o cirurgião negou qualquer possibilidade de se afastar do trabalho. Por conta disso, Robert passou a adotar seus médicos mais jovens como seus filhos de criação, e o cirurgião tinha encontrado em Edward uma copia do que ele tinha sido um dia, pois só tinha se tornado cirurgião cardíaco por causa de uma doença que tivera quando muito jovem.

A manhã se passou rápida, Edward apresentou sua idéia e não teve ela tão bem recebida quanto desejava que fosse, pelo menos no começo, mas logo seu ponto de vista foi entendido pelo chefe, e então fizeram um acordo. Edward saiu da casa do chefe já quase na hora do almoço, e até convidou Robert para ir para a casa de Bella, mas seu convite foi negado e adiado para quando ele assumisse seu caso com a namorada. Oh sim, Robert tinha um certo poder em fazer as pessoas não lhe esconderem nada, e Edward não viu problema algum em contar como sua vida estava caminhando bem nos últimos tempo.

Edward logo se viu na casa de Bella, um lugar que estava mais cheio que o comum, e se surpreendeu por encontrar Jasper e Emmet na sala de visitas da casa e ainda estavam acompanhados por um Charlie sorridente e um jovem que Edward não conhecia. Sendo avisado de que as mulheres estavam na cozinha junto com as crianças, Edward foi dar um breve ''oi'' para elas e com a desculpa de que iria pegar as coisas no quarto de Cathy, o ruivo conseguiu arrastar Bella até o andar de cima com a desculpa que precisava dela para ter certeza que não estavam esquecendo nada.

Bella ficou imensamente curiosa, seu namorado secreto estava mais sorridente que no dia anterior, e parecia bem capaz de beijá-la até mesmo na frente de Catherine. Sendo seguida por ele e pelos olhares de Alice, a morena deu graças a Deus quando se viu no quarto de Catherine apenas com Edward.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou assim que teve chance, pois nem mesmo entraram no quarto e seus lábios se viram prisioneiros da boca doce, macia e quente de Edward.

- Eu estou animado, feliz e bem convicto de certas coisas para o futuro – Edward respondeu dando seu tradicional sorriso torto que escondia milhares de palavras e deixava milhares de dúvidas.

- Explique-se – Pediu Bella cruzando os braços em seu peito e batendo o pés esquerdo em ritmo neurótico enquanto apoiava seu peso na outra perna.

- Primeiro lugar, não quero mais esconder o que há entre nós, estou mais que certo que você é a única pessoa da minha vida – Edward respondeu de uma maneira que não havia como discutir. Ele deu um passo em direção a Bella, e então a puxou para que seus corpos ficassem grudados – Segundo lugar, se você me permitir, a partir de amanhã vou começar uma nova amizade entre eu e Tanya, conversei com Robert e ele não viu problema em existir uma amizade entre eu e ela depois do meu expediente. Terceiro, vamos ter duas semanas inteiras só pra nós dois.

Bella não conseguiu evitar gargalhar com as palavras que Edward despejava sobre ela. A morena respirou fundo, rolou os olhos e então se concentrou para responder a cada afirmação que Edward fizera. Queria ter o cuidado de responder na ordem certa e com toda a sinceridade e atenção que as palavras mereciam.

A primeira afirmação não lhe parecia tão terrível quanto poderia ser, Bella tinha quase absoluta certeza que aquele segredo tão imaturo não estava sendo tão bem guardado quanto ela desejava. Segundo, Bella não se via em uma posição muito boa para negar aquele pedido de fazer amizade com aquela mulher, Bella sempre se sentiria culpada pelo o que tinha feito a Edward, e talvez permitindo que outra pessoa tivesse uma companhia de alguém que a entendesse, fosse uma boa maneira de se redimir com o passado. E terceiro, talvez aquelas duas semanas inteiras nunca existissem.

- Primeiro: Isso pode até acontecer, pois eu tenho a leve impressão de que Rose e Alice desconfiam de algo, mas podemos fazer isso quando Catherine voltar, se ela voltar – Ressaltou a ultima parte com mais ênfase que Edward esperava, e o ruivo franziu o cenho sem entender o porquê daquela afirmação que parecia negativa. – Segundo: não me importo que faça essa amizade, eu entendo seu ponto de vista e acho que é uma boa idéia, tanto pra mim quanto pra você, nunca vou me perdoar por ter te deixado sozinho, e não adianta falar nada. E terceiro, eu estava pensado, talvez não devêssemos deixar Catherine viajar hoje, não estou com bons pressentimentos em relação a essa viagem, desde que ela me contara sobre aquele pesadelo, e hoje quando acordei, to sentindo uma falta de ar inexplicável e um aperto no coração, como se fosse um aviso para que eu não a deixasse ir. Eu já conversei com ela, e chegamos a conclusão de quem decidiria era você, uma vez que eu dei a desculpa de que seu aniversario estava chegando e talvez você quisesse a presença dela nesse dia.

A partir do momento em que tinha começado a falar sobre a conversa com Catherine, Bella mudou um pouco o tom de voz e fingiu ser algo desinteressante, mas Edward logo entendeu. Ela jogou o papel de pai chato e malvado para cima dele, para que ela pudesse se tornar a boazinha da historia. E o pior de tudo, ele não sabia de que lado ficar.

- Foi só um pesadelo, e você ficou impressionada. Não existe como alguma coisa acontecer com Cathy em uma fazenda onde, pelo o que ela me descreveu, existem diferentes tipos de animais, árvores para subir e enormes colinas para passar o dia a subir e descer correndo, e a sua preferia tinha a beirada banhado por um lago que é grande e de águas claras. Estou certo?

Vendo agora o que tinha falado, e juntado alguns componentes como a imagem de sensível e pequena de Catherine com toda a sua falta de ''sorte'' e todo o seu desastre natural herdado da mãe, Edward logo notou que aquela paisagem desenhada em sua mente era um poço de perigo para uma menina que não via perigo em nada. Oh não, uma pessoa que se jogava no meio da rua para salvar um cachorrinho só poderia ser completamente desprovida de qualquer noção de perigo.

Bella olhou para Edward como se ele estivesse sendo cego, e logo balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou dele. A morena se concentrou em fechar a ultima mala de Catherine que estava aberta.

- Bella, não vamos pensar desse jeito. Ela realmente parecia animada com a idéia de passar alguns dias com Charlie. Agora que você me apresentou esses pontos, estou começando a desgostar dessa partida, mas não sei se consigo ver a decepção no rosto dela se eu negar esse prazer, até porque eu mesmo adoraria passar alguns dias em uma fazenda longe de toda essa loucura da cidade grande, acho que estou sentindo falta da calma que Forks me proporcionava.

- Você acha que eu estou exagerando? – Bella perguntou passando a mãos nos cabelos deixando que a parte da frente ficasse mais alta que o normal, e ela ficava linda daquele jeito aos olhos de Edward.

- Toda mãe exagera – Edward deu de ombros – Mas se isso te faz feliz, nós poderíamos adiar essa viagem, quem sabe eu não consigo uma licença no hospital e eles não me deixam passar alguns dias em família.

Bella gostou da idéia, mas assim que estudou um pouco a proposta que era lhe feita, ela resolveu não aceitar. Edward certamente estava certo. Ela estava exagerando demais. A fazenda de Charlie era segura, e lá Catherine seria constantemente vigiada por Sue, que tinha resolvido ir morar com Charlie na Inglaterra, e consigo tinha levado os dois filhos Leah e Seth; Bella ainda podia contar com a ajuda de Sam e Emily e até mesmo com o novo morador da fazenda, um homem jovem e americano que tinha se encarregado dos cavalos e que Charlie tinha muita confiança.

- Não, vamos deixar ela ir, mas eu gosto da idéia de irmos passar alguns dias lá. Talvez semana que vem, o que acha? Poderíamos ir buscar Cathy.

- Concordo com você – Edward respondeu lhe dando um beijo e tirando qualquer pensamento da mente de Bella.

.

.

.

_**Alguns dias depois**_

Havia exatamente uma semana e três dias que Catherine havia deixado Londres com o destino de chegar a Todmorden em West Yorkshire, a cidade mais próxima da fazenda de Charlie.

Era incrível a falta que um único ser humano pode causar na vida de duas pessoas. Nesse tempo que o relacionamento de Edward e Bella parecia ser resumido a apenas eles dois, ambos sentiam-se revivendo a mesma situação que viveram na época da faculdade. Era como se ambos fossem namorados que moravam juntos, com diferença de que agora muitas coisas haviam mudado.

Edward estava morando na casa de Bella, para ser mais exato. Ele dormia lá quando não resolvia fazer companhia a nova amiga, Tanya.

Sua ''amizade'' não foi algo tão difícil de ser aceito. O ruivo soube como fazer parte da vida daquela mulher em um piscar de olhos, e ela se viu muito agradecida quando soube que ele não seria apenas um médico. A principio achou que ele fosse louco e estivesse quebrando as regras do hospital, até pediu que ele não fizesse aquilo, pois achava que toda a bondade de Edward com ela era baseado na pena dele para com ela, mas logo que ele deixou que ela o conhecesse um pouco mais, Tanya esqueceu de qualquer razão para não aceitar a ajuda daquele homem. A loira tinha aceitado fazer o tratamento e resolvera fazer de tudo para se salvar, pois queria seguir o exemplo de Edward e construir uma família quando toda aquela tempestade tivesse passado. A quimioterapia não estava sendo nada favorável com ela, e Tanya se via completamente dependente da ajuda de qualquer pessoa que se dispusesse a ajudá-la. Ela até tivera a chance de conhecer a namorada de Edward, e ficou feliz ao ouvir que Bella estava disposta a ser amiga dela também, se esse fosse seu desejo.

Edward se viu imensamente ligado a Tanya. Ela parecia dividir com ele muitas dores iguais na vida, embora existisse muitas diferenças entres os dois. Tanya era uma menina de família rica que perdeu os pais em um acidente de avião quando eles voltavam de alguma viagem para visitá-la no hospital, pois tinha ficado muito doente com uma pneumonia. Ela logo passou a ser criada por seu tio, mas ele não viveu muito mais tempo que seus pais, deixando que ela fosse emancipada assim que completou os seus dezesseis anos. Desde então Tanya tinha resolvido não criar laços com ninguém, pois as pessoas que mais amou morreram de forma trágica.

O ruivo dedicava grande parte do seu dia a ao trabalho, e quando acabava seu horário ele se dedicava a fazer companhia a Tanya por um ou duas horas, mas já tinha chegado ao extremo de passar uma noite com ela, uma vez que Tanya tinha tido uma má reação a quimioterapia.

Bella estava se acostumando com aquele modelo de vida, mas sentia falta de Catherine mais que o normal, e constantemente sentia vontade de ir até a fazendo do pai para buscar a menina, pois ainda sentia o má pressentimento. Ela tentava ignorar e esconder a aflição de estar longe de Cathy, e com isso sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de estar com Edward, ou de trabalhar dobrado.

Mas à medida que a semana foi se passando, ela sentiu que Edward estava um pouco afastado. Via que ele parecia muito preocupado com Tanya e com outras coisas, e por conta disso seus momentos se resumiam a ficarem trancados no quarto dela depois de um jantar rápido. Na noite que Edward anunciou que iria dormir no hospital, Bella ficou um pouco chateada. Tudo bem que tinha aceitado aquela situação, mas era impossível na ficar com ciúmes, pois pelo o que tinha conhecido de Tanya, ela era uma mulher adorável depois que deixava ser conhecida.

Naquele momento Bella refletia todos os momentos que tinha passado desde que Catherine tinha viajado. Achava-se uma boba por se deixar afetar tanto com as saudades que tinha da filha, pois até seu corpo tinha começado a reagir diante de toda aquela situação. Naquele momento, em que o relógio marcava as quatro horas da tarde de uma quarta-feira, Bella se sentia mais exausta que o normal e até enjoada e tonta por ter ficado tanto tempo presa na sala de cores claras com o aroma de rosas.

Bella bebia um copo de água enquanto relia pela décima terceira vez um relatório sobre os últimos gastos que tinha feito com a sua rede hotéis. Depois de Demetri parecer ter desistido de fazer negocio com ela, Bella seguiu em frente e decidiu ficar longe de qualquer relação comercial que pudesse ter, pelo menos por enquanto. A morena estava sendo abatida por uma incômoda dor de cabeça, e sentia uma enorme vontade de sair correndo da sala e sentir um pouco de ar jorrando em seu rosto, estava meio que sufocada. Havia algo de errado naqueles relatórios, e ela simplesmente não conseguia encontrar.

Três batidas na porta interromperam a linha de pensamento de Bella. Ela ficou assustada por aquela visita não ter sido anunciada, mas permitiu a entrada, pois estava agradecida por ter uma distração. Pensando que fosse Emmet, Alice, Rose ou até Edward, Bella ficou ainda mais surpresa quando Jéssica Stanley, a nova estagiaria contratada, entrou na sala carregando duas pastas azuis contra seu peito.

- Posso ter uma conversa com a senhora? – Perguntou Jéssica aos sussurros depois de fechar a porta atrás de si. Bella não gostou do pronome utilizado referente a ela. 'Senhora'' fazia-a se sentir mais velha, e Jessica não parecia ser muito mais jovem que Bella.

- Me chame de Bella – Respondeu a ''grande chefona''. Bella deu um sorriso e indicou que Jessica se acomodasse em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa onde estava sentada. – Você parece preocupada Jessica, algo de errado?

- Sim se... – Jéssica estava a ponto de dizer senhora, mas viu o olhar reprovador de Bella, e resolveu ir direto ao assunto, estava nervosa e com muito medo da chefe interpretá-la de maneira errada – Me desculpe por incomodá-la, mas é que eu tenho algo a denunciar. Antes de qualquer coisa, porem, eu peço que estude o que estou trazendo, e não ache que sou uma pessoa ambiciosa que inventa coisas para poder subir. Estou há duas semanas desconfiada e investigando tudo isso, e só venho aqui pois tenho certeza de tudo.

- Você está me assustando Jessica, o que quer dizer?

- Eu fiquei responsável de organizar alguns papeis na sala do senhor Finch. Bom, eu não tinha intenção alguma, mas quando estava organizando uma de suas gavetas, encontrei alguns relatórios estranhos e dei uma lida. Bom, o caso é que eu fiz uma pequena investigação, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, e descobri que ele está fazendo desvio de dinheiro para a conta bancaria pessoal dele. É como se existissem mais de sete contratados para cada andar de cada hotel, e o dinheiro do salário deles estivessem indo para contas bancarias pertencentes a família do senhor Flinch, mas não existe esse número de contratados.

Jessica terminou de falar dando um longo suspiro. Ela parecia muito convicta do que dizia, e seus olhos estavam certos de que ela tinha noção do risco que corria ao fazer aquela acusação. Jessica sabia que corria riscos mesmo que sua acusação fosse aceita ou não, pois caso ela convencesse Bella de que Laurent Flinch estava lhe roubando, aquele homem seria bem capaz de tentar algo contra ela. E caso ela não fosse levada a sério pela chefe, Jessica sabia que seria demitida e não teria uma boa recomendação no mercado de trabalho.

Bella precisou de um longo tempo para processar a fala da estagiaria. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar que aquilo era verdade, a morena tinha que dar créditos ao que Jessica dizia, pois em suas mãos estava um relatório de despesas que a deixava acreditar em qualquer razão para que houvesse aquele enorme erro na contabilidade.

- Você tem como provar? – Bella perguntou usando seu melhor tom de seriedade.

- Eu trouxe todas as minhas pesquisas e relatórios. Tirei copia de tudo que achei suspeito na sala de Flinch, e bom, se a senhora quiser confirmar pode ler tudo isso.

Jessica entregou as duas pastas que carregava a Bella. E então se levantou.

- Não quero parecer paranóica, mas tenho a leve idéia de que a sua secretaria tem uma alguma ligação com o senhor Flinch, por isso entrei sem ser anunciada.

- Jessica, isso é um acusação séria. Você sabe disso, não é? – Bella perguntou levantando-se também. Sentiu que sua dor de cabeça aumentou apenas com o fato de ficar em pé, e precisou fechar os olhos e contar até dez para continuar falando sem correr o risco de cair.

- Bella, você está bem? – Jessica perguntou.

- Sim, estou bem – Bella respondeu esboçando um sorriso – Para falar a verdade eu passei o dia lendo esse relatório que Flinch me entregou hoje, percebi que tinha alguns erros, e isso que você me apresenta justificaria algumas coisas. Eu agradeço por isso, mas terei que confirmar a sua acusação para poder tomar alguma providencia. Mas antes que saia, quero saber se posso lhe perguntar algo.

- Fique a vontade – Respondeu Jessica feliz por não estar sendo interpretada de maneira errada pela chefa.

- Por que está me avisando sobre isso? – Bella perguntou curiosa – Não que eu não esteja agradecida, mas é que em seu lugar outras pessoas prefeririam se juntar a Flinch. Me perdoe se eu estiver lhe ofendendo.

Jessica sorriu e negou com a cabeça a ultima afirmação de Bella.

- Eu jamais faria com alguém o que eu não quero que façam comigo. Principalmente, eu sou sua fã. Eu conheço toda a sua historia, e conhecia Jacob há muito tempo, tivemos um caso há dois anos, eu não sabia que ele era casado, e quando tive a oportunidade vir pra Londres, eu me inteirei sobre tudo. Eu odeio Jacob pelo o que fez com você, Bella. E senti que tínhamos muito em comum. Aos meus olhos você é uma grande mulher e não merece ser enganada do jeito que está sendo por Flinch. Sou a favor da justiça.

Bella ficou surpresa e até emocionada com o discurso de Jessica. Só se deu conta de como as palavras da estagiaria a penetraram quando sentiu um lagrima descendo por sua bochecha. Céus, quando tinha ficado tão sensível? Bella limpou o rosto e deu um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigada – Sussurrou Bella.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, hoje, de novo, não posso responder a todas a reviews. Eu tenho uma redação para fazer, sobre eutanasia, e eu acabei esquecendo dela, e acabei de lembrar... Bom, eu não postei ontem pois passei o dia fora, queria comprar um livro e um fone de ouvido novo, então tive que bancar a menina familia *-*.**

**Ahh podem se preparar, eu não consigo ficar sem o drama final da fic... pode ser qualquer coisa... mas não se preocupem muito com a Tanya, ela é do bem. **

**Bom, o que vocês acharam do capitulo? Vou tentar postar o mais breve possivel... talvez um capitulo um pouco menor, mas em intervalos de tempo menores também... o que vocês acham? Ah, bom, espero que tenha um ótimo começo de semana, e boa sorte para quem vai ter o primeiro dia de aula do mês, o meu nem foi tão horrivel quanto eu esperava, mas acabei ficando na sala de pessoas que eu realmente não desejava, mas fazer o que? This is the life.  
**


	23. Lei de Murphy

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XXIII – Lei de Murphy.**

''_Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível'' (Edward Murphy)_

_._

_._

Um casal nunca vivi em um mundo completamente perfeito e encantado. São duas pessoas que se amam, mas que ao mesmo tempo em que dividem semelhanças, dividem diferenças.

São pequenas e quase insignificantes as coisas que causam uma briga, e quando elas chegam no momento errado tudo pode se tornar uma verdadeira catástrofe para aquele amor. Os sentimentos passam a ser a base de um sofrimento, e a raiva se torna uma grande razão para suportar a dor de uma, mesmo que pequena, separação.

Já eram oito horas da noite e Edward não conseguia entrar em contato com Bella. A noite estava quente e até abafada, e ele estava se deliciando com a temperatura mais suportável que fazia no quarto de Bella. O ruivo tinha deixado o hospital às seis e meia naquele dia, e como não havia encontrado Bella em casa quando chegou, Edward decidiu fazer uma surpresa para a namorada.

Não era um grande cozinheiro, mas queria que tivessem um jantar especial, então pediu comida no restaurante chinês que Bella gostava e preparou o quarto dela com uma surpresa adicional para que a noite fosse melhor que ele desejava. Aquele tinha sido um bom dia no trabalho, e além de Tanya ter começado a se sentir melhor até para sair um pouco da cama, Edward tinha tido a felicidade de saber que sua paciente de dez anos de idade havia conseguido se livrar do câncer.

Mas Edward já estava ficando aflito. Bella costumava chegar em casa sempre antes das sete e meia, e esse horário já tinha se passado a quase uma hora, e ele não conseguia o mínimo sinal de vida dela. Já tinha ligado para o celular, para o escritório, para casa de Emmet e Jasper, e agora considerava tentar os órgãos públicos, mesmo desejando não ter noticia nenhuma da parte deles. Mas antes de chegar ao cumulo do desespero, Edward resolveu tentar mais uma vez o celular de Bella.

Para sua surpresa e alivio, após o terceiro toque a chamada foi respondida por uma voz cansada e chorosa. Edward demorou um longo segundo para ter certeza de que discara o numero correto, e depois falou de maneira duvidosa.

- Bella? - Ele perguntou curioso.

- Fala mais baixo, pelo amor de Deus, Edward – Bella respondeu dando um suspiro ofegante. Edward teve certeza de que ela estava chorando, ou quase fazendo isso – O que foi?

- Estou preocupado com você. São quase nove horas – Ok, ele estava exagerando um pouco, o relógio marcava oito e dez. – Onde você está? Ta tudo bem? Por que você está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu sim, e minha cabeça vai explodir se você fizer mais uma pergunta. Estou acabada, derrotada e muito decepcionada. As pessoas são simplesmente terríveis mesmo que a consideremos parte de nossa vida e confiantes. Você acredita que eu descobri que estão me roubando? Céus Edward, eu não mereço isso. Eu estou chorando sim, e me perdoe por ter desaparecido, minha cabeça está doendo como se estivessem fazendo testes com mínis bombas nucleares no meu cérebro.

- Uau, você não está bem – Edward afirmou fazendo uma negativa para ele mesmo.

- Não estou mesmo. Eu vou pegar um taxi, não to em condições de dirigir. Você está em casa? Meu pai te ligou? Céus, Catherine não dá sinal de vida desde hoje de tarde.

- Seu pai ligou pra cá tem um pouco menos de vinte minutos. Ele ficou surpreso por eu ter atendido, mas falei que vim ver se você estava bem e ele acreditou. Eu falei com Cathy, ela estava exausta porque tinha passado o dia correndo pelas colinas com os novos amigos, são sobrinhos de uma mulher chamada Emily, mas tirando isso, Catherine parecia bem, e seu pai estava agradecido por ela ter parado um pouco – Edward sorriu lembrando do que Charlie tinha dito, e até de que estava considerando a idéia de prender Catherine em casa por algum tempo, ninguém mais agüentava o pique daquela criança – E quanto a você, não pegue um taxi. Acha que pode me esperar? Eu mesmo vou te buscar.

- Você faria isso por mim? – Bella falou de maneira manhosa do outro lado da linha.

- Claro que sim, Bells – Edward respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais evidente do mundo – Já estou a caminho.

O prédio onde ficava a sede da rede de hotéis que Bella comandava não era muito longe da casa dela. Não era um dos prédios mais altos do mundo, mas também não era nada de pequeno. Era um lugar que tinha uma construção muito interessante, pois ao mesmo tempo que lembrava o estilo vitoriano como a maioria das coisas daquela área de Londres, o prédio tinha características modernas e diferentes de qualquer coisa que se podia ver pelas ruas.

Assim que chegou em frente ao prédio, Edward descobriu que não precisava subir até a sala de Bella. A morena já estava na calçada o esperando.

Bella estava de uma maneira que Edward nunca tinha visto antes. Suas roupas estavam impecavelmente arrumadas, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de casa, seus cabelos estavam soltos e com os cachos caindo sobre seus ombros. Mas seu rosto não estava nada bom, ela tinha uma mistura de expressões que Edward não conseguia nem identificar qual era a mais gritante. Bella estava com o corpo apoiado em sua perna esquerda, enquanto batia freneticamente o pé direito contra o chão, enquanto seus braços estavam cruzados em seu peito, e quando ela viu Edward descer do carro, foi então que foi possível encontrar uma emoção. Bella parecia irritada, estressada e impaciente.

- Você disse que estava chegando – Ela falou quando ele se aproximou.

- Desculpe, eu estava fechando a casa – Edward respondeu na defensiva sem se incomodar por ela o estar tratando daquele jeito. Ele não precisava trabalhar muito nas suas memórias para reconhecer aquele estado de Bella. Apenas três letras eram o suficiente para que ele compreendesse que ele estava errado e ela estava certa, pelo menos durante uns dois dias. TPM.

- Estou esperando por você como uma idiota no meio da rua há dez minutos. Deveria ter pego um taxi – Ela reclamou tentando se afastar do beijo que ele queria lhe dar – Ah não Edward, preciso de um banho. Estou morrendo de cólica e dor de cabeça, e eu quero chorar de novo. Estou fedendo, e você realmente não precisa concordar, mas eu sei que estou.

Edward gargalhou e ignorou qualquer reclamação que Bella fazia. Lhe beijou sem hesitar por nenhum segundo, e quando finalmente conseguiu o que queria, Bella parou de lutar se entregou àquele beijo. Definitivamente beijar Edward era um bom remédio para tudo aquilo que a queria derrubada em uma cama naquele momento.

Mas aquilo não durou nenhum mínimo segundo. O celular de Edward tocou e ele se viu ponderando sobre esquecer da existência daquela tecnologia tão inconveniente, ou atender algo que poderia ser sério. Bella fez o favor de responder ao seu questionamento interno, ela se afastou dele e fez sinal para que atendesse.

- Você e Bella? Por que não me contaram? Que coisa feia Edward, sou seu irmão. E a Alice está se segurando para não atravessar a rua e pedir explicações, para falar a verdade, eu é que estou fazendo isso. Bom, mas a dica do momento é, procura um quarto, não estou com vontade de ir atrás de você em uma delegacia por causa de atentado ao pudor.

- Jasper? – Edward formulou o nome do irmão em um impulso tão rápido que duvidou o nome ter saído correto. Procurando por algum sinal de presença do irmão ou de Alice, Edward estava com as bochechas queimando e com o cenho franzido quando encontrou o carro de Jasper estacionado do outro lado da rua.

- É, seu único irmão que mora em Londres e é casado com uma mulher chamada Alice – Jasper respondeu acenando para Edward – Amanhã a gente se fala, e não esquece da minha dica.

Edward não teve tempo para responder, Jasper terminou a chamada e no segundo seguinte o carro do loiro passou buzinando para Edward e Bella que assistiam congelados a cena em que o carro escuro desaparecia.

- Eles descobriram – Edward suspirou.

- Muito bom – Bella murmurou sem emoção em sua voz – Me leva pra casa, por favor.

Edward não pensou duas vezes antes de atender aquele pedido. Bella quando estava naquela época do mês era algo sem explicações exatas.

Não era sempre que ela se deixava abalar pelos sintomas da TPM ou das cólicas, mas quando isso acontecia, a melhor coisa era não contrariá-la. Bella era uma pessoa calma, controlada, mas tinha certas vezes que a TPM atacava com tudo, e ela ficava estressada demais para se preocupar pelo motivo que estava brigando, a única coisa que sabia era que estava brigando. Ela sofria, e era mais sensível que qualquer mulher durante uma gestação. Bella chorava, se culpava por tudo, e ficava muito carente ao mesmo tempo que queria se afastar de todos. E a cólica era algo terrível, Edward se lembrava de ter que levar ela ao hospital uma vez, e esperava que isso já não acontecesse mais.

Quando chegaram em casa Bella correu para o banheiro. Precisava tomar algo para a cólica que começava, e sentir as gotas de água renovando todo aquele corpo que a fazia se sentir um verdadeiro lixo maltratado em alguma maquina que o destroçara.

Não demorou tanto quanto desejava no banho. Lavou os cabelos e usou um sabonete de canela que era seu perfume preferido. Bella secou os cabelos ao máximo que pôde, usou o secador, mas não teve muita paciência, e seu braço logo ficou cansado. Seus cabelos ficaram naquele meio termo que ela não se importou, e depois de colocar uma camisola de renda da cor verde, Bella percebeu a decoração de seu quarto.

Tinha certeza que não fora Susan, a empregada, quem colocara tantas velas redondas e perfumadas fazendo um caminho até a cama. Também tinha certeza que não tinha sido ela quem colocara incensos em alguns pontos do quarto. Edward, Bella tinha certeza que ele estava por trás daquela decoração. Ela logo se sentiu muito bem, como se saber que ele tinha preparado aquela noite fosse algo que a fizesse se sentir um pouco mais que o lixo que estava se sentindo. As velas não estavam acesas, o que a deixava acreditar que Edward não contava com aquele imprevisível ataque de TPM.

A morena desceu as escadas se sentindo um pouco melhor, as dores físicas estavam bem mais suportáveis, e o sufoco já estava quase imperceptível, a única coisa de errada era aquela sensação de um mau pressentimento.

Mas Bella nem teve a chance de pensar em muitas coisas, quando chegou na sala ela encontrou um Edward muito sensual para que seus pensamentos saíssem da imagem dele. Edward estava sem camisa e com apenas sua calça jeans. O ruivo tinha arrumado a mesa de centro da sala de TV para que servisse de mesa de jantar, e toda a iluminação da sala vinha da TV e das duas velas no centro da mesa. A música que tocava no DVD era suave, uma melodia de piano, Clair de Lune. Uma música que ambos adoravam.

Bella se arrumou do lado onde Edward a indicou, e logo se viu de frente para o namorado que sorria de maneira controlada e a olhava nos olhos. A sua frente estava um prato com comida chinesa, dois palitinhos para que ela pudesse degustar, e uma taça de vinho tinto.

- Para que tudo isso? – Ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada. Seus braços estavam escondidos embaixo da mesa, e ela analisava cada mínimo detalhe como se esperasse a resposta dele antes de fazer algum outro movimento. A verdade era que ela estava se protegendo do frio que sentia por razões que ela desconhecia.

- Uma surpresa sempre é bem vinda em um romance, sabia? – Edward respondeu se sentindo um bobo. Achava que aquilo era uma verdadeira razão para preparar aquela surpresa, comemorar semanalmente uma relação era uma boa maneira de mantê-la viva. Mas Bella o olhou de maneira que o fez acreditar que ela não aceitou aquela resposta, e ele resolveu ser ainda mais sincero – OK, estou feliz hoje. Tanya está muito bem, até caminhou um pouco hoje, mesmo eu achando que não era uma boa idéia, e eu tive uma paciente que está completamente curado do câncer.

Bella suspirou pesadamente. Não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo. Uma surpresa preparada pelo namorado era algo de magnífica importância para qualquer namorada, mas as razões dele a deixaram chateada, e ela não queria transparecer ciúmes. Oh, Bella sentia ciúmes de Tanya. Não que acreditasse que a loira morango fosse enfeitiçar Edward, ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas é que Edward parecia ter feito dela uma grande parte de sua vida, e até as surpresas do namoro deles dois estava relacionada a Tanya.

Bella preferiu não dar muita atenção para aquilo. Tinha problemas demais na cabeça e estava tomando uma decisão que talvez fosse se arrepender depois de algum tempo, por isso preferiu apenas curtir aquela noite sem se importar com as verdadeiras razões que a tinham feito acontecer. Sim, Bella decidiu pensar que aquela noite era para comemorar seu namoro com Edward, não uma melhora de Tanya.

Com o passar do jantar a conversa foi e veio. Bella escutou Edward relatar o seu dia corrido no hospital até o momento que ele decidiu preparar aquilo, e até se sentiu um pouco egoísta por não se sentir feliz pela melhora de Tanya. E então Bella contou tudo sobre seu dia para Edward, vendo que o namorado reagia de maneira bem diferente do que ela imaginava.

Quando contou a Edward que pretendia dar escolhas a Laurent, ele simplesmente descansou os palitinhos na mesa e se levantou. Edward se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella e verificou se ela estava com febre, e até se a pupila dela estava dilatada.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou quando Edward chegou ao cúmulo de verificar a pressão arterial dela.

- Você é louca Bella? Como assim, dar escolhas a esse homem? Ele te roubou, te enganou. Como você vai dar escolhas a ele?

- Não quero mais problemas para a minha cabeça Edward. Vou dar a chance para ele me devolver tudo o que roubou, ou pelo menos a maior parte, e o demitirei. Ou isso, ou vou ter que denunciar ele para a policia, e você já pensou em quão ruim isso pode ser? Processos, jornais e tudo mais? Não, eu quero paz na minha vida.

Edward rolou os olhos e a puxou para mais perto dele. O ruivo compreendia o que Bella queria fazer. Toda aquela historia de administrar uma empresa era demais para Bella. A morena estudara na faculdade para se tornar jornalista, e depois que veio a Londres ela se sentiu obrigada a cursar administração, pois Jacob decidiu dessa maneira. Agora a faculdade cursada era muito bem usada, mas Bella não era tão satisfeita em sua profissão quanto deveria ser. Edward tinha certeza que ela seria muito mais feliz se tivesse um chefe chato mandando-a fazer revisões em uma matéria sobre algum assunto qualquer, pelo menos ela não teria carregar vários problemas de várias pessoas em sua costa.

Bella decidiu que não queria mais pensar no horrível dia que tinha passado. Ela se separou de Edward e se levantou. Pegou os pratos na mesa e os levou até a cozinha. Arrumou tudo da maneira mais rápida e prática que queria, despejando a louça na lavadora, enquanto Edward arrumava alguma coisa em algum lugar.

Quando estava subindo para seu quarto Edward a surpreendeu. Nem mesmo tinha chegado ao andar superior quando se viu nos braços de um Edward que sorria de maneira irresistível.

Ela não protestou. Deixou que o namorado fizesse o que bem entendesse com ela. Bella não queria se sentir chefe de absolutamente nada naquele momento, Edward era quem comandaria as coisas.

.

.

.

Aquela noite seria perfeita para que eles realmente curtissem seus últimos dias de ''férias''. Mas não era nem uma da manhã quando as coisas foram interrompidas.

Edward e Bella tinham planejado viajar no sábado para a fazenda Charlie, assim só faltariam ao trabalho na segunda feira. Mas as coisas pareciam querer fazer o casal ter um curto tempo de ''férias'', e agora a natureza tinha feito com que seus dias diminuíssem. O período de Bella sempre começava dois dias depois da terrível cólica e TPM, e Edward não estava emocionalmente preparado para ter que lidar com uma Bella tão estressada que estava por vim.

O casal aproveitou a noite como se fossem as ultimas horas de suas vidas. Bella já até tinha esquecido-se da cólica e de qualquer outra coisa. Só pensava nas maravilhas que Edward fazia com ela.

Já eram quase uma hora e Bella estava ofegante e procurando por alguma coisa que a deixasse respirar de maneira correta, e também tentava lembrar de uma maneira para que seus pensamentos se tornassem coerentes, pois a única coisa que pensava era em como o corpo de Edward era quente.

- Você precisa respirar, Bella – A voz de Edward se fez ao longe. Bella sentia o corpo dele sob o seu, e podia ter certeza que ele realmente não gostava do que propunha.

- Não, vale a pena morrer sem ar por você – Ela respondeu tentando voltar a beijar Edward, mas seu corpo estava cansado demais para que ela fizesse algum movimento realmente perceptível.

Edward gargalhou, e então fez com que ela deitasse-se ao seu lado, entre seus braços. Ele deu beijos no rosto dela, e a apertou contra ele. Edward era um homem muito mais que perfeito na cama, e Bella só poderia agradecer e implorar por mais. Ele era bom tanto na hora de fazer perder as energias, quanto no momento de ajudar a se recuperar para uma outra vez.

- Me conta, por que Catherine? – Ele falou depois de um minuto onde o único barulho era a respiração desregulada de ambos.

- O que? – Bella perguntou sem entender o que ele falara.

- Por que batizou nossa filha com o nome de Catherine? Pensei que você odiasse essa personagem.

Bella se assustou por aquele tema completamente surpresa. Nunca imaginou está recuperando as energias depois de transar com Edward, e enquanto se preparavam para outra rodada, conversavam sobre o motivo que a levara a colocar o nome da personagem que ela menos gostava de todos os livros que já tinha lido.

Depois de estudar por um segundo se respondia ou não aquela pergunta tão sem sentindo. Bella resolveu responder. Pediu que Edward pegasse o livro sobre a mesa, e então o abriu na pagina onde tinha uma pequena explicação sobre o motivo que a levou àquele nome. Depois de se sentir acomodada com a costa descansando no peito de Edward, Bella decidiu explicar.

- Quando eu estava no avião, vindo pra Londres, eu levei esse livro na minha bolsa. Eu ainda estava ponderando a idéia de desistir daquela viagem e encontrar uma outra maneira para pagar seu tratamento. Então, eu peguei o livro e comecei a folhear, tentando me distrair. Foi quando encontrei a passagem onde a Catherine Earnshaw conta para a Nelly que iria se casar com o Edgar, e depois comecei a ler os motivos que a levavam se casar com um homem que não amava – Bella fez uma pausa, e começou a ler a parte que era de seu interesse: - _Nelly, vejo que você me considera uma terrível egoísta: mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que, se eu e Heathcliff nos casássemos, seríamos uns pobretões? Enquanto, se eu me casar com Linton, poderei ajudar Heathcliff a subir e colocá-lo fora do domínio do meu irmão._

_Bella terminou de ler a passagem e olhou para Edward, esperando que ele descobrisse o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas então percebeu que ele tinha interpretado as coisas de maneira errada, estava achando que ela pensava como a Catherine, e não era isso o que ela queria dizer. Então antes que ele pudesse responder algo, Bella se pôs a explicar o que aquela fala queria dizer._

- A Catherine continua sendo a personagem mais egoísta e louca que já vi, e eu continuo a odiando, mas agora eu posso ver algo que nos faz ser igual. Como eu disse, as razões que ela encontrou para casar-se com o Edgar foram tolas e muito egoístas, mas no fundo existia uma razão que não era para ela mesma, e isso ajudou que ela se tornasse menos egoísta no meu ponto de vista. Ela queria casar com o Edgar para ajudar o Heathcliff. Hindley era muito malvado com ele, e o fazia sofrer, a Catherine queria livrar o Heathcliff da humilhação que o irmão o colocava. Existia uma razão boa, afinal de contas, para que ela se separasse dele.

- Então isso lhe ajudou ver que a Catherine não era tão tola e egoísta? – Edward perguntou a final de contas.

Bella olhou para Edward, e então voltou sua atenção para o livro. ela virou uma pagina, e começou a ler um parágrafo que se destacava entre todos os outros.

_- Se tudo o mais acabasse e __**ele**_ _permanecesse, __**eu **__continuaria a existir; e, se tudo o mais permanecesse e ele fosse aniquilado, eu não me sentiria mais parte do universo. Meu amor por Linton é como a folhagem de um bosque: o tempo o trans-formará, tenho a certeza, da mesma forma que o inverno transforma o arvoredo. O meu amor por Heathcliff lembra as rochas eternas: proporciona uma alegria pouco visível, mas é necessário. Nelly, eu _sou _Heathcliff! Ele está sempre, mas sempre, no meu pensamento; não como uma fonte de satisfação, que eu também não sou para mim mesma, mas como eu própria. Por isso, não torne a falar da nossa se paração: ela é impossível e. . ._

Edward compreendeu o que ela queria dizer. Foi a primeira vez que realmente conversaram sobre aquele assunto, e nem mesmo tinham utilizado suas palavras para descrever seus momentos. Somente Bella tinha falado, mas Edward sabia que ela não precisava, nem queria, saber como ele havia suportado tanto tempo sem ela.

- Heathcliff também teve seus momentos – Edward respondeu por fim. Bella sabia o quanto Edward depreciava Heathcliff, e ficou surpresa ao escutar aquilo.

- Você não tem nada haver com o Heathcliff.

- E eu agradeço muito a isso – Respondeu Edward – Ele foi completamente tolo ao querer se vingar do Edgar só porque a Catherine havia se casado com ele. Ainda acho que se a Catherine morreu no parto a culpa foi do Heathcliff, mas isso não é o que quero discutir, eu e ele somos muito diferentes, mas nossa definição de amor é quase a mesma, e as palavras dele são uma tradução quase perfeita do que eu queria que você soubesse.

Edward ousou tomar o livro das mãos de Bella, mas ela não permitiu tal ação. A morena fechou o livro e o jogou na cabeceira da cama.

- Eu sei o que você quer falar – Bella falou – Sei exatamente as citações que você teria para falar nesse momento. Fiquei dias imaginando sobre isso, e fico feliz desse dia ter chegado. Mas não era sobre isso que estávamos falando. Coloquei o nome de nossa filha de Catherine, pois a Catherine Linton, a filha é claro, é descrita como uma menina muito bonita, e amada pelo pai super protetor. E eu sempre gostei da Catherine filha, você sabe disso... ela amava o pai, e fazia de tudo por ele. Não sei, quando ela nasceu eu simplesmente lembrei da razão de ter aceito viver com Jacob, e achei que seria um nome forte, e acabei acertando... Nossa Cathy é tão danada como a do livro.

Bella suspirou e saiu da posição que estava. Já tinha se recuperado e não queria mais ficar conversando, teria muito tempo para conversas, tudo o que ela queria e precisava naquele momento era esquecer do mundo que nunca parava de rodar.

- Hum – Edward respondeu entendo o que Bella queria fazer – Sabe? Eu estava pensando, que tal termos outra filha?

- Outra filha? – Bella perguntou sorrindo daquela idéia absurda – Não mesmo, minha sanidade já está muito abalada com as duas meninas que eu tenho, e com o pai chato que eu arrumei para ser meu namorado. E segundo, dessa vez vamos fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

Edward passou a mão nas costas de Bella, e a fez ficar sob ele. Em um único movimento ele já estava tocando nos pontos que Bella perdia seu controle. Um beijo que durou muito mais que poderiam suportar, tirou qualquer pensamento da mente de Bella.

- Eu estarei aqui, e se o problema for a ordem dos acontecimentos, assim que um cartório abrir podemos nos casar – Edward propôs. A mão direita dele fazia carias na perna de Bella, enquanto a respiração dele causava choques de calor no pescoço de Bella.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento? – Bella sussurrou.

- Você aceita? – Edward perguntou vendo o sucesso que tinha.

- Aceito sim. Mas por enquanto vamos treinar para sermos pais – Bella respondeu tomando os lábios de Edward, enquanto a mão dela desceu para tocar no membro animado dele. Edward sabia que aquela brincadeira de Bella não ajudaria muito, então resolveu assumir o controle da situação.

Ele deixou que ela continuasse o provocando, mas sua boca tomou o seio esquerdo dela, e Bella começou a abraçá-lo com as pernas. Ele sentiu que ela tinha tirado as mãos dela de onde estavam, e viu a oportunidade perfeita para melhorar seu joguinho. Bella já estava gemendo, mas antes que ele pudesse satisfazer suas próprias vontades, o som irritante e inconveniente do celular os despertou.

Bella ficou rígida na hora, e Edward caiu ao lado da namorada quando ela o empurrou. A morena ofegou e respirou profundamente, como se o ar fosse que ela precisava para não matar os seres humanos que tinham desenvolvido o aparelho celular, mesmo que eles já estivessem mortos.

O toque do celular não deixava de duvidas de que era o de Edward, e que a ligação era do hospital. O que poderia ter acontecido?

O ruivo procurou o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira, e desejou se matar por não ter desligado aquele aparelho. Atendeu o telefone e ficou um pouco surpreso, e a medida que as informações eram passadas, e ele respondia com exclamações afirmativas, Bella se via muito irritada e receosa do que aquilo queria dizer.

Edward desligou o celular e pulou da cama. Pegando as roupas jogadas pelo chão, e sendo assistido por Bella, e tentava se recuperar da situação que fora tirado, e então responderia o que tinha acontecido.

- Tanya teve uma parada cardíaca. Você acredita? Ela estava ta bem, e se sentindo capaz para fazer as coisas sozinhas, eu disse para ela ficar quieta, mas não, ela decidiu que poderia andar pelo quarto enquanto pensava em mil e uma coisas.

- E o que isso tem haver com você? – Bella perguntou chateada e com a voz nada amistosa.

- Ela já está sobe controle. Mas não é por isso que me chamaram. Teve um acidente com dois ônibus e um taxi há cinco minutos. Tem muitos feridos e estão os levando pro hospital, Robert pediu que eu fosse pra ajudar. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer por ele ter permitido que eu fosse amigo de Tanya.

- Arg, Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Tudo agora é Tanya – Bella explodiu do nada. Em um minuto ela estava deitada na cama, e no segundo seguinte estava parada a frente dele. Bella nunca conseguia parecer malvada ou ameaçadora para Edward, por mais que ela quisesse. A imagem que ele tinha dela naquele momento o fazia querer rir, mas ele sabia muito bem que não era uma boa idéia.

- Bella, eu estou indo para ajudar no acidente – Edward respondeu da maneira mais séria que ele poderia.

- E só existe você de médico que poça ir ajudar? Não tem os plantonistas, ou os que estão em casa? Por que você? Você já está cuidando de mim, eu estou com cólica e preciso de você. Liga para o Robert e fala que já tem uma paciente.

Edward rolou os olhos e deu um beijo em Bella. Ele a deixou sem argumentos, sem ar, sem pensamentos, sem nenhuma sensação em seu corpo, mas não conseguiu tirar dele a idéia tola que ela estava tendo.

- Eu devo isso ao Robert – Edward respondeu se afastando – E você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes.

.

.

.

Bella estava muito mais que irritada quando a porta de sua sala foi fechada e ela se encontrou sozinha.

O tic-tac do relógio era o barulho mais alto que se podia escutar. E ela estava perdida nas letras do papel a sua frente.

Quase dois dias. Quase quarenta e oito horas. Quase dois mil oitocentos e oitenta minutos. Parecia obsessão que aqueles dados rondassem a mente de Bella, mas ela apenas sentia prazer em lembrar de quanto tempo estava sem ver Edward. Desde que ele a tinha deixado no meio da madrugada de quarta para quinta feira, Bella simplesmente estava evitando a presença de Edward. Deixou muito claro que não gostara dele ter que ir para o hospital e acabar com a ultima chance que tinham de ter a casa só para eles.

Edward falou que ela não precisava se irritar, pois ele estava apenas cumprindo a obrigação dele. mas mesmo assim, mesmo que ele estivesse sendo chamado para uma emergência, ele estava sendo chamado apenas para agradecer ao favor de poder ser amiguinho de Tanya.

Bella já estava saturada daquela historia. Gostava de ver que Edward estava feliz ajudando alguém, e quando concordou com aquela idéia ela pensou que poderia servir para ajuda-la também, mas só ela sabia o quanto estava arrependida. Nunca imaginou que fosse ser trocada por Tanya, sim, pois fora basicamente isso o que aconteceu.

Sabia que talvez estava sendo egoísta e criança. Mas ela estava irritada demais para agir de outra maneira. Por isso preferiu se afastar de Edward, tanto para mostrar o quanto ela estava desgostando daquela idéia, como para poder ficar mais calma antes que conversassem e voltassem.

Oh sim, eles tinham tido uma briga feia pelo telefone na noite passada. Bella pediu que ele a deixasse em paz e fosse cuidar de Tanya, pois ela era mais importante. Edward sentiu o ciúmes na voz de Bella, e pediu para que eles tivessem uma conversa, mas Bella continuou usando o tom irônico, e ele não gostou muito daquilo, ficou mais chateado quando Bella desligou o telefone na cara dele.

Bella não sabia se chorava por ter destruído tudo, ou se continuava a se manter forte.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada de Laurent Linch. Ele era um homem alto, forte e com um tom de pele escuro e até mesmo bonito. Tinha olhos tão pretos como uma pedra de ônix, e uma presença forte e que dava medo.

Desde que Jessica tinha lhe apresentado as acusações contra aquele homem, Bella não tinha tido contato com ele. Colocou Emmet para verificar cada detalhe do que os relatórios contra Laurent, e descobriu que realmente estava sendo roubada. E aquele era o momento onde ela finalmente resolveria, pelo menos, aquele assunto em sua vida.

Laurent sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Bella, e ficou esperando o que ela tinha a dizer. Ele era um homem que nunca sorria, e sempre usava uma pose de superioridade.

Bella apresentou os relatórios contra ele, e ficou detalhando cada mínimo detalhe, deixando claro que sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Mas nunca dando a oportunidade para que ele se defendesse.

Laurent escutava tudo o que Bella dizia, mas não mudou em nenhum momento a expressão que usava. Ao final de tudo, quando Bella apresentou as duas opções que ele tinha. Laurent começou a gargalhar. E então ficou de pé.

- Você é exatamente o que eu imaginei – Laurent falou por fim – Uma péssima administradora. Se eu estou roubando esse dinheiro, é porque eu já previa que você só faria besteiras no comando desse hotéis. Apenas estou me salvando.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que sempre soube que você não prestava para esse papel. Jacob foi muito burro em deixar tudo isso para a sua administração, aliás, foi muito casando-se com você, que todos sabem que se casou com ele apenas pelo dinheiro que ele tinha. Uma aproveitadora, e que agora acha que tem a capacidade para liderar um negocio sério como esse. Acorda Isabella, isso não é uma historinha que você costuma ler, é real. Uma pessoa competente não me daria escolhas, simplesmente me denunciaria a policia. É claro que não vou devolver o dinheiro, e agora agradeço por ter me avisado previamente, vou ter tempo para fugir.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar dessa maneira comigo? – Bella perguntou levantando-se da cadeira para poder ficar a altura de Laurent. Os dois ficaram se desafiando com o olhar durante um bom tempo, ambos com a expressão fechada.

Laurent foi o primeiro a se mover, ele se dirigiu até a saída e se virou para uma ultima visão da imagem de Bella. O moreno deu um sorriso sarcástico, e um olhar desafiador.

- Eu me demito.

A visita rápida de Laurent foi o suficiente para fazer Bella sentir sua raiva se multiplicar por mil. A morena de se jogou na cadeira e respirou fundo. Agora tinha mais um problema a ser resolvido.

Bella ligou para Emmet e avisou que teria que denunciar Laurent, e pediu que as coisas fossem o mais rápido possível.

Ela queria gritar. Pular ou fazer qualquer coisa que diminuísse aquela sensação de estar dando tudo errado em sua vida. Bella concluiu que só fazia besteiras, e que quanto mais respirava, mais problemas criava. Estava a ponto de se acusar do fim do mundo, e de ter causado todas as guerras e tragédias naturais do mundo.

Ela se prendeu ao trabalho. Agora se via obrigada a resolver alguns problemas, dos outros hotéis. Tinha que resolver algo relacionado com o restaurante de um, e as reclamações de um problema de encanação do outro hotel, também tinha que decidir se aceitava ou não uma proposta feita por uma empresa de turismo que queria criar um plano com a sua rede.

O fim da tarde chegou de maneira demorada. Bella queria sair do seu escritório e desmaiar em sua cama, queria acordar apenas quando tudo aquilo tivesse acabado e sua vida estivesse normal de novo.

Catherine não tinha ligado naquele dia, e Bella preferiu esperar chegar em casa para poder ligar para a fazenda pedindo por informações.

Estava, novamente, se sentindo sufocada e com muito calor. A roupa que usava estava se tornando desconfortável. Ela vestia uma saia de cintura alta da cor roxa, um sapato Scarpan preto e alto, e uma blusa de botões brancas. Resolveu tirar a blusa e ficar usando o corpete de seda da cor de perola, poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma blusa sensual. No entanto logo se arrependeu. No momento que colocou sua blusa descansando na costa de sua cadeira, a porta da sala foi aberta revelando a ultima pessoa que Bella desejava ver na vida.

Demetri Volturi.

Bella já até tinha esquecido da existência dele. e até soltou um gemido nada feliz quando o viu entrar em sua sala.

Ela alongou os músculos do pesoço, e puxou seu casaco preto que estava perto de sua bolsa, jamais que ficaria pouco vestida na presença de Demetri.

- O que você quer? – Ela perguntou nenhum pouco educada. Deixou evidente que estava cansada demais para suportar ele.

- Vim ti ver, princesinha – Demetri respondeu.

- Quando é que você vai se tocar que eu não quero absolutamente nada com você? Nem mesmo dividir o ar?

- Não é dessa maneira que se trata a pessoa que está disposta a te dar uma nova chance para descobrir o que é prazer, Bella. Vamos, hoje é sua ultima chance?

- Obrigada, eu dispenso. Era só isso? Então adeus – Bella falou tudo de uma vez só, fez sinal que ele fosse embora. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu vou embora amanhã – Demetri falou se aproximando dela. Ele permaneceu calado até se aproximar o suficiente para que pudesse puxar o casaco que ela estava tentando colocar – Não vai precisar disso, nem dessa blusinha que está usando.

- Sai de perto de mim, por favor – Bella pediu ignorando qualquer ação de Demetri.

- Você realmente não quer? – Demetri perguntou tentando ser sensual. A mente de Bella rapidamente lembrou da imagem de Edward, seu namorado nem precisava tentar se sensual, e nem Demetri, com todo o seu charme, conseguia chegar aos pés de Edward.

Naquele momento Bella desejou Edward ali. Talvez ele pudesse dar um soco no nariz de Demetri e quebrar aquilo que ficava no centro do rosto daquele homem, talvez o soco até servisse para fazer aquele italiano pensar direito.

Bella se afastou de Demetri e caminhou até a porta. Iria sair daquela sala, assim não teria como Demetri lhe fazer algo, iria levar ele até o seguranças, sem que ele percebesse. Mas Demetri segurou Bella no meio do caminhou e a beijou. A morena começou a dar tapas no ombro de Demetri, e quando viu que não tinha sucesso, ela começou a bater na cabeça daquele tarado. Queria ter o controle de suas pernas pernas para poder chutar aquilo que ele tinha entre as pernas, mas ela sabia que não iria ser bom para ela se apoiar em um só pé.

Quando finalmente se viu livre daquele asqueroso beijo. Bella reuniu todos os palavrões que tinha em seu vocabulário.

- Seu idiota, tarado, maluco. Que direito você acha que tem de fazer isso? Ah, que nojo. Eu te matar. Eu vou te matar – Ela gritou tentando avançar no italiano. Bella tentou dar um soco em Demetri, mas o golpe teve o efeito contrario ao que ela desejava, e quem se machucou foi ela no final das contas. Estava se preparando para avançar de novo, mas algo a segurou pela cintura e a fez ficar de costa para o italiano que ela desejava cometer assassinato. Mas seus pensamentos de ódio foram esquecidos quando ela se sentiu agradecida ao ver quem a estava segurando. Só podia ser ele.

Mesmo que estivesse muito chateada com a briga que tiveram, Bella não podia evitar a felicidade de saber que teria alguém para dar um soco decente em Demetri.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou segurando a mão dela.

- Quero que você der um soco na cara de Demetri, e eu juro que vamos conversar depois.

Edward não precisou de outra coisa para atender aquele pedido. Tinha chegado a sala no momento em que Bella estava se separando do beijo. O ruivo tinha ficado muito zangado para que pudesse perceber que ela estava tentando acabar com aquele absurdo, e só se deu conta de que Bella não tinha gostado daquilo quando a viu socar Demetri.

Edward se sentiu feliz por poder fazer seu desejo de acabar com o nariz daquele homem. Afinal de contas, ele merecia. Edward não era tão desastrado quanto Bella, e seu golpe foi exatamente no lugar que deveria ser, com a força que ele desejava. Demetri caiu ao chão com o nariz sangrando.

- Isso é pra você aprender a entender quando as pessoas dizem não.

A cena que seguiu após aquilo foi quase bizarra. Uma pequena concentração de pessoas se acumulava na entrada da sala. E Bella implorou que os seguranças tirassem Demetri daquele lugar, e que nunca mais permitissem que ele entrasse naquele prédio novamente. A morena também mandou que as pessoas voltassem para seus trabalhos, e fez questão de se demorar no banheiro antes de voltar a sala onde Edward a esperava.

O banheiro de seu escritório era grande o suficiente para que ela se sentisse em casa. Bella se sentou no chão e chorou sem entender o motivo. Todos os momentos ruins de seus últimos dias lhe gritavam as más conseqüências durante aquele momento que estava naquele banheiro. E ela se viu chorando. Bella começou a pensar em seu problema do momento.

O que Edward tinha visto? Será se ele achava que ela tinha um caso com Demetri? Não era possível, ele a tinha defendido. Mas poderia ser apenas uma reação ao ciúmes. O que será que ele pensava? Céus, como Bella desejava poder se teletransportar para um lugar onde não existiam problemas.

Ela demorou quase meia hora no banheiro. Lavou o rosto, arrumou sua roupa e solto os cabelos. Depois de treinar uma respiração regular, e colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Bella saiu do banheiro e encontrou Edward olhando a paisagem da janela que tinha na sala. Ele estava de costas pra ela, mas se virou quando ouviu a porta se abrindo.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando – Bella falou na defensiva. Ela não sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas preferia se defender antes que as acusações começassem.

- Não é nada disso que eu estou pensando? Então você estava gostando do beijo? – Edward perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

Bella sentiu um enorme alivio ao escutar aquilo. Edward não estava achando que ela o estava traindo, e isso era um bom começo. Sabia que tinham muito o que conversar, mas tudo dependeria dele, queria escutar as desculpas de Edward antes de apresentar as dela.

- Obrigada por dar um soco nele. Eu realmente estou muito feliz por você ter feito aquilo. Mas posso saber o que você veio fazer aqui? Achei que estivéssemos brigados.

- Eu vim conversar com você, acho que você me deve perdão.

- Eu devo perdão? – Bella alterou um pouco a voz, mas logo se controlou – Não, você é quem me deve.

- Bella você brigou comigo por besteira...

- Oh, oh, oh... você é que tornou Tanya o centro de tudo, me colocou de lado. Só estava te apresentando a verdade.

- Você está sendo egoísta Bella.

- Eu? Egoísta?... – Bella perguntou já furiosa. Ela pretendia gritar que ela não era egoísta coisa nenhum, ele era quem era egoísta e não gostava dela o suficiente. Mas isso foi interrompido pelo o toque do celular dela.

Celulares, sempre tocando na hora errada. E ultimamente nunca eram boas noticias.

Bella atendeu o telefonema, e assim que escutou a voz de Charlie aflita e preocupada, o coração da morena congelou. Bella ficou pálida em um piscar de olhos, e foi preciso que Edward a segurasse para que ela caísse ao chão.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou no celular. Pois Bella parecia em um estado onde ele jamais iria conseguir uma respostar.

_- Edward?_ – Charlie respondeu – _Edward, Catherine, ela caiu do cavalo há quase três horas, eu estou aqui no hospital e os médicos disseram algo sobre contusão cerebral. O que isso significa?_

**Fim do Capitulo.**_

* * *

_

_Bom, capitulo grande esse, não acham?_

_Ai está, e eu espero que tenham gostado. Muitas coisas aconteceram.... e não me matem pelo o que fiz com a Cathy, prometo que tudo vai ficar bem no final, que já nem ta tão longe assim._

_A Bella não ta grávida, ainda. Mas ela vai dar um menininho pro Edward ficar cheio de orgulho... Mas não por enquanto._

_Não precisam se preocupar muito com o Laurent, ele vai ter o que merece e o Emmet vai cuidar dele ser preso e tals._

_Bom, eu responderia atenciosamente a cada uma de vocês, eu até fiz isso, mas o sit fez o favor de me deslogar, e na hora que salvei acabei perdendo, acho que não é meu dia de sorte. Bom, me perdoem._

_Mas o que vocês acharam? MOmento de tensão... espero reviews, e beijos.  
_


	24. Bolo de Chocolate

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XXIV – Bolo de Chocolate.  
**

''_As piores disputas ocorrem quando os dois lados estão igualmente certos e errados." _

_Winston Churchill (Ed. Odisseia)_

_._

_.  
_

Bella nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz ao escutar o barulho de um monitor. Cada _''bip''_ que o aparelho fazia era como se fosse a nota mais linda da sinfonia mais maravilhosa do mundo. Pois aquilo era a única prova que a deixava acreditar que Catherine estava viva.

A menina estava deitada na cama de hospital com os olhos fechados e cheia de aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo. Nenhuma ferida deixava acreditar que ela tinha caído de um cavalo em alta velocidade, se ela não estivesse com a perna quebrada, talvez nem desconfiassem daquilo. O rosto de Cathy estava impecável, talvez ela estivesse mais pálida e sem aquele brilho que só ela irradiava, mas não havia nada que evidenciasse a contusão que a havia deixado naquele estado.

Charlie explicou o que havia acontecido, e ninguém conseguia acreditar. Ao que parecia Catherine tinha decido provar que era muito capaz de andar a cavalo sozinha, uma vez que tinha visto Jaime - um garotinho da sua idade e que se tornara seu novo melhor amigo – andando em um cavalo bem maior que Minny. Cathy resolveu que ela poderia fazer o mesmo, e como o cavalo de seu avô parecia estar selado, a menina montou no animal quando teve uma oportunidade de ficar sozinha, e então saiu galopando até perder o controle.

Sendo encontrado logo depois de cair por Sam, Catherine tinha sido levada para o hospital desacordada, e como a cidade de Todmorden não apresentava uma grande assistência para aquele tipo de caso, Charlie, Bella e Edward decidiram transferir Catherine para Londres, onde ela poderia ficar no hospital onde Edward trabalhava, e teria uma boa assistência médica.

Agora fazia cinco dias desde que a menina havia caído do cavalo, e fazia apenas dois dias que ela havia chegado a Londres. Os exames necessários haviam sido feitos, e Robert fez questão de tratar aquela menina de maneira especial, cobrando de todos uma atenção especial para o caso dela.

Félix foi quem se responsabilizou por ela, como amigo de Edward e um bom neurocirurgião, ele não escondeu o que realmente se passava com a menina, e deixou claro que tudo dependia dela. Catherine estava em coma, e por muita sorte havia sido apenas uma contusão sem muitos problemas - como por exemplo uma hemorragia ou algo pior -, apenas um coma que não tinha previsão de acordar. O médico também explicou que tudo era possível, e que já havia visto de tudo em seus anos, podia ser que Catherine acordasse logo, logo, mas também existia a possibilidade dela demorar. Além disso, a seqüelas daquele acidente eras imprevisíveis, e eles precisavam ter ela consciente para poder dar respostas mais concretas.

Mas as noticias não eram todas ruins. Bella tinha absoluta certeza de que sentira Catherine apertando sua mão no mesmo dia que havia chegado a Londres, e Alice afirmava ter visto a sobrinha mexer os lábios como se tentasse pronunciar algo. No entanto era apenas isso, duas ou três vezes que Catherine reagira a algo.

Bella estava arrasada, não falava e nem aceitava nenhuma possibilidade de ficar longe de Catherine. Por mais que a menina estivesse na UTI, Bella tinha conseguido permissão para ficar ao lado dela o tempo todo, e ninguém ousava pedir que ela se afastasse.

Edward era outro que estava em uma situação tão deplorável como a de Bella. Os pensamentos do ruivo só se centravam em encontrar algo para ter certeza que Catherine ficaria bem. Ela era cobrado tanto por ele mesmo, como por Bella.

A relação deles tinha ficado apenas mais tensa com aquele acidente. Bella tinha ficado transtornada quando Edward disse que não podia fazer nada para fazer Catherine acordar. E Edward havia perdido o controle depois que viu que Bella estava disposta a culpar ele por algo que não tinha culpa.

O ruivo entendia que Bella estava passando, e por conta disso evitou mais uma briga e agora tentava se manter distante de Bella. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

A quarta feira estava quase no fim do dia. O sol já se escondia no horizonte e a escuridão da noite estava aparecendo vagarosamente ao cobrir o céu. Bella olhava pela janela do quarto enquanto tentava se concentrar em pensamentos positivos. A mão dela repousava sobre a mão da filha, e Bella não se permitia acreditar que estava cansada e precisava dormir.

- Você está horrível – A voz de Alice se alardeou pelo quarto de Catherine. Bella deslocou sua atenção da janela e encontrou a baixinha bem ao lado de Catherine.

- Oi – Bella murmurou sem muita animação. Estava cansada demais até para demonstrar a pequena alegria de ter uma companhia.

- Oi – Alice respondeu – Eu vim te dar uma folga. Pelo menos saí desse quarto e vai dar uma volta pelo corredor.

Alice era a pessoa que mais visitava Bella e Catherine no hospital, tirando Rosalie, é claro. A loira costumava passar as manhãs com Bella, enquanto Alice vinha nas visitas da tarde. As duas estavam ajudando da maneira que podiam, mas Bella não aceitava que ninguém a deixasse longe de Catherine.

Mas antes que Bella pudesse dar a resposta ensaiada a Alice, uma enfermeira de outro andar pediu para entrar. Ela era ruiva e usava uma roupa folgada de cores claras. A enfermeira havia apenas ido dar uma mensagem para Bella. Segundo ela, a paciente Tanya Denali do andar da oncologia, queria poder ter a oportunidade de ter uma visita dela, uma vez que Tanya estava incapacitada de sair da cama.

Bella ponderou, mas decidiu ir ver o que Tanya queria.

O andar da oncologia ficava dois andares acima de onde Catherine estava. Bella garantiu que Alice só sairia dali quando ela voltasse, e então foi visitar Tanya.

Bella ficou impressionada quando chegou ao destino final. Os corredores da oncologia estavam lotados de visitantes indo e vindo de um lado para o outro, também tinham muitos médicos que pareciam estar preocupados com algo, e Bella viu uma família chorando desconsolada do outro lado do corredor de onde era o quarto de Tanya.

Quando chegou ao quarto da loira morango, Bella encontrou uma figura cansada e completamente acabada. Tanya não tinha mais seus belos cabelos. Tudo o que ela tinha agora era um lenço marrom em sua cabeça. Ela também parecia tão cansada quanto Bella, e mais doente que nunca.

- Você veio – Tanya suspirou cansada com uma voz que evidenciava toda a sua falta de forças.

- Acho que não foi uma idéia, você precisa descansar Tanya – Bella respondeu se aproximando.

- Não sou a única – Tanya rebateu deixando Bella sem respostas – Mas não te chamei aqui para disputarmos quem parece mais cansada, certo?

- Eu acho que não – Respondeu Bella.

O silêncio se firmou depois da resposta de Bella. Tanya olhava para a visitante de uma maneira que deixava qualquer um embaraçado, e Bella desejava entender o que aquela mulher, que parecia nos últimos minutos de sua vida, queria com ela.

- Você brigou com Edward – Afirmou Tanya por fim, e sem permitir que Bella se pronunciasse sobre aquilo, ela continuou a falar – E foi por minha causa, eu sei disso. Mas você está errada Bella.

- Tem...

- Me escuta, por favor – Tanya cortou o que Bella queria dizer, e precisou apenas de um sinal positivo para continuar – Eu sei que vocês estão brigados desde que ele veio para cá durante a madrugada por causa do acidente, eu fiz ele me contar tudo, e sabe o que eu acho? Acho que você está sendo absurdamente tola ao pensar que Edward não te prioriza. Céus, eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa pudesse ser tão devotada a outra como Edward é por você e por Catherine. Ele ama vocês duas de uma maneira tão... Não existe palavras para descrever. Mas ele ama vocês o suficiente para me fazer acreditar que esse sentimento realmente existe. E quando ele está aqui comigo, eu percebo que o que Edward mais deseja é está com você, ele fala tanto você e Catherine que de vez em quando eu acho que as conheço desde que nasci. Não é justo o que você está fazendo com ele, principalmente agora.

- Tanya, eu sei que você só quer ajudar. Mas tem outras coisas...

- Você não o ama? – Tanya perguntou.

- Claro que amo – Bella respondeu sem nem ao menos pensar na resposta – Muito mais que eu posso controlar, Edward e Catherine são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Mas ele quer que eu peça perdão por algo que ele errou.

- Você tem certeza que foi ele quem errou? – Tanya perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos de Bella.

- Tenho – Bella respondeu com toda a certeza que tinha, mas então se permitiu ser desafiada pelo olhar que Tanya lhe dava. Bella suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos – Talvez eu esteja errada também.

- Você deveria ir falar com ele. Acertar essa briga. Ele precisa de você agora, e a filha de vocês precisa que os país estejam juntos agora.

- Você deveria descansar. Parece muito cansada – Bella falou mudando de assunto subitamente.

- Eu estou bem – Tanya respondeu – Agora vai falar com Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era quase dez da noite quando Edward chegou ao hospital. Ele tivera que passar o dia fora por causa de Robert. O chefe mandou que ele fosse embora para sua casa e só voltasse quando as olheiras que descansavam embaixo de seus olhos desaparecessem, e ainda sugeriu que ele levasse a namorada junto, pois ela estava a ponto de um colapso nervoso.

É claro que Edward nem tentara tirar Bella do hospital, seria muito mais fácil ele conseguir ensinar um porco a fazer um novo software para computadores do que tirar Bella do quarto de Catherine. Talvez, muito remotamente, ele conseguisse convencer Bella a dormir um pouco enquanto ele estava descansado e de olhos atento na filha, mas esse era o sucesso máximo que ele poderia imaginar conseguir.

Edward usava roupas casuais, e enquanto caminhava pelo hospital via seus colegas de trabalho lhe dando estranhos sorrisos, e alguns até batiam palmas para ele. Edward não entendia o que aquilo significava.

Quando chegou no quarto onde Catherine estava, ele se assustou ao encontrar Bella bem a porta como se tivesse o esperando. A morena pediu que ele fosse rápido, pois queria conversar com ele sobre uma coisa séria. Edward apenas fez seu costume caminho até Cathy, lhe beijou e depois sussurrou as palavras que gritavam em sua mente, ''acorda meu amor''.

Quando voltou para fora do quarto Edward foi puxado por Bella. Ela o levou para as escadas internas, e o fez subir até chegar no ultimo lance de escadas, quando deu por si, Edward percebeu que estava sozinho com Bella na cobertura do hospital.

- A gente precisa conversar – Ela falou um pouco embaraçada e tímida. Bella tremia dos pés a cabeça e parecia a beira de um ataque. Ela olhava para o chão e pensava no que queria falar.

Eram tantas coisas. Primeiro precisava pedir perdão, depois implorar para que ele a perdoasse, e depois precisava pedir que ele a ajudasse, pois ela já não suportava mais aquilo. Precisava dele.

- Você não parece bem, Bella. Talvez devesse descansar um pouco, dormir, e então conversamos. Não acha melhor? – Edward perguntou analisando a maneira que ela estava se comportando. Bella parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

- Eu estou bem – Ela respondeu voltando a olhar nos olhos dele – Eu só queria te pedir perdão. Por tudo o que falei e fiz. Eu só faço besteiras, não deveria ter tido aquele ataque de ciúmes por causa de Tanya, eu fui egoísta. Também não deveria ter te culpado pelo o que aconteceu com Catherine. E entendo se você não quiser me perdoar, porque nem eu me perdoaria. Eu só falei besteiras e só faço coisas erradas. Eu sou egoísta e acho que só eu estou sofrendo com isso, mas eu sei que você também está abalado. Mas por favor me perdoa, porque eu preciso de você agora mais que nunca.

Edward duvidava de que Bella soubesse que estava chorando. Ele poderia apostar tudo para afirmar que ela não tinha a mínima noção de como parecia absurda ao falar aquilo.

- Tudo bem, Bells. Está tudo bem – Edward respondeu fechando a distancia que os separava. Ele a envolveu em seu braços e sentiu toda a fraqueza de Bella. Era como se ele estivesse abraçando uma boneca de porcelana.

Bella enterrou seu rosto no peito de Edward e se permitiu desmoronar ali. Era a primeira vez que chorava na frente de alguém, e ela não se envergonhava de fazer aquilo na presença de Edward, pois ele era o único que podia compreender ela de verdade.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo ali. Abraçados e calados. O vento da noite era frio, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com aquilo. Edward dava palmadinhas na costa de Bella, e procurava algum meio de consolar ela, mas era difícil.

Os minutos não tardaram a se transformar em uma hora. Bella nem tinha percebido que o tempo tinha passado. Estar nos braços de Edward era como se o tempo tivesse voltado para o dia em que eles haviam brigado, mas alguns minutos antes dela fazer aquela besteira.

Por fim, quando Bella já não tinha mais lagrimas para derramar. Ela apoiou o rosto no ombro de Edward e o beijou.

- Feliz aniversario.

Foi então que Edward entendeu motivo dos sorrisos e das palmas que estava recebendo de seus colegas. Aquele era dia era seu aniversario, vinte de julho* havia chegado tão depressa que ele nem havia percebido, e agora que sabia, não fazia diferença, não tinha como comemorar algo na situação que ele passava no momento.

- Eu tinha esquecido – Admitiu ele dando um sorriso sem muito entusiasmo.

- Eu sei – Bella respondeu – Mas eu não. E sabe? Eu estava pensando, quando Catherine acordar nós vamos fazer uma super comemoração, sua e dela. Ok? Eu só espero que não se importe com a decoração de princesas ou outras coisas cor de rosa.

Edward finalmente sorriu de verdade. Ele deu um verdadeiro beijo em Bella, e então a tomou em seus braços, carregando-a como se fosse um bebê. Bella estava tão leve que ele nem precisava de muito esforço para carregá-la.

- Não me importo com a decoração, tudo vai estar perfeito. E no dia do aniversario de Catherine vamos estar nós três rodeando um bolo de chocolate.

- Chocolate? – Bella pensou no doce e sentiu um estranho desejo de provar.

- Sim, chocolate, com recheio de brigadeiro.

- Não esquece do granulado em cima – Bella completou.

- Claro que não – Edward respondeu como se fosse um absurdo esquecer daquilo que Bella acabara de dizer. Os dois ficaram se fitando por mais um intervalo de tempo. Até que os dois ficaram sérios de novo.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não é? – Bella perguntou adivinhando a linha de pensamentos de Edward.

- Vai – Ele afirmou de uma maneira tão certa, que Bella não precisou mais se questionar.

Não demoraram para voltar para o quarto de Catherine.

Durante a noite o hospital era estranhamente calmo e silencioso. Eram raras as vezes que escutavam algum barulho de fora do quarto, e poucas as vezes que as enfermeiras precisam ir até o quarto para ver se estava tudo bem.

Edward estava sentado na poltrona que Bella costumava passar o dia. Ele estava em uma posição que imitava a dela, mas suas pernas estavam alongadas. Bella dormia no sofá do outro lado do quarto. Ela aceitou tirar alguns minutos para descansar, mas descartou a possibilidade de ir pra casa. Edward até achou melhor, já era muito tarde para ela sair sozinha.

O silêncio era quase mortal. Edward nunca se viu desejando tanto escutar a voz de alguém. Hora e outra ele levantava e caminhava até a janela, esperando que algum milagre tivesse acontecido durante o intervalo de tempo que estava vigiando o movimento das ruas que cercavam o hospital.

O relógio nunca parava, o _tic-tac _não era nada interessante, e se o bip do monitor não estivesse contando os batimentos cardíacos de Catherine, Edward provavelmente odiaria aquele som. O ruivo estava cansado e sentia que precisava de alguém para conversar antes que fosse a loucura, mas já eram quase duas horas da manhã e não parecia ser uma boa idéia ligar para Jasper ou Emmet irem até ali bater papo com ele, Edward também duvidava que alguém do plantão fosse ter paciência de espantar sua loucura.

Levantando-se pela décima ou décima primeira vez naquela madrugada, Edward apertou a mão de Catherine e fez mais uma de suas suplicas para que ela acordasse logo. Beijou cada pedacinho do rosto da menina, e sussurrou uma promessa no ouvido dela. Depois se afastou e mais uma vez foi fitar a janela, carregando a mesma esperança de encontrar Catherine acordada quando ele voltasse a olhá-la.

A visão que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar poderia ser bonita. A janela do hospital possibilitava a vista de um dos mais belos jardins de Holland Park, ao longa não se podia identificar o colorido das flores, mas era possível vê-las sendo iluminadas palas luzes, e era fácil imaginar sentir o perfume que o vento carregava ao bater contra elas. Edward prometeu a si mesmo que quando Catherine acordasse, ele compraria uma casa grande e com jardim, pois sabia que tanto a menina como Bella adoravam flores.

- Pai – Um sussurro cansado e doce ecôo pelo quarto. Edward congelou onde estava e não ousou fazer nenhum movimento. Antes de virar-se para ter certeza de que realmente havia ouvido a voz de Catherine, ele ponderou todas as possibilidades de não estar louco, mas então preferiu acreditar que ela realmente havia acordado.

Foi tão rápido o movimento que ele fez para se aproximar da menina, que quando viu Edward já estava abraçado a Catherine.

Cathy de fato estava acordada. Seus olhos estavam entreabertos, mas era possível ver que aquilo era apenas um sintoma de ter passado tanto tempo dormindo. Edward então começou a sorrir como se jamais fosse tirar aquela expressão alegre de seu rosto.

- Oh Cathy – Ele suspirou mal acreditando que ela havia acordado.

- Pai – Ela voltou a suspirar – Onde é que estou? Cadê a minha mãe?

Bella, Edward saltou de onde estava quando pensou nela. Deveria acordar ela naquele minuto para falar da boa noticia. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele explicou a Catherine onde ela estava, e disse que acordaria Bella naquele minuto.

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella, e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Bells, acorda. Catherine quer falar com você.

- Catherine? – Bella sussurrou ainda dormindo.

- Sim, ela acordou – Edward respondeu – Nossa filha quer falar com você, Bells, acorda.

Poderia ser que Edward estivesse mentindo? Com certeza não. Bella apenas pulou do sofá com uma lucidez espantosamente perfeita, e no momento em que encontrou Catherine deitada na cama, ela quase pensou que Edward estava mentindo, pois a filha ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, sem se mexer nem nada, e seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

- Cathy? – Bella sussurrou.

- Mamãe? – Catherine sussurrou cansada. A voz estava seca e parecia ser difícil falar – Eu to com sede.

Era impossível descrever uma felicidade maior que aquela. Bella nunca imaginou que poderia sentir uma alegria tão intensa como a que sentia naquele momento, era como se ela estivesse voltando ao exato momento em que teve a filha em seus braços pela primeira vez. Era como se Catherine estivesse acabando de nascer.

Catherine ainda estava meio embaraçada com todo o movimento que começou a ocorrer ao seu redor. De um lado tinha Bella que não parava de chorar, lhe dar beijos e pedia que não voltasse a fazer aquilo outra vez. Do outro lado tinha Edward, ele tentava explicar o que estava acontecendo para a filha, mas ao mesmo tempo se via obrigado a tentar controlar Bella.

Também tinha a entrada e saída de enfermeiros que sempre diziam estarem indo atrás do médico plantonista, e isso só aconteceu de verdade quase quinze minutos depois de Edward ter chamado por enfermeiros.

Por sorte Felix estava no hospital naquele momento, ele fez questão de ir até o quarto de Catherine e fazer o procedimento necessário. Pediu mais uma enorme bateria de exames, e então fez aquelas costumeiras checagens. Incomodou a visão de Catherine quando ele acendeu a lanterninha bem em cima dos olhos verdes da menina, e fez com que ela sentisse uma leve dor quando ele tocou onde ela havia batido a cabeça.

No entanto, quando Felix ousou fazer aquele antigo exame para checar a sensibilidade dos membros, o médico não recebeu resposta alguma das pernas de Catherine.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, primeiro e mais importante. A CATHERINE VAI FICAR BEM... vou explicar o que aconteceu com ela no próximo capitulo. Ela logo vai ta correndo e deixando a Bella louca. E bom, o próximo capitulo é o últmo, até que efim vocês devem está pensando. Mas vou fazer o prólogo...

Ahh eu deveria ter postado no sabado ou no domingo, mas a fonte do meu note quebrou e eu tive que comprar outra...

Bom, ai está, eu espero que tenham gostado.

**Maarii:** Murphy tem seus dias comigo, vezes ele me ama, vezes ele me odeia. Nós temos uma relação muito conturbada, sacas? Ahh o que você achou desse capitulo? Ok, a sorte da Bella ta começando a voltar.

**Camilinha EGO:** Bom, a Tanya serviu pra algo, não? Ahh o fim do Demetri ainda vai ser contado no epilogo, assim como o do Laurent. Sim, agora nem faz diferença se descobriram ou não, eles vão ficar juntos mesmo... ainda vai ter o grande casamento deles dois. Bom, a Cathy vai ficar bem, acredite em mim.

**Gibeluh:** O que você achou da Tanya? Ahh a Cathy vai ficar bem, isso só foi pra dar um susto neles... sacas?

**Aurelius Black: **A Cathy vai ficar bem, não deixei que o caso dela fosse grave... Ahh o Demetri ainda vai ter um final que merece, vai por mim.

**Amanda:** Se o Edward fosse meu namorado ele não sairia de perto de mim, colocaria uma coleira nele, escreveria bem no meio da testa dele algo como ''tem namorada, desculpa''... Bom, as coisas estão ficando em seu devido lugar.... a Catherine vai ficar bem, só que um pouco mais controlada por causa do susto que passou....

**Elisandra: **Ahhh sério que você gosta de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes? Eu sou viciada nessa história, acho muito massa. Eu gosto da Catherine mãe, mesmo ela sendo louca, e eu também gostava do Edgar, mas eu odeio o Heathcliff, e adoro o final da Cathy filha, pois eu amo o Hareton... Bom, agora as coisas estão se acertando...

**Julliaah: **Bom que você gostou do capitulo. A Cathy é só dar susto na Bella, não acha?

**Lunna Cullen:** Pode esperar que o próximo capitulo vai ser muito feliz, assim como o prólogo. Eu gosto do Jasper, e queria que ele aparecesse um pouco mais na historia, sacas? Bom, eu espero que você goste desse capitulo.A

**Fee Furtado: **Oi, ahh sim, a Catherine vai ficar bem, é só pra dar um susto nela, sacas?

**-Granger**: A Cathy meio que ta levando um belo susto só para aprender a ficar quieta, não? Ahh o que você achou do capitulo?

**Agome chan:** A Catherine vai ficar bem. Essa maré de Murphy já vai acabar, pode ter certeza.


	25. Only You

**Fantasmas de um Romance**

**Capitulo XXV – Only You.**

''_Somente você pode fazer este mundo parecer certo. Somente você pode fazer a escuridão brilhar...''_

( Trecho da música Only You – The Platters)

Only You - The Platters - Indico a escutar durante o poste *-*

_Algum tempo depois..._

Quase um ano inteiro havia se passado desde que haviam se reencontrado, e não foram poucas as coisas que haviam acontecido. Momentos ruins e felizes haviam preenchido cada mínimo espaço durante todos aqueles meses, e por conta disso todos tinham absoluta certeza de que não era loucura alguma o casamento de Edward e Bella, pelo contrario, era algo que deveria ter acontecido há mais de cinco anos atrás.

É claro que para chegar naquele momento precisaram de muito tempo para se prepararem, mas finalmente haviam chegado ao que eles queriam, e ninguém presente naquela festa queria lembrar do passado, era como se eles só pensassem no futuro. Primeiro tiveram que lutar contra algo que parecia invencível, uma doença que não os conseguiu separar, mas depois veio Jacob, e ele soube como usar todo o seu poder para fazer Bella e Edward ficarem bem distantes um do outro. Depois vieram as hipóteses e crenças que apareceram nas suas vidas, Bella achando que Edward estava morto, enquanto ele acreditava que ela não o amava.

Os anos que passaram separadas pareciam nunca ter existido, e nenhum deles ousava tocar no assunto. Tiveram brigas e momentos felizes, e precisaram passar por uma verdadeira prova para finalmente decidirem ficar juntos.

O acidente sofrido por Catherine serviu apenas para mostrar o quanto um era importante para outro. O acidente rendeu mais que deveria, e Bella se perguntava se algo mais poderia acontecer. Os dois primeiros meses após o acidente foram terríveis, Catherine estava com os membros inferiores paralisados, e existia a possibilidade de que uma cirurgia revertesse o caso, mas o risco era muito grande, e nem Edward nem Bella queriam pensar na possibilidade de algo acontecer com Cathy.

Mas a força que receberam dos amigos e da família, e a angústia de ver a filha sofrendo por se ver privada de tantas maravilhas infantis, fizeram que Edward e Bella resolvessem tentar a cirurgia. Nunca passaram por horas tão longas e apreensivas. Bella acreditava que se não tivesse Edward ao seu lado, talvez tivesse invadido a sala de cirurgia atrás de alguma noticia.

Haviam sido oito longas horas de espera, até que Felix saiu do centro cirúrgico com um sorriso cheio otimista. A cirurgia havia sido um sucesso, e com um pouco de fisioterapia Catherine voltaria a ser a mesma de antes.

E então se passou todo o outono em um sistema de fisioterapia e incentivo. Após descobrir que teria que esperar um pouco mais para finalmente deixar a cadeira de rodas, Catherine não parecia feliz. A menina desejava deixar de ser tão dependente, e depois de três meses fazendo fisioterapia, ela já não acreditava nas palavras do médico.

Mas então veio a boa noticia, seus pais iriam se casar, e haviam prometido realizar a cerimônia apenas quando ela voltasse a andar. Catherine se viu motivada para continuar as sessões de fisioterapia, e seu quadro passou a evoluir com uma rapidez maravilhosa. No mês em que as flores começaram a brotar novamente, Catherine apareceu para Bella dando seus primeiros passos ao lado do pai.

E então o casamento foi marcado para o inicio de julho, quando completariam um ano de namoro. Edward cumpriu a promessa que havia feito no hospital para a filha, e a levou em uma viagem pela Disney, uma vez que sua ida com o tio Emmet foi cancelada com a morte de Jacob, e desde então ela esperava pela oportunidade de conhecer a terra das princesas que mais amava.

E agora ali estavam eles, escutando uma boa música e sentindo o ar quente de verão misturado com o perfume das flores.

O grande casamento de Bella e Edward finalmente havia acontecido. Uma cerimônia simples e íntima, organizada por Bella que tinha solicitado, algumas vezes, a ajuda de Alice e Rosalie, mas nunca permitiu que elas duas interferissem muito. Aliás, o casamento era dela, e deveria acontecer do jeito que ela desejava.

Bella optou por um casamento na igreja, um lugar pequeno e confortável, uma vez que a lista de convidados não tinha mais que cento e trinta pessoas. Os votos foram selados e os documentos assinados em uma paróquia, e logo todos se encaminharam para o local da festa.

Um belo e colorido jardim servia de cenário para a comemoração. Tudo estava enfeitado de maneira simples e elegante, cada detalhe deixava a mensagem clara de que tudo fora devidamente pensado, pois estava mais que perfeito.

A maior parte do espaço estava ocupado por mesas e cadeiras redondas que estavam cobertas por tecidos finos da cor branca e azul. No centro de cada mesa havia um jarro com rosas azuis, e que pareciam brilhar diante das luzes brancas que cobriam todo o espaço.

Bem no centro espaço havia uma abertura coberta por um assoalho claro e convidativo. Por enquanto algumas crianças brincavam ali, mas logo seria o palco da dança do casal. O bufê servia diversos tipos de salgados, doce e bebidas por enquanto. A mesa do bolo era o centro das atenções para os convidados que chegava e procuravam por seus lugares. O bolo tinha cinco andares e era de uma cor branca impecável, com uma fileira de flores comestíveis dando vida a ele, enquanto um casal enfeitava o topo.

Bella estava linda, para ser sincera nem mesmo aquela palavra servia para defini-la. O vestido não era branco, pois ela já havia se casado uma vez, por mais que não tenha sido uma cerimônia católica. O tecido era de uma cor prata, bem clara, e que era justo em sua cintura fina e bem desenhada, até que chegava a cintura e começava uma fenda, uma parte justa descia até comprimento de sua coxa, enquanto a outra parte já dava volume a saia do vestido, que era feita toda em camadas de crepe. O vestido tinha duas alças caídas, que lembravam o vestido da Bela, de A Bella e a Fera, segundo Catherine. Bella ainda usava um conjunto de colar e brincos de diamante, que deixava sua imagem ainda mais atrativa.

Edward estava fascinado por ela, que agora era definitivamente sua esposa. Toda vez que davam seus agradecimentos as convidados por sua presença, ele parecia ter um entusiasmo sobrenatural por chamá-la de ''minha mulher''.

Alice dançava pelo circulo de convidados falando com todos que conhecia, assim como Rosalie que tentava manter seus olhos em Maddie e em David, que nunca paravam de correr em seus passos descoordenados e engraçados.

Bella suspirou aliviada quando o ultimo convidado chegou, e ela e Edward se viram livres para sentarem-se e descansar um pouco. Mas o momento foi completamente anulado, eles ainda haviam de dançar, a primeira valsa do casal era algo que todos queriam ver.

As luzes foram apagadas, e um holofote se acendeu exatamente onde eles estavam. Edward tomou a mão de Bella, que agora carregava a aliança de ouro branco e diamante, e a levou até onde aconteceria a dança. O caminho que seguiram tinha muitas pessoas que pareciam muito felizes de verem o casal tão bem. Algumas suspiravam e sorriam, outros balançavam a cabeça em um gesto negativo como se fosse uma coisa inacreditável ver Bella e Edward vivendo um momento como aquele.

Quando finalmente chegaram a pista de dança, a música começou a tocar, e o publico ficou surpreso com a escolha da música.

Uma das mãos de Edward descansou na cintura de Bella, enquanto a outra segurava a mão livre dela. E então começaram a dançar seguindo os passos que ensaiaram durante quase duas semanas. Dois passos para esquerda, dois para a direita.

- Apreciando a festa, Sra. Cullen? – Edward sussurrou para Bella.

- Não sabe como – Bella respondeu sentindo todo seu corpo se agitar com seu novo sobrenome.

Edward separou seus corpos corpo fazendo Bella e eles se conectarem apenas pelas mãos, e então a puxou de volta para que continuassem a dança. Bella adorou aquele pequeno momento da dança.

Era como se só estivessem eles dois naquele jardim sendo vigiados pelo brilho da lua e das estrelas. Edward era tudo o que Bella conseguia ver e pensar. Não tinha medo de errar algum passo, ou de fazer algo desastrado e cair, era apenas ela e seu marido naquele momento que pertencia a apenas eles dois.

Quando a música terminou os pares foram trocados, e Bella foi dançar com Charlie enquanto Edward dançava com Catherine. Bella e Edward foram obrigados a ter uma dança com quase todos os convidados, e por conta disso demoraram mais que uma hora para se verem descansados.

A festa continuou da maneira que tudo havia sido planejado. O bolo foi cortado, e buquê jogado, e quem pegou foi Tanya, que ainda se recuperava do câncer, mas que conseguiu ficar bem o suficiente para presenciar aquele momento.

Bella e Edward estavam no ponto mais afastado do jardim onde acontecia a festa, naquele momento. Era um lugar alto e que lhe permitia ter uma visão perfeita de todos os convidados. Podiam ver Alice e Jasper dançando como o casal mais apaixonado do salão, podiam ver Catherine brincando com suas primas e amigas, podiam ver Charlie e Tanya conversando animadamente sobre algo que lhes era muito importante, podiam ver Rosalie brigando com Emmet, certamente por ele se recusar a dançar, podiam ver Jessica com o namorado sorrindo das crianças, e todos os outros convidados pareciam tão entretidos quantos os demais, sem dar nenhuma atenção para o desaparecimento do casal mais importante daquela noite.

- Eu mal posso acreditar. Você é minha esposa – Edward declarou apertando Bella em um abraço.

- Esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Para falar a verdade, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e ele dividi o mesmo lugar com outro dias.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo – Edward respondeu – Por exemplo, o primeiro foi quando eu te abriguei, lá em Seattle. Não tinha noção, mas hoje aquele dia é o primeiro a fazer parte dos dias mais felizes.

- Depois vem quando começamos a namorar – Bella falou dando um suspiro – Aquele dia foi engraçado, eu pensei que iria ter um ataque cardíaco e que você nunca mais falaria comigo, mas eu precisava falar que eu te amava, ou ficaria louca.

- Eu também considero o dia que você foi morar comigo como o mais feliz de todos, foi uma declaração de amor o que você fez por mim, e eu me sentia egoísta por achar aquele dia tão lindo.

- E quando eu descobri que estava grávida, tudo o que eu queria era você do meu lado para comemorarmos. E o dia que Cathy nasceu, esse foi um dos momentos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida. Quando eu descobri que você estava vivo, céus, aquela foi a melhor noticia que eu recebia depois de vários anos. Quando nos reencontramos em Port Angels, não foi tão feliz, mesmo assim foi inesquecível.

- E quando eu descobri que tudo o que eu acreditava era mentira. Eu passei quase um dia inteiro rondando a sua casa, queria te pedir perdão – Edward completou.

- Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz e rica desse mundo inteiro. Tenho as duas pessoas que amo ao meu lado, não preciso de mais absolutamente nada. Eu poderia morrer agora, e seria o ser humano mais feliz da história.

- Não, você não poderia morrer agora – Edward respondeu imediatamente – Ainda teremos muitos outros momentos felizes para lembrar. Essa é a primeira noite que tiramos para lembrar dos acontecimentos de nossa vida. Mas eu quero que essa noite se repita varias outras vezes no nosso futuro. Quando estivermos bem velhinhos, eu e você estaremos juntos contando para os nossos netos como foi nossa historia, e eu vou contar para eles como é encontrar a única pessoa que sabe nos fazer enxergar soluções quando tudo parece perdido, a única pessoa que com apenas um toque sabe causar sensações únicas conosco. Eu vou falar como é encontrar a pessoa que amamos de verdade, e eu espero que nossos netos tenham uma vida tão cheia de felicidade como a nossa.

Bella já estava quase chorando quando Edward terminou sua fala. Ela inclinou seu corpo para poder encontrar o olhar brilhante dele, e então o viu sorrir com seu sorriso único e que pertencia a apenas ela. Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando conter uma lagrima de felicidade que teimava em querer descer por suas bochechas, e então sorriu sentindo seu peito explodir por um sentimento tão forte que ela mal acreditava poder existir.

Foi impossível não deixar a teimosa lagrima descer por seu rosto, e ela ficou feliz quando isso aconteceu, Edward tocou seu rosto limpando a lágrima dela, e a beijou nos lábios sem hesitar em nenhum segundo.

- Se você for relatar todos os momentos felizes que passaremos juntos para os nossos netos, vai ter que viver o dobro do tempo que passaremos juntos de hoje em diante – Bella respondeu – E ainda teremos que deixar muitos documentos relatando isso, para que os mais novos possam saber da nossa historia também, a não ser que Catherine tenha apenas um filho...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

- Vamos ter outra filha, eu quero ter outra menininha.

- Ah não, eu quero um menino – Bella gemeu sorrindo.

- Podemos ter os dois, quero ter muitos filhos com você – Edward respondeu.

- Nossa casa não vai suportar muitas crianças, Edward – Bella respondeu.

- E quem disse que ficaremos naquela casa? – Edward respondeu.

- O que você quer dizer?

- A partir de hoje viveremos como se nosso passado nunca aconteceu. A casa que Jacob deixou faz parte da parte mais sombria do nosso passado, e eu quero ter um lugar onde as lembranças são apenas nossas. Os fantasmas ficaram para trás, e agora será apenas eu, você e nossos bebês.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Acabou, mas ainda tem o Epilogo, que eu vou postar amanhã. O que vocês acharam? Por favor, mandem reviews, eu preciso saber. Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, por mais que eu seja horrivel para escrever finais. Eu odeio finais.**

** O que acharam da musica? Eu amo essa musica, fico louca escutando ela aqui, e acho que é perfeita para a Bella e para o Edward.**

**Gibeluh: **A Tanya é inocente mesmo, eu gosto muito dela, também acho que a vilã da história é a Irina, foi ela que contou sobre a Nessie para os Volturi. Bom, o que você achou do final? Eu espero que tenha gostado.

**Fee Furtado: **A Cathy realmente aprendeu... Bo, a está o útimo capitulo, eu espero que tenha gostado**.**

**Lunna Cullen:** A Cathy é muito fofa mesmo, e tinha que ter o pai lá para ela chamar quando aconrdasse, não? Bom, ai está o final, eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Camilinha EGO: **Bom, Murphy encontrou em mim o ser humano perfeito para provar que suas teorias eram certas, sacas? A Bella se deixxou levar pelas emoções mesmo, mas pelo menos ela pediu perdão no final, e é claro que ele perdoou, eu preciso de um Edward. Odeio finais, mas eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Lucia:** Eu espero que você continue gostando...

**Mione 03: **Bom, a familia ta começando a voltar a ficar feliz. e sim, esse fo o último capitulo... eu espero que você tenha gostado. Mais tarde eu posto o epilogo com algumas novidades...

**Lucia 2:** Esse site é mesmo complicado no começo... mas logo você se acostuma... sim, eu tenho outras milhares de fics, você só precisa ir no meu perfil e encontra as outras. E espero que tenha gostado da fic, boa sorte com o site, se precisar de ajuda, é só pedir.

**Maarii:** A Tnya tinha ue fazer algo do bem, não? Bom, eu espero que você goste do final que eu voou dar para a Tanya para os outros personagens...

**Laris Star: **O epilogo amanhã estará aqui...


	26. Epilogo

**Fantasmas de um Romance.**

**Epilogo.**

_"O amor é o único jogo no qual dois podem jogar e ambos ganharem."  
(Erma Freesman)_

Eram três horas da manhã em Oxfordshire. O céu estava escuro e todo o terreno que flanqueava a antiga e senhorial construção de pedra estava completamente vazio. As flores não estavam presentes em meio ao gramado extenso. A piscina estava coberta por uma lona de cor escura, pois ninguém nem considerava a possibilidade de se aproximar de uma piscina durante aquela época do ano. E o gramado que deveria estar verde, naquele momento estava coberto por uma camada de neve bastante espessa, e que refletia com mais intensidade a escuridão da noite e o brilho da lua e das estrelas.

Era uma bela construção aquela. Poucos vizinhos, muito espaço, e uma sensação incomum de liberdade. Uma verdadeira e senhorial construção, que havia sido considerada mais que ideal para suportar seus moradores, seus desejos.

Aquela época do ano então, a casa era considerada mais que perfeita para as comemorações de fim de ano. Tinha quatro quartos sobrando no andar de cima, e um reserva no andar de baixo, tirando isso ainda havia a biblioteca cheia de livros com um convidativo sofá, uma sala para assistir TV com um carpete felpudo e tão confortável como um colchão, e o sótão bem arrumado e que fora organizado para servir de quarto.

Era dezembro e faltava menos de vinte e quatro horas para a comemoração do natal, todos resolveram se reunir na casa que Edward e Bella compraram para morar, tanto por ser a maior de todas, quanto por ser a mais convidativa para se comemorar algo em família.

Estavam todos lá, com suas respectivas famílias, um verdadeiro reencontro das famílias Cullen, Swan e McCarty.

Bella e Edward tinham resolvido fazer uma mudança radical em suas vidas. Depois de garantir que tinha dinheiro suficiente para que o futuro de seus filhos fossem mais que perfeitos, e que todos iriam estudar nas melhores faculdades, Bella finalmente se desfez da herança deixada por Jacob. A morena havia feito um bom negocio vendendo todos os hotéis para um grupo indiano que lhe ofereceu muito mais que ela pediu pelos hotéis. Bella e Edward logo compraram uma casa em Oxfordshire, e refizeram suas vidas em menos de oito meses de casados.

Agora já fazia dois anos que o casal morava naquela nova casa, estavam felizes e satisfeitos com tudo o que lhes acontecia. Finalmente parecia que a vida resolvera lhes deixar em paz, e nada de ruim aconteceu depois do casamento, era como se tudo de ruim que tivessem que passar, já tinha acontecido.

Catherine, a principio, não gostou da mudança. Ficar longe de seus tios, primos e amigos da escola não foi algo que agradou a pequena. Foi preciso muitas conversas e explicações para a fazer entender que não tinha para onde fugir, iria ter que aprender a viver em um novo lugar. Mas não foi preciso mais que um mês para fazer Catherine perceber o quão bom era sua nova casa, a pequena adorou poder aproveitar de sua própria piscina durante o verão, adorou ter seu próprio jardim e uma casa na árvore durante a primavera, adorou poder ter um quintal para fazer bonecos de neve durante o inverno, e ficou radiante por poder ter um espaço para brincar durante as chuvas do outono. Catherine fizera amigos rapidamente, e logo se viu com uma nova melhor amiga, que morava a menos de dez quilômetros dela.

Mas é claro que quando chegava o de inverno Catherine ficava radiante, era a época do ano que todos de sua família ficavam reunidos em sua casa, e ela podia brincar com suas primas que tinham vindo do outro lado do oceano, e com os que moravam onde ela costumava morar.

Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros a chegar naquele ano, trouxeram as duas meninas loiras com olhos de mel que agora pareciam bem maiores que a ultima vez que Bella as tinha visto. Logo em seguida chegaram Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e Emmet, pois tinham resolvido fazer a viagem juntos, uma vez que parecia bem mais seguro, e menos cansativo. Rosalie saiu do carro pulando assim que Emmet parou o veiculo em frente a casa de Bella, a loira abraçou a morena que os esperava, e então deu as boas noticias, logo iria nascer o novo McCarty, pois tinha acabado de confirmar que estava grávida de um mini Emmet.

Alice desceu do carro bem cansada, estava exausta e não parecia tão excitada como Rosalie, uma vez que tudo que desejava era um bom descanso, pois David e Ashley, a menininha de seis meses de vida, haviam lhe esgotado as energia.

Logo depois chegou Charlie, que vinha acompanhado de sua noiva, a pessoa que ninguém imaginava um dia ser o par romântico de Charlie, Tanya Dennali logo seria a madrasta de Bella, e isso era estranho para todo, menos para Charlie e Tanya.

A grande família se reuniu no fim daquela tarde e contou todas as novidades que tinham para dividir. Todos ficaram felizes por poderem estar juntos, e adoravam a sensação que era estar ali. Tinham ficado até tarde da noite bebendo e aproveitando o calor da lareira que Edward havia acendido, por conta disso haviam dormido tarde, e naquela hora da madrugada todos estavam dormindo preguiçosamente em seus aposentos.

Bella era a única pessoa acordada naquele momento. A luz da lua adentrava pela fina camada de cortina que cobria a janela do quarto de criança. Sentada em uma poltrona deixando que seus pés descansassem no puff bem a sua frente, a morena tentava fazer Sophie parar de chorar.

Sophie era a filha mais nova de Edward e Bella. Tinha apenas cinco meses de vida, e nascera em um parto cesariano, cinco minutos depois de seu irmão, Harry. Sophie poderia ser considerado o ser mais absoluto que Edward já havia visto em sua vida. Era uma verdadeira mistura dele e de Bella. Já Harry era o contrario, o meninão era uma replica exata de seu pai.

- Oh Sophie, o que você tem? – Bella perguntou já angustiada. A pequena não parava de chorar por nada nesse mundo. Bella já tinha se certificado de que a fralda estava seca, já tinha tentando dar de mamar para a filha, já tinha vagueado pelo quarto com ela, mas não tinha sucesso em nenhuma de suas tentativas.

- Talvez ela só queira o colo do papai bonitão aqui – Edward respondeu anunciando sua presença naquele quarto.

- É claro que não, ela tem a mãe dela aqui, para que precisa do pai chato e nada modesto? – Bella falou sarcasticamente, mas já estendia a menina para que Edward a pegasse no colo.

- Não sei, acho que ela prefere o pai – Edward respondeu pegando Sophie no colo.

Para a alegria de Edward e Bella, Sophie parou de chorar no exato minuto que se viu acolhida no colo de Edward. Bella soltou um gemido, parte por felicidade de ter feito Sophie parar de chorar, e parte por decepção de saber que sua filha preferia o pai a ela. Edward piscou para Bella e então começou a vaguear pelo quarto colocando a menina para dormir enquanto a esposa ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar.

A vida realmente era muito simples visto daquele momento. Bella estava feliz por finalmente poder fazer o que gostava, e finalmente tinha alcançado o maior sonho de sua vida.

Os primeiros meses de casamento foram os melhores de sua vida, e logo que chegou a Oxford ela teve certeza de que as coisas se tornariam bem mais fáceis e simples. Teria uma vida pacata e nada excêntrica, e isso a agradava. Primeiro Edward havia conseguido um trabalho tão bom quanto o antigo, e ela também havia conseguido o seu próprio emprego, onde não faria nada que odiasse, pelo contrario, Bella agora era uma colunista de um dos jornais da cidade. Mas depois do parto dos gêmeos, a morena passou a dar menos atenção ao trabalho, e agora vivia para cuidar de sua casa e de seus filhos.

Catherine ficou com um pouco de ciúmes de seus irmãos mais novos. Mesmo desejando que sua família aumentasse, a ruivinha nunca imaginou que ganharia dois irmãos de uma vez só, e não escondia o fato de sentir ciúmes de Sophie e Harry.

- Sabe o que Catherine me pediu hoje? – Edward falou chamando a atenção de Bella.

- O que? – Bella perguntou em um suspiro cansado.

- Pediu que deixássemos ela ir para a fazenda de Charlie semana que vem, para passar o resto do feriado.

- Nem pensar – Bella respondeu negando com a cabeça qualquer possibilidade de Catherine ir para a fazenda de Charlie. Desde o acidente que deixara a menina em coma por cinco dias inteiros, Catherine não tinha nem chegado perto de Yorkshire.

- Bells, já faz dois anos, e eu tenho certeza que Catherine nunca mais vai chegar perto de um cavalo...

- Não Edward. Catherine não vai para a fazenda de jeito algum. Aqueles foram os cinco piores dias da minha vida inteira, e os meses que seguiram aqueles dias não foram nada bons, você estava lá e sabe como foram terríveis os meses que Catherine não podia...

Ainda era difícil lembrar da época em que Cathy não conseguia ter a mínima sensação em seus membros inferiores. Bella odiava se lembrar daquela época.

- Ok, eu falo com ela amanhã – Edward respondeu.

O silêncio foi o que preencheu o quarto naquele momento. Mesmo que tivesse parado de chorar, Sophie ainda teimava em não dormir, parecia que a pequena tinha um imenso prazer de ficar nos braços do pai, e por conta disso não queria ficar longe dele.

Bella achava que não poderia haver uma cena mais linda que a que presenciava naquele momento. Sempre sonhou em ver Edward colocando a filha para dormir, e bem, agora ela podia se deliciar com a cena sempre que desejasse.

Cansada e sem mais nada a fazer naquele quarto, Bella levantou da poltrona onde estava sentada, e viu se Harry estava bem aquecido pela manta azul. Dando um beijo no filho que dormia sem o mínimo sinal de ser afetado por nenhum barulho, Bella foi até Sophie e Edward e beiju os dois, saindo logo em seguida.

- Sua mãe é tão ciumenta, Sophie – Edward sussurrou brincando para a pequena em seus braços, e acabou recebendo um belo sorriso em troca.

Começando a cantar a canção de ninar que tinha feito para seus filhos, Edward finalmente conseguiu fazer Sophie voltar a dormir. Mesmo não querendo se desfazer do calor que a pequena lhe proporcionava, o ruivo colocou Sophie no berço e a cobriu com o manto cor de rosa. Deu uma olhada no berço de Harry, e viu que o filho não tinha a mínima intenção de acordar durante as próximas horas, e ficou agradecido por isso, ele e Bella precisavam dormir um pouco.

Quando Edward abriu a porta de seu quarto e tomou um belo susto quando viu que sua cama estava ocupada por mais de uma pessoa. Podendo distinguir que Bella estava muito bem acompanhada de Catherine, Edward revirou os olhos e caminhou até se encontrar deitado no seu lado da cama. Imediatamente Catherine mudou de posição e abraçou o pai, mas ainda dormia.

- Eu não sou ciumenta – Bella sussurrou fazendo Edward sorrir.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Eu definitivamante não presto pra escrever finais... eu os odeio mesmo =/

O que vocês acharam? Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado da fic e de tudo mais, porque foi uma verdadeira alegria escrever essa história tão chiclê.

Eu quero agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic, comentando ou não, fico feliz de ter tido leitoras. Muito obrigada de verdade.

**Ab Winchester:** Que bom que você gostou da fic, pois eu amey ter escrevido ela. Obrigada por ter lido.

**Maarii: **Ahh tava na hora de acabar, eu não sou uma pessoa que consegue ficar muito tempo em uma mesma história, sacas? Ah eu espero que você tenha gostado do epilogo. Muito Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic.

**Gibeluh: **Acho que já estava na hora de acabar.... om, eu espero que você tenha gostado do epilogo. Ah caamba, você realmente não quer saber das novas fics que eu tenho, ja to com uma na cabeça bastante maluca, e bem - pra mim, é claro - interessante....

**Fee Furtado:** Aii está o epilogo, um final bastante simples para eles. O que achou da Tanya com o Charlie?

**Camilinha EGO:** Muito obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. Quero saber o que você achou do Epilogo.


End file.
